Kamisama Kenshin
by Yune-o
Summary: AU.ÚLTIMO CAP! Esa noche maldita, el ídolo reconoció a la prostituta con espanto: Su correcta máscara había sido descubierta, ya no podría seguir fingiendo, y los ojos azules de la joven se voltearon para ver a los violetas con malicia...KKMAGracias a to2
1. Semana uno

**NdYune-o**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi 2º fic de Rurouni Kenshin, y sí, es un PG-13, pero yo no acostumbro a escribir cosas porneques ni eróticas o derivados, así q no se pasen rollos, que no pondré nada "Oh-wow-esto-atenta-a-mi-pudor!" debido a q mi asco personal es fácil de romper n.ñU  
En fin, eso es todo n...n Ojalá me lean al menos unos poquitos y les guste mi fic porque he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible (les guste el lemmon o no, pq estamos en término medio).

_Disclaimer: Nooo, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (por mucho que quisiera -menos a uno- T.T), son todos de Nobuhiro-sensei, pero no descarten la posibilidad de que los rapte... :Yune saca su cuchilla: ... _

**Semana uno**

-_Día uno_-

Aquí estoy otra vez. Las luces no hacen falta, y en realidad no las quiero. Odio la luz en momentos como éste, porque me hace ver lo que estoy haciendo, el camino que he escogido y la razón de mis vergüenzas. ¿Que por qué lo hago? Porque si no alguien estaría sufriendo aparte de mí. Y si ya de por sí estoy haciendo sufrir a quien más quiero aunque no lo sepa, si no lo hiciera sería aún peor. No. Debo continuar. Es la única salida que me queda...

- Eres buena ¿eh? –Dijo el hombre tras un largo suspiro.

-...

-¿Cuánto es?

-100000 yens.

-¿Tanto...?

-Es el precio por la calidad.

-Hmph, está bien. Sólo te los doy porque me hiciste pasar un buen rato, chiquilla loca.

Kaoru Kamiya se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia el salón principal, intentando no mirar al grasiento y maloliente tipo que había sido su cliente. Nunca miraba a la cara a ésos hombres ni durante el trabajo ni cuando éste ya había concluido, pues se sentía más impura aún, aunque ya a estas alturas, fuera o dentro del trabajo se sentía de esa forma. El aroma del cuarto tan arreglado que era su sitio de trabajo y de las miles de sesiones llevadas a cabo en él no se le desaparecía de la piel, y no la dejaba olvidar en ningún momento sus abominables y vergonzosas acciones. Sólo quería darse una ducha, a ver si eso le hacía, aunque fuera por un momento, olvidar todo y no sentirse tan sucia con el sudor de los hombres cuando terminaba su turno y debía volver con sus hermanas pequeñas, que en estos momentos estaban siendo cuidadas por Misao, su mejor amiga, y Gensai, el doctor amigo de la familia que siempre la ayudaba a ella y a sus hermanas.

-¡Kaoru-chan!

El patrón de la chica llamó su atención. Se veía agitado, y sacó abruptamente a Kaoru de sus pensamientos y de su intención de ducharse que tanto anhelaba.

-Tooru-sama...

-Siento haberte tenido que hacer quedar fuera de turno, pero tú sabes, Megumi-chan no vino porque al parecer está enferma, y necesitábamos un suplente. Ustedes dos son las más solicitadas...

-No se preocupe, Tooru-sama. Ya terminé, ¿cierto?

-Si, si, si. Claro que sí...

-Bien, entonces me daré una ducha, si no le molesta.

-Ooh, acerca de eso, lo siento, pero Tsubame-chan la está ocupando...

-Pero podría bañarme con ella, es que en serio necesito un baño y en mi casa no hay agua...

-Es que no entiendes... se está duchando... tú sabes... con el chico ese de la esqui-

-Aarg! sí, sí, ya entendí.

Haaah... -Kaoru suspiró, decepcionada hasta la médula por no poder usar la ducha e igualmente asqueada por la naturalidad de su patrón para comunicar la situación de su compañera- ¡Mira que hacer trabajar a Tsubame-chan, que solo ayer cumplió los 14 años! Viejo abusivo. Se aprovecha porque ella no tiene a dónde ir. Espero que al menos le de el 50 de lo que gana, como a mí, aunque normalmente les da el 35. Si no fuera porque éste lugar es más sanitario y seguro que trabajar por cuenta propia, definitivamente me iría de aquí. Así juntaría dinero y podría por fin salir de todo esto... Aunque a quién engaño, realmente. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles... En fin... tendré que ir a comprar un bidón de agua en tanto llegue a casa, y sin ayuda, pues el doctor Gensai se haría trizas la espalda siquiera intentar cargarlo. Ojalá nadie me vea salir...

-_Día dos_-

Un nuevo día comenzaba y la gente se levantaba llena de ánimo y saliendo de un reparador sueño de ocho horas como mínimo. Los pájaros cantaban y el mundo era feliz... hasta cuando se entraba en el 5º piso del hotel Tokyo International, en donde no comenzaba un nuevo día, sino un nuevo tedio. Los maquilladores y ayudantes del manager iban de allá para acá, preparando el ambiente y negociando con los canales de televisión, quienes se disputaban 30 minutos de conversación con la megaestrella, vocalista del grupo pop más famoso en el mundo de la J-music ("Angel's Grave") y símbolo de la honestidad y buena vivencia: Kenshin Himura, "Battousai", y su prometida Tomoe Yukishiro, para saber todo acerca de la pareja más querida y famosa del momento, y del nuevo álbum en que cantarían canciones juntos. Estaban prontos a casarse, por lo que la prensa y los fans también estaban que ardían con presiones para poder ver en todas las partes posibles a la banda y la pareja del millón de dólares. Estaban en pósters, cuadernos, revistas, agendas, lápices, campañas ecológicas, centros caritativos y hasta en el papel higiénico. Todo lo que llevaba la cara de Kenshin, su banda y Tomoe se vendía como pan caliente.

-Kenshin, querido, ya despierta, el manager se está impacientando, recuerda que debemos salir a las 7:00, luego a las 8:20, a las 9:15, 10:45, 12:38, 13:25, 16:35...

-ZzzZzzzzzzZzzZz

-Oye Kenshin! Estoy hablando sola?

-ZzzzzzZzZZZZZZZzzzzzzz

Tomoe se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba hablando sola. Justo en el momento en que estaba más inspirada comentando el horario con Kenshin, que había memorizado completamente la noche anterior con el fin de fastidiar a su prometido, que dormía a su lado como un perro viejo. Por una parte lo entendía, puesto que el día anterior habían tenido una agenda igual o más apretada que la actual, pero ¿y ella? no estaba cansada también? "Hombre flojo! No es más que un flojo!" pensó, y comenzó a sacudir a su pelirrojo novio con salvajismo, para que éste despertara.

-Oroooo...

-Ya despierta, has dormido como tronco seco las últimas 4 horas, deberías estar feliz!

-Mññññ... ZzzzzzZzz

Bien, si ni por las buenas ni por las malas despertaba, tendría que hacerlo por... las orejas. El punto débil de su prometido que Tomoe conocía muy bien. Un método implacable, a prueba de fallos.

-Oh Keeeenshiiiiiin... no me obligues a jugar con Mister Orejaaa...

-!

Kenshin, en tanto escuchó acerca de Mr. Oreja, saltó como gato de la cama y se arrinconó en la pared de la pieza cubriendo sus orejas con ambas manos, recordando con horror la manera en que Tomoe mordía sus orejas y acariciaba con sus dedos los contornos, cosa que lo hacía perder el control porque era el único lugar en el que sentía cosquillas. No unas cosquillas normales, sino de esas que te hacen llorar de la risa y retorcerte para que te suelten de tal forma que quedas con el vientre adolorido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tomoe se echó a reír a carcajadas, cuando vio los pelos en punta de Kenshin en el rincón de la pieza. Sabía que eso funcionaría, conocía a Kenshin demasiado bien, o al menos eso era de lo que más se jactaba.

Eran las 20:50 de la noche y por fin había terminado la entrevista con el Canal 43 (la nº 9 en la lista) y las aperturas de distintas organizaciones y eventos, y Tomoe debía encontrarse con su hermano en su casa por una reunión familiar acerca de las distintas parejas que cada hijo (de los seis) iba a tomar para compartir su vida. Kenshin no quería ir ni en lo más mínimo, pues el hermano de Tomoe, Enishi, el gran y conocido kendoka rival de él en este deporte, siempre le había tenido sangre en el ojo por haberle quitado a su hermanita porque, según él, una estrella no tenía tiempo para amar de verdad. Todo giraba en torno a la farándula.

-Por favor, Ken-chan, en vez de huir deberías demostrarle que sí me quieres ¿eh?

Tomoe abrazó el brazo de Kenshin y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Él sonrió, algo incómodo...

Y esa incomodidad aumentó alarmantemente al momento en que miró al frente, y se encontró con la mirada de Enishi Yukishiro, quien se subió los lentes amarillos que tenía y los colocó entremedio de sus grises (color no-natural) cabellos cortos y disparejos, reflejando unos ojos de "aléjate-de-mi-hermanita-o-te-uso-de-mondadientes", mientras llevaba a una jovencita de unos 19 años enganchada a su brazo. Ella le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, tenía cabello negro tomado por una coleta alta y unos ojos azules muy profundos que reflejaban una gran simpatía e inocencia. La chica se volteó hacia su acompañante y le dio un codazo, con una mirada de "preséntame-de-una-vez-idiota" mientras éste seguía callado, contemplando la escena del parcito de enfrente.

-Eeehm... Kenshin, creo que ya conoces más que bien a Enishi, no? Bueno, entonces, ella es Kaoru Kamiya, su novia. Kaoru-chan, él es Kenshin, mi prometido. -Dijo Tomoe, separándose un poco de Kenshin, para que Enishi relajara un poco la cara.

-Sí, por supuesto que ya los conozco tanto a usted como a su prometido, recuerden que son la pareja del millón de dólares, ne?.

Bien... creo que ya han pasado más de treinta minutos y Enishi sigue sin hablar más de cuatro palabras, las cuatro en monosílabos, y he tenido que intentar sacar yo un poco a flote la conversación, para que la tensión se afloje aunque sea una mínima parte, y además, debo caer bien ante la familia de mi novio.

Me gustaría que fuese un poco más alegre cuando estamos en la mesa, debería darse cuenta de que me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Eso es lo que no me gusta de él, sin embargo, lo quiero. Todos tenemos defectos, el suyo sin duda es ese superdesarrollado complejo de hermano hacia Tomoe-san. Por otra parte, ese tal Kenshin encandila todo mi encanto con el suyo, al ser él la "oh-qué-impresionante" megaestrella vocalista de la "oh-cuán-popular" banda del pop.

Que se pudra, a mí ni siquiera me gustan sus canciones... bueno, algunas... ¡Ok! me he comprado más de 6 discos suyos, pero debo esconderlos de Enishi o él me los arrojaría a la basura, jajaja. En serio el gran "Battousai" sí parece una buena persona y no una burda imitación como otros artistas que aparentan ante las cámaras. Debe ser un muy buen tipo, y, por su forma de hablar, uno nota a distancia su gran honestidad y solidaridad. Se ve que es muy, muy correcto... qué envidia. No se parece en nada a mí ni a mi trabajo.

Kaoru observaba atenta a los ojos de Kenshin, al igual que la familia entera (Enishi incluido), interesada en lo que hablaba, mientras éste contaba sus anécdotas de cómo salvó a tal persona, cómo ayudó a éstas otras (todas con detalles), pero que él no era nada más que un hombre normal, y no tenía nada de espectacular aunque perteneciera más de 23 de las 27 obras caritativas del país. La mirada de Battousai no se detenía ante ninguna, y esto debido al nerviosismo que sentía al estar con la familia de su novia. Detenerse a mirar a alguien le pondría aún más nervioso...

Entonces, cometió un error fatal involuntariamente: Mientras seguía hablando todo inspirado, se fijó en unos ojos azules en la esquina de la larga mesa en la sala que, al igual que todos los otros, miraban los suyos, pero por alguna razón éstos llamaron su atención. Se quedó mirándolos fijamente, sin terminar la frase que estaba diciendo con la mano estirada en su gesto y expresión paralizada, como si le hubieran puesto "Stop" o "Pause" a su charla. Todos se quedaron mirando unos a otros, luego a Kaoru y luego a Kenshin, en unos momentos de silencio que parecían interminables. Kaoru enrojeció, al igual que él ante tan incómoda situación... hasta que Enishi, con un gran disgusto e ira en su expresión, tomó la cara de Kaoru con ambas manos y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, para luego mirar a Kenshin de manera desafiante (no haciendo caso de las protestas en voz baja de Kaoru por no avisarle de su machismo al pedo, luego de que ésta reaccionara), haciendo notar que esa ira iba creciendo gracias a él.

Kenshin enrojeció aún más y se dio cuenta de la situación comprometedora, por lo que, como si no hubiera pasado, siguió contando su historia, mientras, tanto el observador como la observada pensaban en sus adentros al unísono: "¿Qué rayos fue eso?" con una gran extrañeza y vergüenza. No sabían por qué simplemente por un instante los ojos violetas no podían dejar de mirar a los azules y viceversa...

-_Día cinco_-

Tres días habían pasado ya desde ése incidente y los ojos violetas no habían vuelto a ver a los azules, y francamente, Battousai estaba demasiado ocupado con las actividades del Angel's Grave como para preocuparse de esas cosas. Habían dado un concierto en Tokyo en esos días, y estaban agotadísimos, pero esa noche habían hecho una fiesta con la banda y sus amigos para relajarse un poco y celebrar el número de ventas que había sobrepasado las 9 millones de copias en todo el Japón de su disco y casi el mismo número de entradas o más a sus conciertos.

Sólo le quedaban unos meses de soltería y, según su amigo y administrador de ganancias Hiko Seijuro, debía aprovecharlos al máximo, así que luego de que Aoshi, Cho y Shura (integrantes de la banda) se fueran, irían al Big Red Bunny (Hiko invitaba) para pasar un buen rato con las conejitas del lugar. Kenshin, que estaba agotado y no se había despegado de Tomoe las últimas 3 semanas por el trabajo, pensó que le haría bien una escapadita. Hacía más de 2 meses que no echaba una canita al aire, y con sus 25 años, se sentía ya como aprisionado por los conciertos, campañas y obligaciones con su novia. ¿Por qué no? Le haría bien algo de diversión, para variar.

-Jajajaja Vamos, Kenshin! Aún no te casas, no? No eres de fierro!

-Puess...

-Claro que no! esto te hará bien, estás con demasiado estrés.

-Sí... creo que tienes razón. ¡Soy soltero y tengo que divertirme de vez en cuando! Tomoe no es mi dueña! Aunque no sé porqué me insistes tanto si hace más de media hora que te estoy diciendo que sí quiero ir y no me escuchas...

-... eeeh;;... En fin! Era por si te echabas para atrás, "Señor Correcto"!

-¡Oye, soy correcto, pero no robot!

Kenshin y su amigo entraron al Big Red Bunny, el prostíbulo-topless más prestigioso de la ciudad, con total naturalidad. Él tenía el rostro cubierto con lentes oscuros y una bufanda como precaución, y con las luces de colores el tono obvio de su pelo resultaba no serlo tanto, por lo que no había problema. Hiko en tanto entró se fijó en una señorita de cabellos negros y labios rojos, con una especie de traje de baño y orejas de conejo en la cabeza, que se le acercaba.

-Mi nombre es Megumi. ¿Alguno desea que le haga compañía?

Hiko quedó boquiabierto al contemplar a la joven al frente suyo, y se fue con ella sin pensarlo dos veces -Ahí te ves, Kenshin! Te espero en unas cuantas horas!

En el umbral de la apertura que daba al pasillo, un joven de cabellos marrones, muy alto, de brazos cruzados y con una cinta roja en la cabeza vio a la pareja entrar a los cuartos, y dio una mirada a Megumi que dejaba ver obviamente su preocupación, pues Hiko se veía enorme en comparación a ella. Como su protector era su obligación fijarse en esas cosas, así que Megumi le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole su preocupación y haciéndole saber que estaría bien. Luego le hizo una mueca, y aunque Sanosuke se la devolvió con fastidio, al irse ella el joven siguió mirándola, aún preocupado.

Kenshin quedó solo, expectante. No había nadie que se le acercara, y miró hacia todos lados, esperando que alguien apareciera, pues el cuarto estaba casi vacío si no fuera por las bailarinas en la plataforma y la manga de pervertidos (¿y él?) con botellas de licor y billetes en las manos que miraban entusiasmados a las jóvenes. Se estaba impacientando.

-Señor, lo atienden?

Kenshin miró sorprendido a su lado al encontrarse con... un hombre moreno de labios gruesos y de espaldas anchas, que se veía que poseía mucha fuerza. Fumaba un puro y vestía una polera (remera, playera, t-shirt) de palmeras y soles con anteojos oscuros, como si fuera Hawaiano, además de unos pantalones cortos. Le tocó el hombro insinuantemente y el pelirrojo cantante hundió un gemido de horror, con su rostro vuelto azul, y se hizo hacia atrás, con dos pasos agigantados y llenos de pánico.

-N... no! Yo... yo so... soy heterosexual!

El hombre miró sorprendido al joven y ante su reacción quedó en silencio por un momento, para luego romper en carcajadas estruendosas y escandalosas que hicieron que Kenshin quedara extrañado y con la cabeza llena de signos de interrogación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! No me malinterprete, señor. Yo soy Tooru Imagashi, el administrador, y venía a ver si le podía facilitar su atención.

-Oh... -Dijo Kenshin, con la cara llena de rubor ante su estúpido y vergonzoso malentendido.

-Bueno, si quiere algo realmente de calidad, vaya al cuarto 34 a la derecha. Lo estarán esperando.

¿Qué horas son ya? Hmmm... aún faltan 4 horas para mi fin de turno. Esta noche se me ha hecho larguísima. Qué bueno que no he tenido muchos clientes hoy... realmente estoy agotada de toda esta porquería de trabajo. No hallo la hora de terminar mi condena y poder irme de aquí. Realmente el hecho de dar este ejemplo para Suzume-chan y Ayame-chan me avergüenza... en parte lo hago por ellas, pero... no es la mejor manera. Debí darme cuenta antes, pues ahora no hay marcha atrás...

La puerta se sintió, y alguien prendió las luces de la habitación. Kaoru supo que su cliente había llegado, así que se sentó en la cama... pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver.

Battousai, quien ya se había quitado los lentes y la bufanda, aún no se daba vuelta para ver a su "acompañante", y hablaba y hablaba sin parar, sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Bien, creo que ya te diste cuenta de quién soy por mi pelo ¿no? Bueno, tendrás el honor de ser mi acompañante esta noche. Ojalá merezcas lo que cuestas, aunque al finalizar esto no querrás que te pague nada con lo contenta que estarás. ¡Jajaja Verás que no sólo soy bueno cantanddd...!

Kenshin por fin se volteó, y volvió a ver aquellos ojos azules de la reunión familiar, que lo miraban en un rostro que no cerraba la boca ante la impresión, y en tanto los vio él, hizo el mismo gesto. Ambos se mantenían congelados ante el momento y la situación, y ninguno mostraba intención alguna de romper ese silencio.

Kaoru no podía creer que el Señor Correcto no fuera tan correcto como parecía...

Y sonrió, con una expresión maliciosa tatuada en el rostro.

**NdYune-o**: Nee, qué les pareció? Les confieso que me da bastante cuco el haber publicado esto... tengo la impresión de q nadie va a pescarme XD. Había hecho este fic hace tiempo pero me daba el mismo cuco publicarlo... Ah, y para (los poquitos) que han leído mi otro fic -**Aishiteruze Killer**-, sorry la demora (falta de inspiración T.T), pronto lo pondré. No lo duden n.n.  
Porfis, porfis déjenme reviews! Quisiera saber qué opinan u.u. PD: Ah! Por favor, ayúdenme a inventarle un nick a Aoshi para la banda... tengo para todos menos para él... (es el guitarrista).

:Yune-ô:

_**You-Didnt-Wanna-Know . tumblr . com**_

23:09 25-05-2004  
22:24 16-07-2004


	2. Semana uno II

**NdYune-o**: Hola de nuevo! Gracias a los que me leyeron el capítulo anterior, me bajaron todos los ánimos de seguir escribiendo, así que aquí estoy n...n En fin, aquí va el cap.2

_Disclaimer: Como ustedes han de saber, los personajes no son míos (al menos de momento), son de Nobuhiro-sensei, que cada día está más y más tembloroso, esperando la hora en que lleguemos nosotras sus fans a quitárselos... :Mwahahahaha:_

**Semana uno II**

_-Día cinco-_

Yukishiro Tomoe miró el reloj: las 4 de la mañana y su Ken aún no volvía. No se le ocurría qué podría estar haciendo. Suspiró, intentando calmarse a sí misma, y llenándose de pensamientos positivos: "Es cierto, están en la fiesta aún. Shinomori-san y los demás están con él, no te preocupes, Tomoe, está bien..."

De repente, se sintió el chirrido característico de la puerta, y los pasos de su prometido que ella bien conocía comenzaron a acercarse a su cuarto. Sin embargo, esos pasos estaban notablemente más desairados en esta ocasión. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Ken?

-¿Kenshin? -Tomoe se asomó al pasillo por el umbral de su puerta, y vio a su prometido que caminaba cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies y con un rostro inexpresivo.- ¿Te pasa algo, Ken-chan?

Él se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a casa por alguna fuerza del subconsciente, porque después de lo vivido en el burdel Big Red Bunny no recordaba siquiera el haber salido del lugar. Su mente estaba demasiado envuelta en lo que había pasado.

-Eh... no, no es nada. Acabo de salir de la fiesta y estoy algo cansado. Me voy a dormir.

-Oh... está bien. -Tomoe vio cómo su novio entró en la pieza y se lanzó en la cama, dejándose llevar por la ley de gravedad. Ella lo miró unos instantes... No. No podía ser. Kenshin no sería capaz de ocultarle algo importante.

_-Día seis-_

Aaah... aún no puedo creerlo. Vaya, vaya, vaya, con que el gran Señor Correcto resultó tener la máscara bien puesta... ¡Y fui yo quien se la quitó! Esto sí se llama tener suerte. Ojalá pudiera contárselo a alguien, pero supuestamente no puedo o el acuerdo queda roto. Hmph... Y pensar que también había podido engañarme a mí.

Kaoru se levantó de su cama. No había podido dejar de pensar en eso en toda la noche, pero no se sentía cansada. Glorioso sábado: hoy entraba tarde, así que tenía la mañana entera para relajarse un poco, por lo que la luz solar que le daba en la cara era especialmente recibida. Lamentablemente, la noche anterior había acordado con el cantante juntarse en el parque a las 10:00 de la mañana, para discutir algunos asuntos. O más bien, para que ella le encomendara un par de cositas que le estaban haciendo falta. Soltó una risita silenciosa, e hizo memoria de la noche anterior:

-Pero miren nada más quién está aquí. ¿Pero si no es el Señor Correcto, modelo de la buena vivencia, etc., etc.? Ooooh, tal parece que alguien oculta algo...

-Ka... Ka... Kamiya-san...!

-Jajajaja ¿Desde cuándo tan formal? Recién mostraba usted una gran capacidad de diálogo...

-...Yo...

Kenshin aún no podía articular bien las palabras, puesto que aún no podía cerrar del todo la boca ante el asombro. "¿Qué puedo hacer? Ésta maldita perra podría arruinar mi carrera! Debo idear algo!" Kenshin repetía esto una y otra vez en su cabeza, donde reinaba el pánico. Pero luego se dio cuenta: No era solamente él quien ocultaba algo.

-Kamiya-san, usted no tiene demasiado de qué hablar, que digamos. No soy el único hipócrita aquí ¿No cree?

-¿De qué habla?

-Me refiero a Enishi, mi cuñado. Estoy seguro de que le encantaría saber a qué se dedica realmente su novia... La comunicación es lo primero en una relación, lo sabe ¿verdad?

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par. No había pensado en eso. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, y Kenshin sonreía, victorioso. Entonces, ella soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¡JA! Perdóneme si me equivoco, Himura-san, pero algo me dice que la situación en que me encuentro yo difiere bastante en la que se encuentra usted: Es decir, ok, si mi novio se entera no me querrá más, pero ¿y? Hay muchos peces en el mar! O por último idearía la fórmula para reconquistarlo. Eeeen cambio, si alguien se entera de que el modelo de persona se encontraba en un burdel y que más encima agredió a la prostituta y la amenazó si decía algo, no solo su novia lo dejaría y se acabaría la pareja del millón de dólares, si no que su reputación quedaría manchada de por vida aún si se absolviera de los cargos. ¿Quién querría tener como auspiciador el rostro de un hombre acusado de salvajismo y perversión?

Kenshin se dio cuenta de que ella podría inventar cualquier cosa ajena a lo que había ocurrido, y era muy posible que tuviera a todos en contra suya, por que una mujer indefensa perdía ante un hombre pervertido con testigos que lo vieron entrar al burdel junto con su compañero Hiko. Apretó los dientes y un sudor frío corrió por su frente hacia abajo.

-¿Cuánto quieres? -Logró articular. Kaoru sonrió aún más complacida.

-Tengo algo más interesante en mente, a decir verdad.

Kenshin la miró con sospecha. No le olía bien, y además, no le creía eso de que no quería dinero. "Todas las mujeres tienen precio, pues sólo te miran el bolsillo y la billetera. Tomoe es obvio que también lo hace, sólo se encariñó un poco conmigo."

-Sólo dime qué quieres, zorra.

-Hey, hey! Nada de insultos, para empezar. Aquí la que manda soy yo. Bien, quiero que nos veamos en la plaza mañana a las 10:00. Ni un minuto antes, ni uno después.

-Pero... -Kenshin vaciló. ¿Y si los veían juntos? Esta prostituta le había salido más cara de lo que imaginaba. Era la primera vez que una le pedía algo, para empezar. "Todas las demás caían a mis pies tan solo entraba al cuarto..." Rayos. Tendría que suspender más de una entrevista por culpa de esa cerda -Está bien, iré. ¡Pero ni una palabra! o Enishi también se entera.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, aunque te dije que eso me tiene sin cuidado, porque quien más pierde eres tú.

-Ya cállate. Me largo, perr...

-Cómo dices? -Lo interrumpió Kaoru, aún sonriendo con picardía- Mi nombre es Kaoru-dono, para ti.

Kenshin apretó aún más los dientes.

-Me voy, Ka... Kaoru-dono.

Kenshin se fue dando un enorme portazo y esperó un par de horas para irse, pues había venido en el auto de Hiko. No articuló palabra en todo el trayecto. Hiko pensó que era por la impresión, pues él pensaba que ésta había sido su primera vez con una mujer.

Kaoru volvió a soltar una risa interna al acordarse. Eran ya las 9:15, así que debía alistarse y ver cómo estaban sus hermanas, pues Misao la había ayudado con ellas todo este tiempo, y hoy debía ir a trabajar temprano. Sólo a ella le confiaba su secreto. Ayame y Suzume corrían por el piso de tierra de la casa, que las gotas de lluvia coladas por el desdeñado techo repleto de hoyos pequeños convertían en barro. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Gensai se vendaba una mano, con vendajes de sangre seca a su alrededor. Hace algunos días se había quebrado el vidrio por un accidente, y su mano resultó herida. Habían tenido que tapar la ventana con mástil adhesivo, lo que aumentó la preocupación de Kaoru por la situación de su casa. Aún así, suspiró sonriente: Todo cambiaría a partir de ahora.

-Kaoru-chan ¿de nuevo a la venta de cosméticos? -Preguntó Gensai inocentemente a su ahijada.

-Eeh... sí, sí, hoy también me tocó de mañana. ¡Tengo la impresión de que esta nueva clienta va a traer buenas ganancias! -Mintió Kaoru, y se sintió horrible. -¿Puede encargarse de la comida, padrino? Debo irme temprano... Volveré con una visita.

-Claro, hijita, no te preocupes.

-------------------------o--------------------------

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica observaron al blanco a través de su cámara, y sus manos se prepararon para disparar.

:Click:

Era imposible imaginar la felicidad que fluía por el cuerpo de la muchacha, pues esas eran tomas que no conseguía cualquiera y le darían de seguro un excelente precio por ellas. Su jefe era muy exigente, por lo que ella también debía serlo, y siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por conseguir escenas jugosas, que siempre lograba captar tanto con su filmadora como con su cámara fotográfica.

Los artistas iban saliendo uno en uno del hotel, algunos se daban besos con los empleados, y eso era algo que Misao Makimachi, catalogada como paparazzi Nº 1, TENÍA QUE captar con sus máquinas. Aún era algo desconocido el cómo hacía Makimachi para conseguir tomas excelentemente enfocadas y de la mejor calidad con su filmadora, fotografías con la mejor resolución y en el momento preciso en que ocurría lo bueno, y no ser descubierta al mismo tiempo. Era el centro de admiración de su trabajo, y nunca nadie había visto la identidad de M2, la responsable de las fotos que habían arruinado la carrera de muchos o levantado los rumores más ardientes.

-No se ve nada...

Misao se acercó lentamente al rincón del hotel en medio de un pasadizo con sus cosas, puesto que ahora iban saliendo los integrantes de las bandas más reconocidas de Japón (por no dejar afuera a ninguna, no voy a nombrar cuales... ejem,ejem,malicemizer,ejem...). Se mantenía alerta, agachada en el suelo por si ocurría algo interesante, y se encontraba sumida en su mundo, sin despegar los ojos de la entrada del edificio, por lo que no sintió el rugido del enorme perro que se acercaba atrás suyo más y más, con los dientes listos para morder lo que fuera.

De repente, Misao se vio a sí misma tirada en el suelo, con la bestia encima ladrándole con salvajismo. Lo primero que pensó fue en gritar, pero si alguien la veía sabría lo que estaba haciendo, así que como pudo intentó forcejear con el perro golpeándolo inconscientemente con su cámara, la cual tomó el animal y arrojó con sus dientes. Ella entró en pánico. El animal la miraba y ladraba enseñándole los dientes, y era seguro de que pronto los ocuparía, así que en su desesperación se encogió en posición fetal, cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y esperando lo peor.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien apartó al perro de sí. Fue muy rápido, y pensó en quién era el que había podido sacar sin dificultad semejante bestia. Abrió los ojos para ver al luchador, y en contradicción sólo vio a un hombre muy alto que empujaba suavemente al animal al fondo del pasadizo, y le decía palabras para apaciguarlo con una voz muy dulce. Llevaba lentes oscuros, un sombrero y una bufanda gigante, por lo que a penas se podía distinguir su rostro. Lo único que Misao pudo ver con claridad fueron sus cortos cabellos negros.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó el hombre.

-Eh... sí... gracias... ¡AAAAH! Mi cámara! Mis fotos! No puede seeeeer!

-Cuánto lo siento... Mike no lo hizo con la intención.

-Es su perro? Pues tendrá que reponer mi cámara! Sabe cuánto tuve que ahorrar para conseguirla? Y ni hablar de las fotos que perdí! Noooo perdí una fortuna con todo esto Y USTED TENDRÁ QUE PAGARLA! Y no me venga con que no tiene dinero, porque...!

El joven escuchaba cómo la chica continuaba gritándole, asombrado ante la vitalidad que podría tener una joven de su edad después de ser atacada por un perro. Rió quedito, divertido ante la importancia que le daba la gente normal a pequeñas cosas como una cámara profesional, y le agradó el brillo en los ojos de la joven.

-¿Desearía tomar un café como disculpa?

-Un café? Cuarenta cafés tendrían que ser!

-Hecho.

-¿Eh?

-Cuarenta cafés y la deuda queda resuelta.

-... -La chica pensó unos instantes en con qué clase de tío se había topado, pero decidió seguirle el juego. -Está bien. Cuarenta cafés, pero que sean del Café Merveilles, y con un gran pastel de chocolate con guindas en cada uno, además de la especialidad del menú.

-Por mí está bien -Dijo él, con una naturalidad alarmante y una sonrisa.

-¿Eh...? -"¿Qué se trae este tío?" pensaba Misao, sacando la cuenta de cuánto costaba todo eso (Puesto que Café Merveilles era el café-restaurante más lujoso y costoso de la ciudad) y cómo rayos haría para metérselo en el estómago. Pero no dejaría que él la viera dar marcha atrás, de todas formas, un hombre con su aspecto jamás podría pagar algo así, por lo que lo tomó del gancho y dijo: -Bueno, pues vamos, que tengo hambre.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Misao se encontraba mirando boquiabierta adentro del Café Merveilles, caminando entre alfombras apelmazadas y viendo la cantidad de gente elegante que ahí había. Todos miraban a la pareja por la ropa casual de ella y por el aspecto de vagabundo de él, mientras hacían gestos de desprecio al estar todos ellos; los ricos; con trajes, vestidos caros y smokings.

El hombre hizo que se sentaran en una mesa en el centro del lugar a propósito, para que todos los vieran. Conversaron por largo rato mientras comían el pastel, y eran casi los únicos del lugar que reían a toda boca.

-¿Así que eres fotógrafa, Makimachi-san? -Preguntó el hombre, apuntando a la cámara rota de Misao.

-Pues... algo así. Soy fotógrafa-filmadora de estrellas en momentos embarazosos.

-Paparazzi?

-Este... jejejeje... se podría decir que sí. ¡Y la mejor! A mí no se me escapa ninguna.

-Así que estabas espiando a las bandas cuando te encontré. Qué bueno que te interrumpió el perro.

-Oye, oye ¿qué tienes en contra de la fotografía artística?

-Eso es un arte?

-Es el arte de espiar ¿ok? -El joven se rió. Misao notó que tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Ella también sonrió, pues se sentía muy cómoda al conversar con el extraño. -Por cierto, aún no me dices tu nombre.

-Eehhh... -El hombre vaciló por unos instantes- ¿Me dejas ver tus cámaras?

-Y para qué? -Dijo ella, sacándolas desconfiadamente de su bolso.

-Quiero ver algo. -Misao se las pasó y el hombre las guardó en su abrigo. Misao se alarmó.

-Eh ¿Qué haces? Devuélveme mis cosas!

Misao se puso de pie frente a la mesa, estirando los brazos para quitarle las cosas al hombre al ver que éste estaba sacándole las baterías. Luego de devolverle las cámaras descargadas, dijo:

-Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi, pero se me conoce más como Ice Man (nick proporcionado por ustedes XD).

Misao hizo un gesto de incredibilidad. Ni que fuera tan tonta como para tragarse esa.

-Siii, o sea que eres el del Angel's Grave ¿eh?

-El mismo. -En tanto dijo eso, el hombre se levantó y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿Acaso crees que te voy a creer esa, mentiroso? -Dijo ella, agarrándolo de un brazo.

En tanto hizo esto, el hombre, de espaldas a ella, se sacó los lentes y la bufanda, y se dio la vuelta. Misao quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y asimismo su boca no podía cerrarse. El hombre volvió a cubrirse el rostro, sonriendo.

-Nos vemos mañana donde nos conocimos, Makimachi-san, como a eso de las... seis pm.

Las cámaras se resbalaron de los dedos de Misao, cayendo al piso.

-------------------------o--------------------------

Kaoru volvió a mirar su reloj: las diez con cinco minutos. Más le valía al pelirrojo que llegara pronto, pues la paciencia no era la mejor virtud de la prostituta. Miró a ambos lados de su lugar de encuentro, buscando alguna cabeza roja caminante, pero nada. Resopló enfadada y dio media vuelta para ir a su casa, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo. Kaoru se volteó, quedando frente a frente con un hombre de pelo negro y crespo disparado a lo rasta, labios pintados alborotadamente, ropa hawaiana y unos pantalones cortos muy coloridos y anchos que parecían de payaso. Por unos instantes le hizo pensar en su jefe: Tooru-sama.

-Me retrasé un poco -Dijo el hombre con gran fastidio y una mirada de odio.

Kaoru en ese momento se dio cuenta, por el tono de la voz, de que aquel hombre no era nada más ni nada menos que Kenshin, con algún traje de animador de cumpleaños tropical. Se quedó mirándolo pasmada por unos instantes... para luego romper en estruendosas y prolongadas carcajadas.

-Jajajajajajaja! E... eres tú? Jajajaja! -Kenshin se sonrojó fastidiado. Mataría a Chô por ésto. -Déjame decirte, Battou-chan, que el cambio te favoreció bastantejejejeje...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-Ya basta, zorr... Kaoru-dono. Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres.

-Bueno, acompáñame. Pero antes, quítate esa ropa, me avergüenzas.

-No quiero que me vean contigo ni loco. No creas que te subiré el status.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, entre enfadada y extrañada. El tipo era más desconfiado de lo que ella pensaba. Nunca hubiera creído que fuera tan víctima de la farándula.

-Qué te hace pensar que me importa el status que pudiera darme alguien como tú?

-Jeh, no te hagas la tonta. Bueno, como sea ¿Dónde me cambio? pero tengo que conseguir alguna bufanda para la cara.

-Qué tal en el baño público de la plaza?

-Baño público? Preferiría morir cien veces a recibir papel higiénico de una vieja sucia.

-Se gana la vida con esfuerzo, Battousai. -Replicó Kaoru, fastidiada. Quizás con qué ojos la miraba a ella por ser prostituta. -No todos tienen dinero como tú.

-Se lo merece por fea, sucia e ignorante. ¡Sería espeluznante ver a alguien así en una entrega de premios! Deberían desterrarlos a todos, digo yo.

-Cómo puedes decir eso y ser la cara de los centros caritativos al mismo tiempo? -Exclamó Kaoru, incrédula ante la hipocresía de aquel ser que se hacía llamar hombre.

-Oye ¿Cómo crees que he obtenido mi imagen? No es algo que se consiga fácilmente!

Kaoru dio un suspiro. El tipo era raro, eso era un hecho. En cierta forma estaba admirada de la forma en que el Sr. Correcto había engañado a todos, y sintió que tenían eso en común. Se sintió aliviada de no ser la persona más hipócrita del planeta, y hasta sintió simpatía por el cantante que caminaba con la frente en alto al lado suyo. Se rió un poco, divertida, y le hizo una zancadilla que provocó que se estrellara con el césped y el barro, arruinando sus ropas de por sí arruinadas en diseño.

-Qué te pasa? -Dijo levantándose, embarrado.

-Ups! Lo siento, jejeje. Vamos a ir a mi casa ahora, Ahí aprovechas para cambiarte de ropa. -Kaoru tenía pensado esto desde el principio. Tenía que ver con su plan, sin embargo Battousai la miró extrañado y sarcásticamente sonriente, como si hubiera ganado una apuesta vergonzosa. -¿Por qué me miras así, estúpido?

-JA! Yo sabía! Sabía que trabajabas "por amor al arte". ¿Querías hacerme creer que era por necesidad defendiendo a los pobres, ah? Ja! No puedes engañar al maestro del engaño. Ah, y para que sepas, ya no me interesan tus atenciones, así que no te hagas ninguna ilusión...

Kaoru quedó pasmada, sin poder creer la magnitud de la estupidez de esa cosa, que sin duda era un prototipo fallido de ser humano.

-Ni quien quisiera atenderte, tarado! -Respondió, aún incrédula.

-Te mueres de ganas, acéptalo! Si noto cómo me miras, no te hagas la tonta. Sí, si sé que soy codiciado, quiero decir, Mírame! Dónde podrías encontrar mejores? Tu novio sin gracia no me llega ni a los talones, pero debes controlarte...

Kenshin se daba alardes, con la frente aún más en alto y el pecho inflado, con una gran sonrisa que parecía casi al borde de las carcajadas. Él seguía hablando como idiota, y ella se echó a reír, sin interrumpirlo. Se había planteado una nueva misión de ahora en adelante: Haría cambiar a ese hombre. Quería transformarlo en algo digno de calificarlo como tal, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo él también la cambiara a ella, para que algún día se ayudaran por amistad. Quería que en verdad fueran amigos.

Kenshin se echó a reír también, al terminar la lista de sus virtudes, mirándose en una foto de él mismo que tenía en su billetera, al igual que todas las fotos que allí había (Ni siquiera tenía una de Tomoe).

"Esto no será fácil en lo absoluto..." -Pensó Kaoru, mientras lo veía contemplarse con cara de regocijo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdYune-o: **¡Y bien! Quedó al final Aoshi como Ice Man, como el de los X-men, es que me pareció adecuado, y ni hablar del hombre X que lo ocupa o¬o. Y voy a ver si puedo editar esa onda del grupo pop... principalmente pq yo ODIO EL POP! (al menos el j-pop) sorry, fans del pop, pero yo considero que ése es uno de los males que acecha nuestra sociedad... voy a cambiarlo a Jrock o Jmetal nnU.

PD: Sorry la terminada rancia de capítulo, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada en el momento... ni después del momento... en fin -.-U

Ahora estoy algo apurada, por lo que subiré las respuestas a los reviews más tarde, gomen (debería estar haciendo un trabajo ahora oo)

Yune-ô.

20:54 07-11-2004


	3. Semana dos

_**- Kamisama Kenshin -**_

**Semana uno **

_-Día seis- _

-Ven, por acá -Dijo Kaoru mientras encaminaba al pelirrojo cantante hacia su casa.

Las paredes temblaron cuando ella puso la llave en el cerrojo y tuvo que empujar la puerta con todo su cuerpo, porque el invierno hacía que las débiles maderas se hincharan. Kenshin agachó un poco la cabeza para entrar por la diminuta puerta y, con una expresión de asco, comenzó a caminar por el piso de tierra, pero cambió inmediatamente la cara cuando Kaoru le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Se podía sentir el olor a comida que provenía de la cocina, y de ella salió Gensai, con un delantal de cocina de "Kiss the Cook" y su infaltable sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Kaoru-chan! no te esperaba de vuelta tan pronto, hijita. Aún no he terminado nada... ¡Oh! ¿No es usted el chiquitito del papel higiénico? -Preguntó Gensai apuntando a Kenshin.

-Sí, padrino, el mismo -Replicó Kaoru, conteniendo la risa. Kenshin sólo miraba con una sonrisa falsa.

-Oooh, ¿Y qué le trae por acá? ¡Ah, pero qué descortés soy! ¡Tome asiento! y siéntase libre de mostrar la expresión facial que realmente siente. -Kenshin se dio cuenta de que el comentario aludía a su cínica sonrisa, y enrojeció violentamente al ver que lo habían descubierto. Era la primera vez que su "Súper-megabrillante-y-conquistadora-sonrisa-hiperplayboy-profesional-versión 1.0" realmente fallaba. Kaoru volvió a intentar aguantar la risa.

-¡Kaoru-neechan! ¡Kaoru-neechan!

Del fondo de un cuarto al final del pequeño pasillo de la casa, aparecieron corriendo dos pequeñas niñas, y se abrazaron a las piernas de Kaoru, quien, al igual que ellas, rió alegremente y les preguntaba con total naturalidad cómo se habían portado. Kenshin las observaba en silencio, mientras se sentía cada vez más fastidiado e incómodo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en una pocilga cursilona como ésa?

-¿Son tus hijas? -Preguntó él, nuevamente con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Jajaja, claro que no! Son mis hermanas: Suzume y Ayame.

-Kaoru-neechan, ¿no es éste el que sale en el papel higiénico? -Preguntó Ayame apuntando a Kenshin con desconfianza. -Esa sonrisa me da miedo...

-Sí, el mismo. Qué feo es en vivo, ¿eh?

Kaoru lo miró de pies a cabeza de forma burlona, y fue entonces cuando el cantante se percató de que seguía disfrazado... un momento: ¿¿Cómo era posible que lo hubieran reconocido vestido así dos niñas y un anciano?? Además, ¿Cómo podía ser que ellos mismos se hayan percatado de su sonrisa falsa? Algo raro había en esa familia que no le gustaba. Es más, le asustaba saber que no podía fingir frente a ellos...

-Tengan cuidado, niñas. Éste feo es muy malo con la gente no-rica como nosotras...

Suzume le sacó la lengua. Él se agachó hasta su altura, se sacó la peluca, se limpió la cara del barro y el labial de payaso... y le dedicó a la niña la mueca más exagerada y prolongada, en respuesta a la que ella le había hecho. Cuando el cantante terminó de estirarse la cara, sacar la lengua, mostrar los dientes a lo vampiro, gruñir, gesticular obscenidades con las manos, hacer ruidos de demente y escupir a los pies de la niña, Suzume se echó a llorar. La siguió Ayame, y él, en pánico, intentaba hacerlas callar con las manos.

-¡Malo! ¡Malo! ¡¡Kaoru-neechaaaaaan buaaaaaa!!

Kaoru esta vez no pudo contener las carcajadas.

-¡Maldición! ¡No lloren por favor! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Shhhhst, shhhhst! -Decía Kenshin desesperado, intentando callarlas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -Preguntó Gensai, saliendo de la cocina. Como nunca, puso una expresión de disgusto al ver que las niñas se escondían del joven. Esa era una mirada que Kaoru nunca había visto en él, y supuso que era serio. Kenshin se había puesto azul y estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar. Pareciera que el anciano, aún cuando no estaba presente, lo había visto todo.

-Jejejejeje, no es nada, padrino, es sólo que... Himura-kun tenía una araña en la cabeza y tuvo que matarla con las manos. Ya sabes cómo le temen las niñas a esos bichos...

Kenshin miró a Kaoru incrédulo. Él jamás de los jamases habría hecho algo que no fuera delatarla para reírse de ella, si estuviera en su lugar. Gensai volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Aaah, ya veo, me había preocupado. -El anciano tomó a Kenshin de los hombros y le dijo al oído: -Vaya, sí que le debes una a mi ahijada, ¿eh? -y dicho esto, regresó a la cocina, aún sonriendo.

"Definitivamente hay algo extraño en esta familia", se dijo el pelirrojo.

**Semana dos **

_-Día cinco- _

Shinomori Aoshi, el gran guitarrista de la banda Nº 1 en todo Japón, se levantaba de la tina en la que se había mantenido sumergido los últimos 40 minutos, como era su costumbre. Aún le quedaba una hora antes de que empezara la sesión de fotos para promocionar el nuevo single del grupo, así que se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso en secarse y vestirse sin despertar a su gran gato negro de ojos celestes que se le había recostado sobre las piernas.

Se estiró para coger su camisa que estaba sobre el velador e hizo que Atila emitiera un grave maullido al caerse de sus piernas al piso ("Lo siento, Atila" le murmuró al gato, quien se fue molesto). Fue entonces cuando notó el papelito doblado junto al teléfono y recordó a la extrovertida y alegre chica que se lo había dado, con quien se veía cinco días a la semana en el Café Merveilles. Hoy era viernes, pero ella le había pedido que la llamara (supuestamente) para confirmar si se verían, puesto que ella no estaba segura de si tenía la tarde libre. Ya casi era una semana desde que la había conocido, y cada vez iba al Café Merveilles con más alegría cuando daban las seis de la tarde.

Esa chica emanaba un carisma, inocencia y pureza que él jamás había imaginado en una mujer. Todas las veces que se veían él notaba cómo hablaba de la gente, y se daba cuenta de que el único tipo de gente que le desagradaba eran los hipócritas que hacían distinciones de clase o cosas así (Aoshi pensó en su amigo Kenshin). Intentaba compararla con las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de su carrera, pero todas esas eran iguales y no le agradaba ninguna, ni le hacía sentir la ternura que sentía por Misao.

Miró el reloj, y notó que sólo le quedaban quince minutos, así que, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, tomó el teléfono apresurado y marcó el número escrito en el papel. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba marcando a una casa desconocida. Recordó que él nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, él casi nunca llamaba a nadie, y se fijó de cuán nervioso estaba al ver su rostro enrojecido en el reflejo de la ventana y al escuchar los latidos de su corazón como un resonante tambor.

Contestó una voz femenina. Aoshi enrojeció aún más y toda la capacidad de comunicación que había obtenido en las fiestas de celebridades se esfumó.

-¿Aló? ¿Diga...? ¿Aloooooo...? ¿¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ??

-Eeeh... s-sí, lo siento, Makimachi-san, soy Shinomori...

-¿Busca a Misao-chan? Lo siento, pero no está. Hoy no llegará hasta tarde.

Colgaron de inmediato, y Aoshi se quedó petrificado con el auricular en la oreja, sumido en la decepción. Luego de unos minutos se echó a reír, aún sin poder creer lo nervioso que se había puesto por una estupidez así.

-o-

Ya dentro del estudio, Aoshi probaba la entonación de su guitarra, aburrido de esperar a que los demás estuvieran listos. No entendía cómo podían demorarse tanto sus compañeros en ponerse un par de piezas del estúpido traje para las fotos. Uno a uno fueron entrando casi todos los miembros. Todos menos Shura, la baterista, quien aún después de veinte minutos luego de que los demás habían salido, no aparecía. Aoshi ya se había rendido y se había puesto a practicar, cuando oyó un sinnúmero de "¡Al fin", "¡Ya era hora!" o "¿Qué te demoró tanto?", y levantó la cabeza sin mucho interés para ver a su compañera, pero vio que no estaba sola: Una chica alegre y menuda de unos 18 años, de cabellos negros tomados por una larga trenza, ojos esmeralda y vestida con ropa muy abrigada iba con ella. Se reían y conversaban amenamente, inmunes a los gritos de los demás. ¿¿Qué hacía aquí ella?? Se preguntó Aoshi, quien sin darse cuenta había dado el acorde más desafinado de toda su vida con una guitarra.

Cuando había llegado el turno de las fotos individuales y Aoshi se encontraba en el centro de las cámaras, comenzó a Buscar a Misao con la mirada, a quien no había podido ubicar en todo ese lapso de tiempo. Al fin dio con la pequeña, que se encontraba curiosamente muy cerca de él. Una vez más, no estaba sola:

Misao se encontraba hablando con algunos fotógrafos y riéndose con mucha naturalidad, ellos incluso le acariciaban el pelo y le ofrecían cosas, y ella sólo seguía riéndose. Aoshi frunció el ceño. Luego de unos momentos la chica sacó un lápiz, anotó en un papel algo que parecía ser un número telefónico y lo arrojó al aire para que los hombres lo atajaran. Momentos más tarde se alejaba de ellos y se ponía a reír y coquetear con otro grupo de hombres. Aoshi pensó en el papelito con el número que ella le había dado. "¡Para que me llames!" había dicho ella guiñándole un ojo. Qué estúpido había sido al haberse sentido especial siguiera por unos instantes, y se avergonzó de lo nervioso que se había puesto al llamar a su casa. Tal parecía que aquella chica no era ni la mitad de ingenua y distinta de lo que él había pensado.

_-Día siete- _

Había pasado ya más de una semana desde que Kaoru había descubierto la verdadera cara del Battousai, y las visitas de éste a la casa de la prostituta ya se habían transformado en rutina. Al principio él venía con una mala cara hasta la puerta, para comenzar a fingir adentro, pero ya para la tercera visita se dio cuenta de que era totalmente inútil cambiar el semblante, puesto que en esta familia todos tenían una especie de sexto sentido que le impedía sacar su arma de cinismo y parecer un buen tipo, pues siempre lo descubrían, así que optó por actuar como realmente era, para variar.

Lo que no le quedaba claro aún era el por qué de aquellas invitaciones. Kaoru simplemente le obligaba a quedarse un rato y se iba prácticamente cuando quería, nada más, no le había pedido dinero, ni fama, ni estatus ni tampoco daba señal alguna de pretender decirle su secreto a nadie. Todo esto le hacía sentir inquieto. Para colmo, cada día estaba experimentando una extraña sensación de que no odiaba ni le desagradaba Kaoru, cosa que pasaba con todas las demás personas a su alrededor a excepción de Aoshi, el único amigo real que tenía (Los demás eran todos fingidos). Eso no impedía que él la tratara como trataba a todos los demás en sus pensamientos; siempre la llamaba Plebeya-dono, Pordiosera-dono o similares, a lo que ella respondía ordenándole a que lavara la ropa, limpiara el piso o recogiera la suciedad de los gatos. En esas ocasiones Kenshin volvía a odiarla a ella y a todo el mundo.

Kaoru para ese entonces ya se había rendido. Era imposible intentar cambiar a alguien como él: era la primera vez en su vida que conocía a alguien tan ególatra, cruel con todos los que no fueran él, burlesco de la desgracia ajena, egoísta, avaro, hipócrita y mal carácter, pero tan buen actor que había podido engañar a un país entero. Aún cuando él se largaba a reír las veces en que mostraban en el noticiario casos de niños minusválidos, hacía llorar por lo menos dos veces al día a Ayame y Suzume (y el repertorio de excusas de Kaoru para absolverlo se terminaba), se detenía en todas las superficies que podían servir de espejo mientras caminaba por la casa o se arrojaba como bestia al sofá cada vez que encontraba una moneda; a Kaoru le gustaba estar con él. Consideraba al joven como una persona tan única, particular y curiosa, que siempre conseguía hacerla reír, y aún se sentía mejor de saber que no era la única que ocultaba secretos gordos, así que le gustaba pensar en él como un cómplice.

Los dos grandes inconvenientes que le preocupaban de tener a un famoso artista en casa era que debía esconderlo cada vez que alguien iba de visita (sobretodo Misao, quien iba casi todos los días a hablar con ella y por su oficio de paparazzi NO DEBÍA enterarse de que Kenshin estaba ahí), pues quien fuera que viera al famosísimo Kenshin Himura en casa de alguien de clase media/baja armaría un escándalo. Por otro lado, le preocupaba a Kaoru los problemas que Kenshin pudiera tener con la productora por su culpa, pues había ocasiones en que se quedaba tardes enteras jugando con las niñas "El primero que llora pierde" (y desde entonces Kenshin traía un botiquín al venir a la casa) o compitiendo con Gensai y Kaoru a lo que fuera, o jugando Monopolio entre todos (Kenshin siempre conseguía las propiedades de todos a cualquier precio) y no se daban cuenta de cuándo daban las 9:30 de la noche, y Kenshin debía partir hecho un rayo a los ensayos que comenzaban a las 8:00.

Kaoru, que por naturaleza no podía ser egoísta (como "otros"), había decidido definitivamente que todo esto debía acabar. Cuando el pelirrojo llegó ese día a la hora acostumbrada (4:00 de la tarde). Kaoru estaba en su cuarto y salió para decírselo. Sin embargo se quedó viendo la escena que se estaba formando, para reírse un poco, agazapada en un rincón de la sala detrás de los floreros.

Kenshin había entrado sonriendo, con la cabeza alta y las cejas arqueadas con superioridad, cargando una bolsa en la mano repleta de golosinas, y se sentó en un sofá junto a las niñas.

-Ejem, ejem... -Carraspeó sonora y exageradamente.

Las niñas levantaron la cabeza, interrumpiendo su juego con las muñecas de trapo, y vieron cómo Kenshin tomaba un gran chocolate y lo levantaba con triunfo a la altura de su boca, con las cejas aún más arqueadas. Las niñas vieron con ojos de súplica el chocolate, pero Kaoru, intentando no ser vista por el Battousai, les hizo señas en el rincón, muerta de risa, para que no hicieran nada. Ellas se mordieron los labios y siguieron jugando. Kenshin se volteó a ver la cara que tendrían las niñas, y al ver la falta de interés, incrédulo, sacó una bolsa de papas fritas y las comenzó a abrir con lentitud, haciendo todo el ruido que podía hacer con la bolsa.

-¡EJEM, EJEM! -Volvió a carraspear.

Las niñas levantaron a penas la cabeza y volvieron a su juego casi de inmediato. Kenshin se veía aún más incrédulo. Se le hincharon las mejillas de rabia, se puso de pie, y dejó caer la bolsa en medio de los juguetes de las niñas, con desprecio.

-Bah, se me quitó el hambre. -Dijo con fastidio, y se sentó en el sillón más alejado de las niñas, que estaba junto a los floreros. Él pudo oír nítidamente la risa de la escondida Kaoru, que más tarde fueron carcajadas, seguidas de las de Gensai y las niñas (que ya tenían la boca llena). Kenshin se levantó abochornado y apuntó a Kaoru con aire acusador.

-¡T…TÚ! ¡Ya cállate! ¿¿De qué te ríes?? ¿¿Me ves cara de chiste??

-No es nadajajajaja... jejenseriojojojo... -Kenshin volvió a sentarse, con los brazos cruzados como un niño. -Jejejeje.. ehm... lo siento mucho, Battou-chan -Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas producto de las carcajadas.

-¡Deja de reírte...! ¡N… No sé ni para qué vengo! -Replicó Kenshin, quien siempre hacía alusión a esto en su cabeza para negar que en el fondo, el hecho de que estar en esa casa y ser él mismo para variar, le agradaba. Era para él un desahogo, pero nunca lo reconocería. -Aaaah, es cierto, es por TU culpa, chantajista...

-No tienes que hacerlo -Contestó Kaoru con total calma.

-Sí, lo sé, y luego todos se enteran de que...

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie tu secreto si tú guardas el mío. Sé que te estoy causando problemas al hacerte venir, y además ya no creo que pueda cambiarte, ni creo tampoco que debas hacerlo. Estás bien siendo tú mismo, ¿sabes? -Replicó Kaoru, sonriendo con ternura.

Kenshin enrojeció. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien que conocía su otro yo no lo criticaba o despreciaba, y se sintió extraño.

-Ya no tienes que seguir viniendo, eres libre -Continuó Kaoru, quien volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hablas... en serio? Bueno... s-sí, tienes razón... es mucho problema... -Justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Kenshin. Era Chô, quien exigía la presencia del vocalista al menos en este ensayo de la banda. -En fin... me tengo que ir ya...

-Bueno, pues cuídate. -Kaoru le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Dudo que nos volvamos a ver pero de todas formas... ¡nos vemos!

-Sí, está bien... Adiós pordiosera, adiós mocosas, adiós viejo decrépito... -Kenshin se despidió de cada uno con un movimiento de la mano, al igual que ellos en respuesta.

Al llegar Kenshin al estudio, los de la banda se voltearon para verle el rostro con cara de sorpresa y preocupación.

-¡Amigo! ¿Qué te pasó? -Exclamó Chô golpeándole la espalda fuertemente, al ver al vocalista de la banda con la cabeza baja y los ojos perdidos, como sumido en una secreta tristeza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NdYune-ô:** Hola de nuevo! muchísimas gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews, estoy muy muy contenta por ello ;; ::lágrimas:: Lamento no poder respoderlos de nuevo, pero en 20 minutos más empieza la actividad de navidad de mi iglesia (si, voy a la iglesia, es más, soy hija del pastor, YYYYY??? XD), así q debo alistarme desde ya pq siempre llegamos tarde por mi culpa XD. En fin, gracias de nuevo, ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y para aquellos q leen (si es que hay alguien) **Aishiteruze Killer**, les comunico q no sé si continuarlo realmente, a lo mejor lo continúo, pero como un proyecto personal, no para publicarlo por el simple hecho de que _no lo lee nadie_ n.ñUUU

Adiós y feliz navidad atrasada!!

18:41 26-12-2004


	4. Semana cuatro

**AVISO: _este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a Kao y Ken (por el día de los enamorados y blah blah blah...) pero no os preocupéis, pues en el próximo capítulo se retomarán todas las otras historias alternas además de ésta... (y me refiero a Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tsubame, Yahiko, etc etc etc...)_**

**Semana Cuatro**

_-Día tres-  
_Kaoru miraba a su novio que dormía apacible, sentado junto a ella en el gran sofá del salón de la casa Yukishiro. No había nadie aparte de ellos, y por fin luego de dos semanas, cuando Kaoru pudo de una vez hacerse un hueco entre el trabajo y sus hermanas y Enishi había conseguido un tiempo de vacaciones, podían estar solos. Su relación había podido soportar la falta de tiempo para estar solos por más de tres años, y si aún seguían juntos, según ellos, era porque realmente se amaban.

De repente ella vio cómo los lentes de Enishi estaban a punto de caer, y se deslizaban por las masculinas facciones del rostro de su novio.

Kaoru se ruborizó.

Y en un impulso ajeno a su voluntad posó su mano en la mejilla del joven, acariciándola suavemente. Se había sumergido ya en su mundo, cuando notó que los ojos de Enishi la miraban algo asombrados, y en su boca estaba dibujada una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar la verdadera emoción del kendoka. Kaoru quitó la mano al instante y volvió a su antigua posición. "¡Lo siento!" dijo sonrojada. Nunca sabía cómo su novio iba a reaccionar, y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Él la miró con ternura e imitó su acción, acariciando el rostro de Kaoru suavemente con la mano, sonriendo esta vez completamente. Ella, sorprendida, sonrió y se acercó tímidamente al pecho de su novio, temiendo, sonrojada, que Enishi le hiciera algún gesto de rechazo. Sin embargo Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par y su corazón latía a mil, sumida en el asombro de sentir que él la envolvía en un también tímido abrazo, y al levantar la cabeza, notó en el joven un gran rubor en sus mejillas, que la hicieron sonreír, conmovida, y cerrar los ojos, para dejarse llevar unos momentos por la mezcla de emociones que ambos sentía en aquel instante.

¿Qué? ¡¿El teléfono?! Rayos, justo en un momento como éste, de esos que casi nunca tenemos a causa de su trabajo como médico y el mío de... ejem... ya sabes. Tal parece que el destino conspira para impedirnos privacidad... ¿eh? ¿Para mí...? Oh, es Gensai... Genial, tengo que ir a mi casa porque su prima está enferma y no puede cuidar a las niñas... Bueno, será... ¿Deberé despedirme de Enishi con un beso? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pregunto estas cosas? ¿Somos novios, no? Eh... oh no, silencio incómodo... Le diré adiós solamente y me iré...

Kaoru salió de la casa con algo de decepción. Había notado en Enishi una intención de acercársele, seguramente apagada por su torpeza en cuanto a esas cosas. Miró el celular que él le había dado hacía tiempo, mientras caminaba, esperando a que sonara tres veces, como siempre después de despedirse del joven médico. Él le había dicho que cada vez que sintiera eso era porque estaba pensando en ella (y sonaba varias veces al día), a lo que ella debía contestar haciendo lo mismo, como señal de que era mutuo.

Todavía nada.

Se estaba impacientando, pero aún no despegaba la vista del celular, aún cuando se decía a sí misma que no era necesario verlo para escucharlo...

BLAM!

Kaoru se vio de repente en el suelo, con dolor de cola, pero reaccionó por instinto para ver cómo estaba la persona con quien había chocado.

.-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!-Dijo ella mientras se levantaba -No estaba prestando aten...

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de la identidad de la persona a quien había chocado, que estaba sana y salva, mirándola con ojos de sorpresa y emoción.

.-¿Himura-kun? Vaya, qué sorpresa!

Él miraba estupefacto aquellos ojos azules que no veía desde hacía dos semanas, y se preguntaba por qué sentía que no los veía desde hacía meses, y por qué, además, había sentido como si toda la sangre se le hubiera ido a la cabeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, y pudo reaccionar.

.-Aaah, con razón sentía el hedor de la pobreza cerca... -Dijo él, arqueando las cejas.

.-Si se trata de la pobreza cerebral, es normal que la sientas, te perseguirá por el resto de tus días, Himura-kun. -Contestó ella con indiferencia, sacudiendo sus ropas.

Kenshin abrió los ojos de par en par y sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse. Nunca nadie (y menos de la clase social de Kaoru) se había atrevido a insultarlo o contestarle con alguna ofensa. Ni siquiera contradecirle.

.-¡Cállate! No es mi culpa el que no te fijes por dónde vas, mugrosa.

.-Oh, es cierto... -Kaoru volvió a mirar el celular. Se sorprendió de que, por unos instantes, lo había olvidado por completo. -Es que esperab... espero una llamada.

.-¿Tan importante era como para que choques con la gente?

.-Eeeh... más o menos... bueno, no "importante", pero me extraña que Enishi aún no me llame...

Kenshin abrió de igual forma que recién los ojos, y sintió unas inexplicables ganas de hacer trizas el aparato que Kaoru sostenía en las manos.

.-Bueno, Himura-kun -Continuó Kaoru- me tengo que ir a ver a las niñas. Ni Misao ni Gensai pueden cuidarlas hoy, así que...

.-Q... qué? Vas a ver a las mocosas? -Preguntó Kenshin emocionado, con una gran sonrisa.

.-Pues sí... No me digas que quieres ir? -Exclamó Kaoru, incrédula y en tono de broma.

.-Eeh? QUÉ? Nooooo, yo... yo... Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? Claro que no! Y es mi última palabra!

Kaoru se sorprendió de aquella reacción. Ella estaba bromeando, pero parecía que había acertado, y sonrió al ver lo obvio que resultaba el Maestro del Engaño una vez que se le conocía mínimamente. Él nunca diría lo que realmente sentía.

.-Aaah, ya se me hacía raro, porque además, aunque las niñas te extrañen, tú debes estar muy ocupado y no podrías ir... -Dijo ella señalando el celular de Kenshin que daba ya su octava campanada, avisando que alguien le estaba llamando.

.-Que qué? No estoy ocupado, esto no es nada, no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que, ok, ok, me convenciste. Te privilegiaré con mi presencia. Qué feliz has de estar, ¿eh?

.-Kaoru sólo rió y le siguió el juego, mientras Kenshin sonreía con la frente en alto y apagaba su móvil sin siquiera leer los tantos mensajes que le habían llegado con preguntas de "¿Dónde estás?" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Qué te demora tanto?" "¡Contéstame, Kenshin!".-

Al llegar a la casa, Kenshin quedó estupefacto nuevamente, pues aún cuando saludó a las niñas como realmente saludaba a la gente ("Oh, no, son ustedes, mocosas insoportables"), la reacción de éstas fue un grito de alegría y un gran abrazo, por parte de ambas, en las rodillas (Suzume) y en la cadera (Ayame). Kaoru, Kenshin y las niñas pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde como hacían antes, cuando recién habían conocido al famoso vocalista de la gran banda del ROCK (sí, ahora es Rock, DETESTO EL POP ù..ú) en persona. Dieron las cuatro de la tarde y todavía intentaban tragarse el repugnante arroz quemado de Kenshin y la desastrosa sopa de fideos (que parecía puré aguado) de las niñas, mientras que el pescado de Kaoru había desaparecido al instante, y se lo sacaba en cara a Kenshin, victoriosa, ante la furia de éste ("Para algo tenías que servir", le respondía él).

Las seis de la tarde. Suzume y Ayame se durmieron vencidas por el cansancio de la infinidad de actividades de la tarde y la mañana. Aparte de jugar juegos de por sí agotadores, Kaoru se aprovechó de la situación y obligó a todos a trabajar para hacer la casa un poco más habitable. No tuvo más que amenazar a Kenshin con que podría cambiar de opinión acerca de divulgar su secreto para que éste también colaborara, y fue en esos instantes cuando Kenshin se preguntó nuevamente qué hacía ahí y por qué tenía que estar obedeciendo a prostitutas chantajistas, y la volvió a odiar... al menos por ese lapso de tiempo.

Después de acostar a las niñas, sonó nuevamente el celular de Kenshin.

.-Quién puede ser tan fastidioso? .-Replicó él con furia. No parecía que fuera tan explosivo en lo más mínimo, pensó Kaoru.

-Seguro que no tenías nada que hacer, Himura-kun?

.-Claro que no, sino sé qué imbécil me fastidia tant.. -Fue cuando Kenshin por fin vio el remitente de todas las otras llamadas y se puso azul de horror al recordar a dónde se dirigía cuando se había encontrado con Kaoru. -TOMOE! SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

Battousai salió disparado de la casa con un "¡Despídeme de las niñas!", y el lugar casi se derrumba por la fuerza con la que abrió la puerta principal. Kaoru no pudo aguantar la risa, preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien normal se olvidara de algo así con esa facilidad, si estaba a medio camino de realizarlo.

Un nuevo celular sonó, esta vez con tres campanadas. Kaoru lo miró, y la inundó un sentimiento de culpa que no venía al caso "¿Qué significa esto ¿Por qué me siento culpable?" pensó preocupada... y el aparato cayó al sofá, apagado.

Enishi esperaba la respuesta de Kaoru, una vez que por fin se habían ido las inesperadas visitas que habían ido a verlo. Pasaban los minutos sin que pasara nada, y, aunque preocupado, apagó también su celular, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

_-Día siete-  
_Aunque ya casi daba una semana desde lo ocurrido, Kenshin (aconsejado por sus colegas) aún debía comprar regalitos como flores, bombones y aquellas cosas, para obtener el perdón de Tomoe. No sólo había olvidado su cumpleaños, sino que también había cometido la primera imprudencia en su carrera de mentiroso dentro de la relación: le había contado parcialmente la verdad, en vez de inventar alguna historia, como el Kenshin usual habría hecho. Obviamente, la disculpa de haberse encontrado a medio camino con un conocido, ponerse a conversar con él, ir a su casa, pasar toda la mañana y tarde ahí y no recordar ni por un instante su cumpleaños por no haber leído los mensajes del celular; no había dejado contenta a Tomoe, quien le quitó el habla por dos días, y ahora le hablaba con semi naturalidad, pero aún distante.

Kenshin estaba preocupado: en 1er lugar porque era la primera vez en su vida de actor a full time en que le fallaba la respuesta falsa. Definitivamente no le hacía bien explayarse, ser él mismo y decir lo que realmente pensaba en casa de Kaoru, puesto que le afectaba su capacidad de fingir. En 2º lugar, porque no podía arriesgarse a perder la cantidad de ganancias que estaba obteniendo en ese entonces con la "pareja del millón de dólares", con la que hacía cuatro semanas y seis días había fijado una fecha para casarse. Después vería como mantener la publicidad sin tener que recurrir a los hijos, pero de momento la boda debía efectuarse, y si esas explosiones de sinceridad seguían ocurriendo podría dificultarse la relación con su novia y hasta existía la posibilidad (considerando la gamma de cosas ocultas que Kenshin tenía para con Tomoe -y todo el mundo-) de que la boda se cancelara. No. No podía arriesgarse a perder tanto dinero. "Está decidido. Nunca más veré a esa prostituta ni a nadie que tenga algo que ver con ella", concluyó. Y en tanto las palabras se formaron en su mente sintió una gran presión en el pecho que lo espantó. No obstante, tomó aire y reafirmó su declaración: "Sí. Definitivamente nuca más volveré a hablar con ella". El artista se enderezó y estiró la mano para alcanzar la caja de bombones que tenía en frente (que iban destinados a Tomoe, como otro de los regalos de disculpas), en uno de los pasillos del supermercado en que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, sintió una mano que la alcanzó al mismo tiempo que él, formándose un contacto involuntario.

Allí estaba ella, la prostituta, que con sus ojos azules lo miraba con sorpresa y luego de unos instantes esbozó una sonrisa en sus suaves labios de mujer.

.-Pero qué coincidencia! Cómo estás, Himura-kun?

-.¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella justo en el momento en que había tomado esa decisión? El Battousai no paraba de hacerse esa pregunta sin encontrar respuesta coherente. Lo único que sabía era que, al igual que la otra vez, sintió como un golpazo de emoción en el corazón y como si toda la sangre se le fuera a la cara. Cosas que no le agradaban, por cierto.

.-Coincidencia? Ja! No me vengas con esas. Tal parece que no te cansas de seguirme eh? -Rió él, con aire triunfal.

.-Jajajaja! Ok, ok, como quieras, pero ten en cuenta que éste es un supermercado como cualquier otro, así que lo raro es que estés tú aquí comprando bombones en vez de comprarlos en alguna dulcería fina... no será que me sigues tú o sí? -Kaoru soltó una leve carcajada, viendo cómo Kenshin se sonrojaba.

.-Ha ha ha! No me hagas reír. Estos bombones son para Tomoe, así que puedo comprarlos en donde quiera -Kenshin volvía lentamente a su típica postura de jactancia con las cejas arqueadas- Lo que me sorprende es que siendo tú tan pordiosera te encuentres siquiera paseándote por el pasillo de chocolates caros... aunque bueno, si se trata de ti, ya debes haberte metido con todo el personal, no me sorprendería que tuvieras descuento hasta en el estudio... vaya ejemplo para las niñas, eh?

Kaoru enmudeció. Abrió los ojos de par en par un segundo, y luego miró al Battousai con una mirada de repugnancia increíble. Se sintió humillada, pues gracias a eso recordó una vez más lo que hacía en su lugar de trabajo, y siempre había creído que estando con este individuo lograba olvidarlo al menos por instancias. Se sintió sucia una vez más, debido a que existía la posibilidad de que fuera en parte cierto, pues ejercía el trabajo hacía ya mucho y cada vez le tocaban hombres distintos. Era cierto que ella engañaba a muchos, pero una ola de rabia la inundó por haber sido él, el hipócrita número uno, el que se lo había recordado.

En un acto involuntario, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, la mano de Kaoru le propinó una inmensa bofetada al rostro de Kenshin. La mirada en los ojos azules de la chica no cambiaba.

.-Así que eso es lo que piensas de mí ¿no? Pues evita el tratar con un tan mal ejemplo como yo y asunto arreglado.- Dicho esto, Kaoru dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la caja del supermercado, a pagar las pocas cosas que le alcanzaban comprar.

Kenshin contemplaba el vacío, pasmado. Le ardía la mejilla como nunca, pues ésa había sido la primera bofetada que recibía en su vida entera. Además no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¿Kaoru le había dicho que no le hablara más? Normalmente era él el que tenía que decir cosas como esas a la gente (de forma discreta), pero nunca se lo habían dicho a él. Por otro lado, no hablar nunca más con ella significaba cumplir su plan por acuerdo mutuo; significaba ponerle fin a las preocupaciones de volver a tener problemas con Tomoe y con esto aumentarían las finanzas, significaba volver a su vida normal y nunca más sentir ese nerviosismo absurdo que sentía desde que la conoció, significaba no ver a las niñas nunca más, no volver a ser él mismo, volver a su mediocre farsa diaria y a la soledad rodeada de personas... significaba no verla más...

.-Oye! A dónde vas? -Dijo él, tomándola del brazo.

.-Pues a mi lugar social, lejos de ti. -Ella se soltó bruscamente y salió del supermercado apurando el paso.

.-Espera! Por qué te enfadas? -Insistió el joven, alcanzándola. Kaoru guardó silencio por unos instantes, mirándolo con odio.

.-Que por qué me enfado?... Que por qué me enfado?! Crees que para mí es muy fácil tener que volver todos los días y noches a ese inhóspito lugar a esperar cada seis horas que venga un nuevo desconocido a quitarme lo que me queda de orgullo?? Crees que disfruto teniendo que recibir los insultos de los depravados cada vez que e niego a hacer sus asquerosas peticiones?? -De pronto, de los ojos de Kaoru comenzaron a brotar amargas lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. -¿Y crees que me gusta tener que mentirle a todos... mis seres queridos cada día más... intentando ocultar los moretones que algunos enfermos me dejan? Me siento sucia y frustrada, mientras gente como tú me restriega esos actos en la cara... como si no fuera suficiente tener que entregarme... cada día a hombres distintos... como si no fuera suficiente... -Kaoru rompió en llanto y se hundió en sollozos, sin poder continuar.

Kenshin solamente la miraba. No sabía qué hacer; todo era su culpa y se sentía un gusano por haberla hecho llorar. Él nunca había estado cerca de gente que realmente tuviera sentimientos, pues todos en el mundo del espectáculo eran tan o más frívolos y cínicos que él. Y ella, la única persona que conocía que había logrado hacerlo sentir realmente bien, estaba ahora llorando al frente suyo, por su culpa.

.-Perdóname... fui muy lejos, verdad? -Se dio cuenta de que, también, era la primera vez que pedía disculpas sinceras a alguien.

Dejó de pensar. Tomoe, las finanzas, su imagen, el estatus, la banda... todo desapareció de su mente. Con lentitud y timidez la abrazó por un momento, y luego la apartó para encontrarse con sus ojos, para decirle las únicas palabras que ahora tenía en la mente, mientras la miraba con seriedad y sin ningún rastro de duda o vacilación:

.-Desde ahora... sólo yo seré tu cliente.

Esta vez fueron las mejillas de la chica las que enrojecieron, mientras los ojos azules levantaron la mirada para ver incrédulos a los violetas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô**: No me miren feo por el retraso, estaba de vacaciones! Y ahora falta poco para que empiecen las clases de nuevo, noooooooooo! pero en fin, he decidido (y con la ayuda de Dios) no meterme tanto al computador, que es la principal razón por la que no escribo, me paso todo el día jugando XD. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como un "especial de enamorados" atrasado porque no pude subirlo antes nnU, y gracias por los reviews!

_Yune-ô _

12:55 18-02-2005


	5. Semana cinco, día 1

_**- Kamisama Kenshin -**_

**Semana Cinco**

_-Día uno-  
_Misao miró sin entusiasmo a ambos lados de la gran vereda de la clase alta en que se encontraba. Le cayó un pétalo de cerezo en la cabeza, de los tantos que volaban en el aire a causa de los árboles que adornaban el ambiente frente al Café Merveilles. Tal parecía que nuevamente el joven alto de mirada fría no se presentaría. En cierta forma lo sabía muy bien en su dentror, pero no podía evitar extrañar... los pasteles del gran restaurante de ensueño. Ahora todos los demás pasteles habían perdido su encanto desde que probó los del Café Merveilles, y Misao se jactaba de ser muy crítica, puesto que siempre probaba todos los estilos y sabores, como buena fanática.

"Cobarde, mentiroso, embustero! eso me pasa por confiar en bobos que se cubren la cara para ir por la calle", se dijo la chica con los ojos esmeralda inundados en rabia. En, fin, qué le importaba. Iría al estudio de todas formas a ver si conseguía buenas fotos; si se llegaba a pillar con el tipejo ése, simplemente lo ignoraría, pues ella iría a ver a sus amigos, no al simio musical.

Aoshi la vio entrar y volvió a sentir esa emoción de medio segundo, para luego volver a la realidad al ver cómo todos los presentes la saludaban, hasta Kenshin, como si la conocieran de toda la vida; a diferencia de él, que como a penas sí hablaba y emanaba un ambiente frío por donde fuera, todo el mundo lo saludaba con terror en los ojos, como si temieran ser golpeados o algo así.

Comenzó el ensayo, y Misao estaba entusiasmada sacando fotos con su nueva cámara último modelo, regalo que se dio a sí misma cuando consiguió el asenso de su trabajo. El jefe estaba impresionado por la cantidad de buen material que la chica estaba entregando últimamente, así que ella estaba muy feliz, y luego de unas horas, cuando por fin todo estaba terminando, se dirigió muy alegre al cuarto de maquillaje para fotografiar a Shura y fastidiarla un rato.

El problema fue, que no notó al doblar por el pasillo que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria, bloqueando el paso con su gran guitarra. Ambos se miraron a los ojos indiferentemente y alzaron una ceja de forma simultánea.

.-Déjame pasar, chiquilla -Dijo él con su frialdad acostumbrada.

.-Tú eres el mastodonte mentiroso que bloquea el camino, "Ice man" (Porsiaca, se pronuncia algo así como "Ais man" n..ñU) -Respondió ella con voz calmada, pero llena de furia en su dentror.

.-Mentiroso? que YO soy el mentiroso? Tú eres la única mentirosa aquí, enana!

.-"Enana"? Cómo te atreves, cavernícola! Además tú fuiste el que acordó lo de los cafés y luego se echó para atrás. Y se puede saber cuándo te he mentido?

.-Te hiciste la santa para atraerme y resultaste ser una ligona. Eso es suficiente, no?

Misao miró al joven con espanto. ¿Acaso había dicho él "para atraerme"?

.-Oye, oye, por favor: UNO, Yo nunca he intentado aparentar nada frente a nadie, lamento que te hayas llevado una impresión equivocada, pero no es mi culpa. DOS, ¡No soy una ligona! y aunque no fuera no sería asunto tuyo, supositorio! y TRES, Para atraerte? Estás enfermo? JA! lo último que quiero lograr es atraer gente, y menos a metiches cobardes como tú.

.-Como sea, tu vida no me importa, y ahora déjame pasar. -Aoshi la hizo a un lado lo menos brusco que sus enormes brazos podían permitirle, pero al ser Misao tan pequeña y liviana, de todas formas dio un azote contra la pared. Luego de esto Aoshi comenzaba a alejarse, hasta que ella recordó algo: la deuda de Aoshi.

.-Oye, espera, tramposo! Aún me debes...! -Misao lo alcanzó y tiró de su chaqueta. Él se volvió fastidiado, y le pasó un fajo de billetes.

.-Por la cámara. Era eso lo que querías desde el principio, no?

Dicho ésto, Aoshi se alejó caminando, sereno. Misao quedó estupefacta, con el dinero en las manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy! -Gritó el director- Recuerden que deben prepararse para el concierto de pasado mañana, así que por favor NO MÁS RETRASOS, y eso va por usted, Himura-san.

.-Sí, entendido -Dijo Kenshin con la usual sonrisa falsa que daba a todo el mundo... todo el mundo menos a Kaoru, quien aunque no conocía las sonrisas verdaderas, tampoco se dejaba engañar por las falsas.

Los miembros de la banda, los de maquillaje, los fotógrafos y hasta los colados (entre ellos Misao) comenzaron a abandonar la sala en donde estaban filmando el "Backstage" para la televisión. Era como una forma de promocionar el concierto, auque no era demasiado necesario porque a éstas alturas todo Japón lo sabía.

Kenshin divisó la sonrisa de su prometida sentada en la cafetería, haciéndole señas con la mano, y se sentó en uno de los asientos a su lado. Sólo le quedaban un par de minutos para ver a Kaoru Kamiya. Se ruborizó al pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior a la salida del supermercado. Aquellas palabras le habían salido de la boca sin su permiso, pero lo que más le sorprendía no era eso, sino el hecho de que no estuviera arrepentido en lo absoluto. Tomoe seguía hablándole; él no escuchaba nada. Seguía pensando en aquella mujer, en cómo esa noche ella había intentado impedirle reafirmar la decisión que él acababa de tomar y en cómo él mismo había ignorado sus protestas e intentos de razonamiento, para con un "Nos vemos mañana" despedirse de ella entrando en su limosina, dejándola en la vereda con ojos desorbitados.

Tomoe paró de hablar, y notó cómo su Kenshin continuaba diciendo "Ah... mm... en serio?" mirando un punto, como ignorando el que ella ya se había callado. Suspiró con tristeza: había sido así la situación continuamente las últimas dos semanas y en especial desde el día anterior. Obviamente una vez más no le estaba prestando atención... tal vez ya no era para nada "su" Kenshin...

.-Vamos, Ken. -Dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, dándole la espalda para que él no viera la mirada de angustia en sus negros ojos femeninos.

.-Oh, está bien! -Replicó él, que parecía despertar de un trance, y se dirigió a pasos agigantados a la salida, emocionado y nervioso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aoshi fue a las duchas y se mantuvo ahí hasta que no notó ningún ruido en el estudio. Por fin estaba sólo, y podía olvidar el disgusto que esa mocosa le había dado. Se cubrió con una toalla y salió relajado caminando sobre el piso de baldosa, entre la blanca neblina de vapor que cubría todo el ambiente y a penas dejaba ver.

Entonces, divisó una silueta sentada dentro de la habitación, que posteriormente se puso de pie y comenzó a acercársele. Él se puso en posición de defensa, pues no era normal que aún quedara alguien ahí a medianoche.

Finalmente, la silueta se le acercó lo suficiente para distinguirla, y en un momento de silencio el vapor comenzó a disiparse. Era ella, la chicuela de hace un rato que le hizo pasar el pésimo momento del día.

.-Qué quieres ahora? ya te di el dinero, piérdete de una vez.

Misao, sin decir ni una palabra, y como quien presenta un acto de magia, le mostró los numerosos billetes a Aoshi, levantándolos con la mano a nivel de su cabeza, y sacudiéndolos un poco con una sonrisa burlona. Se los acercó a la boca, y luego de carraspear sonoramente, les dio un enorme escupitajo, para luego lanzárselos en la cara al joven que la miraba sin poder creer lo que veía. Ella seguía sonriendo, esta vez con ironía.

.-Toma tu sucio dinero, troglodita. Si crees que me rebajaré a tu nivel de aborigen, ja, estás soñando.

Aoshi vio cómo la chica salió del cuarto dando un portazo, y se quedó de pie sin salir del asombro mientras los billetes se humedecían en el piso empañado. No podía creer que alguien esperara tres horas escondida dentro de una ducha sólo para humillar a otro alguien. Tal orgullo dentro le la chica lo dejó admirado e incrédulo... y luego de unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dios Santo, ya casi es la hora... mññññ qué nerviosa estoy! Aún ni siquiera salgo de mi casa y ya siento como si me hubiera ensuciado en el Big Red Bunny... Horror ¿Qué voy a hacer? Intenté convencer a ese so-bruto de que estaba fuera de sí, que no dijera tonterías porque después se podía arrepentir y que por favor no hiciera tal cosa como realmente transformarse en mi único cliente... -Kaoru caminaba por inercia por las calles, dirigiéndose a su lugar de trabajo sumida en su mundo- Qué piensa hacer? ir donde Tooru-sama y pagar un arriendo mensual por mis atenciones? No he podido dejar de pensar en ésto desde ayer a la salida del supermercado, y aunque hubieron momentos en que me dije a mí misma que debiera estar feliz porque así por lo menos no tendré que volver a atender a hombres como el viejo Gakuto, que siempre huele mal, tiene problemas en una pierna y en los hombros, y para colmo nunca se lava los seis dientes de su patética dentadura que muestra siempre lastimosamente cada vez que sonríe en esa cara de seno de anciana que posee... pero no, no puedo estar contenta de todas formas, porque... Himura-kun tiene novia: Tomoe-san, que es tan amable y buena... además, como ya lo conozco más o menos y he hasta conversado tardes enteras con él, siento aún con más fuerza el hecho de que engaño a mi Enishi-kun... siento como si estuviera engañándolo aún más feo que cuando no conozco al tipo en lo absoluto... es más, tal parece que Himura-kun se está transformando en mi único amigo varón, el único que ha estado dispuesto a arriesgar tanto la relación con su pareja y su trabajo sólo por ayudarme... -Kaoru, de repente, se vio frente al BRB, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.- Bueno, aquí estoy: sólo tengo que esperar a que Himura-kun llegue. Tengo que pensar que no lo conozco. Es sólo un cliente más, es sólo un cliente más, es sólo un cliente más...

¡Malditos nervios!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El protector al fin vio salir a su protegida del oscuro cuarto, después de una noche especialmente agitada. Se veía cansada y enferma, tosía mucho y estaba pálida; cada vez caminaba con más dificultad, como tambaleándose.

Detrás de ella salió su cliente, el mismo que en otra oportunidad había llegado con un compañero bajito y de pelo largo medio rojo, y había estado viniendo ocasionalmente desde entonces. Era enorme, con una gran mata de pelo negro largo que caía sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura. Se veía contento y a la vez eufórico, como si no hacía mucho tiempo hubiera tenido un ataque de ira.

El protector había sentido ruidos anormales antes dentro de ese cuarto, pero no los suficientes como para poder hacer una acusación ante Tooru-sama de que posiblemente aquel hombre estaba dañando a su Megumi. La vio entrar en el baño cabizbaja momentos después, y notó que no cerró la puerta. Él fue de inmediato a cerrarla, puesto que no faltaban los pervertidos que quisieran espiarla, pero al asomarse para coger la manilla de la puerta (intentando no mirar), se percató accidentalmente de que Megumi estaba frente al lavamanos, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mojadas y el agua corriendo. Se preocupó.

.-Meg, estás bien? -Preguntó acercándosele y tomándola de los hombros. Ella levantó la vista de inmediato.

.-Eh? Oh, Sano-kun, eres tú... -Megumi lo miraba con una sonrisa que escondía cualquier cosa menos felicidad.

.-Te vi tapándote la cara y pensé que... bueno... -Sanosuke se ruborizó levemente. Megumi volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con algo de sinceridad.

.-No es nada, Sano, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Megumi dio un suspiro agotado y lo abrazó tiernamente, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando vivían en el mismo vecindario. Sanosuke recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que ella se había mudado junto a su casa cuando él tenía cuatro años y ella diez. Desde entonces había sido como su hermana mayor y aunque el llegar de la adolescencia de ella significó un leve cambio en la relación con su vecino, aún así con el tiempo seguían juntándose en las buhardillas y sobre el techo de sus casas para contarse problemas, jugar y reír como si los años no pasaran.

Él la conocía tanto que ya hasta sabía lo que pensaba. Había sido él su consejero cuando ella necesitaba apoyo y también su paño de lágrimas cuando Megumi le contaba sus tantos dramones de amor. La quería más que a cualquier otra persona, con el cariño infantil que aún no maduraba dentro de él, puesto que dentro de su mente todo seguía como antes. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que Megumi nunca se casara y se quedara con él siempre, jugando, riendo y aconsejándose; como antes, como siempre.

Megumi apretó más fuerte contra sí misma el cuerpo de su amigo al recordar el por qué estaba él acá. Cuando ella había decidido obtener dinero de éste modo, él obviamente se había opuesto. Le había pedido que no lo hiciera de buena forma, por las malas, hasta yéndose a lo sentimental, pero a la edad que Megumi tenía en ese entonces (19), ella estaba frustrada al no tener los medios para entrar a la universidad, era muy inmadura, así que no había dado pie atrás en su decisión.

Hoy en día, si hubiera sabido que su Sanosuke la seguiría para protegerla, jamás lo habría hecho. Él, con sus actuales 21 años y el prestigio de los Sagara, podría estar estudiando una gran carrera, sin embargo ella lo tenía amarrado (o al menos eso sentía que hacía ella, acongojada) a ese horrible lugar, como su proxeneta. Ella también había intentado convencerlo para que se fuera desde que él llegó a sus catorce, incluso lo había tratado como escoria un tiempo con ese fin, pero él no se fue argumentando que su familia ni siquiera había notado su partida, sus amigos lo entendían y lo alentaban para que siguiera ahí, sin ella se sentía solo, y sabía que no lo trataba mal a propósito. Era inútil. Sanosuke la conocía demasiado bien y de todas formas, habían pasado ya tanto tiempo juntos que su vínculo era muy fuerte, y aunque quisiera, no podría vivir sin su pequeño Sanosuke junto a ella.

El joven se apartó de ella y le sonrió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del moretón que Megumi tenía en el cuello, como de cuerdas.

.-Meg, qué te pasó ahí? -Preguntó, espantado.

.-Oh... n... no es nada... tuve un accidente ayer en la noche, nada más -Sonrió ella, pero al ver que no lo había convencido, cambió el semblante- Ya no te preocupes! estoy bien, y si te sigues alarmando por necedades me voy a enojar, eh?

Megumi le guiñó un ojo y besó la mejilla de su amigo. Luego le sacó la lengua y el joven, luego de responderle con un gesto obsceno, la vio alejarse más preocupado que antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su Megumi nee-san?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se sentó en la cama del cuarto 34, pasillo a la derecha del BRB. No quería ni pensar en tener que darle la mirada a Kenshin cuando llegara. Definitivamente esto afectaría la amistad entre ellos, pensó. Ya nada sería lo mismo, no tendría el valor para dirigirle la palabra, y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría, decidió. No quería intentar profundizar una amistad como esa por ningún motivo, o se sentiría aún más culpable frente a Enishi y Tomoe-san. Éste sería el fin, y a decir verdad, se sentía fatal por ello. Kenshin era su amigo y le había tomado cariño... "Al menos no alcanzamos a hacernos más amigos antes de esto", pensó, intentando ver el lado positivo, como siempre.

Se sintieron pasos por el corredor. El corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco: él estaba acercándose. Mientras, Battousai daba cada paso con más nerviosismo, sentía la cara roja y un temblor en las piernas. Abrió la puerta, por fin, y vio a Kaoru que intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos. Él se sentó en el piso y sacó una gran bolsa que puso frente a sí.

.-Bueno, lo siento mucho, mugrosa, pero ya pagué por toda la noche así que no nos queda más remedio que jugar queramos o no. -Dijo Kenshin, rompiendo el silencio.

.-No lo haré! -Repuso Kaoru, molesta y sonrojada a mil. Todavía no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

.-Por qué no? Es sólo un juego...

.-No es sólo un juego y lo sabes! Ojalá lo fuera pero no lo es ¡Idiota!

.-Claro que lo es! lo dice la caja, mira: "Divertido y emocionante juego para toda la familia" ¿Ves? -Insistió el pelirrojo, leyendo y señalando con el dedo.

.-Eh?

Kaoru, extrañada, volteó para ver a qué rayos se refería el Battousai... y lo vio sentado a lo indio, armando las piezas del "CLUE" en el piso.

.-Si quieres puedes escoger otro, traje varios...

Kenshin vació la bolsa en el piso, sonriendo como un niño, mientras caían los naipes, el Twister, Monopoly, el UNO y muchos otros juegos de cuando iba a jugar con Suzume y Ayame. Kaoru lo miró inexpresiva por unos segundos: ahora entendía a qué "juego" se refería Kenshin, y luego de un breve silencio estalló en carcajadas.

.-Por cierto... gracias, Himura-kun -Replicó Kaoru una vez calmada, sentándose en el piso frente a Kenshin. -Eres la primera persona que algo así por mí... -Kaoru sonrió tiernamente llena de felicidad. Kenshin, como era de esperarse, volvió a ponerse rojo.

.-B... bueno, ya sabes cómo es ésto de la lástima, no la quieres, pero sigue ahí, por desgracia. Además, no te ilusiones, sabes cómo soy yo, si lo mencionas alguna vez a alguien te aplastaré como a una rata, entendido? -Se excusó él, con sus cejas arqueadas, como antes. Kaoru sólo rió.

.-Jejeje, tienes razón, Battousai, pero aún así me gusta cómo eres. -Kaoru volvió a sonreír.

El cantante intentó ignorar esas palabras, pues si le daban más vueltas en la cabeza no podría contener las ganas de abrazarla nuevamente, que lo tenían tan o más aterrado que la primera vez que lo hizo, en frente del supermercado. "Eres extraña", fue lo único que pudo decir; con la cabeza baja para que nadie viera la primera sonrisa sincera que daba en su vida sin que hubieran malas intenciones de por medio.

Y nadie lo hizo, salvo las cuatro paredes de la habitación en las que Kenshin y Kaoru compartirían las noches juntos, desde entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-o**: Geez, qué largo me quedó! Oo (y meloso) pero en fin... espero les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me gustó cómo quedó la escena de Meg y Sano, pero las de Kao y Ken... no mucho pero no tengo más ganas de pensar en esto así que aaah, chao. Ojala no me critiquen tanto, lo hice lo mejor que pude en la noche antes de que me venciera el sueño...

_Yune-ô_

12:24 03-03-2005


	6. Semana cinco II

**NdYune-ô: **Bienvenidos al capítulo más largo de toda mi historia de escritora de fics (Vale por la demora, ojalá les guste…)

_**+Kamisama Kenshin+**_

**Semana Cinco**

_-Día Tres-_

Aah, qué bueno que mi turno terminó ya... aunque no puedo negar que la paso bien con este tonto de Himura-kun. Aún así, me preocupa lo que podría estar pasando con la banda y sobre todo Tomoe-san, él rara vez me habla de ella y casi siempre llega más temprano que yo al BRB... vestido de la misma forma que cuando nos encontramos en la plaza, por supuesto. Jejeje, nunca cambiará... Qué extraño, lo noto como nervioso... ¿Querrá decirme algo? Ya es la segunda vez que me mira y abre la boca para hablar, pero se arrepiente...

-Ehm... tonta... quería saber si... -Kenshin miraba el piso con nerviosismo.

-Sí?

-Nah, es que quería privilegiarte con la oportunidad de verme en el escenario, ya sabes, para que sepas lo que es una estrella -Kenshin cambió su estado de nerviosismo, y arqueó las cejas, sonriente.

-Ah sí! es verdad, pasado mañana es el concierto, no? Enishi ya me había invitado (porque Tomoe lo amenazó si no iba), pero gracias de todas formas...

Kenshin sintió como un golpazo en la nuca al escuchar el nombre de su cuñado, y la sangre le hervía en ira.

-Oye, oye, no me ventiles tu vida íntima con ese idiota porque no me interesa, tonta! Ya me voy! -Kenshin comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, con pasos agigantados.

-Eh? por qué te enojas?

El joven la ignoró, y Kaoru Kamiya lo vio alejarse, bajo el negro cielo de la madrugada, y pasar frente a ella en el vehículo, sacándole la lengua por la ventana lateral. Cosa que se veía bastante gracioso considerando su vestimenta. La bella prostituta quedó atónita, cada vez más convencida de que Battousai era realmente un tipo raro. Se largó a reír, aún sin comprender la reacción del artista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoe sintió cómo Kenshin se recostó junta ella en la gran cama, a las cinco de la mañana. Estaba temblando, y ella se sintió, una vez más, ajena a la vida de su prometido. ¿Por qué había llegado a esa hora? Había hecho lo mismo las últimas semanas? Si era así, ¿a dónde iba? Por qué cada día estaba más distante de ella, siempre tenía sueño, y evitaba hablarle cuando tocaba el tema?

La joven de cabellos negros sintió brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, pero las secó al instante con la mano. Mañana sería otro día, y tenía la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Lo sintió toser fuerte varias veces, y notó cómo seguía temblando. Tomoe encendió la luz y tocó la frente de su prometido.

-Qué pasa? -Preguntó él, con voz forzosa, fijando sus ojos violetas en ella.-Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Ken.

-No... no es nada. Vuelve a dormir. -Kenshin apartó la mano de Tomoe con brusquedad y le dio la espalda.

La joven quedó sentada en la cama, inmóvil, por unos instantes. Pensaba en cuánto había cambiado su gentil y atento Kenshin a uno frío y distante. No pudo resistirlo más, y dejó que las lágrimas y los sollozos se escaparan de ella. Kenshin, sorprendido, se volteó hacia ella, y la quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

-Qu... qué te pasa, Tomoe? Por qué lloras? Te digo que no es nada...

Él se sentó en la cama, aún sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tomoe lo miró con angustia, pues en otros tiempos Kenshin la habría acariciado y hubiera secado sus lágrimas con un fuerte abrazo. Ahora parecía muy despistado e incómodo. La joven se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Quería ver si eso lo hacía volver...

_-Día cuatro-_

-Quién es el mejor? ... Tú eres el mejor, por supuesto... ¿Qué? Que soy hermoso? Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero debes resistirte... COUGH COUGH COUGH

-Himura, apúrate. Te esperamos en el escenario en 10 minutos... y cuidado con esa tos, estás manchando el espejo.

-Sí, sí, ya voy.

El vocalista de la banda que ocupaba los primeros puestos en los rankings se miraba en el espejo una vez más antes de salir al último día de ensayo antes del concierto, que sería al día siguiente. Salió triunfal, saludando a todos con gran amabilidad, como siempre hacía, mientras todos pensaban conmovidos "Oh, ese hombre es un pan de Dios!" y Kenshin, adivinando sus pensamientos, reía para sus adentros, con las cejas arqueadas.

En ese preciso instante, el pelirrojo notó cómo estaba su cuñado de pie con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y miraba el reloj de vez en cuando, como si esperara a alguien. "¿Qué hace aquí ese idiota?", se dijo Kenshin con fastidio. "Ah sí, es culpa de Tomoe", recordó. Por desgracia, no podía hacer nada. Tenía que ser amable incluso con esa rata-conejo de pelo teñido con tinte barato.

Momentos después, Kaoru asomó tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta, para luego ser empujada por Misao por detrás. Los ojos azules de la joven miraban de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien. Entonces divisó por fin a su novio. Kaoru sintió un golpe de emoción en el pecho, aún cuando hacía no más de tres días que no lo veía. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y fue rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerzas. Enishi también sonrió. Era una de las pocas veces que lo veía feliz, pensó Tomoe observándolos desde la tercera fila de asientos. Parecía una de esas novelas románticas, y Kenshin se quedó mirando fijo la escena con un infinito disgusto.

Chô, a unos cuantos metros de Kenshin, observó su reacción ante la escena, y alzó una ceja, extrañado.

-Qué tanto miras con esa cara? -Preguntó Aoshi por detrás de Kenshin, luego de doblar sus rodillas para hacer que las piernas del pelirrojo también se doblaran.

-Oh, hola Aoshi -Contestó el menudo vocalista, con una sonrisa pasiva y armoniosa... pero fingida.

Aoshi lo quedó mirando por un minuto con su seria expresión característica, y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Kenshin cambió su expresión a una de inocente y adorable extrañeza. Y Aoshi, que lo miró aún más fríamente, procedió a meter sus índices en las fosas nasales de su amigo, estirándolas con fuerza.

-Ya sabes que no consigues nada con actuar frente a mí, ¿cierto? -Dijo el joven de negros cabellos, en voz baja, para que sólo Kenshin escuchara.

El pelirrojo quitó la falsa expresión de su cara, guardó silencio por otro minuto sin hacer nada, y comenzó a meterle el fajo de hojas -que tenían las letras de las canciones del grupo- por la boca con la misma fuerza con que Aoshi le ampliaba la nariz con sus dedos. Y mientras más tragaba papel Aoshi por la fuerza con que Ken empujaba las hojas, más se le agrandaba la nariz a Battousai, porque el guitarrista también aumentaba su fuerza.

De repente, sintieron un flash en sus caras y una risa femenina.

-Esto sí que es una toma! -Rió emocionada Misao, que se encontraba frente a ellos con la cámara en sus manos. De inmediato los amigos se separaron, conteniendo la risa. Kenshin miró alrededor por si alguien aparte de ella los había visto, preocupado.

-Buenos días, Makimachi-chan. -La saludó cortésmente el pelirrojo.

-Buenos días, Himura-san... Ah, Shinomori-kun, tengo unos cuantos periódicos que me estorban, por si quedaste con hambre. -Misao se fue sonriente, saludando a todos los que la saludaban (o sea a todo el mundo), mientras Kenshin se reía tratando de que Aoshi no lo viera.

-"Shinomori-kun", eh? No sabía que fueran amigos. -Dijo él.

-No lo somos! Esa mocosa me cae fatal.

-Ah sí? Y por qué sonríes desde que apareció entonces?

Aoshi se ruborizó. No se había dado cuenta de que sonreía.

-Pu... pues tal vez porque me estabas estirando la boca con esas hojas y me quedó el molde, ah, y por cierto ya no sirven, tonto.

-Oh nooo! las letras de las canciones! Y aún tengo que ensayar algunas partes!

Aoshi vio al pelirrojo alejarse rápidamente mientras tosía como tuberculoso. Los productores regañaron a Kenshin por lo de las letras (y por no habérselas aprendido), los de la iluminación se afanaban por los focos que estaban funcionando mal y los que estaban ociosos tomaban café en las sillas acojinadas de las primeras filas, mientras veían pasar las horas lentamente. Podría haber sido que Aoshi se les uniera, pero no. No le gustaban las multitudes y siempre lo criticaban por el trato tan poco delicado que tenía hacia las mujeres. Se había criado con hombres, por lo que no sabía cómo tratar a las del sexo opuesto, lo que le generaba más de un problema y malentendidos cuando habían mujeres en el grupo. Mucho menos era partidario de aparecerse frente a grupos sin una clara y puntual motivación, puesto que no faltaba el adulador que quisiera chuparle la media intentando conseguir favores de algún superior, y además, necesitaba una buena razón para abandonar la apacible soledad que le acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo, la cual apreciaba muchísimo.

Se dirigió con su serena y fría mirada hacia las máquinas de bebidas en lata, a ver si podía conseguir que funcionara esta vez. Introdujo las monedas con indiferencia y esperó a que cayera su lata, pero cuando se dispuso a recogerla (luego de patear a la máquina para que funcionara), alguien se le adelantó, cogiendo la lata antes que él y bebiéndola burlonamente a menos de dos metros de distancia.

-Oye, qué te pasa?! -Rugió Aoshi, fastidiado, a la pequeña de ojos esmeralda que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Por dañar propiedad de la compañía! -Misao le sacó la lengua y se alejó corriendo y riendo a la vez

Aoshi quedó estupefacto ante la escena. La chica estaba loca, eso era un hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después, las cosas se habían calmado. Ken practicaba sus letras una y otra vez sentado frente al aburrido de escucharlas Aoshi, que observaba lo bien que estaba quedando la "decoración" del estado en que harían el concierto; cómo Shura sonreía ante la jauría de fanáticos con ticket especial que le pedían autógrafos; cómo Hiko y Shishio discutían los detalles finales y cómo se dividirían las ganancias... en fin, todo se había calmado ya... menos para Aoshi, quien ya había perdido tres latas de bebida sin saber cómo podía esconderse tan bien quien se las robaba; recibido incontables tiros de papel con saliva; sido interrumpido cada vez que hablaba y muchas cosas más a causa de la chica que había conocido por accidente cuando iba a visitar a su perro.

¿Por qué lo había estado fastidiando todo el día? estaba de pésimo humor por culpa de ella, y ahora sólo quería que viniera un camión de estiércol gigante a descargar sobre Kenshin para que se callara de una condenada vez, pues ya su ensayo estaba carcomiendo lentamente las conexiones neuronales de su C.I.

-Kenshin... podrías CALLARTE aunque sea un momento, por favor? -Dijo al fin, al borde del colapso nervioso. Kenshin se calló al instante, sorprendido.

-Pero Ao-kun... por qué me tratas así? -Preguntó fingiendo ser una de sus fans y pestañeando repetidamente.

-Idiota -Contestó él, dándole un coscorrón. Kenshin sabía que eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Je je je, estás de malas? -Dijo Kenshin, acostumbrado a las reprimendas de su amigo.

-A decir verdad sí.

-Y se puede saber po...?

Antes de que Ken pudiera terminar, Misao, quien cargaba el bajo de Chô (cosa que era extraño considerando que Chô nunca dejaba que tocaran sus cosas), dobló bruscamente al pasar tras Aoshi, golpeándolo con el instrumento "accidentalmente". Aoshi se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de controlarse.

-Uy! cuánto lo siento, Shinomori-kun... Ah, Himura-san, gracias por la foto, me darán un buen fajo por ellas. -Misao se alejó con una fingida inocencia, y en tanto pasó frente a los de maquillaje se llenó de babosos rodeándola, hechizados por su extraño "carisma".

-Esa es precisamente la razón -Respondió Aoshi, sobando su adolorida cabeza.

-Me extraña que te moleste tanto... es muy amable y simpática conmigo y con el resto del equipo, hasta se podría decir que me cae bien. ¿No será que le gustas?

Aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció violentamente. Le dio un ataque de tos (parecido a los de Kenshin), y ya no parecía TAN molesto.

-Q... qué dices? Tendría que estar enferma para tratar así a alguien que le gusta, no? -Dijo él, negando toda posibilidad.

-Por qué reaccionas así? Hay de todo hoy en día, además, ya deberías estar acostumbrado; que las chicas se te arrastren es cosa de todos los días, no?

-...

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos. Kenshin miraba al vacío, pensativo, como meditando un asunto de suma importancia, y Aoshi miraba a Misao de reojo, levemente ruborizado ante la posibilidad que su amigo le había planteado y sin poder comprender por qué le importaba.

-Aoshi... Qué se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien? -Preguntó Kenshin con seriedad. No estaba bromeando, como había pensado Aoshi al principio.

-Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú estás con Yukishiro-san, ya deberías saberlo, no? -Ken, para sus adentros, sintió la sensación de haber metido la pata con horror. Tuvo que pensar rápido.

-E... es que... me refiero a cuando recién te enamoras, sí, porque he estado tanto tiempo con Tomoe que ya no lo recuerdo -Contestó el pelirrojo, utilizando todos sus dotes de actor para ocultar el nerviosismo.

Aoshi calló un momento. No estaba muy confiado de aquella respuesta, pero tampoco quería sacar conclusiones.

-Bueno... a decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé, pero dicen que es como una sensación de felicidad, emoción o nerviosismo en el pecho, el corazón te late fuerte y te pones rojo... ah no lo sé, no soy más experto en el tema que tú...

Battousai se quedó pensando en eso lo que restó de la tarde y principios de la noche. Antes de irse recordó lo que Misao había dicho acerca de la foto de la mañana, y como ya tenía que irse le rogó a su amigo unas mil veces que la recuperara a cualquier precio. Luego de despedirse de él comenzó a caminar y a despedirse de todos los demás: mañana sería un gran día.

Entonces vio a Kaoru haciéndole señas en un rincón. El corazón de Kenshin dio un brinco, y se acercó a ella, quien se notaba muy preocupada.

A lo lejos, Chô (quien tenía la mala costumbre de husmear donde no debía), prestaba atención a cómo Kenshin hablaba con Kaoru, y cuán diferente se comportaba a comparación de cuando estaba con Tomoe. Recordó la conversación que ésta y Kaoru habían tenido en la tarde (y que él había escuchado "por accidente"), y se preocupó. Había algo en la novia de ese tal Enishi que no le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se dirigía al pasillo de las verduras en el supermercado donde estaba. Ya eran las 12 de la noche, debía haber llegado hacía dos horas al BRB porque era jueves y le tocaba más temprano, pero había estado comprando unas cosas para la casa (porque de nuevo su despensa estaba vacía), y si tenía que tolerar los retos de Tooru-sama al llegar para conseguirlo, pues ni modo.

Suspiró profundamente con una mezcla de alivio y angustia. Himura no estaría esta noche con ella: ella misma se lo había pedido antes de que se fuera en el estudio, así que ya no tenía que preocuparse de su relación con Tomoe-san o los problemas con la banda que el joven pudiera tener, pero sí tenía que preocuparse de cómo le haría para hacerse la idea de tener que volver a estar con un desconocido manoseándola toda la noche. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al cielo (o al techo) en busca de fuerzas, mientras caminaba hacia la salida después de pagar. Entonces divisó a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre de extrañas vestiduras, con una peluca de pelo alborotado y ropa veraniega, sentado en la vereda de esa calle.

No. Era imposible que alguien consiguiera llegar a ser tan estúpido. Ése no era Himura... más le valía no serlo...

Sí lo era.

-Pero qué haces aquí, so-idiota! Hace cuánto estás ahí! estás mal de salud, tonto! te va a hacer peor! mañana es el concierto! te dije que no fueras al BRB esta noche! -Kaoru estaba al borde del derrame cerebral mientras le gritaba a aquel hombre disfrazado.

-Oye, oye, deja de gritarme! ...cough, cough, cough... Nunca dije que te haría caso, y éste no es el BRB. Además, te dije que sólo yo sería tu cliente, tonta, y no me harás cambiar de opinión aunque te aburras de verme! entendido? -Dicho esto, Kenshin comenzó a toser de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, pues hacía mucho frío y él estaba con ropas veraniegas. -Po... por qué no caminamos un rato? -Preguntó con timidez, una vez repuesto.

Las calles del centro estaban más llenas de lo normal esa noche. Era toda una masa de gente caminando apresurados, intentando no atropellar al hombre y a la mujer que se miraban sin decir nada, y eran los únicos en ese rincón del centro de Tokio que se mantenían inmóviles. Uno sentado en la acera y otra de pie frente a él.

-Estás enfermo, Himura-kun. Debes volver a tu casa. -Dijo por fin ella, con voz firme.

-No me iré.

Kenshin se puso de pie, la miró a los ojos, y así se mantuvieron por largo rato. Kaoru cambió su expresión a angustia, mientras sostenía las bolsas, y se rindió. Él no se iría ni aunque ella se fuera, y si seguía ahí se enfermaría más. Comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia donde fuera. Tendría que inventar una excusa para su jefe al día siguiente, pero en fin. Estar con el pelirrojo no era desagradable en lo absoluto, y vería si podía conducirlo hasta su casa de todas formas.

Del cielo comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia.

-Por qué haces todo esto, Himura-kun?

-Por que quiero.

-Hablo en serio! te pedí en el estudio que no fueras al BRB porque Tomoe-san está sufriendo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? todas las noches la dejas sola, y estoy segura de que ni siquiera le avisaste a dónde ibas cuando saliste para ir a esperarme al supermercado. ¡Es tu prometida! Acaso no te importa cómo se siente ella con todo esto?

-Pero tú me necesitas...

La lluvia se iba tornando cada vez más densa, pero ellos, tal vez por inconciencia, seguían caminando, yendo por lugares y poblaciones casi vacías.

-Himura-kun, entiendo que quieras ayudarme, no sabes cuánto significa para mí y te lo agradezco, pero en estos momentos más te necesita Tomoe-san, al igual que tú a ella. Yo puedo cuidarme sola, he sabido soportar esto por más de 3 años, no necesito de tu ayuda ni quiero interferir en la relación de ustedes dos.

Kenshin miró al piso con fastidio. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero había escuchado todo claramente, y esas palabras le habían llegado como un gran golpe en la cara. Kamiya no entiende nada, pensó él. Él no necesitaba a Tomoe, ni le importaba en estos momentos que su relación terminara con tal de seguir viendo esos ojos azules por el mayor tiempo posible. Le había gustado estar con ella aquellas noches y no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero ella no parecía entenderlo. "Kamiya no entiende nada"-se repitió- "pero..."

-No entiendes nada... -Kenshin se apoyó con una mano en un poste de luz, puesto que la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que sentía que se caía. Pensaba en lo que ella le acababa de decir, en Tomoe y su cara angustiada, que le vino a la mente, entristeciéndolo; pensó en cómo sería no ver más a esta prostituta, y se quedó en blanco. -N... no entien...des... -Volvió a decir, y su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el piso mojado.

Sólo pudo oír los gritos de Kaoru llamando su nombre, antes de perder la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misao observaba escondida tras una pared cómo Aoshi estaba a punto de sacar por aproximadamente octava vez un lata de bebida de las máquinas. Se veía muy apacible, y notó cómo él había mirado para ambos lados, como con la esperanza de que ella no apareciera para quitarle la lata. Lástima para él que ella sí estaba, pensó riéndose en su interior del pobre y fastidiado músico.

La chica partió a toda velocidad con la mano dirigida a la lata que el joven estaba a punto de abrir, con toda decisión y confianza.

Sin embargo, sintió que antes de conseguir su objetivo tiraron de su brazo, y sólo reaccionó al sentir el gran golpe que su espalda había dado contra la pared. Unos furiosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente, a una distancia intimidante de los suyos.

-Qu... ¡Oye! qué te traes, arcaico? Cómo te atreves a azotarme así! -Gritó Misao, un tanto sonrojada por la incómoda posición en que se encontraba.

-Lo siento, no era la intención, pero no soy reconocido por mi delicadeza con las mujeres. Y ahora quiero que me expliques: ¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo?! Qué pretendes fastidiándome todo el día! Ya me tienes harto!

Misao permaneció en silencio un momento, pasmada, luego del cual esbozó una sonrisa algo maléfica y empezó a reírse de forma burlona y lenta, como los villanos de las caricaturas.

-De verdad ya estás harto? tan pronto? Pues qué lástima, Ice Man, porque esto es sólo el principio...

-A qué te refieres?

-Pues verás... -Misao cambió su expresión a la de seguridad y jactancia, mientras se zafaba lentamente de la prisión de Aoshi. -Puede que te haya devuelto el dinero, pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado la deuda... eso, sumado al que hayas pensado que podías tenerme tranquila y callada con billetes, y al hecho de que no me gusta que me deban nada; como sucede con lo de las cámaras, me llevó a tomar la resolución de cobrártelo de esta forma hasta que ruegues perdón de rodillas por ambos incidentes y decida perdonarte. Qué lindo, no?

Aoshi miró incrédulo los ojos esmeralda de la chica, sin decir nada.

-Ah, y otra cosa -Continuó Misao, mientras sacaba una foto de su bolsillo -Recuerdas ésto? Puede que a ti no te importe tanto el que se publique en primera, pero sé de alguien a quien sí...

-N... no serías capaz... -Aoshi recordó con horror la persistente encomienda que Kenshin le había dado, en la que tenía que quitarle esa foto de la tarde a como diera lugar. Tragó saliva.

-Quieres apostar? Aunque puedo intercambiarla por algo más interesante. Claro, si estás dispuesto...

Aoshi volvió a tragar saliva, temiendo lo peor.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Misao contemplaba victoriosa la foto que tenía en sus manos como intercambio por la anterior. Él había intentado quitarle la de Kenshin, pero con un "aún tengo los negativos" por parte de ella, Aoshi no había podido sino acceder a posar como simio-cavernícola, con un moñito al medio de la cabeza, una banana en la mano y tirándole un beso coqueto a la cámara. Aunque a ella tampoco le había sido barato para nada, pues al estarse yendo, Ice Man la había perseguido, vaciado la lata de bebida en la espalda, para luego con una sonrisa maliciosa decirle al oído "Nunca terminarás de pagarme ésta". Y luego de pensarlo un rato, estando ella secando su ropa en su cuarto y él quitándose el labial de la cara y el moño en el estudio, ambos soltaron sonoras carcajadas espontáneas de sus bocas, pensando el uno en el otro, simultáneamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo estaba oscuro, y Kenshin se encontraba sentado en medio de la nada. De pronto, una luz lo iluminó sólo a él y vio al frente suyo una multitud gritando su nombre. Suponiendo que querían que cantase, miró hacia atrás para indicar a Shura que marcara el ritmo, pero no había nadie, y Aoshi lo miraba fijamente desde la primera fila, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero él no quería escucharlo. Confundido, intentó cantar, pero su voz no salía ni en lo más mínimo, y gradualmente comenzó a ahogarse.

Sentía manos estrangulando su cuello, y al intentar librarse notó que eran los miembros del estudio quienes lo ahorcaban, mientras el público agitaba pancartas de "Que muera", "Mentiroso", "Farsante", y similares. Enishi, de pie frente a él, lo amenazó con su espada, y Kenshin notó que en la otra mano tenía la que él mismo solía usar. A ambos lados de su cuñado aparecieron dos siluetas femeninas, enganchadas a los brazos del alto joven. Aunque no veía bien sus caras, supo que una era Tomoe, pero la otra...

-Himura-kun? Me escuchas?

Kenshin comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que distinguió fue la cara llorosa de Kaoru, que lo miraba con alegría y alivio.

-Qué bueno que despiertas, tonto! -Kaoru abrazó al pelirrojo con gran felicidad y besó su mejilla, haciendo que él se sonrojara y su fiebre subiera.

-Ooouuuchhhh... -Gimió él, medio muerto.

-Oh! jejeje, lo siento! Lo siento! -Dijo ella entre risas, separándose.

-Dónde... estamos? -Preguntó Kenshin, aún muy grave, mientras examinaba la dura cama en que se encontraba y las desdeñadas paredes del cuarto que la contenía. Una menuda anciana entró al cuarto con un té de hierbas caliente y una amable sonrisa.

-Toma, hijito. Te sentirás mejor.

Kenshin miró con desconfianza la taza roñosa con el brebaje, pero ante el pellizcón que Kaoru le dio en el brazo, accedió a beberla, comenzando a sentarse forzosamente. Fue cuando notó que ya no tenía su peluca, ni su playera tropical, ni sus pantalones cortos, sino sólo un pijama viejo que le quedaba gigante. Miró a Kaoru con espanto.

-Jejejeje, no te preocupes, no fui yo... -Kaoru se volteó hacia la anciana, sin dar demasiada importancia a la preocupación de Kenshin- Muchas gracias, señora. Si no fuera por usted... Himura-kun, esta es la Sra. Nodoka-san, es hermana de Gensai y si no fuera por ella no estaríamos bajo techo.

-Pero... qué pasó? Por qué estamos aquí? -Preguntó él, mientras se bebía el té.

-Pues por no hacerme caso y haberte quedado en casa, te desmayaste a mitad de la calle, tonto. La sra. Nodoka vivía cerca así que llamé a su puerta por ayuda, y si no hubiese sido porque nos robaron los celulares mientras estabas en el piso (y algunas otras cosas de valor), y porque tan sólo mencionar la palabra "Hospital" armaste una pataleta increíble, estaríamos allá y Tomoe-san y los demás ya sabrían de esto.

-No... lo recuerdo... pero no le digas a nadie, no quiero preocupar... mañana es el concierto... ¡Cough cough cough!

Kenshin comenzó con otro ataque de tos, y su respiración se dificultaba. Kaoru, preocupada, puso un paño húmedo en su frente y se sentó junto a él en la cama, mientras acariciaba su cabeza como si fuera su hijo. Kenshin, quien estaba perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo, al sentir tal contacto se acurrucó como un niño en las piernas de Kaoru, de forma inconsciente. "Descansa, Himura-kun, todo estará bien...", escuchó él semi-consciente, y su corazón sintió gran paz mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Día Cuatro-_

Volvió a despertar, sintiéndose ya más recuperado. Todo estaba oscuro nuevamente, y un reloj hacía continuamente su tic-tac, marcando las 4:15 am. Él estaba volteado hacia la pared, y a penas recordaba algo de la noche anterior...

Entonces se percató de que había un bulto tibio cerca de su espalda, y es entonces cuando volvieron a su memoria los únicos minutos de consciencia en esa casa. ¿Sería acaso Kamiya quien dormía a su lado…? De tan sólo pensarlo toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza, llegando a preguntarse si quedaba un poco para el resto del cuerpo.

Pensaba que esto era lo suficientemente estresante ya, hasta que sintió cómo quien sea que estaba a su lado se acurrucó junto a él y cruzó su delgado y femenino brazo alrededor del pecho del joven, abrazándolo y apretándolo como a un peluche. Ya no cabía duda de quién era.

Kenshin tosió fuertemente y un chorro de sangre salió por su nariz, que tuvo que limpiar con el paño para la fiebre y los trozos de papel higiénico junto a su cama. Qué estaba pasándole! Era de verdad Kamiya quien estaba a su lado? En realidad ya sabía la respuesta, pero se volteó para verificarlo, y al encontrarse con la pasiva expresión de Kaoru, sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Era la primera vez en su vida que su mente consideraba a una mujer digna de ser llamada bella por él. Ella estaba recostada sobre las cobijas, con parte del cuerpo fuera de la cama y apoyado en una silla, como si se hubiera dormido sin darse cuenta. Él, tratando de no despertarla, la tapó sólo con la frazada, y ella se volvió a acurrucar cerca de él, recostándose completamente en la cama. Una especie de felicidad lo inundó al sentirla cerca, y cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar por ella con gran paz y emoción a la vez...

"...Dicen que es una sensación de felicidad, emoción o nerviosismo en el pecho, el corazón te late fuerte y te pones rojo..."

Las palabras de su amigo irrumpieron súbitamente en los pensamientos del pelirrojo, y la conclusión inevitable a la que había llegado lo hizo llenarse de horror.

-¡No puede ser!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-o**: SIIII por fin pude publicar esta cosa... ahora la demora no fue por falta de inspiración, ya hasta tengo maquetas para próximos capis, fue esta vez por falta de tiempo T.T. En todo caso, larguísimo y todo, a mí me gustó el capítulo, ojalá a ustedes tb nn

_Yune-ô (Hestiaseve_)

0:06 07-07-2005


	7. Semana Seis

**NdYune-ô:** Anteayer publiqué un fic nuevo de AM, y realmente no me fue muy bien pero a la porra, esperaba que me fuera peor nñU. En fin, este capi creo que les va a saber a… "por qué no le dedicaste más tiempo". Léanlo y sabrán a qué me refiero (y lo explicaré en las notas finales de todas formas XD)

_**Kamisama Kenshin**_

**Semana Cinco**

_-Día cinco-_

Sólo quedaban seis horas para el concierto. Todos se mordían las uñas y hacían los últimos preparativos con temblor, mientras el director, Tomoe, Aoshi y todos los que conocían sus números llamaban frenéticamente por celular al pelirrojo sin obtener respuesta.

Se habían vendido todas las entradas en menos de una hora, y ya hasta estaban copados los cupos para verlos salir. Pero ¿Dónde estaba él? Por qué no contestaba las llamadas? Todos aguardaban expectantes, y algunos hasta desesperados, por que Battousai diera señales de vida. No se aparecía desde la noche anterior y aunque habían tratado de llamarlo a cada uno de sus cinco celulares unas mil veces, ninguno contestaba, por lo que todos temían lo peor.

Pero sin duda la más angustiada con todo esto era la joven de ojos tan negros y profundos como su cabello, quien se aferraba a su hermano menor buscando apoyo, sin siquiera imaginarse lo cambiadas que estarían las cosas en un poco tiempo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se despertó con el campanazo del antiguo reloj que marcaba las dos de la tarde. Había dormido mucho, y ya hasta a penas recordaba en dónde había estado. Sólo sabía que tenía frío, así que apartó el paño mojado y con sangre y se acurrucó más en la cama para... espera ¿Paño mojado?

Entonces recordó todo de golpe, y miró a todos lados buscando al Battousai, pues además se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la cama, como si se hubiera dormido sin darse cuenta de ello, y el pelirrojo no estaba a su lado.

Fue cuando lo vio sentado, apoyado en la pared del rincón de la pieza, con una frazada encima y una fija mirada extraña, como molesta o de niño con maña, acompañada de un leve rubor. En tanto sintió los ojos de la chica fijos en los suyos, desvió la mira con más enojo y también más rubor.

-Himura-kun, qué haces ahí? Por qué no me despertaste para que saliera de la cama? Te puedes enfermar más!

Kenshin no quiso responder, pues la razón de no haberla querido despertar era demasiado penosa para él. Seguía sin quererla mirar a los ojos, enfadado consigo mismo por sentir lo que sentía, y con ella por haberlo obligado a sentirlo.

-Aún tienes temperatura alta, Himura-kun? Déjame ver... -Kaoru se levantó y fue hacia él para poner su mano en la frente del joven. Pero en tanto la palpó, él apartó su mano con brusquedad, sin dirigirle la mirada y aún sonrojado.

-Ya hiciste suficiente, me voy a casa. Ya deben estar los preparativos para el concierto. -Kenshin se levantó ante la atónita Kaoru, que no entendía por qué de pronto el cantante parecía tan enojado. -Iré a vestirme. -Le dijo él mientras caminaba con dificultad.

Media hora más tarde, Kenshin salió de la casa de la anciana dando un portazo. No se despidió de nadie, y Kaoru miró la puerta largos minutos, sorprendida de sentir la preocupación y angustia exageradas que estaba experimentando. ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? Él siempre había sido un bobo, pero nunca lo había visto así... ¿Había ella hecho algo malo?

**Semana Seis**

_-Día dos-_

-No... no, no, no puede ser! -La chica frente al teléfono público buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus cosas con desesperación, mientras todos la miraban raro por el escándalo que hacía.

-Argh! Maldito papel inmundo! No encuentro nada en esta cosa! -Decía con ira, en tanto que vaciaba su mochila en el piso, dejando ver pinzas, toallas higiénicas, fotos comprometedoras y otros cachivaches esparcidos por el piso, sin sentir vergüenza alguna.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos recogió sus cosas, se puso de pie, y suspiró mirando al cielo con frustración y al borde de la ira. Se estaba controlando para no patear al perro que tenía al lado y la miraba con cara de estúpido, sacudiendo la cola, jadeando con la lengua afuera y con hilillos de espesa saliva colgando de su barbilla (Oh, pero qué linda descripción XD). Ella volvió a suspirar un poco más calmada, y se acomodó la larga trenza negra para agacharse a acariciar al perro.

-Mm... Supongo que no es tu culpa tener esa cara...

Fue cuando sintió algo húmedo y extraordinariamente frío en su cuello, que la hizo moverse hacia el lado del espanto, cayendo al piso y con su mochila vacía nuevamente, mientras el perro le lamía la cara. Sus ojos esmeraldas veían cómo se reía de ella un hombre de sombrero, bufanda y lentes negros, mientras terminaba su helado.

-Jajaja, vaya escándalo haces, Makimachi... -Le dijo él calmadamente, viendo las cosas de la chica esparcidas por el piso.

-Mira lo que hiciste, pedazo de bestia, ahora debo recoger mis cosas de nuevo ¿Qué haces aquí? Viniste a fastidiarme, Shinomori? -Misao había vuelto a empezar su orden, mientras el joven miraba atentamente un objeto en particular.

-Sólo paseaba y aproveché de fastidiarte un rato... Eh? Quién es éste? -Dijo tomando la foto de un joven que se notada tomada hace varios años y que tenía rasgos de ser sacada constantemente de la billetera, pues estaba muy desdeñada. Misao miró la foto con espanto.

-Na... NADIE QUE TE IMPORTE! -Exclamó, quitándosela con brusquedad. Su cara se había vuelto muy roja, y Aoshi la quedó mirando estupefacto. Jamás habría esperado tal reacción.

-No era para que gritaras así... Sólo lo decía porque se me hace conocido. -Misao cambió su expresión de enojo avergonzado al de sorpresa. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, quedó su boca entreabierta, y se hizo el silencio un corto tiempo.

-DÓNDE! Dónde lo has visto? HABLAS EN SERIO? Tienes que decírmelo!

Misao se abalanzó sobre Aoshi, haciéndolo caer más por el desconcierto que por la fuerza de la chica, y él notó cómo sus esmeraldas ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pues se habían inundado de lágrimas luchando por salir. Él se puso de pie con calma mientras ella reflejaba una mirada suplicante, preguntándose, extrañado, qué tanto significaba para ella ese tipo, pues era la primera vez que la veía así. Sin darse cuenta se llenó de disgusto.

-Si realmente quieres saber, dime por qué y quién es.

"Y a ti que te importa", iba a ser la respuesta instintiva de la chica, que no permitía que nadie se atreviera siquiera a pensar en sus asuntos por un tiempo que considerara imprudente, cosa que podía adivinar sin fallo si la persona se encontraba frente a ella. Sin embargo, la oferta que él le hacía era tentadora: le diría en dónde lo había visto, a él, que no aparecía desde hacía ya tres años Era posible que lo conociera...? Podía ser que fuera un dato muy vago, pero era suficiente para encender un brillo de esperanza en ella aún con esa máscara de mujer inquebrantable que todos veían. Valía la pena arriesgarse. Mordió sus labios y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Aoshi.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón. No tengo por qué enterarme de tus asuntos. -Dijo el joven con cierto despecho.

-La idea es que me sigas, aborigen tonto. -Replicó ella fastidiada, deteniéndolo en el rumbo contrario que ya había empezado a tomar él.

Comenzaron a caminar sin decir una palabra por las calles atestadas de gente. Muchas veces le preguntó él a dónde iban, pero ella no contestaba ni quitaba de su rostro la expresión seria y pensativa, contradicha por las numerosas zancadillas para el artista que casi lo hacen caer en más de una ocasión.

Una extraña relación tenían ellos dos a opinión de los observadores y hasta de ellos mismos; como habían descubierto las semanas pasadas, pues no paraban de hacerse bromas pesadas, tratarse mal y fingir odiarse, no obstante ambos estaban conscientes de la retorcida amistad que los unía. Ella tenía un carácter fuerte y un carisma que encantaba a todos, por lo que conocía a la mitad de la ciudad y la mayoría de los hombres caían "presa de su encanto". Y es que no era alguien común, según las conclusiones a las que Aoshi había llegado; y quién también estaba cayendo como los otros sin darse cuenta. Su primera impresión había sido la correcta, y había veces en las que se avergonzaba de haberla juzgado mal, aún cuando sabía que tampoco era una santa, pues aprovechaba siempre las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

A los ojos de la chica, él también era alguien extraño. No sólo por el hecho de que le devolvía (y había aguantado hasta el momento) las bromas que le hacía, sino también por que a su vez era muy educado y nunca le había faltado el respeto o insultado gravemente. Tenía, tras esa cortesía natural suya y que tanto impactaba a Misao, un espíritu juguetón e infantil que la hacían sentir muy a gusto, y se lo expresaba con más bromas y molestias que él le devolvía, para terminar siempre ambos compartiendo carcajadas.

Misao se detuvo, y sin siquiera voltear a ver al joven, abrió la puerta de una modesta pero acogedora casa con un gran jardín de rosas blancas. Aoshi no sabía si seguirla o esperar en la entrada, cosa que le fue respondida por el tirón del brazo que le dio Misao, al ver que se detenía.

Los recibieron dos niñas pequeñas que se aferraron a las piernas de la chica y un gran y peludo pastor inglés que lamía las manos del joven, oliendo el helado.

-Cómo están, Ayame, Suzume? -Preguntó ella, agachada para abrazarlas a su altura. A Aoshi le pareció graciosa la escena, pues al ser Misao tan pequeña y encontrarse en esa posición, parecía que estaba con sus pares.

-Co... con permiso, buenos días -Saludó Aoshi al pasar por la sala y encontrar a una joven mujer con aspecto de extranjera leyendo una novela. Ella no respondió, y a penas levantó la vista para examinar al artista, que más parecía vagabundo, y lanzar un resoplido despectivo.

Minutos más tarde Aoshi y Misao se encontraban en el cuarto de ésta última. Ella había estado buscando por todas partes algo que parecía ser el mismo papel que buscaba frente al teléfono público. Movía todos los muebles y vaciaba sus cajones frente a él, que intentaba mirar para otra parte, sonrojado, cuando a su lado caía la ropa interior de la chica, sin que ésta siquiera se diera por aludida. Esta operación duró mucho tiempo, hasta que la chica exclamó fuertemente, espantando al joven sentado sobre la cama que ya se estaba quedando dormido, un gran "AQUÍ ESTÁ!" Para luego saltar de alegría y gritar una y otra vez cosas como "lo encontré, soy genial, por fin, mira Shinomori, celebra conmigo" etc.

Cuando se calmó, tomó el teléfono que había quedado cubierto de ropa y llamó a un número desconocido. Nadie contestó, y repitió la acción unas tres veces. Suspiró con tristeza, y lanzó el papel arrugado y antiguo a la cara de Aoshi. "¡Para que me llames!", alcanzó a leer él, palabras que se le hicieron familiares.

-Me dijo que nunca iba a cambiarse de teléfono. -Susurró ella con voz inerte.

-Qué es él tuyo?

Misao lo miró con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera pasado de la tristeza a la alegría en menos de un segundo. Se puso de pie, y comenzó a salir del cuarto sin decir una palabra. Aoshi quedó atónito, confundido, y sin tener idea de qué decir mientras la veía bajar las escaleras.

_-Día seis-_

Tomoe preparaba el desayuno para su prometido en la cocina de su casa, mientras sonreía y cantaba pasivamente y con gran felicidad. Su novio estaba enfermo, la neumonía la tenía muy avanzada, el terco no quería ir al hospital y se había retrasado el concierto, pero ella estaba feliz. No podía dejar de estarlo, pues salvo esos detalles, todo estaba como antes. Su Kenshin era el mismo ahora, había vuelto el atento y gentil hombre bajito del cual se había enamorado, y aunque había estado en cama estos días, atenderlo también la hacía feliz, pues él le agradecía todo lo que hacía, le decía que la quería, le pedía perdón por haber sido tan frío las últimas semanas, y la acariciaba como antes.

Ella dio una risita de felicidad, pues ya veía las frías semanas pasadas como sólo una larga pesadilla que gracias a Dios había terminado. Mientras buscaba el azúcar y pelaba frutas para su Kenshin, recordó que él aún salía por las noches a lugares desconocidos, y se detuvo en su labor un minuto. Pero con ello vino el recuerdo de las palabras que él le había dicho, que no podía decirle a dónde iba, que lo perdonara, pero que por favor confiara en él, pues no era nada malo y a su debido tiempo le explicaría todo.

La joven suspiró: debía confiar en él como se lo había prometido, se dijo, y se dirigió al cuarto que ambos compartían en donde su Kenshin, aunque muy enfermo, la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ya había llegado la noche, y Kenshin se preparaba para ir, como siempre, hacia el lugar de trabajo de la prostituta. Lo extraordinario de esta ocasión, era que ahora estaba siendo ayudado por Tomoe, quien lo abrigaba y re-abrigaba, le daba sus medicinas y algo para comer en el camino y le acariciaba la roja cabeza con ternura, como una madre.

-Cuídate mucho, Ken, y no te desabrigues o me enfadaré contigo. Pienso llamarte aunque no quieras, entendido?

-Sí, sí, ya entendí mamá. -Respondió él para molestarla, sonriente.

-Jejeje, eres un tonto. -Tomoe lo besó en la mejilla y él partió en su auto (en donde se puso a escondidas la peluca, los lentes oscuros y la bufanda), y al verlo alejarse suspiró, aún feliz. Seguía sin poder creer del todo que las cosas estaban como antes...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah, por fin llegaste, Himura-kun!

-Sí.

-.¿Cómo te ha ido? Qué hiciste de interesante hoy?

-Nada.

-Aah... yo tampoco, he estado muy aburrida hoy, pues Gensai está donde su prima todavía así que...

-Disculpa, tengo sueño. Voy a dormir.

Kenshin dio media vuelta y se acostó en el futón que siempre traía y colocaba a los pies de la cama de Kaoru; en el piso; dándole la espalda a Kaoru, quien quedó muy sorprendida, aunque un poco menos, pues ésta era ya la tercera noche en que él actuaba de la misma manera desde lo del desmayo. Suspiró con tristeza.

-Himura-kun... estás enojado conmigo?

Kenshin guardó silencio por un instante, sin poder pensar bien debido a la fiebre.

-No. Tengo sueño.

-Oh...

No quedó convencida en lo absoluto, y aunque se llenó de angustia, sonrió ligeramente. ¿Por qué debía él darle un trato diferente al de cuando se habían conocido? Había ella hecho algo por él como para merecerlo? No es como si fueran amigos de infancia, del alma o algo parecido, y hasta donde Kaoru sabía, el haberla conocido no había significado más que problemas para él. Problemas con su novia, con la banda, con su privacidad... Era totalmente comprensible el que se hubiera hartado. Además, ella sabía lo ególatra y clasista que Himura era, lo tenía claro desde el principio (y hasta esa era una de las razones por lo que lo encontraba tan gracioso y particular), por lo que no podía permitirse amistades con prostitutas.

Él siempre sería un amigo para ella, uno de los mejores, incluso, pues había hecho cosas que nadie había hecho sólo para ayudarla, además era tan único y la había ayudado a no sentirse tan hipócrita... pero tenía que olvidarse de la idea de que era una amistad mutua, porque él era una estrella, y con todo lo mencionado anteriormente no sería lo lógico...

-Buenas noches, Himura-san. -Le dijo ella con tristeza..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô:** Ven? Les dije XD. La verdad era que pensaba hacer el capi más largo, iba a explicar por qué Ken actuaba así y quién era el de la foto y los monos que pintaba en la vida de Misao, pero hoy debo ir a un campamento largo y no alcanzaba a ponerlo todo, sorryyy…. Sé que quedó inconcluso y mula y patético, pero juajuajua, el próximo será mejor, y pondré una escritura un poco menos lineal (o intentaré hacerlo) porque hasta a mí me aburre lo que escribo, creo q estoy perdiendo toda la capacidad XS, si fuera escritora ni yo compraría mis libros…

Pero bueno, de nada sirve lamentarse, mejor hago algo al respecto, así q pueden esperar que el próximo capi sea mucho mejor.

Gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mucho, son un sol…

**Yune-ô**

13:28 22-07-2005


	8. Semana Siete

**NdYune:** Nada más aclararles algo antes de empezar:

Si ven esto: "**-o-**" y letra cursiva, es un aviso de _RACCONTO_. Y sí, Racconto, no "Flashback". Creo que muchas autoras deberían saber la diferencia entre ambas…

En fin XD.

**Semana Siete**

_-Día uno-_

Aoshi Shinomori caminaba con decisión, marcando cada paso que daba con una llamativa firmeza, que hacía que sus negros cabellos bajo el sombrero se mecieran con suavidad. Sonreía, enternecido -y a la vez algo preocupado- por el recuerdo del relato que el anciano Okina le había narrado hacía tres días, y recién hoy el joven había determinado el tomar la medida que tenía en mente.

**-o-**

_-No te enfades con ella, hijo... -_le había dicho el anciano, luego de ver que su nieta salía apresurada y con gran enfado por la puerta principal de su casa. Había escuchado toda la discusión que ambos chicos habían tenido, por lo que hablaba con confianza._ -Misao-chan no lo hace por que quiere, pero es que él significa para ella más de lo que crees..._

_-A qué se refiere? era su novio, su amor secreto o algo así?_

_-No, no, no... verás... -_El anciano suspiró, como si sus labios objetaran el pronunciar lo que se les ordenaba_ -Misao-chan siempre ha sido muy brillante. De hecho, aunque no lo creas, a los 16 años ya había entrado a la universidad a estudiar medicina, como mi hijo le había exigido... -_Aoshi lo miró boquiabierto un segundo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar

_-Mi hijo, -_Continuó_- tal vez por simple capricho, siempre había querido que ella estudiara esa carrera, y usaba su enfermedad al corazón para manipular sus decisiones. Esa era la única forma en que Misao-chan le obedecía, pues como de seguro ya te habrás dado cuenta, el carácter de mi nietecita es muy fuerte. Ella quería ser fotógrafa... no paparazzi, claro, pero la fotografía siempre había sido su sueño, y estaba cada día siendo más apagado por la carrera que le forzaban a ejercer en su adolescencia._

_"Fue entonces cuando él apareció. Si uno lo miraba desde afuera, no tendría por qué ser algo especial en la vida de Misao, pues ella siempre ha sido extremadamente sociable y sabía cómo sacar provecho de sus cualidades: había tenido muchos novios aún cuando nunca le habían interesado esas cosas, sólo aceptaba por lo que el chico podría o no comprarle, y lo peor era que ellos lo sabían, pues Misao les aclaraba desde el primer día que no estaba interesada en ellos._

_"Sin embargo, Soujiro-kun, al vivir junto a nosotros y ser compañero de Misao-chan, fue el único varón en profundizar siquiera en una parte de su vida. Nunca se mostró interesado de forma extraña hacia ella, y creo yo que eso fue precisamente lo que a ella le agradó, y pudo dejar que se hiciera su amigo de verdad, pues al ser tan reservada los demás eran sólo conocidos. Pareciera que él la viera como una hermanita menor y viceversa, y cuando él se enteró por qué estudiaba lo que estaba estudiando, fue el único que la apoyó a que siguiera sus sueños y que no le importara lo que los demás dijeran, pues ella valía más que las opiniones ajenas. Creo que yo también cometí un error al no apoyarla... _-El anciano volvió a suspirar, esta vez con una melancólica sonrisa. Dio a Aoshi una gentil mirada, como para prestar atención a cada expresión que Aoshi hacía mediante continuaba el relato.

_-Al final dejó la medicina _-Reanudó el anciano luego de la breve pausa_- y le exigió a mi hijo que la dejara en paz, pues ella se dedicaría a la fotografía aunque no lo aprobara. Él sufrió un disgusto tan fuerte, que su corazón no lo aguantó y murió al poco tiempo después, lo que me llevó a hacerme cargo de ella al estar su madre ausente desde su nacimiento. _

_"Misao-chan no se llevaba bien con mi hijo, no obstante estaba muy afectada, como era de esperarse después de ser la causante de la muerte de su propio padre. Si no fuera porque Soujiro-kun y Kaoru-chan estaban con ella, todavía sufriría por lo que pasó. Creo que fue esa noche, varios meses después de la muerte de mi hijo, cuando ella (y esto lo sé porque escuché la conversación que mantuvieron) se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba consigo misma con respecto a su amigo. Le pidió consejo Kaoru-chan por teléfono, y la conclusión a la que ambas llegaron llenó de felicidad a mi nieta, y al mismo tiempo se extrañó de no sentir rabia o auto negárselo, pues ella odiaba estas cosas a ser tan racional y se había prometido que nunca le pasaría._

_"Esa noche, creo que eran más de las nueve, bajé las escaleras para comer algo, y me encontré con la escena:_

_"Misao-chan colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sonriente. Yo supongo que partía a decirle inmediatamente a Soujiro-kun, pues era algo muy extraño y nuevo para ella. Sin embargo, en tanto abrió la bendita puerta todo el desconcierto se le vino a la cara al encontrarse con su amigo, que la miraba con la misma expresión, divertido._

_"Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la interrumpió con la noticia; con una aplacada sonrisa y mirándola como la hermanita que siempre había sido para él: -_Okina renovó su expresión a la de descontento_- "Ya tengo que irme", fue lo único que le dijo. El semblante de mi nieta se tornó lleno de angustia, como si ella misma, en la mirada del joven hubiera advertido ese "algo" que nos dice que será el último encuentro. Soujiro-kun volvió a sonreír con ternura, y acarició la cabeza de mi nieta, que no lloraba, pero en ese punto mostró tal vulnerabilidad que todo lo que pensaba y sentía se dejaba ver, como si el escudo que siempre la protegía y ocultaba su corazón se volviera de cristal. No creo que él no se haya percatado de los sentimientos de mi nieta, sino que más bien intentó fingir que no era cierto. Besó su frente y le entregó un papelito, diciéndole que iba a volver. Ella no dijo nada; podría haberle preguntado a dónde iba o cuándo volvería, pero se limitó a mirarlo con firmeza y la gran sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba, para luego asentir con la cabeza y acariciar su brazo con brusquedad._

El anciano se detuvo, pues pudo ver la marea de pensamientos que azotaban al músico. No decía nada, pero Okina podía escuchar a gritos lo que pensaba, y sonrió al entender lo que esos gritos decían.

_-No lo hemos vuelto a ver ni sabido noticias suyas desde entonces. Ella nunca le habla a nadie de él tampoco, y aunque sigue siendo una persona fuerte, nunca ha podido ser la misma completamente. Dudo que puedas sacar lo que lleva oculto, pero por alguna razón siento que puedo confiarte esto a ti... Trata de hacer que vuelva, por favor. Sé que eres en cierta forma importante en su vida._

_-No lo creo, Okina-san. Usted vio cómo..._

_-Shinomori-kun... eres el primer hombre traído por Misao aparte de Soujiro-kun que jamás había entrado en nuestra casa, y mucho menos en su pieza.- _El anciano sonrió y entró en la casa, dejando a Aoshi sorprendido y ruborizado, pero por sobre todo feliz.

**-o-**

Aoshi volvió a sonreír, mientras caminaba, ante el recuerdo de tal escena, y otra vez sintió la misma felicidad por esas últimas palabras.

Divisó a la chica sentada en una banca en la plaza del ángel. Su abuelo le dijo que debía estar ahí, pues la foto del chico había sido tomada en ese mismo lugar, y si no había ido al estudio desde la pelea y según Kaoru tampoco había ido al trabajo, era el único lugar en donde se le ocurrió que podría estar.

Tomó aire para reafirmar su decisión y caminó hacia ella tratando de que no se percatara de su presencia. Sabía que tampoco era la gran cosa, pero para él era algo totalmente nuevo, así que estaba algo asustado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Buenas noches, Himura-san".

Fueron las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente cuando abrió los ojos. Ya había amanecido, pero para él no había ninguna diferencia, pues era aquello lo que más ocupaba su cabeza no importaba la hora, y cada vez con más insistencia desde que había decidido no hablar más con esa chica.

Se sentía culpable, como nunca, pues no había podido concentrarse ni aún esta noche, en la que, en un intento por distraerse y ahuyentar la maldita frase que lo perseguía, había vuelto a unirse a su novia. Tal parecía que había hecho buen trabajo al ocultar su ausencia mental los últimos días, pues ella dormía pacíficamente, apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, y cubierta por las mantas de la cama.

"Buenas noches, Himura-san".

Tendría que empezar a asimilar esas palabras como las últimas que esa chica le diría, pues no podía dar marcha atrás. Siempre había sido un hombre muy práctico, por lo que, aunque ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella, seguiría con su vida como antes, aún cuando tenía que verla en las noches. Era cierto, la amaba y era algo que no podría ignorar jamás, pero su mente materialista intentaba convencerlo de que eran sólo sentimientos. Podía ser que estuvieran ahí toda su vida, y de seguro lo aprisionarían en las reuniones familiares como la primera vez, pero había aprendido a ocultar su personalidad verdadera por años ¿Por qué no podría también ser capaz de ocultar lo que sentía?

"Buenas noches, Himura-san".

Cerró los ojos, determinado a hacer que esa fuera la última vez que aquellas palabras lo acorralaran. No tenían mayor importancia, ¿Por qué lo habían marcado de esa manera…? Su novia suspiró y despertó lentamente, sonriéndole. Él la abrazó fuertemente, intentando desechar la urgencia que sentía por que llegara la noche y tuviera que partir a cierto burdel... "Qué bueno que ayer tuvo día libre", se mintió a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo vi hace unos meses en Kyoto, mientras intentaba salir de un hotel.

Misao se volteó hacia quien le hablaba, y quedó atónita ante la presencia de aquél junto a ella en esa plaza. Tanto así, que no procesó sus palabras sino hasta momentos después, quedando aún más atónita.

-Pero eso sí, no parecía ningún médico.- Continuó, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir ella, dejándola con la boca abierta tanto por haber sido interrumpida como por la nueva oración que el artista le había dado.

-Pe... pero cómo sabes que él era med...?

-Lo sé todo, Makimachi-chan. Okina-san me lo contó.

Misao lo miró nuevamente con los ojos desorbitados. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con él hace algunos días, y ladeó la cabeza, pensando en lo estúpido de los argumentos que la fundamentaban. Aunque ya a estas alturas se había dado cuenta de que no los necesitaba si se trataba de Shinomori Aoshi.

"Es un amigo", le había dicho ella cuando él la había perseguido hasta la escalera para que le explicara quién era ese joven. Obviamente Aoshi no estaba contento con la poca información, así que respondió a la exigencias de la chica acerca de cumplir su parte del trato con un "Lo vi hace un tiempo". Ella también se molestó a causa de la falta de información, pero él se justificaba diciendo que le había respondido con la misma claridad que ella. Sin darse cuenta la discusión se transformó en una pelea verbal en que se intercambiaban todos los insultos habidos y por haber (Sobretodo ella, pues él se controlaba todo lo que podía), y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya había salido de la casa, enfurecida y pateando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Se rió ante el recuerdo. "Mala idea dejarlo sólo con mi abuelo", se dijo. Okina era un chismoso. Eso ya era indudable.

-Y... ésa era toda la información? -Preguntó ella, algo más calmada, pero anhelando un "no" por respuesta.

-A decir verdad, no. Yo estaba en un hotel en Kyoto con la banda, y subí al ascensor para ir al primer piso junto a dos hombres de ropas muy formales, casi detectivescas. Uno de ellos, tu amigo, se notaba muy apesadumbrado o preocupado, mientras el otro lo miraba de manera muy tóxica.

"De pronto, el ascensor se sacudió violentamente, y me quedé atascado en esa cosa junto con ellos... hablaron entre sí bastante rato en un tono tan bajo que yo no podía escuchar bien, pero no parecían ser cosas muy agradables, pues tu amigo intentaba ocultar sus expresiones para que yo no las viera; al parecer se percató de que lo miraba. Como te dije, no parecían médicos en lo absoluto, y no confío demasiado en lo que sus maletines traían...

Misao se silenció, pues no sabía si creer esas palabras, tal vez por la alegría que sentía al saber de Seta por fin después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo sin resultados, o tal vez por la perplejidad en ella ante la posibilidad de que su amigo no se dedicara a lo que ella creía. De cualquier manera, no creía posible que Shinomori inventara algo como eso. Por alguna razón aquel singular hombre le inspiraba confianza, por lo que tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza, preparándose para hacer lo que nunca antes había hecho: hablar de Soujiro Seta.

-Mi abuelo está equivocado. Yo no salí para decirle que lo quería de forma rara o algo así, salí para ir a su casa y solamente agradecerle por haber permanecido conmigo, y para decirle, porque nunca antes lo había hecho, que era mi mejor amigo, que lamentaba haber olvidado su cumpleaños y que le deseaba lo mejor del mundo. Cuando me dijo que se iba me quedé sin palabras y me sentí vulnerable, como si todos mis logros y metas no fueran ni sirvieran de nada... fue como al mes después de eso cuando por fin me di cuenta de la forma en que lo quería, pero al hacer memoria pude ver claramente que él en la despedida ya lo sabía, e intentaba exponerme su respuesta con el beso fraternal que me dio en la cabeza...

"Me gustaría tanto encontrarlo, aún cuando sé que nada pasaría entre nosotros. Eso es lo que menos me importa, sólo quiero estar cerca de él como antes... ser su hermanita otra vez me es suficiente...

La joven sonrió, mostrando emociones que Aoshi jamás imaginaba en ella y que lo hicieron enternecer. Se acercó él a Misao un poco más, de tal forma que sus miradas estuvieron fijas la una en la otra: había llegado la hora. Y mirándola con una gentil sonrisa, exclamó:

-Me dejas reemplazarlo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Pero cómo puede serse tan cerdo! Por no perder dinero se hace el tonto. ¿ES QUE NO ESCUCHA EL ESTRUENDO QUE HACE ESE TIPO CUANDO ESTÁ CON MEGUMI-CHAN? Nadie con dos dedos de frente diría que es normal ¡Si hasta se sienten golpes de muebles y patadas! Y lo peor es que el tipejo ése exige a Megumi-chan y sólo a ella, y el viejo Tooru no se la niega, sabiendo lo cada vez más magullada que está... pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Sanosuke está discutiendo con él ahora mismo, así que yo tampoco voy a dejar que su "solución" de dejarla en la última pieza para no escuchar los ruidos sea la definitiva. ¡No señor!

Kaoru se dirigió a pasos agigantados al gran cuarto de "administración" del BRB, donde se encontraba Tooru, su jefe, y Sanosuke, discutiendo ante la presencia de todos los otros proxenetas que obedecían sin chistar las órdenes de su superior.

Una acalorada discusión comenzó. Sumado a los gritos de Sanosuke, los de Kaoru armaban ya un alboroto, pero nadie se asomaba al cuarto, tal como Tooru lo había ordenado. "Es que no se da cuenta de que esos gritos no son normales? Cómo puede ser tan avaro!" eran algunas de las cosas que Kaoru le gritaba, sin que su jefe moviera un músculo de su amenazante cara. De pronto, la chica mencionó algo acerca de las autoridades. Imagashi Tooru, quien a sus 50 años se mantenía alto, fuerte y fornido, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hasta Kaoru, quedando frente a frente. Sonrió.

Y luego de aquella sonrisa, con la mano empalmada, golpeó la pared al nivel y al lado de la cabeza de la joven prostituta, haciéndola dar un sobresalto de terror y acorralándola contra dicha pared. Sanosuke intentó detener lo que fuera que su jefe tenía en mente, pero fue detenido por todos los demás hombres que ahí estaban.

-Qué dijiste acerca de las autoridades, Kaoru-chan? -Dijo el hombre, aún sonriéndole y con una mirada muy apacible, pero a la vez intimidante. -Te pregunto porque ambos sabemos a quién se llevarían primero en todo esto...

A Kaoru le sobrevino una oleada de horror. Lo había olvidado: ese hombre era testigo de sus actos desde hacía tres años atrás, por lo que intentar luchar contra él era totalmente absurdo. Luego de un lapso de silencio, el hombre tomo el cuello de Kaoru con sus grandes y gruesas manos, y la levantó, apoyándola contra la pared, mientras ella intentaba zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se asfixiaba.

-Que no se te olvide quién es tu dueño aquí, Kaoru-chan... y no permitiré que una escena como ésta se vuelva a repetir, oíste? Me tendrás respeto mientras aún sepa que lo que tú...

-Suéltela.

Una voz masculina se escuchó en el cuarto, que a Kaoru se le hizo muy familiar. Se volteó lo más que pudo para encontrarse con el desconocido, y ante sus ojos se vio la silueta de aquel hombre de la gran peluca de pelo alborotado (aunque esta vez iba abrigado). Y tan sólo reconocerlo, una ola de felicidad la inundó por completo.

-Si no me equivoco soy yo quien pago, así que el dueño suyo soy yo, y me gustaría que dejara de maltratarla, si no es mucha molestia.

Para sorpresa de todos, el hombre accedió sin resistencia y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, depositado a la chica bruscamente en la blanca baldosa del cuarto. Sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó nuevamente en su silla, e hizo un gesto para que se fueran, no sin antes dirigir una punzante mirada a la chica.

Reinó el silencio en la pieza, mientras el artista se quitaba la peluca con esfuerzo, pues se le había atascado en el pelo. Kaoru miraba el piso sonrojada, como aún digiriendo las palabras y la escena que el joven había provocado. Kenshin, hastiado del silencio y de la forma en que ella lo había empezado a mirar, se sentó en su futón y le dijo fastidiado.

-Qué? Tengo bichos?

-Escuchaste todo, verdad? -La tristeza se había apoderado de ella, y asimismo la vergüenza.

-...

-Lo sabía... -Suspiró- Yo... antes de empezar a trabajar en esto... yo antes...

-No quiero escucharlo. -Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, lo suficientemente alejado de ella como para no sentirse nervioso.- Quiero que escuches algo, y pon atención, tonta, porque sólo te lo diré una vez: puede que nunca antes hubiera tenido siquiera un indicio de saber tu pasado, o puede también que nunca me hubiera imaginado algo extraño acerca de él, pero por muy extraño o complicado que eso llegara a ser, no hará que dejes de ser tú, no hará que dejes de ser la Kamiya Kaoru que yo conozco, y mientras eso no pase, no me interesa saberlo. Y creo que eso pasa con todos los que en verdad te quieren, porque tú eres tú sin importar qué estupidez hayas cometido antes, y si te vuelves a poner triste por cosas viejas voy a lanzarte por la ventana de mi hotel, entendido?

Kaoru quedó sin palabras, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Jamás nadie tan "poco cercano" le habría dicho algo como eso... de verdad ese hombre tan poco delicado era un gran amigo. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios.

-Y tú, Himura-kun? Me quieres? -Le preguntó, divertida. Kenshin se tornó tan rojo como su cabello, y desvió la mirada sin decir ni una palabra. Kaoru dio un suspiro de resignación. -Himura-san... sé que en realidad yo no significo mucho para ti, y te entiendo, porque prácticamente soy un sinónimo de problemas para tu vida, jejeje... sin embargo, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí. No me importa si lo hiciste porque te di pena o algo así, sólo sé que me has dado más cosas que cualquier otro amigo que haya tenido. Podía decirse que... eres mi mejor amigo, así que te quiero mucho, y aunque no sea mutuo, quería decírtelo. -Kaoru sonrió tiernamente, poniendo su mano en el hombro del joven que la miraba pasmado.

-Tonta... eres una tonta! -Le dijo él, al mismo tiempo que la abrazó fuertemente, ante la sorpresa de ésta. -Cómo puedes decir algo así? Acaso te esfuerzas para pensar estupideces...? Es obvio que eres mi amiga, imbécil, eres la única que tengo! -Replicó él, fastidiado

Al diablo el silencio, se dijo él en ese instante. Y su afirmación fue reafirmada al sentir la risa de la chica y la respuesta igual de afectiva de su abrazo. Lágrimas en los ojos de ella y una sonrisa en el rostro de él coronaron esa noche. Tal parecía que una vez más sus destinos habían dado un brusco giro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune**: Argghhh! mal final, lo sé, pero estoy ULTRA apurada. La próxima actualización no estará pronta, más o menos como en tres jueves más, así q porfis tengan paciencia! Ah, y ojalá les haya gustado, y sorry tb la demora, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer con esto de la vuelta a clases xx. Sorry si hay errores de gramática o me comí letras o algo así, pero no tengo tiempo para revisar, debo emigrar! Lalala n…n

Grax por leerme! Un abrazote n.n

Yune-ô

21:23 17-08-2005


	9. Semana Nueve

**NdYune-ô**: SOOOOORRYYYYY... Sé muy bien que me demoré MUCHO más de lo propuesto, pero en serio esta ha sido el único día con tiempo -e inspiración a la vez- desde el capítulo anterior...

Pero bueno! en este capítulo les tengo una sorpresa! Y no, no es lo que me han estado pidiendo en los reviews todo el tiempo desde q empecé este fic, así que no traten de imaginárselo ;).

**Semana Ocho**

_-Día cuatro-_

Las luces de colores iluminaban todo el lugar, rodeando y jugueteando por los rincones como grandes luciérnagas. El gentío se precipitaba uno sobre otro, obligando a sus gargantas a causar tal estruendo que el aire carecía para proseguir.

El blanco humo, espeso como los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de aquel individuo, se arrastraba y esparcía por el suelo llano elevado a modo de plataforma, que representaba un imposible para quienes lo observaban y la única seguridad para quienes lo habitaban. Tres siluetas fueron marcadas en sus contornos por los destellos y la humareda, y las voces presentes no pararon de alzarse sino hasta que los ojos violetas hicieron aparición.

Éstos se paseaban de un lado a otro entre el millón de rostros, lágrimas y sonrisas, como un ave buscando un lugar donde posarse y descansar, hasta que los vio. Había terminado su búsqueda: los ojos azules lo miraban desde la tercera fila, junto con dos niñas, un anciano, y sus demás amigos del estudio.

Una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro maquillado y cerró los ojos con seguridad. La dueña de las garzas pupilas también había sonreído y estaba tranquilo por ello. Sentía su calidez, que le llenaba de las fuerzas que se habían ausentado antes del evento, cuando lo había inundado un repentino pánico.

Todo estaba bien ahora. El espectáculo podía comenzar.

_-Día Siete-_

-Se me hace sospechoso -Dijo por fin el rubio luego de que su compañera le terminara de contar el relato. Se encontraban en una pequeña fuente de soda bastante desconocida en medio de un recóndito pasadizo, como las muchas otras veces en que se reunían.

-Dímelo a mí -Replicó ella, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su diestra, con el codo sobre el largo mesón.

Desvió la vista hacia un lado con sus ojos marrones, trayéndose a la mente las imágenes y palabras compartidas ayer junto a Tomoe y Kaoru, en una conversación femenina que en un momento x llegó al tema del pelirrojo novio de la primera. Había jurado no esparcir a nadie la información recibida esa noche, pero si había algo que Shura era incapaz de hacer, eso era guardar secretos. Debía sin excepción decírselo a al menos una persona, y qué mejor persona que su no-amigo (como a ellos mismos les gustaba llamarse) Sawagejô Chô, el mayor chismoso en toda la historia de la humanidad. Chô no era generoso, así que se guardaba la información para él y su no-amiga, no obstante podía pasar horas opinando de alguien a sus espaldas y llegar a las conclusiones más oscuras junto con ella.

Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, siendo su primer encuentro una ocasión en que ella lo sorprendió cambiando las cintas de las grabadoras que tenía bajo el escritorio de la oficina del director (y bajo el comedor de profesores, y en el baño de mujeres, y en salas de cursos rivales, y en las salas de todas las academias...) cuando iban en cuarto grado. Lo que él había interpretado en la mirada de la chica como una indiscutida acusación a los profesores y posteriormente una suspensión resultó ser una petición de unirse a su causa aportando con más cintas, grabadoras y vigilancias; que culminaban con un creativo intercambio de la información recibida. Si no fuera porque ambos tenían una reputación ya reconocida de apatía, brusquedad, insociabilidad, ironía y egoísmo; tal vez no les hubiera importado ser amigos, pero dichos rasgos los llevaban al extremo de no publicar ni aceptar la amistad que ambos sabían que existía entre ellos. Y ella optó también por ignorar el tan negado por ambos hecho de que él tocaba música sólo para no dejar de "compartir la información" con ella. Era mejor así.

-Y se me hace aún más raro considerando a quién miraba Himura en el concierto -Continuó ella, mirando fijamente a su no-amigo, como queriendo que captase la directa indirecta.

Tomoe había mencionado lo bien que habían estado los días (y parte de las noches... argh, me dio asco sólo pensarlo XS) con su Ken este último tiempo desde que por fin había mejorado de su enfermedad, pero cada vez sentía más la ausencia de su novio a la hora de intimidar, y ella le atribuía eso a las misteriosas salidas nocturnas del menudo artista (Kaoru dio un salto con ese comentario. Shura la miró extrañada). Sabía que la quería, decía Yukishiro Tomoe, pero realmente ya cada vez se sentía más ajena a él.

-Esa tal Kamiya no me gusta nada -Dijo su no-amigo, con una extraña sonrisa y sacudiendo su exageradamente largo y puntiagudo pelo con la mano.

-A mí tampoco. Estoy casi segura de que tiene algo que ver. Muy cuñada será de Himura, pero eso no explica el que los hayas visto hablar a solas tantas veces... ¿Crees que debamos investigar?

El bajista originalmente quería ser detective, por lo que Shura sabía de antemano su respuesta.

-No. Creo que debemos preguntárselo amablemente. -Respondió él con ironía.

**Semana Nueve**

_-Día Uno-_

"No te creo", le había dicho Misao cuando le había preguntado si la quería y Aoshi había respondido afirmativamente. Si tan sólo hubiese sido una única vez la que le hubiera hecho la pregunta no estaría preocupado, pero se la hacía todos los días y de cuando en cuando las horas que pasaban juntos, cuando se acordaba, desde aquel día en la plaza. Ella siempre replicaba de la misma forma.

Ahora estaba el joven en el mesón de un bar, esperando que la chiquilla hiciera una llamada a Okina avisando que llegaría tarde. Bien sabía él que no era solamente al anciano a quien quería ella llamar, y suspiró decepcionado de que la noche para demostrarle que, en efecto, SI la quería, se hubiese estropeado. Casi tan decepcionado, pensó Aoshi, como el semblante que Misao le había dado ese día en la plaza, cuando le había preguntado si podía ocupar el lugar de Seta. No le había respondido nada (al menos verbalmente) y parecía querer evitar el tema a toda costa, por lo que de pronto se preguntaba si realmente había sido una buena idea. Sus sentimientos eran fuertes, pero los de la chica parecían inexistentes, y se sentía no más diferente que aquellos novios por conveniencia que la chica solía tener. Aunque la diferencia era que él ni siquiera era su novio.

De pronto, una ola de frustración y rabia que sorprendió hasta al mismo Aoshi, lo inundó casi por completo, e hizo señas a Misao de que iba al baño, mientras ella seguía en el teléfono. Necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, así que se tomaría su tiempo -y haría hora- dando vueltas y haciendo nada, mojándose la cara con desánimo. Cuando volvió la chica conversaba con dos desconocidos frente a cuatro vasos de licor. Volvió a sentir celos (aunque a él le gustaba llamarlos "frustración" o "preocupación"), así que se sentó junto a la chica mirando a los tipos de manera amenazante. Sus ropas negras como los lentes y la bufanda que llevaba no lo hacían ver muy amigable.

-Oh, bueno, aquí llegó mi acompañante. Adiós! -Les dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Eh? No nos dijiste que era una amiga? -Replicó uno, un tanto enojado. Aoshi se puso de pie, en silencio, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-Ups, pues creo que lo olvidé. Mí error, jejeje...

Los hombres se alejaron refunfuñando y maldiciendo con dos de los tragos en sus manos, y Misao miraba a Aoshi con una inocente y alegre expresión.

-Qué rayos fue eso, Makimachi?

-Una manera fácil y rápida de conseguir bebidas gratis. -La chica sonrió.- Ten el tuyo, deberías agradecérmelo.

Aoshi no hizo comentario alguno por un momento, mirando, asqueado de la noche y el lugar, cómo Misao bebía el licor con tranquilidad y se detenía para cerrar los ojos y escuchar la música del oscuro local. Todos reían y conversaban alegres. Los sonidos se mezclaban en la cabeza, con una melodía instrumental de cierto grupo de nombre Angel's Grave. Los sonidos comenzaban a hacerse confusos. Ella seguía sonriendo, sumida en una especie de trance mientras el joven parecía distraído con algo más, sin embargo en la mezcla de felicidad inexplicable también llovía lentamente el temor, aunque ella no lo reconocería. "Ya vámonos", pidió el artista cuando habían pasado ya unos veinte minutos. "No seas aburrido" le contestó ella, burlándose del joven y sin decirle lo que sentía.

Shinomori Aoshi bebió el líquido al seco, movido por la frustración. Él nunca bebía, por lo que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo mala idea que eso había sido. Volteó a mirar a la chica, quien se veía extraña, como cayéndose del asiento. Asustado, se levantó abruptamente para ayudarla, pero una vez de pie todo había empezado a darle vueltas... no parecía que hubiera sólo licor en aquellos vasos...

Los ojos azules del joven se abrieron lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía náuseas. Fijó su mirada en el radio reloj que tenía a la derecha, eran las 5:30 de la mañana y aún era muy temprano para levantarse, así que cogió sus ropas sobre la cama y la única frazada que lo cubrían en ese improvisado e incómodo colchón para seguir durmiendo...

Un momento... Colchón improvisado? Radio reloj? 5:30 AM? SUS ROPAS SOBRE LA CAMA...? Se levantó sobresaltado, y se volvió a sentar automáticamente cuando notó que, en efecto, ninguna prenda cubría su cuerpo. No sabía en dónde estaba, a su lado en la cama había indicios de que alguien había estado ahí, y lo peor de todo: no sabía en dónde estaba la pequeña fotógrafa. ¡La había dejado sola tras los efectos de esa droga! Se vistió rápidamente. Estaba cansado, no obstante salió disparado y buscando como loco por los pasillos del corredor en que se encontraba, junto a muchos otros, la pieza en que había despertado.

Se estaba preocupando en serio, cuando la vio por fin al doblar una esquina; el edificio era más grande de lo que parecía. Ahí estaba, sana y salva durmiendo en un pequeño sofá. Tal parecía que nada le había pasado, pues luego de inspeccionarla con la vista no encontró cosa alguna fuera de lugar, y suspiró aliviado para luego despertarla sin mucha delicadeza (como todo lo que él hacía).

-Qué quieres... troglo...dita... -Dijo la chica quedándose dormida nuevamente, por lo que Aoshi tuvo que zamarrearla hasta que reaccionara.

-Van a ser las seis de la mañana, vámonos de aquí.

-Q... qué? No puede ser... no recuerdo nada...

-Sólo vámonos, Okina debe estar preocupado.

-Espera -Dijo ella avanzando torpemente. -Me duele caminar, voy al baño.

Luego de bajar las primeras escaleras que encontraron, volvieron al bar. Aoshi se quedó esperando a la chica en la calle mientras ella seguía en el baño, mirando hacia todos lados a ver si encontraba más que a hombres desaliñados (seguramente ebrios) viéndolo a él con ojos desconfiados. Estaba amaneciendo, y se sentía incómodo ante la intriga de lo de anoche. Para colmo de males, aún la frustración de la primera "cita oficial" lo perseguía y Misao se tardaba. ¿Qué tanto puede hacer una mujer en el baño? Pensaba con fastidio.

-Aún me duele... -Dijo la joven fotógrafa saliendo del local con dificultad.

Aoshi resopló ladeando la cabeza y la tomó en brazos como si fuera su hermanita. Era muy liviana, pensó él; ella estaba atónita.

-Lo siento, es que empecé a menstruar -Continuó Misao a modo de explicación. -Tuve que usar papel higiénico porque no tengo toallas, asco!

-Gracias, Makimachi, has cumplido mi sueño. Al fin una chica me dirigió esas bellas palabras mientras la cargo.

Misao enmudeció y luego reventó a carcajadas, un tanto avergonzada. Metió sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y encontró un papelito. Uno viejo y doblado, con un número en su interior.

"Qué arrastrada...", pensó de sí misma al recordar las tres veces en que había marcado ese número hoy. Aoshi caminaba con la mirada fija y pacífica, aunque no parecía contento en lo absoluto. "El camino al estacionamiento era más largo de lo que recordaba", pensó nuevamente. Y no le desagradó que así fuera.

Suspiró con tristeza ante el recuerdo de su amigo que de seguro no la recordaba a ella... ¿Por qué no contestaba? Dónde estaba ahora...? Cerró los ojos con decisión y arrugó el papel con desprecio, para volver a guardarlo.

-Shinomori-kun... ¿Tú me quieres?

Aoshi suspiró enfadado, sin parar de caminar ni dirigirle la mirada.

-Créeme de una vez: Si realmente no te quisiera ésta sería la hora en que me verías dejándote en el piso y yéndome en taxi para no tener que escucharte hacer la misma irritante y estúpida pregunta a cada momento. Eso te lo aseguro. -Su cara no se había movido ni un poco, pensó Misao, pero su corazón latía más fuerte aún con esas irónicas palabras.

El joven sintió un beso muy cerca de su boca, y se detuvo en seco. Bajó la mirada hacia los verdes ojos de la chica, ruborizado y con el corazón palpitante, en una sorpresa infinita. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Está bien, Shinomori-kun. Puedes reemplazarlo.

_-Día cinco-_

Las niñas no estaban, pero el artista de todas formas estaba ahí. Tal vez por costumbre, tal vez por gusto, por compromiso o por simple amistad, a quién le importaba, pero Kenshin seguía yendo a la casa de Kaoru, y ahora que le había confesado y aceptado que ella era su única amiga del sexo opuesto, ya no se vería extraño ante los ojos de nadie el que él fuera a visitarla. En especial ante los ojos de Gensai, quien aunque tampoco estaba ahí en esos instantes, siempre lo había hecho sentir como si supiera lo que sentía por Kaoru cuando iba.

Ahora jugaban Monopolio sobre la cama de la joven tapada con las sábanas, el juego favorito del artista, y como siempre iba ganando ante la estresada Kaoru, a quien ya no se le ocurrían más maniobras para hacer trampa y poder comprar esa propiedad más cara en la que se encontraba con los pocos billetes que poseía. Kenshin siempre la dejaba en quiebra luego de comprar todas las propiedades, pero esa era la única que le faltaba, y DEBÍA ser suya.

-Sabes? He hablado a Misao acerca de ti, bueno, de "Shinta", y me dijo que nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que ese tipo estaba enamorado de mí. -Sonrió Kaoru.

Kenshin se trapicó con el jugo en polvo que estaba tomando y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Kaoru reía a carcajadas.

-Jajaja, lo sé, es absurdo! -Reía ella mirando la reacción de Kenshin, divertida, viendo luego que éste también se había puesto a reír.

-JAJAJAJA SI, ABSURDO! ANTES DE GENSAI! JAJAJAJA...!

Antes de que el ruborizado pelirrojo pudiese darse cuenta, Kaoru ya había robado dinero del banco y comprado la propiedad, agitándola con la mano con aire triunfal.

-Eh...? Oye! TRAMPOSA!

-El que pestañea pierde, mal perdedor! -Exclamó ella sacando la lengua.

-Devuélvela, tramposa!

Battousai empujó la mano de la chica con brusquedad para intentar quitarle el papelito de propiedad, yendo a dar éste tras un mueble junto a la cama. Ambos compartieron una mirada y de inmediato intentaron ponerse de pie lo más rápidamente para alcanzarlo, haciendo que las piezas en la cama se esparcieran por el piso.

Traicioneras sábanas. Kaoru al ponerse de pie se vio enredada en ellas, haciéndola caer y afirmarse de lo primero que había encontrado como apoyo, o sea la chaqueta de Kenshin. Pronto ambos se encontraron en el amplio piso de la pieza, Battousai sobre Kaoru apoyándose con sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, y luego de asimilar lo ocurrido y recuperarse del golpe, rieron fuertemente ante el tonto accidente.

Sin embargo, Kenshin paró de reír. Se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaba: él sobre ella, sus rostros a centímetros y sus cuerpos enmarañados en el piso, sintiendo uno la tibieza del otro; su corazón retumbaba con fuerza mientras veía los ojos azules de su amiga, y sentía como si todos sus impulsos intentaran obligarlo a hacer algo al respecto. Tragó saliva; intentó moverse; pero su cuerpo no respondía. Su sonrojada expresión de ausencia no cambiaba.

Kaoru también paró de reír luego de un rato, extrañada ante el semblante de su amigo, quien no se movía ni un centímetro. Su rostro se ruborizó también. A fin de cuentas, ¡él estaba sobre ella!; podía sentir su perfume masculino y sus largos cabellos rojos rozándole el rostro. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y el temor de que las palabras de Misao resultaran ciertas fueron llenando paulatinamente sus pensamientos.

-Hi… Himur…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase o intentar hacer algo, sus labios se habían perdido en los del joven, encadenados al suave beso que él le ofrecía con ternura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô**: Ven? Les dije que no se lo imaginaran! Y es que era tan obvio que si lo intentaban lo adivinarían y se acabaría la magia XD. Pero bueno, en fin, ojalá les haya gustado harto, a mí particularmente me gustó la parte de Misao y Ao :3, pues esta última la tenía planeada de una forma totalmente distinta, la repasé en mi mente un millón de veces, y cuando fui a escribirla... se me voló ¬¬ y tuve que inventar una nueva.

En fin! Gracias por tenerme paciencia, y no se preocupen, la próxima actualización no estará tan lejana como en ésta -pero esta vez no pondré fechas-, pues gracias a Dios las próximas semanas no tengo tanto que hacer salvo el ignominioso y bastardamente mutante trabajo de química para el miércoles, lo demás está más facilín...

Apóyenme en esto, escribir no es tan fácil -.-

Au Revoir!

_Yune-ô (Hestiaseve)_

18:24 30-09-2005


	10. Semana diez

**NdYune-o**: Hola a todos! Volví al fin, y con el capítulo más suicida de todos los que he hecho, así que aparte de odiarme por la demora me odiarán por el capi XD. Además se me ocurrió dejar en espera la parte más estresante del capítulo anterior XD.

Semana Diez

_-Día uno-_

"Debo dejar de pensar en eso!"

La joven enrojeció ante el recuerdo de la escena una vez más, para horror suyo, mientras se encontraba junto a su novio en las calles de Tokyo. Estaba confundida. Eso era innegable, y su consternación aumentaba al empezar a atar cabos en su cabeza, llegando a funestas conclusiones como la posibilidad de que, en efecto, su menudo y pelirrojo amigo sintiera hacia ella algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad coronada por un abrazo que le había confesado hace unas cuantas noches. Pero... ¿Y qué tal ella...?

"Nooo! No puedo creer que siquiera te lo plantees, tonta! Eso no! No niego que me sienta halagada, pero... pero...!"

Sacudió Kaoru su cabeza con brusquedad, como intentando ahuyentar esos nefastos pensamientos. Su pulso retumbaba con vehemencia, presa del pánico que le causaba la existencia de una posibilidad de desvío de sus antes monopolizados sentimientos hacia Enishi, su novio por más de tres años. Éste no podía ocultar la preocupación hacia ella, luego de verla así por más de tres días.

De pronto, él detuvo su caminar, y la chica sintió que el brazo de su novio, que cruzaba su espalda hasta el hombro contrario, se apretaba cariñosamente y el rostro del joven se le inclinaba al oído, para susurrarle con suavidad:

-No me lo digas si no quieres... pero estoy contigo, Kaoru-chan.

Los ojos azules de la joven prostituta se abrieron de par en par. Lo había olvidado: él la conocía muy bien y siempre notaba cuando algo no andaba bien. Nunca la atoraba a preguntas, cosa que había aprendido a hacer desde que ella comenzó con sus silencios al principio de la relación. Sólo la abrazaba con ternura y le hacía saber que estaba ahí para cuando lo necesitar y-o quisiera decírselo. Ella sabía que moría de preocupación por saberlo, pero se aguantaba para no hacerla sentir presionada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de lo que sentía? Incluso lo había comparado con Ken porque éste la había ayudado más según lo que recordaba, pero en aquel momento vino a su memoria cuánto ella le mentía al joven médico, pues sabía ella que, con la generosidad de éste, si llegara a saber su verdadera situación tanto económica como laboral, Enishi daría todo por ayudarla. Por eso mismo nunca le había dejado ir a su casa, sino que le mostraba la de Misao en su lugar las pocas veces en que él había conseguido visitarla.

¿Cómo había podido serle infiel, que era lo que sentía, por unos minutos? Se aferró al brazo del joven con fuerza y angustia, y dejó que él la acariciara como si nadie estuviera a su alrededor.

_-Día tres-_

¡Apendicitis! Esto no podía ser. Había recibido la llamada del anciano en medio de una entrevista, y en realidad se sentía semi-aliviado, pues estaba más que harto de responder preguntas estúpidas.

Está bien, el que hubiera huído de una entrevista pagada previamente a causa de una llamada telefónica le traería problemas, pero francamente los regaños de Shishio le importaban un soberano pepino. Kaoru había sido operada (aunque fuese de algo común y sin mayor importancia), pero al menos le servía de excusa para verla a deshoras y quizás ahora hablarle, cosa que no hacía desde el incidente del... ejem... beso...

Se sonrojó con sólo recordarlo, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza como reacción involuntaria. Simplemente no sabía cómo abordar el tema, ni tampoco podía ignorarlo. Sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado, y aunque temía que volvieran a hacerlo, las ganas de hablarle, de escuchar su peculiar voz y de estar con ella eran más fuertes.

Se apresuró a buscar su disfraz (todo sea por la imagen, se dijo), y partió rápidamente hasta el hospital, mientras en su cabeza se repetía y negaba continuamente la posibilidad de que quizás, el que se cambiara de imagen para verla no fuera sólo por su estatus o su bien propio en general, sino para no causarle problemas a la chica... Dios, qué es esto! Bondad! Debía haber comido algo que le trasgiversó los pensamientos, se dijo con una mueca de asco.

La sala estaba muy limpia y casi lista para la operación. Kaoru había recibido un trato especial y gratuito por ser la novia del reconocido cabecilla de los médicos del lugar Enishi Yukishiro, así que se sentía como la hija del presidente.

-Buenos días, chiquitito. Llegaste rápido! -Saludó Gensai; al ver al cantante frente a él con su disfraz puesto. Ayame y Suzume corrieron hacia él, abrazando sus piernas.

-Sí, intenté apresurarme, ya me estoy acostumbrando a que esta tonta incompetente me quite tiempo. -Replicó él con las cejas arqueadas y acariciando las cabezas de las niñas. El anciano hizo caso omiso de su comentario, acostumbrado a oírlo decir cosas que no sentía.

Kenshin se asomó hasta el cuarto y vio a Kaoru sonriente y con una mirada perdida entre fantasías que sólo existían para sus ojos. La chica miraba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un niño en una enorme juguetería. "Está sedada", comentó Gensai a modo de explicación, pero Battousai parecía no escucharlo, absorto en la extraña emoción que lo envolvía.

Momentos después, Gensai sacó a las niñas del cuarto, dejando al joven y a Kaoru solos. Éste se limitaba sólo a mirarla con detenimiento, intentando hallar palabras adecuadas para iniciar una conversación.

-Pero szi no es... el ghran Batthouszai? -Dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio con una voz arrastrada y somnolienta, como si bostezara. -Vienessz... a beszharme dde nuevvo? -Volvió a decir con una gran sonrisa semi-burlona.

Los ojos de Kenshin se desorbitaron y su rostro se tornó tan rojo como su cabello. No podía creer que lo recordara tan nítidamente, y que lo hubiera sacado a colación como algo tan casual. No sabía que decir, y notó cómo su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos.

-Yy... yo... lo... lo siento, Kamiya... yo...

-No tdienes gue disghulpaaartde, Ken-chan... zsi yo ya tdengo cghlaro gue me amas...

El joven sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su cuerpo. Un pánico lo rodeó por completo. ¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Tan obvio había sido? ¡Qué iba a hacer ahora! Sus piernas temblaban junto con el resto de su cuerpo, no recordaba haber vivido algo como eso en toda su vida, y era también la primera vez en que se sentía tan vulnerable. No sabía qué decir, y su boca sólo balbuceaba palabras incoherentes (ah, en serio? XD déjenme, en mi mundo la gente también balbucea coherencias XDD).

-Jejejeje... gué nervdioso de hasdh puezdsto, Ken-chan... esdho lo hacze más divhertdido... -La chica sonrió con malicia escondida tras esa somnolienta expresión, y tomó aire como para cantar fuertemente. - BATTOUSAI ME AAAMAAAA! BATTOUSAI ME AAAMAAAA...!

Y así prosiguió por otras tres estrofas de su monótona e inculpadora canción. Kenshin no lo resistió más, y luego de hacer señas para que se callara sin éxito, corrió hacia ella y tapó su boca con ambas manos, en una mezcla de ira y pánico.

-Sí! Es cierto! Te amo! Y ESO QUÉ? ACASO VAS A HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO??

Dicho esto, y antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera reaccionar, se veía nuevamente aprisionada por uno de los imprevistos besos del joven, tal como la otra vez. Había sido él traicionado por sus sentimientos nuevamente, como se lo había temido, pero ya realmente estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de rechazo por parte de ella. Sabía muy bien que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería realmente mostrarle a alguien lo que en verdad sentía.

Sin embargo, la chica no lo rechazó. Por el contrario, posó con ternura sus manos sobre el rostro del joven y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, haciéndolo sentir una mezcla de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. ¿Acaso era cierto? Ella no lo había rechazado, es más, estaba correspondiéndole... ¿Sería posible que... sus sentimientos fueran mutuos...?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de la cautela con que Aoshi había portado las rosas con tal de que sólo se notaran las yerbas medicinales cuando entrara en el cuarto, no pudo evitar que la fragancia inundara la habitación de la chica que yacía en cama, y quien lo recibió con una gran sonrisa. El corazón del joven dio un brinco, y se apresuró a entregarle las flores para así ver prolongado el semblante alegre de la enferma.

El artista volvía de comprar un pedido que Okina le había encomendado; su nieta había estado con vómitos, mareos y otros malestares, por lo que, según el viejo, el mejor remedio eran las yerbas medicinales que a él solían darle en sus años mozos.

La alegría de la joven se disipó en el acto, pues conocía muy bien el horrendo sabor de aquel brebaje ignominioso que su abuelo preparaba con esas nefastas yerbas. Además, estaba molesta desde antes, pues se había enterado hacía poco que su mejor amiga había sido operada y ni su abuelo, ni su madrastra, ni su recién en estreno novio le habían permitido salir, pues se tambaleaba en cuanto se ponía de pie.

Momentos después, al fin los dejaron solos, y Aoshi se sentó en un borde de la cama para estar más cerca de la enferma. La primera semana de su "noviazgo en prueba" había transcurrido sin mayores percances. De hecho, Aoshi dudaba que Misao lo viera siquiera como un novio, pero de todas formas estaba emocionado y algo nervioso, pues ésta era su primera relación amorosa que no fuera "por matar el tiempo". Todavía no actuaban conforme al compromiso que los unía; no habían grandes demostraciones de cariño e incluso aún no se besaban por primera vez, esto tanto a causa de que Misao se enfermara un día después de comenzar como pareja, como también de que él sabía muy bien que ella guardaba aún aquel papel arrugado lleno de recuerdos, y lo mantenía cerca suyo, por lo que él no quería presionarla.

-No me mires con esa cara de bobo, controla tus sentimientos, Ao-kun -Le dijo ella por el simple placer de fastidiarlo. Esos comentarios siempre lo hacían sonrojar.

-Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevas de muerta, porque aquí apesta peor que la morgue. -Respondió él, burlándose de ella y del olor a vómito ligeramente atenuado por las rosas en el cuarto, y recién percatándose de que la miraba fijo.

Misao le arrojó un almohadón entre risas, para luego obligar al joven recostarse junto a ella, aún ante las negativas (y el pronunciado rubor) de éste, y mediante pasaban los minutos en silencio, lentos y apacibles, al fin durmió ella, luego de una larga noche de desvelo, apoyada en el pecho de su joven novio. Él la miraba respirar serena y acarició sus cabellos, pensando nuevamente en ese hombre que seguramente aún ocupaba buen lugar en los sentimientos de la chica.

"No importa", se dijo con determinación. "Yo lo reemplazaré".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El lazo que los unió por un período que a él le pareció demasiado corto, al fin se rompió, y él pudo contemplar con incrédula felicidad la expresión del rostro de la joven prostituta, que lo miraba con ojos comprensivos y una tierna sonrisa. El jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría; le resultaba difícil controlar la oleada de emociones que azotaban su corazón, las cuales aumentaron en tanto ella posó nuevamente su mano en el ruborizado rostro del pelirrojo para acariciarlo con suavidad.

Fue demasiado para él, pues casi instintivamente, y luego de un suspiro salido de un rostro sonriente, se aferró a ella en un fuerte abrazo, como temiendo que ella se arrepintiera y el momento acabara. Y ella parecía sentir lo mismo, pues también lo abrazaba. A su mente acudieron recuerdos acerca de la situación de ambos... ¿Qué sería de ellos desde ahora? Él tenía a Tomoe y ella a Enishi, sin contar la productora, la banda y el incalculable merchandising de la pareja del año que se perdería.

Pero, francamente... ¿A quién le importaba?

-Himura-kun, Yukishiro-kun viene en dirección hacia acá... -Exclamó Gensai interrumpiéndolos, entre pequeños golpes en la puerta. No se mostró para nada impresionado ante la escena, para sorpresa de Kenshin, quien se separó al instante de Kaoru (aunque de mala gana) y se arrinconó en el cuarto junto al anciano.

-Buenas tardes, Gensai-san -El joven médico entró sonriente, y no se mostró conmocionado en lo absoluto ante la presencia del extraño. -Buenas tardes, soy Yukishiro Enishi. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? -Replicó dirigiéndose a Kenshin con una gentil cortesía y una franca sonrisa.

-El es... otro de mis nietos. Vino de pasada por Tokyo y aprovechó de visitar a su prima. -Se adelantó el anciano, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a modo de explicación, con una gran sonrisa. Kenshin sólo mantuvo silencio y no devolvió el saludo al joven.

-Bueno, qué tierno de su parte, aunque Kaoru está bastante estable -Explicó Enishi mientras caminaba hacia su novia y le tomaba algunos exámenes rápidos. De repente, se detuvo extrañado al mirar la mirada de Kaoru, que seguía tal cual como Kenshin la había dejado, sólo que mirando al vacío. -Dios mío! Pero quién fue el que te puso tanto sedante? Esto es mucho más de lo que les recomendé!

Él médico puso su mano en la frente de Kaoru unos momentos, pero cuando quiso sacarla para llamar a la enfermera, la chica no lo dejó, aferrándose a su brazo hasta el punto de ponerse al borde de la camilla, sin cambiar su inquebrantable y apacible semblante.

-Eni-kuuuun... te aaaamoooo...

Kenshin fijó al instante la mirada en la chica, con expresión pretrificada y sin saber qué pensar. Gensai silenciaba.

-Sí, sí, yo también te amo, Kaoru-chan, jejeje... -Contestó el novio de la joven con una sonrisa, mientras la tomaba tiernamente para acomodarla en la camilla de forma apropiada.

-Eni-kuuuun... yo te aaamooo... -Volvió a decir con voz arrastrada, para luego, con una fuerza que sobria le hubiese sorprendido, tomar con ambas manos las ropas de su novio y arrastrarlo hasta plantarle un sorpresivo y apasionado beso, que duró varios segundos. Kenshin sólo contemplaba la escena con incredulidad y con ojos desorbitados.

Al separarse Enishi de su novia, volteó hacia los espectadores con notorio bochorno, pues él nunca hacía escenas como esas en público. Ella seguía diciéndole que la amaba, y él, entre risas, volvía a abrigarla con las mantas y a poner todo en su lugar.

-No sé si creerle en estas circunstancias, realmente -Comentó Enishi dirigiéndose a los hombres, entre risas. -Cuando sedamos a los pacientes aman a todo el mundo! Jejeje...

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Kenshin como un golpe en el rostro. Salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con brusquedad; Gensai lo siguió con la mirada, preocupado, e inventó una nueva excusa para disculparlo.

Una vez afuera, se sentó en la primera banca que encontró y se llevó ambas manos a la cara; la cabeza le daba vueltas, todas las imágenes y sensaciones de esa noche se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, y aún no podía creer cómo había sido tan estúpido. ¡Ella estaba sedada! Ésa era la razón por la que no lo había rechazado. ¡Por supuesto! Sólo podía ser eso, cómo había podido pensar siquiera que ella hubiese aceptado algo como eso así nada más... Además, él la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que Kaoru jamás engañaría a su novio con otro si estaba en sus manos el elegir...

Y el elegido jamás sería él, no...?

Volvió a hundir la cabeza y colocó los talones de sus manos en su frente. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos; se sentía frustrado, avergonzado y vulnerable... pero por sobre todo, lo que sentía era una profunda tristeza. Su corazón retumbaba como queriendo que toda esa amargura saliera... por sus ojos...

-o-

Kaoru despertó muy de mañana. Se encontraba en casa de Misao y no recordaba nada de lo sucedido el día anterior, desde que le había empezado a doler el vientre. No obstante, aún sin poder recordar nada de lo vivido, había dentro de ella la sensación de que ya estaba todo claro dentro de sí. No tenía que preocuparse más por sus confusiones, pues en su corazón crecía la seguridad y certeza de a quién amaba en realidad, que era el joven al frente suyo de ojos grises como su cabello, quien le había dado un beso de buenos días en la frente y portaba una bandeja con el desayuno en sus manos.

La noche del día anterior, Tomoe recibió una llamada de Aoshi, avisando que el pelirrojo se quedaría en su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-o**: Bueh... qué les dije, estoy segura de que más de una me odia ahora XD. Bueno, sorry la demora; hace poco salí de vacaciones y los últimos meses fueron tan desgraciados que los únicos tiempos libres que tenía estaba tan estresada que me salían puras porquerías a escribir, y si iba a estar publicando porquerías mejor no publicar nada, no?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mí :D; las escenas de KK las tenía pensadas hacía tanto pero no podía escribirlas TT :tears: y si piensan que ya pasó lo peor, déjenme decirles que... no están ni cerca! porque tanto los fans del KK como los del MA les vendrán bastantes sorpresas... (risa maléfica)

Nos vemos en dos jueves más! Y muchas gracias por leerme hasta hoy TT

Au Revoir!

Yune-ô

20:30 14-12-2005


	11. Semana Once, día 5

**NdYune-ô**: Yay! Felicítenme! Esta es la primera vez en toda mi vida de escritora en que cumplo con el plazo asignado el capítulo anterior T.T :caen flores del cielo: Gracias! Gracias! XD. Les agradezco q me tengan paciencia, es algo q realmente aprecio :3. Ah, pero les advierto que este y el próximo serán los capítulos MÁS DRAMÁTICOS que haya hecho hasta ahora... sobre todo para Misao, incluso me pregunto si me estoy pasando un poco a caca... .. XD

Ojalá les guste de todas formas :3

**Semana Once**

_-Día cinco-_

Las calles resonaban en su jolgorio diario con las risas que bailaban en el aire y en las bocas de todos, como si se celebrase una festividad. Arriba el sol estaba en su punto más alto, saludando a todos con sus rayos, y aunque no había sombras, la suave brisa conseguía refrescar amistosamente las cabezas de la industria humana de Tokio.

La joven fotógrafa caminaba derecho, dirigiéndose al hospital con una ilógica sonrisa y una felicidad reflejada en la forma en que daba cada paso. Llevaba las cámaras por si encontraba algo interesante en el camino. Estaba optimista, convencida además de que no habría nada que pudiera ofuscar su ánimo: esa mañana no había podido resistir llamarlo una vez más cuando el papelito arrugado había caído de su blusa mientras ordenaba. Lo hizo inconscientemente y sin esperanzas, tal como las muchas otras veces desde que comenzaron sus días de angustia hacía ya tres años... sin embargo, esta vez hubo respuesta.

Se llevó una mano empuñada a la boca y soltó una risita de infantil emoción ya frente a las puertas del hospital. Sus náuseas habían estado mejorando, pero aún así quería estar segura, y alentada por Aoshi, esa mañana se había decidido averiguar qué rayos tenía, pues nunca se había intoxicado tan fuerte con algo. De seguro había sido la horrenda comida de Okina.

"_-Sí...? Quién es?_

Misao tapó su boca con su mano, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era él! Era la voz de su amigo!

_-So... Soujiro-kun? Eres tú?_ -Preguntó cuando pudo al fin sacar su voz entre ahogados suspiros.

_-Misao-chan? Do... dónde conseguiste mi número?_ -De pronto su voz sonaba llena de consternación.

_-Tú me lo diste... Soujiro-kun ¿Dónde estás? Te echo de menos! Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?_

_-Yo también te he extrañado, Misao-chan... Cómo están las cosas allá? Cómo están Okina-san y Kaoru-chan?_ -El joven parecía querer evitar toda respuesta, pero Misao prefirió ignorar ese detalle.

_-Bien... todos estamos bien... Ahora soy fotógrafa y tengo buen sueldo... conozco a mucha gente... _-Misao, sin poder controlar el quiebre de su voz y el brote de sus lágrimas, por lo que se lanzó a su gran cama que tenía al lado y abrazó una almohada para silenciar sus alegres sollozos.

_-Me alegra oír eso... _-La tierna voz del joven fue apagada por un hombre que le lanzaba reprimendas. Él puso la mano en el auricular, pero ella pudo distinguir, de todas formas, gritos de enfado que provenían de la boca de su amado amigo, como si discutiera con alguien acaloradamente. _-Lo siento, Misao-chan, debo irme... Gracias por llamarme, me has hecho muy feliz._

_-No! Espera! Dónde estás? Podemos vernos?_ -Por un momento la chica pensó en lo obvio de sus sentimientos, pero había abandonado su orgullo desde que sus oídos escucharon aquella voz tras el auricular.

-_Mmm... Ya veremos. Cuídate mucho, Misao-chan_."

Las manos de la fotógrafa en la sala de espera no podían estar tranquilas, y se enredaban entre ellas, explorando rincones desconocidos de su pelo y de las cámaras, o simplemente uniéndose en las puntas de las yemas una y otra vez. A su mente había venido el recuerdo de su novio. Aquél hombre de ojos profundos, fríos, y manos bruscas pero bondadosas; aquél que siempre se encontraba a su lado, la divertía con sus bromas (o siendo víctimas de las de ella) y la arrullaba en sus momentos de soledad. Su sonrisa se borró por completo. ¿Por qué no mejor lo amaba a él en vez de a Seta...?

Se llevó ambas manos a la frente bruscamente, casi golpeándose, y decidió no pensar. En nada. Ni en el uno ni en el otro. Quería olvidar todo, y borrarlos a los dos. De pronto las náuseas volvían a saludarle.

- ...Y cuando estaba apunto de salvarse, y eso lo sé por su aspecto, el doctor declaró la hora de su muerte y lo dejó ahí.

-Es el colmo! La incompetencia de ese hombre me tiene harta. Qué bueno que lo reemplazarán!

-Sí! En tanto llegue el Doctor Seta-sama todo irá mucho mejor.

-Además he oído que es joven y apuesto, jejeje...

La cabeza de Misao se levantó al instante, desconcertada, y luego de preguntarle al par de enfermeras que habían estado conversando a su lado si se trataba de Soujiro Seta, y de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, volteó con lentitud y hundió la boca en sus manos, para ahogar el estruendoso grito que había aflorado de su alma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin tomó el micrófono con fuerza. Su voz salía cada vez más fuerte y emanaba de su boca melodiosos acordes que envolvían a todos los presentes en el estudio y de la banda, que acompañaba y completaba la endecha del joven, haciéndola sonar en conjunto como una poderosa oleada de emociones sublimemente expresadas.

Sin embargo, todos notaban el gran cambio en la calidad de la voz del artista, imperceptible para quienes no conocían su verdadero canto.

Y es que su mente estaba perdida en lugares ajenos, distantes, solitarios, vacíos, imposibilitándole el concentrarse al cien por ciento en el ensayo. Cada vez que intentaba enfocarse en el lugar y en su trabajo dentro del grupo acudían a su mente los recuerdos de aquella noche en la casa de su amigo Aoshi en que se sintió tan vulnerable. De sus ojos habían brotado lo que la gente conocía como lágrimas; sólo su amigo las había visto, pero lo habían hecho sentirse humillado.

Por otro lado, la causa de aquellas gotas de deshonra era una prostituta; una que había conocido por compromiso y que ahora debía ver por necesidad. En estos momentos se encontraba enojada con él, pues para defenderse a sí mismo al momento de dar explicaciones por el beso de hacía dos semanas, luego de jugar Monopolio, había resuelto inventar que el motivo era el mal momento que estaba pasando con Tomoe, dando a entender que había sido un total error y que ella había sido una especie de repuesto, consolación o hasta entretención, cosa que obviamente la ofendió. "Qué idiota soy", pensó al evocar la escena, y se reprendió a sí mismo por no poder medir lo que decía frente a ella.

En todo caso... quizás era mejor así. Kaoru no le hablaba mucho después de eso, y si consideraba las palabras que Aoshi le había dicho (aparte de las reprimendas por no hablar con Tomoe del asunto desde el principio), si Kaoru (o "ésa chica", como Kenshin se había referido a ella para no mencionar su nombre) se enojaba con él de por vida las cosas irían por buen camino, pues el consejo de su amigo había sido el de tratar por todos los medios de olvidarla, porque cualquiera que lo hiciera sufrir de ese modo no merecía la pena, además, su novia era Tomoe, y ella nunca lo dejaría de querer.

Era cierto, lo mejor era olvidarla y volver al estilo de vida tranquilo y conveniente junto a Tomoe que tanto le gustaba antes, o al menos al que se había ya acostumbrado... "Ojalá fuese tan fácil", pensó. Aoshi lo decía como algo casual, pero él no había tenido que olvidar a nadie, siempre debían olvidarlo las chicas a él (aunque éste también fuese el caso de Kenshin), salvo aquella ocasión cuando iban en preparatoria en que su amigo se había enamorado de la profesora de artes.

Para Kenshin no era ni remotamente fácil. Todas las veces que iba al BRB encontraba nuevas virtudes que él no conocía en aquella prostituta, y que complicaban aún más su objetivo. Por más que lo intentara, salvo contadas ocasiones sin importancia, no podía recordar momentos desagradables junto a ella antes del incidente de la clínica. Siempre que se encontraba con ella se sentía feliz, vivo, emocionado y un sinfín inexplicable de sentimientos y sensaciones más.

Pero estaba decidido. Aquel líquido infame que cayó por sus ojos se transformó en el gatillo que fortaleció tal determinación, y no daría ya paso atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mente de Kaoru estaba sumida en un feliz sueño, serena al fin luego de tanto trabajo que hacer. Sin embargo su paz no duró mucho, siendo despertada por un mal presentimiento. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se sentó en su cama (que si bien no era tan cómoda como la del burdel, tan sólo saber que era la suya la hacía sentir en paz), ordenó un poco y revisó todos los cuartos de la desdeñada casa, cerciorándose de que se encontraba sola, y se sentó al fin al borde de la cama, en el cuarto cuya puerta daba una visión directa de la entrada principal de ese hogar. Se sentó a esperar, como siempre hacía cuando tenía esta sensación de angustia, y en todos los casos, sin excepción, acertaba.

Minutos después se sintió un golpe en la puerta principal. Luego otro y otro, cada vez más fuerte. Kaoru sonrió, divertida al comprobar que nuevamente había acertado, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Kaoru-chan...!

-Misao-chan? Qué te...?

Antes de poder terminar su pregunta, cargada de ofuscación al ver en el umbral de la puerta el rostro empapado en lágrimas de su amiga, Kaoru se vio abrazada por la pequeña, mientras ésta lloraba con desesperación, como nunca antes la había visto. Ambas se fueron arrodillando en el piso inconscientemente, sin romper el abrazo que las unía.

-Misao-chan, qué tienes? Dímelo por favor, te pasó algo? -La chica seguía llorando sin decir una palabra, y el corazón de su amiga se encogió de tal forma que sus ojos también se humedecieron. -Misao-chan, me estás preocupando... hoy debías ir al hospital, no? Tiene que ver con eso? Dime qué tienes por favor!

Misao asintió con la cabeza y subió su mirada hacia la de Kaoru, inundada en angustia.

-Kaoru-chan... fui al doctor, me hizo algunos exámenes... ¡estoy embarazada...! -Logró articular con dificultad, y volvió a hundirse en sollozos sobre el pecho de su amiga.

La prostituta abrió la boca de forma involuntaria, con los ojos desorbitados, y la cubrió con una mano al instante, sin poder terminar de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Q... qué? Pero cómo? No me digas que tú y Shinomori-san...

-No sé cómo, Kaoru-chan, no sé! Yo nunca he tenido nada con nadie, créeme!

Kaoru hizo silencio, sin saber qué pensar ante las palabras de su amiga. Ella nunca le mentía, de eso estaba segura, así como de su virginidad, pues ella le había prometido decirle cuando encontrara el indicado... pero quedar embarazada sin un coito... era simplemente absurdo.

-Espera, Misao-chan... ¿No me contaste tú el otro día que tú y Shinomori-san fueron a un bar y que despertaron en la madrugada?

-Pero nada pasó! Yo... -Misao se detuvo en seco. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba nada después de que tuviera ese último trago, y se dio cuenta con horror, además, que en cierta forma tenía mucho sentido. Había despertado en un sofá sin recordar nada, se sentía cansada, le dolía levemente la entrepierna al caminar y al ir al baño encontró su ropa interior manchada con sangre. Había pensado que era la menstruación, pero al llegar a la casa y cambiarse notó cómo ya no sangraba, ni al día siguiente, ni al que siguió a éste. Contó el relato a su amiga, temiendo lo peor.

-Pero cuánto habían tomado esa noche, Misao-chan?

-Aoshi estaba en el baño... yo tomé varios vasos, pero ese último fue el peor... y he tomado más otras veces pero nunca he perdido la noción del tiempo! Jamás he caído inconsciente sólo por seis o siete vasos...

-Pues creo que esta vez así fue, Misao-chan, y creo además que al menos uno se aprovechó de eso. Lo más seguro es que alguien debió poner algo en tu vaso.

Misao recordó a los tipos que había conocido mientras su novio estaba en el baño. Ellos le habían dado los tragos... sería posible que había sido violada por uno de ellos...? Volvió a estallar en llanto mientras le contaba a su amiga acerca de esos hombres, y esta vez sentía que su peor pesadilla había sido hecha realidad.

Kaoru veía con angustia a su amiga que lloraba sin consuelo aferrada a su pecho. Ella la conocía bien y sabía lo íntegra que Misao era con el tema, además sabía muy bien lo que tal descubrimiento significaba para ella en estos momentos, luego de que le contase lo que había oído decir a las enfermeras, y no toleraba la idea de que algún idiota le hubiera hecho daño y nublado sus ilusiones. Lloró junto con ella por un momento, abrazándola y acunándola como a una hija. Después de esto se enderezó y secó sus lágrimas para, ya de pie, extender su mano hacia su amigo.

-Vamos, Misao-chan. Esto no quedará así.

Misao se puso de pie, mirando a su amiga confundida, quien le secó las lágrimas y le dio un beso en la frente, para luego partir con ella de la mano con decisión y paso veloz. Misao se alegró de tenerla junto a ella.

-A dónde vamos, Kaoru-chan?

-A ese tal bar, a descubrir de qué va todo esto.

Las amigas caminaron en aquella dirección sin soltar su mano la una de la otra. Y era un lazo que necesitarían posteriormente, pues lo que les esperaba cambiaría más de un destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al fin la noche. Kenshin se preparó para partir donde Kaoru, que se notaba muy conmocionada desde la tarde. No necesitó tomar aire, como había tenido que hacer los días anteriores, para buscar fuerzas. Ahora estaba decidido y sabía qué era lo correcto. No podía seguir haciendo sufrir a la mujer que tenía al lado y que lo arropaba entre caricias antes de salir.

Al partir en su auto, no era el único siguiendo su vía. Atrás venían sus compañeros Shura y Chô, siguiéndolo sigilosamente, esperando encontrar respuesta a sus dudas, que involucraban a la novia de su cuñado. Habían ya hecho un seguimiento de la joven, y habían descubierto recientemente dónde vivía realmente, cosa que no concordaba con lo que ellos sabían le había dicho a su novio Enishi. Ella era increíblemente pobre, lo que hizo aumentar sus sospechas.

Ambos reían en el auto y conversaban, como si seguir gente se tratara de lo más casual del mundo. Sus personalidades extrañas no tenían ninguna intención de hacer maldades, sólo de husmear, como siempre. De pronto, el auto de su colega paró frente a un "Hotel Bala" (o un nombre parecido. Son conocidos como los hoteles sólo para varones que ofrecen una habitación compacta sólo con una cama, una pequeña televisión y servicios como calefacción, radio, etc, -parecida a las casillas de viajeros del barco de "El Quinto Elemento" XD- y son por lo general rentados sólo por la noche.). Decidieron estacionar a unos metros de él para no ser vistos. Minutos más tarde vieron algo más que les llamó la atención: un hombre vestido como payaso saliendo de un auto alquilado, que hizo a ambos reír.

Shura decidió seguirlo sólo por diversión, pues en tanto veían algo digno de compartir como compañeros de chismes, lo husmeaban, por lo que Chô se quedó en el auto mientras Shura se iba en taxi tras el extraño.

El auto del extraño paró junto a un prostíbulo. Una joven de negros cabellos y ojos azules salió a recibirlo, y le dio un gran abrazo, como si llorara. Shura observó boquiabierta la escena, y casi sin poder respirar se apresuró a llamar a Chô, para que presenciara un espectáculo más interesante que el de su colega.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô**: Sorry! Qué puedo decir, me encanta el drama, y aunq creo q la última escena fue un poco forzada (la escribí directo al pc y si lo hago así nunca me queda como me quedaría haciendo un "bosquejo" primero en mi cuaderno u..u), igual me gustó el capi, aunque haya tenido q borrarle la escena del bar, la de después del bar, la de Aoshi y la de Kaoru y Ken en el BRB, y es que todo eso pasaba en el mismo capi y si lo ponía me dí cuenta de que quedaría muy denso... así q ahora tengo un nuevo capi para la lista, q se alarga cada vez q esto pasa nnU.

Ah, apropo, **ME EXPLICO** **acerca del capi anterior**: Me di cuenta de que hubieron pocos q lo entendieron T.T Creo q soy la única q entiende mi masa mutante XD.

**1)** Cuando Ken va a ver a Kao a la clínica y Eni entra después, no lo reconoce porque KEN ESTA CON SU DISFRAZ, y los únicos q habían sido capaces de saber quién era aún con él puesto habían sido los de la fam de Kao, por aquel "sexto sentido" q poseían...

**2)** En la última parte, Tomoe recibe una llamada de Aoshi avisándole que Ken va a pasar la noche en su casa, o sea, en casa de AOSHI, no en la de Tomoe... no me imagino llamando a mi amiga avisándole que su novio va a ir a quedarse en su casa esa noche... sólo lo aclaro pq me anduvieron dando opiniones acerca de eso... soy una incomprendida XD.

En fin, espero q haya quedado claro, y para los q piensen lo peor para el futuro de los protagonistas de mi fic, les digo que aunq se vean las cosas negras el sol aún puede salir! (como también puede venir una tormenta aún peor... ;)).

Au Revoir! Grax por leerme, las quiero mucho a todas y felices fiestas! Que pasen un excelente año 2006 cargado de buenas experiencias para todas y en todos los sentidos.

Nos vemos en 2 jueves más! nn

_Hestiaseve (Yune-o)_

19:04 29-12-2005


	12. Semana Once II

**NdYune**: Este capi es sólo de Kao y Ken pq necesitaba q pasara más tiempo, aparte debo ir de viaje y no podía tipearlo todo. Sorry! T.T

**Semana Once**

_-Día cinco-_

Las pupilas violetas se dirigieron al reloj junto a la puerta: las once y media de la noche. Eran ya las once y media de la noche y aún nadie decía nada; Kenshin sentado junto a la prostituta en su lugar de trabajo, quien no hacía mucho había terminado su versión de los hechos y la descarga de su angustia ante lo vivido aquella tarde junto a su amiga Misao.

Kaoru dio un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, quien la rodeó con un brazo. A él no le gustaba verla así en lo absoluto, pero no podía negar que le producía cierto alivio el que ella ya no estuviera enojada con él, y pudieran volver a hablar como antes. De pronto, ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, como a punto de hacer una confesión.

-Sabes Himura-kun? Ayer, antes de que llegara Misao-chan a mi casa, me puse a pensar en ti y en mí... -Un escalofrío sacudió al artista de pies a cabeza- Y recordé momentos como éste, en los que siempre estás tú conmigo. -Kaoru apoyó su espalda en el colchón de la cama, dejándose caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos. -Esa fue como una confirmación, sabes? una confirmación de lo excelente persona que eres, y me sorprendí de descubrir también lo valioso que eres para mí... me has escuchado hasta el final aún teniendo tus propios problemas, y esto es algo que nunca podré terminar de agradecerte, jejeje.

-... -Kenshin, incómodo, miraba al techo sin saber qué decir, con sus mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. A decir verdad se le ocurrían variadas formas de pago en agradecimiento, pero prefirió mantenerlas en silencio.

-Y debo confesarte, Kenshin Himura, que aunque sigue molestándome todo lo que me dijiste acerca del beso -El Battousai tragó saliva- lo que más me tenía disgustada era la decepción... Sí, Himura-kun, no pongas esa cara... estaba decepcionada porque... ejem... yo realmente había imaginado que sentías algo por mí...

El joven se puso de pie bruscamente frente a la cama, abriendo la boca ligeramente sin que saliera nada de su boca, con las orejas incendiadas.

-No hagas tanto escándalo, tonto! Yo tampoco sé en qué rayos estaba pensando ¡Y ya me avergüenza lo suficiente como para que más encima te burles! A dormir!

Su amiga se acostó presurosamente en su cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta más arriba de la cabeza. Kenshin, saliendo progresivamente de su petrificación, se dirigió hasta su futón que se encontraba de forma horizontal a los pies de la cama de Kaoru (no sé si se capta la idea de cómo está x..X hay un mapita made in Yune al final, en mis notas); tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y luego de todo lo acontecido durante aquel día no quería más que dormir, aunque algo le anticipaba que no lo conseguiría sino hasta mucho después.

-Himura-kun...

-Mmm? -Contestó el pelirrojo sin ganas luego de unos minutos, contestando a la voz que apenas se oía, cubierta con sábanas.

-Puedo llamarte Kenshin?

Él no quiso responder. A cambio de eso emitió un sonido afirmativo sin abrir la boca, parecido al anterior, y se acostó de espaldas a la cama de Kaoru, sumido en la confusión de pensamientos que lo rodeaban.

-Umm... Kenshin?

Battousai se volteó nuevamente hacia la cama, e inmediatamente dio un salto al encontrar los ojos azules de la prostituta fijos en los suyos, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, a los pies de su cama.

-Qué quieres, no me asustes así.

-Emm... ¿Puedo dormir contigo...? No te espantes tanto! No me refiero a nada extraño... es que no quiero estar sola esta noche.

-Claro que no! Estás loca? Es que no sientes nada de remordimiento por tu novio?

-Pero si no pienso hacer nada malo...

"Lo digo por mí!", estuvo a punto de decirle, pero mordió sus labios y prefirió guardar silencio. Kaoru está loca, pensó. Si tan solo supiera el caos que reinaba en su cabeza en esos momentos, jamás lo habría siquiera pensado.

-Por favooor...

Kenshin fingió enfado y se hizo a un lado de la cama, haciéndole espacio. La chica dio una gran sonrisa llena de ternura, que hizo estremecer al desdichado sobre el futón. Alegremente se acostó junto a él y se cubrió con las mantas, acurrucándose al lado de su amigo y obligándolo a rodearlo con su brazo bajo su cabeza, mientras éste intentaba no dejar de respirar y ocultar la frenética cabalgata de su corazón.

"Perdóname", dijo ella, y él volvió a poner atención a lo que estaba pasando. Ella se disculpó por hacerle pasar por un momento como ése, que de seguro habría de ser muy difícil para él, que era un hombre como cualquier otro. Él no dijo nada, pues no sabía ella cuánta razón tenía con esas palabras, en especial si con "cualquier otro" se refería a un hombre como él, quien hasta que la conoció no tenía consideración siquiera de la edad de su compañera a la hora de buscar "buenos ratos" en burdeles.

Pasaban los minutos, largos y quietos, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera dormir ni decir algo, y ambos estaban conscientes de ello. Kaoru se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que su propio corazón latía, Kenshin se sorprendía de su propio autocontrol. Cansado del silencio y de la incomodidad de la situación, el artista exclamó, con las cejas arqueadas:

-Así que... anhelabas ser dueña del corazón del gran Battousai, no? -Kaoru apartó su cuerpo del de Kenshin con brusquedad, incrédula. -Lo siento, "Kaoru-chan", pero ya pertenece a alguien más... deberás conformarte con ser mi fan favorita, sí?

-Cállate, idiota! No debí decirte nada!

Kaoru lo golpeó con la gran almohada de su cama repetidas veces, hasta que ambos estallaron en risas. Pronto se calmaron, volvió el silencio, y Kaoru nuevamente se acurrucó en el pecho de su amigo. Sonrió, sorprendiéndose además de cuán a gusto se sentía junto a él, y sin darse cuenta se le escaparon las palabras de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Te quiero mucho, Kenshin. -Exclamó apretándose a él, sintiéndose como su hermana pequeña.

-Sí, sí, sí, sólo duérmete o no respondo de mí.

Ella rió y besó su mejilla, para luego caer, al igual que el artista, en un profundo sueño que coronaría una noche que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar.

_-Día seis-_

Kaoru despertó muy de mañana, y se apartó sonrojada y desorientada al descubrir junto a ella el rostro apacible y durmiente de su amigo. Fue cuando recordó al fin lo que había acontecido aquella noche. Se sonrojó al evocar la escena, y se quedó contemplando la faz del artista con una mezcla de ternura y nerviosismo.

"Y pensar que hay muchas que darían todo por estar en mi lugar", se dijo divertida, como sacándole la lengua a todas las fans del Battousai. Ella había sido una de ellas hasta hacía unos meses, y antes de conocer a su ahora novio, Enishi, solía tener todo tipo de fantasías románticas con el que el mundo consideraba el hombre perfecto.

Hacia cuatro meses atrás jamás se hubiera siquiera imaginado que viviría todas las cosas que había pasado junto al pelirrojo. No había estado jamás entre sus planes el que Kenshin Himura, alias Battousai, fuera a ir algún día a su casa, jugara con sus hermanas, ayudara con los quehaceres (de mala gana), le comprara pequeñas cosillas para la casa de vez en cuando, la escuchara siempre, y hasta pusiera en peligro su reputación y su noviazgo por ayudarla, haciéndose su único cliente sin haberle exigido ni una sola vez que cumpliera con su trabajo de prostituta, aún sabiendo que él tenía un muy despierto líbido. Para ella era increíble que pudieran incluso dormir juntos sin que pasaran de ser hermanos. Y eso lo hacía apreciarlo aún más.

Sin darse cuenta, aquel hombre que cualquiera consideraría un egoísta, avaro, ególatra y cruel, vino a formar una parte muy importante en la vida de Kaoru. Más de lo que ella jamás pensaría, al igual que el que cavaría tan hondo como hasta ahora en sus sentimientos. Ella se perdió de este mundo, contemplando las delicadas facciones del hombre junto a ella y trayendo a su mente una y otra vez las tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos, a pesar de no conocerse desde hacía tanto.

De pronto, sintió que su mente volvía a la tierra. Kenshin ya había despertado, y ella se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí misma inclinada hacia el rostro del joven, mientras éste la miraba incrédulo y ruborizado al notar que los labios de su amiga estaban a milímetros de tocar los suyos.

Kaoru sintió el gélido frío de cuando se está a punto de cometer un error atravesar todo su cuerpo. Se apartó de su amigo inmediatamente y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, mientras toda la sangre le subía lentamente hasta su cara.

-Lo... lo siento! Perdón, Kenshin, no sé en qué estaba pensando! Yo... yo...!

"¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!", pensó Kaoru con horror. ¡Involuntariamente había estado a punto de besar a su mejor amigo por estar volando! Su subconsciencia le había hecho la peor traición en años.

El pelirrojo, ya sentado en su cama, no atinaba a hacer nada, presa del destemple ante la situación. Sin contar la confusión, felicidad y nerviosismo que junto con un sinfín de otras sensaciones se unieron a la primera.

-Ka... Kamiya...

-Por favor, olvídalo!

La prostituta salió velozmente de la habitación, dando un portazo y dejando a su cliente más sonrojado, confuso y boquiabierto que en cualquier otra experiencia de su vida.

**Semana Doce**

_-Día dos-_

Algo no andaba bien con Kenshin. Eso era algo de lo que Shura y Chô estaban más que convencidos, y con la gira acercándose cada vez más, el asunto no podía ser pasado por alto como todos habían planeado en un principio, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran. Por el contrario, todo iba de mal en peor, y les preocupaba el que su vocalista anduviera tan distraído que antes de cada ensayo tuvieran que recordarle, sin excepción y con lujo de detalles, exactamente qué debía hacer.

Parecía como si algo lo turbara, algo no muy bueno, y notaban que en cada ocasión que mencionaban a Tomoe, luego a Enishi, y luego a Kaoru, y sobretodo con ésta última, él se ponía más nervioso. De seguro esa mujer debía tener algo que ver. Habían conversado con Tomoe sobre el asunto, pero ella no sabía nada de eso y no veía cambios en su novio en lo absoluto, cuando éste llegaba a casa.

En tales circunstancias, los no-amigos decidieron hacer algo al respecto. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, y si la tal Kaoru le estaba ocasionando problemas a su colega (quizás chantajeándole con alguna información confidencial y-o obligándolo a algo terrible), ellos se encargarían de sacársela de encima. No se podía confiar en una prostituta. En eso pensaban con determinación, mientras se dirigían a paso veloz hacia la oficina de Shishio. Él estaría de acuerdo con su plan, y sabría cómo llevarlo a cabo.

Esa noche Kenshin se apresuró mucho más de lo acostumbrado camino al BRB. Desde lo que había ocurrido con Kaoru no había podido dormir tranquilo ni concentrarse en nada, pensando en la esta vez verdadera posibilidad de que Kaoru estuviera dudando de sus sentimientos por Enishi, y planteándose una posibilidad sobre los que podría tener hacia él. Había intentado hablar del asunto con Misao, pero desde todo el incidente y lío de su embarazo, no se aparecía por el estudio, y tampoco podía hablar directamente con Kaoru, pues ésta, desde aquella vez, se acostaba a dormir antes de que Battousai llegara, y no despertaba por mucho que éste la moviera y gritara. Pero ésta vez no le ganaría. Ella tendría que hablar con él aunque no quisiera.

Pero algo andaba mal.

Y Kenshin escuchó pasmado la noticia de labios de Tooru: Kaoru había sido trasladada a otro local, dejando estrictas indicaciones de no revelar al joven frente a él su paradero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune**: Me voy de viaje! Yay! Estoy haciendo mis maletitas y parto mañana para Santiago :3. La pésima noticia es que el 24 de Enero me sacan el Inet, y yo vuelvo el 28 T-T así que, como podrán imaginarse, no habrán más actualizaciones hasta nuevo aviso... principalmente hasta que la vean nnU. No daré fechas, pero les aviso que el próximo capítulo estará mutantemente largo, pues será un conjunto de lo que no puse en éste (y es que mandaron mi compu a mantenimiento, volvió ayer, y con toda la hechura de maletas no debía demorarme mucho en tipear el fic x.X) y el nuevo.

En fin, les agradezco el que me lean, y para los que esperaban el mapita, aquí está la dirección XD Estaba hecho a la rápida en una hoja que tenía a la mano (porque perdí el original -y casi me arranco el pelo buscándolo ¬¬-), pero luego murió mi scanner y tuve q hacerla en el paint, así que siéntanse libres de agregarle más detalles con su tan fructífera y esplendorosa imaginación XD.

He aquí el link. Agréguenle las diagonales (slash) porque no me las acepta don fanficion ¬¬U

img17.imageshack.us -diagonal- img17 -diagonal- 3807 -diagonal- piezadekao3sk.jpg

Au Revoir! I luv u all guys, y porfis déjenme reviews, me siento abandonada T.T

_**Yune-ô (Hestiaseve)**_

0:06 16-01-2006


	13. Semana Trece

**NdYune**: He aquí, el más largo capítulo que haya publicado jamás! D Pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero no puedo permitirme escribir tanto. Me dijo el doctor q tenía q tomar descanso cuando se trataba de usar mis brazos u.u

Les aviso q la mayoría de esta semana está dedicada a Aomisa, por la ausencia suya en la semana anterior y porque tenía muchas cosas que aclarar. Así q será un deleite para los fans de la parejilla :3.

Ah, y para que no se enreden, este capítulo comienza con un Racconto (alias Flashback, por muy mal que esté empleado el término), y dentro de éste hay otro injertado, y comienza cuando vean el **_-o-. _**

**Semana Doce**

_-Día Siete-_

_-Bien... creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, no? Tomémonos un descanso. _-Propuso Chô acercándose a Kenshin para darle una palmada en la espalda, y luego se alejó para seguir practicando. El Backstage seguía rodando, y la tensión flotaba tan densa en el aire que hasta había dejado de ser abstracta.

Todos estaban un poco cansados después del Mini-show del día anterior en el estadio a beneficio, y ya los ensayos se les hacían más y más tediosos. Eso sin contar la preocupación por su vocalista, pues antes bajo ninguna circunstancia había bajado la calidad de su voz como ahora. Todos conscientes de este hecho, callaban, gestando un silencio incómodo que amenazaba con dar a luz una gran discordia.

De pronto el silencio fue roto por unos gritos de mujer que provenían de la entrada. "¡_Déjenme entrar, malditos!_", se lograba distinguir, a los que se sumaron voces de persuasión e intentos de calmar a la dueña de aquellas vociferaciones. Los integrantes de la banda (menos Aoshi, a quien no le mataba la curiosidad saber del asunto) se asomaron por la puerta del cuarto de grabación en el que estaban ensayando, curiosos y sin siquiera sospechar lo que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Casi corriendo, apareció ante ellos el rostro de Misao Makimachi empapado en lágrimas y en cólera. Haciéndolos a todos a un lado sin ninguna cortesía, entró al cuarto y se detuvo sólo al encontrarse frente a frente con Aoshi, a quien le dirigió la peor de sus miradas. Él se puso de pie apresuradamente.

-_Makimachi? Pero qué te suc...?_

Misao, no dejándolo terminar la pregunta e ignorando la sincera preocupación del joven, le propinó una enorme bofetada que dejó a todos tan atónitos como al guitarrista.

-_Eres un bastardo! Pero qué me hiciste? Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de mi embriaguez! Y yo que confié en ti... ¡Jamás pensé que me harías algo como esto!_

_-Pero... de qué hablas..._

Aoshi la observaba confuso y sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él nunca había visto así a la pequeña. Jamás pensó que la vería llorar. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

_-Cállate!_ -Misao iba apagando su voz cada vez más, sumiéndose entre sus propios sollozos. _-Me quitaste lo más preciado... y ahora... dentro de mí..._

-_Shinomori-san, tenemos que hablar._ -Kaoru había aparecido de pronto en el cuarto, y miraba fijamente a Aoshi con gran dureza, mientras éste, contemplando a la pequeña que lloraba frente a él, se preguntaba con espanto si había oído bien sus últimas palabras: " 'Dentro de mí'...? Acaso significa que ella...?" (Vaya, qué personajes más perceptivos he creado XD) -_Himura-kun, te la encargo_ -Dictaminó la prostituta para Kenshin, dedicándole el mismo semblante. Éste obedeció de inmediato, y Shura y Chô intercambiaron una paralela mirada, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Aoshi recibió una segunda bofetada una vez se encontró sólo con Kaoru. Esto lo hizo sentir aún más sorprendido y por sobretodo preocupado, pues ya no quedaba duda de la delicadeza del tema.

_-Por qué lo hiciste, Shinomori-san? Cómo pudiste abusar así de la confianza que te dio?_

_-Kamiya-san, le agradecería que me explicara qué demonios está pasando aquí. ¿Qué se supone que le hice a Makimachi? Qué es lo que tiene...?_

_-Hoy fue al hospital para tratar la razón de sus náuseas. Resulta que Misao-chan está embarazada, y tú, Shinomori-san, eres el padre._

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como un disparo en la mente del guitarrista, produciéndole tal desconcierto que tuvo que sentarse, en medio de tambaleos.

_-Q... qué? Pero cómo es posible? Ella era virgen, no...? Yo jamás sería capaz de tocarla sin su permiso!_

_-Exacto, y para conseguir ese permiso te aprovechaste de su ebriedad, no?_ -Kaoru alzó una ceja al ver la extrañeza en el rostro del joven, y procedió a explicar.

**-o-**

Justo al entrar Kaoru y Misao en el bar, el cantinero (o barman, para no transportarnos al lejano oeste XD) las recibió con una gran sonrisa, pareciendo interesado especialmente en la más pequeña. "_Hey, amigos! Miren quién es!_" Gritó hacia los demás presentes, y todos irrumpieron en burlescos aplausos que dejaron atónitas a las dos jóvenes...

**-o-**

_-Resulta, Shinomori-san, que los aplausos se debían a que usted y Misao-chan habían sido la pareja MÁS RUIDOSA que había tenido el bar-motel, según los encargados del lugar. Cuando pedimos explicaciones nos dijeron que usted tomó a Misao de las manos cuando ésta se estaba cayendo, y ambos, sonrientes y enérgicos, caminaron hasta los cuartos del motel._

**-o-**

Kaoru volteó hacia Misao, quien ante el relato de varios de los presentes se había cubierto los oídos como para ignorar la verdad. Los testigos aseguraban que, además, luego de que los ruidos habían cesado, la chica se había paseado por todo el lugar, riendo y balbuceando cosas que nadie entendía, como si soñara.

**-o-**

_-Así que no trate de hacerse el desentendido, sabemos muy bien lo que hizo._

Las paredes fueron progresivamente haciéndose más y más sofocantes para Aoshi, y el cuarto parecía encogerse. Todas las cosas que había oído parecían ser demasiadas como para digerirlas en tan poco tiempo. Su mente no quería reconocerlas como hechos. Sólo a él tenían que pasarle estas cosas, pensó con ironía, y luego de llevarse una mano a la cara como para facilitarse el decidir con claridad, terminó por apretar los puños y ponerse de pie. Entabló marcha en dirección a la fotógrafa, tal vez ignorando, tal vez olvidando, la presencia de Kaoru.

Allí estaba ella, aún en el estudio, sentada junto a Kenshin mientras Shura le traía un vaso con agua. Al parecer estaba más calmada, pero aún se le oía sollozar. El joven guitarrista tomó aire y exhaló con fuerza, reafirmando las palabras que estaba apunto de pronunciar, y que iban totalmente en contra de su naturaleza:

_-Makimachi... lo siento... yo jamás te hubiera hecho algo así de haber estado sobrio, por favor, perdóname..._

Él la había tomado de los hombros, pero al escuchar esas palabras, Misao se apartó de inmediato, sin poder quitar el odio de su semblante.

_-Es en serio! Mi vaso también traía algo extraño, y me di cuenta cuando me puse de pie para atajarte y comencé a ver todo borroso... Sé que suena inverosímil, pero debes creerme. Aprovecharme de ti sería lo último que hubiese querido hacer, y tú lo sabes..._

Misao cambió su expresión, y las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Era cierto, ella sabía desde un principio que Aoshi no sería capaz de hacer algo así sano y bueno, y sabía además que esos tragos ella los había conseguido de dos desconocidos, pero la humillación y la rabia a causa de que el incidente fuese en parte su culpa no se calmaba sino hasta que pudiese culpar a alguien más. Desde un principio sabía que había una explicación, pero sus caprichos le habían obligado a negarlo.

Aoshi sintió la cabeza de la fotógrafa apoyándose en su pecho, él de pie, ella sentada. La rodeó con sus brazos, angustiado, y la dejó llorar mientras ella también comenzaba a abrazarlo. Todos en el estudio guardaron silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde aquel incidente, él no había vuelto a verla. Había intentado llamarla, pero su móvil estaba siempre apagado o simplemente no contestaba. También había probado yendo a su casa, pero nadie le abría, y cuando lo hacían, Okina le pedía que la disculpara, pero ella no deseaba verlo. No quería ver a nadie.

Se dio vuelta en su cama, luego de recordar en esa noche de desvelo todos aquellos hechos que no hacía más de una semana y media habían ocurrido. El sol estaba ya saliendo, y sus rayos se colaban por la apertura de la cortina, dándole justo hacia su cara. Había dormido pésimo, y cada vez que se despertaba volvían a entretejerse los recuerdos de esa tarde en el estudio. Nada era igual desde entonces. Ya no podía salir sin ser perseguido por paparazzis, y al parecer a ella le pasaba algo similar, pues en su oficio ella era bastante reconocida.

La noticia se había esparcido de manera alarmante, y así se lo recordó Shishio, regañándolo por no pensar bien y no protegerse antes de acostarse con alguien, en especial con alguien del oficio de Misao. Él le había arrojado la revista que ahora poseía en sus manos, en la que se veía a sí mismo en primera plana, con un encabezado acusador.

Las cosas no podían seguir así. Poniéndose de pie, consultó el reloj y fue a asearse en seguida, pues estaba cerca la hora en que Misao partía a su trabajo (del cual él no sabía la ubicación). Necesitaba verla, pues en su dentror estaba una nueva preocupación, la cual se centraba en su hijo. Había sido inesperado, pero él tenía planeado totalmente el tenerlo, no obstante no estaba seguro si ella pensaba como él sobre este asunto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdo la primera reunión como ésta a la que asistí. Era casi todo igual: todos comiendo y conversando al mismo tiempo, algunos peleando; y todo giraba, tal como ahora, en torno a los preparativos y temas varios para la boda entre Tomoe-san y Kenshin. Lo único distinto es que él no está aquí ahora. Tenía que hacer no-sé-qué con la banda, como siempre, así que una vez más no podré verlo... No hemos cruzado nuestras miradas desde que Shishio-sama... bueno, no quiero recordarlo. Estoy harta de hacerlo. Y estoy también harta de que, al parecer, sea yo la única de los dos a la que le afecta... y esto lo digo porque acaban de preguntarle a Tomoe-san cómo va el ánimo de Kenshin y las cosas en su relación y con la banda, a lo que ella respondió que iban viento en popa, que "Ken-kun" parecía cada vez más vivo y animoso.

O sea que desde que no va al BRB por las noches parece más y más feliz, no? Pues que se pudra! Y yo entristeciéndome por no verlo... Je, qué inmadura soy. Es obvio que todo va mejor para él, ya no tiene que preocuparse por los problemas de una simple prostituta, ni tampoco de los líos que ir al BRB podría causarle a su relación con Tomoe-san o la banda... Lo más seguro es que él mismo le haya dicho mi condición a Shishio-sama. No con malas intenciones, por supuesto, debió solamente haber querido desahogarse, y no puedo culparlo por eso... es también ésta la razón por la que no le guarde rencor por haber roto su promesa de silencio... es un idiota.

Kaoru sintió que alguien se acercaba a su oído. "¿Estás bien? Te ves preocupada", pudo escuchar. Era su novio Enishi, quien había notado su variante semblante; que había ido de la tristeza a la rabia, luego a la risa y finalizando con frustración.

Ella sonrió algo acongojada, envidiando a Kenshin por no tener que ocultar un pecado tan grande como el suyo a la persona que amaba. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del médico y asintió.

-No es nada -se le oyó decir. "Quizás sea lo mejor para ambos", pronunció en su interior, evocando la imagen de su amigo, y consiguiendo por fin alegrarse sinceramente por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Click!_

Misao sintió un flash en su cara en tanto puso un pie fuera de su casa, tal como había acontecido durante los últimos días. Esa maldita portada en la revista de chismes había sido su condena. Los que podrían calificarse como sus colegas laborales estaban ahora tras ella, y ya no podía ir siquiera a su trabajo sin ser perseguida por al menos un entrevistador y su horda de fotógrafos.

Cada quien tenía su propia versión acerca de los hechos y del por qué ella llevaba parte del gran Aoshi Shinomori dentro de sí:

Algunos decían que, según lo que habían escuchado, Misao era quien había emborrachado al artista para pasar la noche con él, y luego había armado el conocido escándalo en el estudio para aparentar inocencia. Otros decían que, lisa y llanamente, todo había sido una vil mentira y actuación para conseguir la atención de las cámaras mientras se grababa el backstage. Por último estaban quienes veían a Misao como una chica normal que había pillado al artista en un momento de debilidad, y que luego no quería asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fuera como fuera, la imagen de Misao quedaba mal, y ahora a penas podía ir a trabajar, y aunque fuera no le asignaban nada salvo trabajos mediocres, puesto que ella en sí constituía una gran fuente de material. Cosa que detestaba. Por primera vez sintió que su trabajo era una vil porquería y una violación a la privacidad.

Aún absorta en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de las dos mujeres a su lado, quienes le clavaban sus miradas de odio como agujas. Antes de poder alejarse siquiera un par de pasos de la vereda de su casa, y aún pudiendo sentir el olor de las flores que abrazaban las rejas de su hogar, Misao fue empujada y casi botada al suelo por una fina pero fuerte mano de mujer. Desconcertada, se volteó hacia sus agresoras, y de inmediato su rostro cambió para dar paso a una gran indiferencia. Ésta no era la primera vez que se le presentaba tal escena, y sabía casi de memoria lo que le proseguía. Le sorprendía cómo tanta gente de pronto y en tan poco tiempo sabía su dirección, y cómo era posible que no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que ir a fastidiarla con sus visitas.

-Te crees muy lista, no?

Misao alzó una ceja, sin asombro ni interés.

-No nos des esa mirada, zorra cobarde. ¿Acaso quieres que creamos que Aoshi-sama te lo hizo sin tu consentimiento? ¡Sabemos que fuiste tú quien lo embriagó!

-Lo que ustedes crean o supuestamente sepan me tiene sin el menor cuidado. Y ahora, si me disculpan, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharlas. -La joven de ojos esmeralda se volteó sin darles importancia, disponiéndose a partir. Un violento arrastre en su hombro la obligó a detenerse.

-No te pases de lista, mocosa! No permitiremos que arruines la vida de Aoshi-sama así como así!

Misao apretó los ojos, indefensa y resignada al verse de pronto aprisionada por una de las mujeres y al notar cómo la palma de la otra se elevaba para propinarle un golpe.

Sin embargo, nada ocurría.

Y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sorpresa de ver al padre de su hijo sosteniendo con desprecio la mano que se disponía a lastimarla. De su propia boca sintió salir un asombrado "Shinomori...?", antes de que él, con su característica y tan reprochada falta de delicadeza, empujara a ambas desconocidas y se interpusiera entre ellas y Misao.

-Si vuelven a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi novia voy a triturarlas con mis propias manos.

En contra de toda lógica situacional, Misao enrojeció. Poco después las chicas se fueron, nerviosas, y Aoshi rápidamente volteó a la joven fotógrafa. "Estás bien?", preguntó finalmente, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

Momentos más tarde, el joven percibió una fugaz luz en las cercanías, y pudo adivinar de inmediato de qué se trataba.

-Pero Shinomori, qué haces aquí?

-No hay tiempo para eso, vamos.

Ella se vio corriendo de pronto, aferrada al brazo del artista, mientras un sinnúmero de flash de cámara los perseguían. Se sentía un poco ridícula, era cierto, pero aunque aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido en el estudio, lentamente una paz y seguridad la hicieron serenarse con sólo sentir el calor y la presión de la mano de Aoshi en su brazo.

Al fin se hizo el silencio y ambos dejaron caer sus cuerpos, agotados, en una banca de la plaza en que se habían por fin detenido. Al sentir la mirada del joven fija en ella, Misao se estremeció, pues sabía a modo de profecía a qué conversación estaba a punto de llevarlos la ausencia de palabras.

-Makimachi, quería hablarte sobre nuestro hijo. -Declaró por fin Aoshi, con firmeza y sin ninguna vacilación. El silencio volvió a ellos.

-No pienso tenerlo. -Dictaminó ella de la misma forma, sin dejarlo continuar ni reaccionar. -No me importa que me mires con esa cara de idiota. No tienes idea de lo que todo eso significa para mí, en especial en un momento como éste... -Los ojos de Misao volvieron a llenarse lentamente de encolerizadas lágrimas, al recordar melancólica sus anhelos de niña.- Yo soñaba que fuera con alguien que amara... mientras me quitaba el vestido blanco de la gran boda... Para mí, mi virginidad era mi tesoro, y sólo quería entregárselo a una persona especial, a una de la que estuviera enamorada, a una que me importara más que cualquier otra; quería ofrecérselo como una prueba de amor, hacerle saber que supe esperar sólo por él... Tú me has quitado todo esto. Tú y el que se gesta dentro de mí. Ahora nada de lo que soñaba se hará realidad, y todo es tu culpa. En vez de ser el regalo para la persona amada, resultó ser la euforia de un momento de embriaguez para un fulano. Pero puedo empezar de nuevo. Quiero olvidarlo todo y vivir como si no hubiera ocurrido. No estoy dispuesta a arruinar mi vida por algo como esto; no me corresponde, no es mi responsabilidad. Sé que el bebé no tiene la culpa, pero simplemente no puedo... debo hacerlo por mí... sólo quiero seguir adelante y no recordar el asunto...

La enorme mano del joven dio un fuerte golpe contra el respaldar de la banca, lo que hizo que Misao diera un salto.

-Quieres dejar de pensar en ti misma?.! Este "asunto" no sólo te involucra a ti! Por si no lo notaste, él también es mi hijo, y no dejaré que le hagas daño sólo porque no quieres hacerte cargo de su vida. Esto no sólo es difícil para ti, pero aún cuando mi futuro también se vea comprometido, me encargaré de ese bebé aunque tenga que hacerlo yo solo!

Misao, pasmada, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba pronunciar palabra, incrédula al ver la reacción de su hasta ahora novio, y al notar cómo lentamente moría dentro de sí la insípida imagen que tenía de él.

-Quieres jugar a la egoísta, no? Pues yo también sé jugar! Así que ya no me importa qué pienses respecto a esto o qué sientas por mí, porque no te permitiré ni matar a nuestro hijo ni querer criarlo sola, aunque sé que nunca quisiste, ni creo que quieras alguna vez, que yo permanezca a tu lado. Estaré ahí aunque estés harta de mí y voy a ayudarte, me importa un bledo si estás de acuerdo o no, ¡porque éste también es mi hijo! Y aún si llegara a salir tan caprichoso como su madre, ¡los seguiré amando a ambos!

El guitarrista volteó al fin, ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas con fastidio. Misao no sabía qué decir. Había sido una vil egoísta y había seguido hablando aún sabiendo que sus palabras lo estaban dañando. Las lágrimas de sus ojos brotaron con más fuerza. Se dio cuenta por fin de que, aún con todo, él seguía ahí, junto a ella, y hasta le había dicho que la amaba...

Ella estaba embarazada; Seta pronto llegaría... no obstante ya nada le importaba. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado, su corazón latía fuerte, y en su mente sólo cabía el sincero anhelo de hacer a ese hombre feliz.

Y Aoshi Shinomori sintió con desconcierto cómo ella posaba lentamente sus labios en los de él, para compensar esa falta de palabras.

**Semana Trece**

_-Día cuatro-_

La urgencia por verla ya estaba haciéndose intolerable. Kaoru ya no iba a los ensayos (tampoco su novio), y por más que había intentado averiguar en dónde estaba trabajando, no había podido dar con su paradero ni con ninguna pista de él. Ya había intentado buscarla en su casa, pero resultaba inútil: nadie le abría, aún cuando oía ruidos y gritaba a todo pulmón para que lo hicieran.

Kenshin podía fingir como siempre, pues se había dado cuenta de la consternación de todos y había determinado ponerle fin, no obstante, y como durante toda su vida, lo que los otros veían eran sólo apariencias. No había querido cometer la imprudencia de molestar a Misao con el asunto, pues al parecer ya tenía sus propios problemas, así que en vez de eso, y cometiendo la misma imprudencia, acudió a su amigo Aoshi, quien ya se había vuelto también casi-amigo de Kaoru, y conocía parte de la historia.

La cita era a las 12:00 del día. La negra peluca del artista emitía pequeños destellos gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por el vidrio en la pared del restaurante, el cual daba una clara vista de la gente que iba y venía por las calles de Tokio (para una descripción del disfraz de Ken y una explicación de por qué diantres lo usa, devuélvanse a la Semana uno II, justo después del párrafo de AoMisa).

No había sido fácil, pero Aoshi la había convencido (no quería pensar qué argumentos había utilizado para eso), y ahora a Kenshin no le quedaba más que esperarla. No sabía por qué ella no quería verlo, ni si inconscientemente había hecho algo que la perjudicara, pero aunque todo eso significara una gran preocupación para él, en nada se comparaba al miedo que le causaba la posibilidad de que al verla al fin, su cuerpo no le obedeciera e hiciera algo indebido, como terminar el beso que ella había empezado aquella vez.

Las 12:40. Kaoru no llegaba. Él se puso de pie al fin, sin ocultar su decepción. Era cierto, ella no estaba obligada a ir, pero si se había comprometido a hacerlo lo mínimo, si lo consideraba el "mejor amigo" que ella había dicho, era avisar que no podría o no quería ir. Quizás la estaba presionando demasiado, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse si desaparecía de pronto sin dejar ningún tipo de información, y para la preocupación no eran indispensables sentimientos extraños hacia ella, por lo que no tenía por qué espantarse.

Sonrió, aún cuando dentro de él lo más ausente era la alegría. Estaba claro que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No lo tendría ni en esta vida ni en la próxima. Ella amaba a otro hombre, y el único que sobraba aquí era él mismo. No podía culparla de no querer verlo; de seguro se había percatado de lo que sentía y ahora intentaba hacer que se olvidara de ella mediante su ausencia. Y quizás era lo mejor.

Dio un paso al fin, dirigiéndose a una de las puertas del enorme restaurante. Adelante. Ahí era hacia donde debía ir.

Unos brazos rodearon su pecho de pronto, abrazándolo con fuerza desde su espalda. Battousai se estremeció, y un frío recorrió su espalda. ¡Había sido reconocido!

-Te extrañé tanto, Kenshin...

Su corazón dio un brinco: él conocía esa voz; y volteó incrédulo para encontrarse al fin con los ojos que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Kaoru...! -Atinó él a decir, correspondiendo al abrazo con una fuerza similar. Permanecieron así unos minutos, él con una pasiva expresión, como si tuviera sueños agradables, y ella sonriendo juguetonamente mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Oh! Cuánto lo siento, Kenshin. -Replicó ella, separándose bruscamente. -Olvidé que la afectividad no es lo tuyo.

El pelirrojo no respondió; estaba tan avergonzado y confuso que tenía miedo de decir alguna estupidez. Se sentaron al fin y aguardaron con un café a que las palabras comenzaran a salir de sus bocas de una vez. Kaoru sonreía, con la vista fija en su amigo y haciendo círculos en el brebaje con su cuchara, lentamente, como si maquinara un plan malévolo. Kenshin trataba de ignorarla, rostro inclinado, para no sacar ninguna conclusión.

-Qué? Tengo algo en la cara? -Preguntó al fin el tosco artista, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Naaada, es sólo que... -La prostituta detuvo la cuchara y apoyó el mentón en su muñeca, aún sonriendo con malicia. -...Me llamaste por mi nombre, "Ken-san".

Battousai hizo un gesto de horror, impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás con rapidez.

-Y lo que es más... correspondiste a mi abrazo, jejeje. -El rostro de Kenshin se tornó azul.

-Yo... qu... tú...

-Vaaya, sí que me quieres, verdad, Ken-chan?

-Cállate! No me salgas con ésas, es sólo que... tú me abrazaste primero y me dio lástima dejarte haciéndolo sola... ¡y no me veas así! No vinimos aquí para ponernos cursis, ¡sino porque me debes una explicación! Aún no me dices qué te dio por irte del BRB sin siquiera avisarme. ¡Creo que, por moral al menos, merecía saberlo!

Una vez más, el silencio regresó para saludarlos.

-Lo lamento, Kenshin, no quise preocuparte... pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. No puedo decirte qué sucedió ni por qué me fui del BRB, pero sí puedo aclararte que en ninguna manera se trata de que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo. Sabes que eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero no tengo opción, así que por favor no te entrometas. Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, una de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar fue conocerte, pero necesito que dejes de buscarme. Tampoco vayas más a mi casa. Lo mejor es que dejemos de vernos, créeme, tendremos nuestra amistad como un lindo recuerdo y así los dos nos ahorraremos problemas: tú podrás volver a tu vida normal y yo a la que ya estoy acostumbrada. Ya he aprendido a soportar todo esto, no te preocupes por mí.

Atónito, Kenshin intentaba digerir lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras de su amiga eran como un insulto a sus sentimientos. ¿Realmente Kaoru esperaba que pudiese fingir como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran conocido, y obviar las heridas que había en su cuello, y que ella intentaba a toda costa ocultar? Tan sólo pensar en que otro hombre estaba poniendo sus sucias manos sobre su Kaoru le hacía hervir la sangre ¿¿Y ella quería que no se preocupara??

-Y eso es todo, no? Quieres que pretenda que jamás nos conocimos y haga la vista gorda a todo lo que puedas pasar? Por quién me tomas...? Ja, que no me preocupe? No te burles, ridícula.

-Argh, no seas idiota! Sabía que reaccionarías así. Esto es lo mejor para ambos; ¡Sé más práctico y deja esa testarudez sólo por proteger "tu promeesa de hooombre"! Por mí ya la cumpliste, no tienes que seguir con esto (Para las que no lo recuerden, me refiero a la promesa que hizo Ken de ser él su único cliente). Déjame resolverlo sola y, por el amor de Dios, ¡Deja de preocuparte, estaré bien!

-No puedo no preocuparme, idiota, ¿¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Claro que sí! Tú y tu estúpida promesa, ¡ya olvídala de una vez! Y no me veas así, porque si no es por eso entonces por qué, eh? Dame una buena razón! Y no me vengas con que es por que somos amigos. ¡Tomoe me contó del buen humor con que estás desde que no me ves!

-.¿¿Dudas de mis capacidades como actor? .¡¡No sabes nada! Quieres una razón, ¿no? Pues es por que yo...! Yo... -Su voz fue suavizándose progresivamente, al igual que su expresión. -Porque te amo, Kaoru. Es porque me he enamorado de ti. La promesa en sí es lo que menos me importa.

La expresión de Kaoru se congeló. Sus mejillas enrojecieron violentamente, y sus desorbitados ojos azules no hacían más que mirar fijamente a los violetas. Lentamente fue llevándose una mano a la boca, y el pelirrojo desvió el rostro, sonrojado, quizás hasta resignado, pero sin ningún arrepentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-ô**: Wow! Vaya si costó llegar al fin a la declaración! Espero q les haya gustado, después de 13 capítulos de espera XD. Gracias por esperarme con respecto al cap. anterior, tuve q empezar a ir a terapia luego de que me dieran el diagnóstico número 2 (de tres), porque al final no era una tendinitis mi problemilla a los brazos, y aún no me queda claro qué es, me han dicho q era en efecto tendinitis, falta de vitaminas, tensión, malas posturas, y la última, la cual estoy tratando en estos momentos: Fibromalgia (o algo así). No estoy segura en lo absoluto de qué va, pero bueh...

En fin, creo q me tomé demasiado time hablando de mi misma U Whatever, el próximo capítulo será decisivo, ocurrirán sucesos muy importantes que no pensé q escribiría tan pronto... y ahora q tengo un final para la historia estoy muy pero muy happy, y más tranquila, pues así como van las cosas yo creo que para el capítulo 24 o 25 la historia estará casi terminada. Y yo no hago planes para ver cuántos capítulos haré, porque siempre q lo hago termino arrepintiéndome (por ejemplo, éste iba a ser aún más largo, pero lo corté para q la respuesta de Kaoru quedara en suspenso ):D ).

Eso es todo. Cuídense mucho y plis review me, sé que hay gente que me lee, pero si me dejan constancia de ello es aún mejor y más gratificante u.u.

Au Revoir! Gracias por leerme, las quiero mucho a todas, y sorry si, cuando me hablan por msn, no contesto mucho, pero es q a veces dejo prendido el compu y no estoy XD.

_Yune-ô (Hestiaseve)_

11:49 31-05-2006


	14. Semana Dieciséis

**NdYune**: Largo capítulo, again. No sé qué me está pasando... x.X

PD: Luego de leer este capítulo cerca de seis meses después de terminada la historia, me doy cuenta de lo pasado a caca que se estaba volviendo el fic. Cebollento hasta la muerte, novelesco al estilo teleserie centroamericana (sobretodo la última escena o la de Shishio y Kaoru ::pukes::)… lo único que faltaba era que alguien perdiera la memoria XDD. Bendita seas, Ángela, por decírmelo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde XD.

**Semana Trece**

_-Día cuatro-_

-No... -Kaoru negaba también con su cabeza, desconcertada- No puede ser... Estás bromeando, verdad?

-...

-Dios! No debí venir... Me amas? Pero y Tomoe-san, qué hay de ella?

-No hay nada. Es a ti a quien quiero.

-Quieres decir que has estado haciéndole creer que la quieres a ella todo este tiempo?

-...

-No… no, no, no. ¡Esto es increíble! Simplemente no puedo creer que estés haciendo algo así. No pensé que serías capaz... es decir, yo sabía que fingías muchas cosas, ¡pero no algo tan serio como eso!

El semblante del artista no había cambiado. Desde un comienzo sabía que esto ocurriría, pero no podía negar que al sentir el abrazo de su amiga sus esperanzas se habían elevado. Suspiró, llevándose una mano a la frente. Kaoru se había puesto de pie.

-Lo siento, Ken, pero yo amo a Enishi, y de todas formas no podría estar con alguien capaz de engañar a tal punto sólo por dinero. Eso es demasiado incluso hasta para ti. Lo mejor será que me vaya... y como dije antes, no me busques más.

La prostituta salió del local a paso rápido, dejando al pelirrojo mirando al vacío, inexpresivo, mientras el dolor de perderla y los ásperos pedazos de su roto corazón se arrastraban por todo su ser.

A unas cuantas calles de distancia, sentada en una banca de la vereda, una prostituta lloraba amargas lágrimas, sin poder ponerle fin a su brotar.

**Semana Dieciséis**

_-Día seis-_

-Eres un tonto -Le dijo ella por enésima vez, limpiando sus moretones con un algodón. -Eres un tonto! -Volvió a decir, esta vez angustiada por la culpa que le causaba ver a Sanosuke en ese estado, sentado frente a ella y con sangre en el rostro. -Sabes bien que no tenías que hacer algo como esto, estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas...

Sanosuke miraba hacia un punto fijo en el piso. Contaba y examinaba cada una de las costuras y curvas del diseño de la alfombra en que Megumi estaba de pie. Idéntica a la que él se apoyaba todos los días en su infancia frente al comedor de su antigua casa y que se extendía por la mayoría del primer piso, salvo el baño y la amplia cocina en que Kamatari, su nana, pasaba la mayoría de sus horas en aquel hogar.

Al pequeño le gustaba arrastrarse en cuatro patas, silenciosamente y siguiendo el patrón de la alfombra hasta donde fuera que se encontrara su nana, para asustarla de mil maneras distintas. En un principio de verdad lo conseguía, haciendo a Kamatari sobresaltarse y darle un suave coscorrón entre las carcajadas del infante, pero luego sólo fingía espanto para hacerlo feliz.

Fue por este tipo de cosas, que Kamatari siempre hacía junto con muchas otras para prolongar sus sonrisas, y no por los llantos, ruegos o explicaciones, que el pequeño guardó silencio cuando, el día en que la siguió hasta el baño, descubrió que él y su querida nana no tenían algo diferente bajo la barriga, como su papá le había explicado que debía ser entre un hombre y una mujer.

Siete años tenía ya, y habían comenzado los disturbios. Su escondite ya no era frente al comedor, sino bajo éste, mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos para ignorar los gritos y reproches que sus padres se daban el uno al otro. Kamatari lo llevaba hasta su cuarto, el más apartado del lugar, todas las veces que podía prevenir la llegada de uno de los dos estando el otro en la casa, para proteger a la criatura de aquellas agresiones. Su madre se lo arrebataba, luego, enfadada y diciéndole que no tenía derecho, que había estado preocupadísima por su culpa y que cuidadito si la veía hacerlo otra vez. Sanosuke iba a parar entonces al "cuarto de arriba", donde su madre se escondía junto con él, airada y hablando pestes de su padre entre llantos y temblor de manos.

El trabajo de su padre cambió algunos años más tarde, por lo que prácticamente no estaba en casa. Volvía una semana al mes, días infernales en que todo volvía a ser como antes. Salvo ese otoño en Septiembre, que había marcado la partida del joven a sus 14 años.

"Ja, y tú, mocoso ridículo, defiendes a esa ramera?", se había burlado Hiko aquella noche cuando él trataba de proteger a su amiga Megumi, y así también su padre a modo de reproche aquella noche, cuando se había enterado del secreto de Kamatari poco después que su madre, y su hijo trataba de desmentir el que ella había guardado silencio, sabiéndolo desde un principio, para estar con ese hombre disfrazado y burlarse de su marido en sus narices. No parecía darse cuenta de lo absurdo de su acusación.

Siempre eran gritos, reproches, argumentos del uno en contra de los del otro... pero nunca insultos de tal índole. Sanosuke jamás pensó que volvería a vivir lo que aquella noche de antaño tras oír esas palabras, cuando su vista se nubló y la sangre le hirvió de forma que su cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Tal como entonces, él no andaba bien desde antes, y sus manos, vueltas un círculo de presión, fueron estrellándose vez tras otra contra el autor de esas palabras. Y de igual forma que ese día, había sido la ofendida quien lo había detenido, y todo había culminado en su partida.

Quizás eso era lo único que había variado esta vez, pues Sanosuke jamás se iría del lado de Megumi por su cuenta; y en vez de eso, a los golpes que Hiko le respondió se sumaron los propinados por Tooru una vez concluido el episodio.

Emitió un leve quejido al sentir el alcohol sobre una de sus heridas profundas.

-Quizás estés acostumbrada... pero sólo yo puedo insultarte.

Megumi rió y lo abrazó como quien abraza a su hermano pequeño, mientras él sonreía. Al soltarlo notó como él le dirigía una seria mirada, contrastando su sonrisa anterior. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta, habiéndolo ignorado todo ese tiempo, de que los ojos de su amigo; su rostro; su expresión; ya no eran los del niño que ella había conocido desde hacía tanto... La prostituta enmudeció: era el rostro de un hombre.

Ninguno de los dos supo cómo, ni cuánto tiempo pasó después de esas simples palabras. Y a ninguno le importaba. Toda la mente de ambos estaba enfocada en el roce y la calidez con que los labios de uno se perdían dentro de los del otro. Se besaron primero con ternura infantil, como si éstos fueran los primeros labios que ambos tocaran con los propios. Luego con fuerza, acercando y acariciando sus rostros y cabellos con sus manos, sintiéndose tal como si fuera la última vez en que se unirían de esa forma. Y finalmente, de un modo emocional, apasionado, similar al de los novios en su primera noche de bodas, en que con ese vínculo se marca un comienzo de un nuevo antes y después coronado de muchas más caricias; mientras se abrazaban y paseaban sus manos por el cuello y espalda del ser amado, casi con desesperación.

Megumi se apartó bruscamente, haciendo que su amigo quedara desorientado tras la brusca ruptura de aquella unión. En el rostro de la joven estaba dibujada nítidamente la confusión. Atolondrada, se llevó una mano hasta sus lacios, frunciendo el ceño al no comprender por qué había mezclado un beso común con tal cantidad de sentimientos como los que en ese entonces la ahogaban y rodeaban, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a darlos fríos, mecánicos, sólo con fines de trabajo. Y ya no conocía otro modo de darlos. Entonces ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Una voz lejana la llamó de pronto, que provenía de la sala principal. Sin mostrar conmoción alguna salió del cuarto, a paso normal, dejando a Sanosuke sonrojado, nervioso, quizás hasta decepcionado, pero no sorprendido. Todo se le hacía como una historia vieja ya vivida, y conocía demasiado bien el final y a la protagonista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para alguien que no conociera a Kaoru, nunca tendría menos de 26 años en el estado en que ahora se encontraba, aún cuando todavía no alcanzaba los 21. El llanto, la frustración y el maltrato habían hecho estragos en su rostro, y en su antes fino y liso rostro hacían acto de presencia grandes ojeras y leves manchas, que deterioraban su piel de porcelana. Gensai encontraba cada vez más pelo en sus peines y habían ocasiones en que comía como desesperada, y otras en que no probaba bocado por días y días.

Enishi lo notaba, y se preocupaba. De seguro también lo habría hecho Kenshin de no ser por el hecho de no producirse un cruce de miradas entre ellos desde la infructuosa declaración del artista. Era por esto que su novio la había prácticamente obligado a quedarse en su casa y descansar por unos días luego de pedir autorización a Okina (que él creía era el verdadero padre de Kaoru, según sus propias palabras), pero aún con sus esfuerzos, no podía evitar que ella saliera a deshoras, pues, muy a su pesar, como médico debía trabajar días enteros para acrecentar los fondos que secretamente acumulaba, destinados a la casa grande de los sueños de su novia para el día ansiado en que formaran una familia.

Ahora ella descansaba en su sofá, la tarde de su día libre del hospital iba cayendo, y ella veía televisión mientras él le preparaba una gran cena con camarones: sabía que eran sus favoritos.

El constante cambio desinteresado de canal se detuvo súbitamente ante la imagen del Angel's Grave cantando en vivo en un comercial. Battousai se veía radiante y profesional. Kaoru dio un suspiro de tristeza. Pronto la voz de una mujer anunció la gira del grupo por Japón y posteriormente Europa que pronto realizarían. Letras gigantes aparecían anunciando la noticia en la pantalla, cubriendo parte de los rostros de los artistas.

-Q... qué? Se irán de gira? -Preguntó Kaoru en voz alta, sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

-Sí, no lo sabías? Tomoe-chan me lo contó el otro día. Creo que durará meses, y ella también debe ir. Estúpido pelirrojo sin chiste, siempre consigue alejar a mi hermana de mí.

Enishi, desde la cocina, no pudo notar el rostro anonadado de su novia, ni los ojos humedecidos que lentamente dejaron caer lágrimas, como tantas otras veces cuando se mencionaba en los alrededores a su amigo, a quien al parecer no vería más por tanto tiempo, justo como ella le había pedido aquella vez...

-Voy al baño -Exclamó ella con naturalidad, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible el quiebre de su voz.

Secó sus lágrimas tratando de no sollozar. No quería preocuparlo más llegando a la mesa con ojos hinchados. La enfurecía su tan auto-odiado apego a los demás. Bastaba con iniciar una amistad para que ese él o ella calara profundamente dentro de sí, y a consecuencia de esto, ella siempre terminaba sufriendo ante una discusión o separación. Lo que más le dolía era la idea de haberlo hecho sufrir a él, que tanto había hecho por ella, aún cuando su lado lógico le repetía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que era mejor para ambos... o para los demás, mejor dicho, pues ella no estaba mejorando de nada. Recordaba con desprecio la charla con Shishio-sama, que había dado punto de partida a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quizás, si ni siquiera lo hubiera conocido, no habría tenido que pedirle a su amigo que se dejasen de ver, y él no se habría confesado, y no hubiese tenido que decirle todas esas cosas, y en este entonces serían tan amigos como antes. La vuelta a realidad la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Quiero que dejes de ver a Himura-kun, pequeña.

-Eh, pero por qué?

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, prostituta. Aléjate de él y deja de hacer daño innecesario. -Los ojos de Kaoru se habían desorbitado. ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo eso?

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, Shishio-sama. Quizás no le haga bien verme, pero tiene que entender que yo...

-No volveré a repetírtelo, geisha de tercera. A nadie le interesan tus problemas, así que tú sólo aléjate de Himura y evitarás que tenga que decírselo a tu novio. -Amenazó él, interrumpiéndola.

La chica observó pasmada la imponente figura del hombre frente a ella, pero no se dejó intimidar. Era un mal día para insultarla de ese modo, por lo que dejó de pensar con racionalidad. Sabía lo que estaba en riesgo y también sabía que ese hombre tenía razón y que lo hacía por el bien de Kenshin (el cual sin dudas, para ella, se conseguiría si dejaba de verlo), pero no estaba de humor para dejar pisotear su orgullo, como hacía a diario en el BRB ante Tooru y su crueldad.

-En serio? Le dirás? Oh! Y ahora qué haré! Eni-kun no me querrá más...! JA ¿Y crees que me importaría que se lo dijeras? Por favor! Es cosa de pedirle perdón y asunto arreglado. Puedo perfectamente lloriquear para conseguirlo, y él está enamorado así que sé que me perdonará, por lo que no me venga con ésas, no puede evitar que vea a Kenshin-kun cuando se me ocurra, así que no se meta en mis asuntos, Ok?

Shishio no mostró asombro ante esas palabras, aún cuando no se las esperaba. La prostituta era peor de lo que pensaba, se dijo. Por suerte, tenía aún un as bajo la manga.

-Mmm... así que no le importa... Hmmmm. A ver, veamos... Yukishiro Enishi, no? 25 años, soltero... Actual médico... Oh! Un doctor! Qué bella profesión. Sería una lástima que alguien con tanto futuro como él hiciera algo para perder tan prometedora carrera... -Una ola de horror sacudió a Kaoru, conmocionándola de pies a cabeza. -Mm.. qué más tenemos por aquí... Oh! Makimachi Misao! Amiga de la infancia, no? Es bastante simpática esa chiquilla. Ojalá nunca le pase nada malo... Y qué tal Makimachi Okina...? O también está ese anciano Gensai... la vida puede estar llena de complicaciones, Kamiya-chan, sabías?

-Mentira... no tiene tanta influencia. A mí no me engaña.

El hombre apoyó sus manos en el escritorio de la gran oficina, acercando su rostro al de la chica, amenazante, y susurró:

-Ponme a prueba. -Ella guardó silencio, pensativa, sin saber qué decidir.

-Pero... ¿cuál es su problema conmigo...? Kenshin es un terco, nunca me escucha...

-No seas cínica, Kamiya-chan. Sólo aléjate de él y asunto arreglado.

No pudiendo contener la ira, Kaoru se fue dando un enorme portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía negar, ahora que su reflejo le mostraba sus ojos brillosos, que la declaración de Kenshin; enterarse de que su amigo sentía todo eso por ella, le había ocasionado una gran conmoción. De sólo pensar en mirarlo una vez más a la cara o escuchar su voz llamándola se sonrojaba: ella nunca había estado en situaciones como ésta, y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Cuando Enishi le había declarado sus sentimientos aquel atardecer en el parque cercano a la universidad, ella recordaba haber estado en la misma situación que ahora, sólo que en ese entonces estaba segura de lo que sentía por el, en cambio ahora... todo le era confuso. No sabría definir qué tan profundos ni de qué tipo eran sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin, y la sola idea de poseer sentimientos divididos la espantaba. Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó al recordar lo que una vez había leído y escuchado de mujeres en su lugar: ellas se habían dejado llevar por las palabras de un nuevo pretendiente y, confundiendo halago y emoción con amor, habían cometido el mayor error de sus vidas, dejando ir al excelente hombre que tenían a su lado antes de la llegada de la tercera rueda.

Estaba en calma ahora. Las cosas se le había esclarecido cual amanecer, y se sentía mucho más segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer: Su amigo pronto se iría por un tiempo considerable, y aún conociendo los riesgos no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo partir si no estaban en tan buena relación como antes. No tenía pensado volver a las visitas diarias como anteriormente, pero quería aclarar las cosas. Apretó el celular en su mano y marcó el número sin titubear, aunque con el corazón sobre-palpitante.

-Sí? Habla Himura -Dijo la voz de Kenshin junto con el sonido de hielos en un vaso que al parecer iba acercándose a su boca.

-Hola Kenshin, soy Kaoru. -Instantáneamente, una tos desgarradora fue todo lo que la joven podía escuchar, como si su amigo se hubiera atragantado -Suenas saludable! -Rió ella, sorprendiéndose (o quizás no) de esa reacción.

-Kamiya? qu... qué quieres? -Replicó el atolondrado pelirrojo mientras se secaba el licor esparcido por su cara y manos, y se reponía de la impresión.

-Hola Ken... supe que se van de gira...

-Ah, sí... es en algunas semanas más...

-Sé que no nos hemos visto y qué sé yo, pero... hubiera sido agradable saberlo de tu boca.

-... -El joven se ruborizó, incómodo. No sabía de qué hablar con alguien que lo había rechazado... porque nunca antes lo había hecho alguien. Kaoru, aunque tratase de ignorarlo, se percataba de que aquella tensión inevitable.

-Kenshin, perdón... hubieron cosas que dije ese día... yo no quise hacerte sentir mal, perdóname por no haber sabido responder a tus sentimientos, aún creo que lo que haces no está bien, pero también creo que podía haber tenido más tino al decírtelo... Nunca había vivido algo así, no quisiera que nos enemistáramos por esta tensión, en serio, sé que fui yo quien te pedí en un principio que no nos viéramos más, pero no quisiera que, si realmente no volvemos a vernos, nuestras últimas palabras hubieran sido ésas... Perdóname si te herí, Ken, lo último que hubiese querido habría sido lastimarte, yo...

La voz de Kaoru se oía temblorosa. Kenshin lo notó, y se planteó por primera vez que tal vez él no fuera el único sufriendo. Había sido una estúpida idea el haberse declarado, y mucho peor el enfadarse con ella por unos momentos, por no sentir lo que él quería que sintiera. Ella no tenía la culpa de no quererlo como él quería que lo quisiera, o como él la quería a ella, y con su propia ausencia y silencio lo único que conseguía era hacerla pagar por algo de lo que no tenía culpa.

En un principio se sentía frustrado e impotente, pues nunca le había tocado vivir algo así, por lo que no quería verla en lo absoluto. La extrañaba, pero al mismo tiempo la culpaba de su tristeza, de no quererlo, de hacerlo extrañarla, de obligarlo a enamorarse de ella. Y quería evitar el siquiera oír mencionar su nombre. Qué inmaduro había sido. Él quería verla feliz, porque la amaba, pero había dejado que su tristeza e inmadurez nublaran esos sentimientos. Ahora estaba dispuesto a saber que sonreía aún si no podría verla, y aunque esto significara tragarse sus sentimientos y dejarla vivir su vida con su novio actual, pues estaba presto a hacerlo. La quería mucho más a ella que a todos sus egoísmos.

-No te preocupes, Kamiya, nunca dejarás de ser mi amiga. Y no estoy molesto, no te preocupes, sólo estaba un poco sentido al principio. Dejemos estas cosas de lado.

Kaoru sonrió, mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Estaba escrito ya que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre ellos. Se sentía abrumada por la madurez de su amigo, y se conmovió por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo sólo para no entristecerla.

-Gracias Ken... no olvides que te quiero mucho y que siempre serás mi mejor amigo... -Se oyeron golpes en la puerta del baño y un "Kaoru-chan, estás bien?", por lo que la joven se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas y recuperar la compostura. -Lo siento, Kenshin, debo irme. Cuídate mucho. ¡Adiós!

Kenshin cortó la llamada sin apartar la mano de su celular por largo rato, pensando en muchas cosas. No se sentía feliz por las últimas palabras de la chica... "Te quiero mucho", "Siempre serás mi mejor amigo"... eran frases que claramente establecían límites entre ellos que no saldrían nunca de la amistad. Su deseo por tenerla cerca y sólo para él crecía tras notar el establecimiento de estas barreras, pero no había nada que hacer, según su lógica. No obstante su corazón le impedía rendirse del todo. Su terquedad no le permitía, auque quisiera, abandonar toda esperanza.

-Quién era, que te quedas con esa cara?

-Nadie que te importe, Aoshi... nah, era Kaoru Kamiya -Dijo finalmente al notar cómo su amigo alzaba una ceja tras la primera frase.

-Desde cuándo te llama?

-Larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo.

-No creo que te interese...

-Correré el riesgo, si no te importa.

Aoshi sabía exactamente cómo fastidiarlo, y su amigo sabía que él no se daría por vencido hasta hacerlo hablar. Kenshin se puso de pie sobre el papel periódico en el piso, tomó un rodillo y prosiguió a terminar de pintar la pared del mediano comedor de la casa de Aoshi. Éste también se puso de pie, dejando ver cuán manchados estaban el buzo y la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba (la pintura no era lo suyo). Ante su impaciencia y la amenaza, rodillo en alto, de pintarle la cara hasta la asfixia, a Kenshin no le quedó más que hablar.

El joven de negra cabellera escuchaba atónito el relato, sin perder detalle. Cómo su amigo había conocido a la novia de su cuñado, cómo se habían comprometido sus vidas aquella noche en el burdel, cómo había cambiado lentamente su vida y personalidad gracias a eso, cómo se había terminado enamorando de ella y finalmente, cómo había sido rechazado. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Concordó con lo que Kaoru le había dicho entonces, y Kenshin tuvo que escuchar el mismo sermón dos veces.

-Creo que Tomoe-san no se merece todo esto. Ella es una buena mujer y realmente lo que le haces es asqueroso. Ya veo por qué Kamiya se molestó.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo sigan diciendo.

-Es que no te sientes ni un poco culpable por usarla para tus ganancias? -Kenshin guardó silencio, pensativo.

-La verdad es que... si hace tres o cuatro meses me lo hubieras preguntado, te diría que en lo absoluto. Mientras haya ganancias qué más da pasar una vida con cualquiera y luego botarla cuando cese su popularidad. No obstante, desde que conocí a Kamiya... cada vez me siento más incómodo con la situación. Esa mocosa ojiazul me ha quitado el encanto, ya no puedo ser como era antes.

-Mmm, ya veo... bueno, pues lo lamento Kenshin, pero no puedes, ni te dejaré dejar las cosas así y hacer la vista gorda. Tienes dos opciones para solucionar esto; en ambas debes hacer una cosilla que no te va a gustar para nada. -Kenshin tragó saliva- La primera es que le digas todo a Tomoe-san con detalles, tanto lo que pasó con Kamiya como lo que has ocultado durante todos estos años. Muéstrale quién eres realmente, y luego rompes con ella (si es que ella no lo hace primero, como creo que sucedería antes de que siquiera pensaras en hacerlo tú) y te dedicas a conquistar a Kamiya. Si no resulta, olvídala y dedícate a algo más fructífero, pero no arrojes tu vida a la basura sólo por un corazón roto.

-Claro que no lo haría... pero ¿Cómo conquistar a Kamiya? Ella fue la que me pidió que no nos viéramos más después de todo.

-La verdad es que yo sé muy poco sobre mujeres, pero si hay algo que sé es que nunca saben lo que realmente quieren. Ingéniatelas, eres inteligente, algo se te ocurrirá. -El pelirrojo miró al piso, pensativo, como imaginando desde ya cómo lograr ese objetivo. -La segunda, y la que creo más factible y prudente, es que te propongas olvidar a Kaoru definitivamente. Por lo que me has contado, está muy enamorada de su novio, y a ti te considera su mejor amigo. Eso significa que simplemente... estás frito. Ya pasando al eslabón del amigo del alma y paño de lágrimas sería más probable que se olvidara de Enishi con el tiempo y buscara a cualquier otra pareja para estar antes de que se fijara en ti, aún si las cosas estuvieran muy complicadas. Cuéntale a Tomoe-san todo (tal como en la anterior), lo de tu personalidad y lo de ahora, y pide su perdón. Si llega a perdonarte, juégatela por ella, pues no encontrarías nunca más a alguien así, te lo aseguro. Rompe contacto con Kamiya entonces, aunque te duela, y deja de una vez esas investigaciones para averiguar su paradero que no te hacen ningún bien.

-Peor es que eso no lo hago por mí sino por ella, me preocupan sus heridas...

Aoshi miró a Kenshin con espanto, y éste repetía "Qué? Qué?", poniéndose nervioso.

-Estás enfermo? -Exclamó su amigo, poniéndole si mano llena de pintura en la frente.

-QUÉ? .¡¿Qué pretendes!

-Es sólo que... desde cuándo te preocupas por los demás? Te han lavado el cerebro! -La cara del pelirrojo se tornó del mismo color que su cabello.

-Déjenme en paz imbécil! Además qué hablas tú? Desde cuándo te volviste consejero sentimental? Tú no tienes más experiencia que yo en estas cosas! A caso te has puesto a leer Shojo manga? -Se detuvo, como recordando algo- Oooh... ahora que lo recuerdo no soy el único, eh, Misao-chan? Por lo visto te has vuelto un experto en el tema, no? He he he...

Aoshi alzó una ceja un tanto ruborizado, como haciéndole saber a Kenshin que no caería en su jueguito, y que no le afectaban sus palabras. Nadie dijo nada por un buen lapso de tiempo. Los dos tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar, y mucha pared que pintar. El sol comenzó a esconderse lentamente, tornando el cielo de un rojo parecer. Sólo faltaban unas semanas para la gira más larga y con mayor campo que habían realizado hasta el momento. Por esto mismo nadie apoyó al guitarrista con el cambio de pintura de su departamento, y todos trataban de convencerlo para que lo hiciera después de los meses del viaje (sobre todo Kenshin, quien no tenía aún un plan para huir de su amigo para cuando le pidiera ayudarlo a pintar), pero todos sabían que con Aoshi Shinomori era un malgasto de saliva. Cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nadie que se lo llegara a sacar. Su crianza en los campos de Japón y el ambiente pueblerino con que había crecido le habían enseñado a ser así.

Era con actividades como ésta con las que el fornido joven se sentía más a gusto, pues le encantaba escuchar el silencio y pensar en cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia el pelirrojo, intimidándolo. Como queriendo decir algo pero sin atreverse a romper el silencio. Pensaba en cuán similares eran su situación y la de su amigo: cómo compartían hasta esa misma mala suerte. Cuando eran más jóvenes se burlaban de las demostraciones amorosas y de las películas románticas, creyéndolas siempre un insulto a la lógica y un derroche de neuronas siquiera gastar tiempo en esas cosas. Hasta el momento sólo habían tenido algunas pocas relaciones superficiales y meramente físicas que la fama les entregaba, hasta la llegada de Tomoe. Y como era de esperarse, por escupir al cielo les había caído todo en la cara, y en ese entonces morirían si hubiesen sabido que terminarían los dos horrible y asquerosamente enamorados, y como si esto no fuera suficientemente malo, las infortunadas eran precisamente dos mujeres con el corazón ya ocupado, y ahora debían sufrir al por mayor las consecuencias de aquel infortunio.

En su caso, Misao, si bien estaba comprometida de algún modo con él y estaban unidos por el fruto de sus... bueno, de sus "simientes", los pensamientos de la chica pertenecían a Seta, su amigo de antaño, por mucho que ella quisiera cambiarlos, como se lo había confesado el día en que se confirmó la fecha de llegada del joven médico: dos semanas más. Él prometió apoyarla y confiar en ella, pero la situación estaba carcomiendo su resistencia. A su amigo no le iba mejor, enamorándose nada menos que de una prostituta con novio que lo veía nada más que como su confidente y hasta había rechazado rotundamente sus sentimientos. Definitivamente, la suerte era la peor enemiga de ambos.

Por su parte, el cantante no hacía más que pensar, como había hecho los últimos días, en lo que había visto mientras iba, camuflado, a comprar algunas cosas para una cena del staff del estudio. Todo estaba cerrado el domingo por la tarde y las multitiendas estaban muy lejos. Estaba tan aburrido y cansado de caminar, que ver carteles de sí mismo pegados en todas partes promocionando cualquier estupidez sólo le hacían hastiarse hasta de su imagen (cosa que era extraordinaria, considerando que se trataba de Kenshin Himura), y no se fijó en lo hermoso del día, aún cuando estaba ya avecinándose el otoño con sus escenarios de viejo agotado de vivir.

Sus violetas linternas se paseaban por todas partes con indiferencia, escondidas tras unos gruesos lentes oscuros que con su tamaño le cubrían casi toda la cara. Un ínfimo cuadro cambió todo el paisaje para el vocalista encubierto; una insignificante escena desvió toda su atención, enfocándola en ella: ahí estaba la prostituta que succionaba sus pensamientos. Caminaba con un sobre cuantioso, protegiéndolo y presionándolo contra su pecho como si en él portara su vida. Como nunca, vestía una ropa más bien ligera, lo que, a pesar de los metros que los separaban, le dejó ver al oculto artista hematomas que no conocía. Se introdujo por un pasillo, un pasadizo desconocido entre dos edificios que en nada diferían de los otros y que eran casi imposibles de tomar como punto de referencia. Rápida, pero silenciosamente, apoyó su espalda contra la pared de uno de éstos, asomándose como para ver sin ser visto. Pero ella ya no estaba, y en su lugar sólo se veían numerosas puertas idénticas en los muros de ambas construcciones.

Pensó en esperar hasta que saliera, por lo que permaneció allí luego de ocultar con un sombrero su roja y notoria cabellera y simulaba mirar por las vitrinas de una de las tiendas. Pasaron horas y Kaoru no salía. A Kenshin nunca se le ocurrió que se pasearía tantas veces por un barrio tan recóndito como ése, llegando a aburrirse de los detalles. Luego de casi tres horas terminó por rendirse, y poniéndose de pie en el rincón inicial al que había vuelto a descansar, se dispuso a partir. No alcanzando a dar cinco pasos antes de ver pasar a Kaoru junto a él sin que ésta lo notara, pero a la vez sin que él dejara de notar las lágrimas en su rostro y la manera con que frotaba sus brazos. Maldijo la vergüenza que entonces le provocaba hablarle, a sólo dos o tres días de ser rechazado, y que le impidieron detenerla y ayudarla.

_-Día siete-_

-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece este pijamita? Con forma de vaquita! Así le arruinas la vida mientras no pueda defenderse.

-Ja ja, eres maquiavélica, Kaoru-chan.. la verdad me importa un bledo, y además ¿No crees que estás un poquitito MUY adelantada a los hechos? Aún ni siquiera tengo barriga!

-Ay vamos, pero cómo puedes no estar ni un poco emocionada? -Misao alzó una ceja. -Pues yo sí lo estoy! Un sobrinito, qué genial... Pronto empezará a notarse!

-Y seré yo quien se verá como una vaca ¡Yay!. Así quizás hasta compre el estúpido pijama en venganza.

-Pero dicen que las embarazadas lucen más bonitas que las mujeres normales!

-Ja, y luego espera nada más a ver después del parto! -Kaoru la miró de reojo, como reprochándole que arruinara su emoción. -Lo siento, Kaoru-chan, es que realmente no me va ni me viene el asunto.

-No puedo creer que no sientas ni aunque sea un poquitito de ansias por ver su carita.

-Llena de placenta? No, gracias. Los recién nacidos son horrendos, y perdóname por no saltar de euforia con la idea de pasar un mínimo de cuatro horas esperando a que salga este bicho por mi vagina abierta unas diez veces más de lo normal (y rasgada, ya sea quirúrgica o naturalmente), luego de que me hayan introducido tubos en mi ano para que salgan las heces, si es que no termina siendo algo inesperado y tenga que hacerme ahí mismo, sufriendo una agonía indescriptible. -Su amiga terminó de escucharla con espanto.

-No tienes remedio -Dijo al fin, ladeando la cabeza. -Aunque admiro tu capacidad increíble para echar a perder hasta las cosas más tiernas. La verdad me sorprende que vayas a tenerlo. -Los ojos de su amiga se desorbitaron por una fracción de segundo, como si el comentario fuera el menos esperado.

-La verdad, si fuera por mí no lo haría. Incluso pensé en abortarlo, Kaoru-chan. -Misao suspiró y alzó la vista con una pacífica sonrisa. Kaoru la observaba atentamente. -Sin embargo... lo hago por él. Sólo por él estoy dispuesta a tenerlo.

Su amiga se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, y sonrió al ver el brillo en sus pupilas, que había iluminado toda su cara de niña. Nunca había visto en ella tal decisión y seguridad. La rodeó con un brazo, acercándola a ella cariñosamente mientras caminaban ya fuera de la tienda en que inicialmente se encontraban, y sintiendo la caricia tibia del sol en sus caras, ya en la vereda de la amplia calle.

-Estás madurando, Misao-chan! Me alegro mucho. Shinomori-san ha de tener mucha paciencia.

Misao hizo un gesto de desapruebo, y luego de sacarle la lengua se despidió para alejarse por el camino que daba hasta la locomoción camino a su casa. Kaoru, viéndose sola y con tiempo libre, tomó su celular (NdYune: también conocido como móvil), acordándose de su novio.

-Sí? Kaoru-san?

-Hola, Tomoe-san, lamento tener que llamarla a usted, pero Enishi-kun tiene su móvil apagado.

-Oh, no hay problema. Quieres hablar con él?

-Eeeh... no, no es necesario. Está con usted, no?

-Sí, estamos a punto de salir del estudio. Es que lo obligué a salir conmigo, je je. Piensas venir?

-Sí, voy en seguida. Himura-san también está ahí? -Preguntó por simple curiosidad.

-No, Ken-kun no pudo venir. Tenía que hacer unas diligencias.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, en seguida voy. Nos vemos!

-Nos vemos. Eni-kun, va a venir Kaoru-chan a verte! -Exclamó Tomoe volteándose hacia atrás, donde caminaba su hermano junto a Shura mientras ella, más adelante, conversaba tranquilamente con Chô. Aoshi tampoco había podido ir. Al parecer iba a encontrarse con su novia en alguna parte después de terminar de pintar su apartamento.

Aún no podía creer que había logrado convencer a su hermano de salir con ella, cuando era obvio que de una u otra forma lo traería hasta allí, no podía evitarlo, y lo sentía por él, que había estado un poco extraño, como deprimido, toda la mañana y había decidido desviarlo de cualesquiera fueran sus pensamientos. Lo bueno era que Kenshin no estaba, y así al menos le había evitado tener que verlo. Sabía cuánto le desagradaba.

Al salir del lugar, Tomoe vio hacia ambos lados de la calle, en busca de Kaoru. Sonrió al ver un puntito a lo lejos que se acercaba veloz, y apresuró también el paso junto con Chô, para que estuvieran solos ella y su hermano.

-Eni-kun! -Oyó Enishi al salir del lugar después de Shura, sobresaltándose al ver la silueta de su novia que se acercaba corriendo hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa. Su corazón se contristó indescriptiblemente.

-Qué haces aquí tú? -Se interpuso la baterista del grupo, a pocos pasos antes de que la joven alcanzara a su novio.

-No eres bienvenida, prostituta. Vete de aquí. -Continuó Chô, dando un paso adelante de ellos, alejándose de Tomoe y haciendo un ademán con su mano que echaba a la prostituta como si se tratara de un animal indeseado.

Kaoru sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y la hacía caer lentamente. Se detuvo en seco, mirando con horror a Chô, luego a Shura, y finalmente a Enishi.

-Acaso vas a negarlo? Eh?

Al oír esas palabras, Enishi, quien se mantenía con la vista baja, angustiado, alzó nuevamente sus ojos hacia Kaoru, atento y suplicante, como rogando con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira. No obstante, Kaoru rompió en lágrimas y sólo pudo pronunciar un suave "perdóname". El rostro de Enishi se entristeció de tal forma que la joven, dando un desconsolador suspiro, se alejó corriendo y escuchando los insultos de sus acusadores.

La vio correr; comenzaba a alejarse y a hacerse cada vez más pequeña con la distancia. Su corazón no pudo más, y exclamando un tenue "Kaoru..!", dio un paso desesperado y extendió su brazo, como intentando alcanzarla. No sin ser detenido por Chô y Shura, antes de que emprendiera la carrera hacia ella.

-Déjala ir, Yukishiro-kun. Ya te ha hecho suficiente daño.

Todos guardaron silencio. Tomoe cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, y antes de que palpara con la otra el hombro de su cabizbajo hermano, éste se condujo en dirección contraria a la de Kaoru, encaminándose hasta su automóvil. Sólo quería llegar a casa. Las imágenes impresas en las fotos que Shura y Chô le habían entregado como prueba de la acusación que formulaban no querían irse de su cabeza, y no lo dejaban pensar con tranquilidad, mientras la lluvia en sus ojos nublaba su vista y entenebrecía progresivamente su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune-o**: Urg, milenios escribiendo este capítulo. Yay! Vacaciones! Me fui a Santiago por dos semanillas y he vuelto bastante repuesta. Además, mi papá a lo mejor me saca del preuniversitario porque está carcomiéndome los nervios, aunque gracias a Dios no salí con un mal promedio el primer semestre (un 6,6, ni yo me la creo o..O), y estoy muy contenta. No es que digamos un ay Dios mío, qué promedio, pues hay mojojas con 6.9 o hasta 7.0 mismo ¬¬U pero se agradece, porque yo pensaba que máximo sería un seis calvo.

En fin, acerca de este capi, espero no les haya parecido muy... pasado a caca (exagerado, sobreactuado, demasiado... producido) lo de la amenaza de Shishio, y sólo quiero advertirles que yo desde el principio tenía (tengo) planeadas cosas... "complicadas" para la historia, sobretodo en lo referente al pasado de Kaoru, así que no me digan que he mutado el primer estilo de la historia, porque sólo drama y sólo romance me aburren, debo poner algo más...

Como sea, les quisiera pedir por favor que me dieran CRÍTICAS, onda qué no les ha gustado mucho y qué quisieran que pusiera o que dejara de poner, me gustaría tener orientación, pq yo suelo explayarme con facilidad y puede que me detesten después nnU. Es sólo para saber su opinión, qué creen que hago mal, qué debería cambiar... en fin.

Les agradezco a quienes me leen y me escriben cada vez, sin su apoyo no tendría las fuerzas para continuar esta historia, que aunque se actualice una vez cada mes o dos meses, va con todo mi esfuerzo y cariño Y-Y No me linchen, la vida de estudiante es difícil...

Au revoir! un besote a todas mis reviewers.

_**Yune-ô (Hestiaseve)**_

13:29 29-07-2006


	15. Semanas Dieciocho, Diecinueve

**NdYune:** Hola again! El cap.15 al fin está arriba! Bendita sea la gripe que me mantuvo en cama escribiendo como nunca, ya hasta tengo el 16 casi terminado XD. Les aviso que en este capi tuve que retomar a las parejas que había dejado un poco a un lado, así que además de que está larguísimo (como me ha pasado últimamente), **está dedicado al menos en un 65 por ciento a AoMisa y SanoMeg… sobretodo a la primera**. Espero no les moleste, pero es que antes de terminar la historia tengo muchas cosas que aclarar x.x en todo caso, pueden saltárselas si encuentran las cosas muy largas…

NOTA: En este capítulo hay escenas superpuestas, que se diferencian con letra cursiva y letra normal. Además, si ven el TEXTO CENTRADO, es por que lo escrito ahí se aplica a las dos escenas.

**Semana Dieciocho**

_-Día dos-_

-Ehm... Kamiya? -Preguntó él con voz nerviosa, luego de tragar saliva muchas veces. Nadie podía saber que la llamaba, por lo que de vez en cuando miraba a los alrededores del comedor de su apartamento, temiendo que en cualquier momento la cabeza de Tomoe se asomaría por la puerta principal que daba justo frente a él, sin que él se diera cuenta. -Soy Kenshin -Prosiguió ante el silencio. Tanto de su propia casa como de la chica tras el auricular. -No he sabido nada de ti este último tiempo... -De pronto, las cejas del pelirrojo habían arqueado. - lo cual me tenía bastante aliviado, así me evitaba escuchar tu horrible voz...

Kenshin esperaba alguna reacción, pero ella sólo suspiró indiferentemente, como esperando que dijera de una vez qué quería. De seguro tenía sueño por llamarla tan de mañana, pensó él. O quiso hacerlo.

-Bueno, como sea... te llamo para despedirme. Es que me voy en unas horas más a la gira, iremos a Kyoto primero, y tardaremos unos cuantos meses en volver, sabes? Eso. Sólo me despedía, fea ingrata. -Cada vez se sentía más incómodo, pues Kaoru no decía nada. Parecía que algo no andaba bien. -Al menos dí algo, grandísima floja!

-Terminaste?

-Eh?

-Termina, por favor. Me das vergüenza ajena haciéndote el que nada ha pasado.

-De qué hablas? No tengo idea qué intentas decir.

-Que eres un desleal... ¿O sea que estabas tan molesto porque te rechacé que ni aún con mis disculpas fue suficiente para que mantuvieras tu promesa? No te quedes callado como si no supieras nada. Tú eres el único que tenías una razón para decirle a todos a qué me dedico.

-.¿¿Qué? .¿¿Lo saben?

-Kenshin Himura, eres un hipócrita. Querías separarme de Ensihi, admítelo. -Battousai quedó boquiabierto. Acaso insinuaba que... Enishi ya no estaba con ella?

-La verdad es que sí, sí quería, pero no así. ¿De qué me hubiera servido? Créeme, yo no he dicho nada.

-No te creo nada. Eres un inmaduro mentiroso. Y en realidad ¿Cómo tienes el criterio de pedirme que te crea? Recuerda que yo sé la clase de persona que eres, "Señor Correcto".

El joven enmudeció. Esas palabras lo habían abofeteado en el rostro cual mano de hierro. Kaoru era la última persona de la que hubiera esperado un comentario como ése. Jamás hubiera pensado que ella le restregaría el pasado en su cara. No su Kaoru. Trató de contenerse… pero, a fin de cuentas, estábamos tratando con Kenshin.

-Óyeme, chiquilla loca, yo no le dije nada a nadie, me importa un soberano huevo si me crees, pues aquí no soy el único mentiroso, que yo sepa. Y de todas formas ¿No crees que esto es también culpa tuya? Si no tuvieras nada malo que ocultar no habría nada malo de qué acusarte. Tú quisiste jugar a tener dinero fácil, no? Luego no culpes a los otros, si no puedes terminar el juego. -El cuerpo de Kaoru tembló en cólera, y sus puños se contrajeron de tal forma que, si hubiesen estado frente a frente, de seguro los habría usado para estrellarlos en la cara del pelirrojo.

-i¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! .i¿Qué sabes tú de mis razones? Eres un hipócrita mentiroso sin una vida real que mostrar ¡me das lástima!

-Ah sí? Pues tú no eres quién para hablar, zorra!

-Vete al infierno, cínico mal nacido!

-Tú primero!

Ambos colgaron con tanta fuerza, que el aparato cayó al piso. Patearon lo primero que tenían en frente para aminorar la ira, y se dirigieron a sus cuartos cojeando del mismo pie. Sentían que su cabeza iba a estallar, y la impotencia había tornado rojos sus rostros.

La noche arribó al fin. Dejaron caer sus cuerpos en las camas como por inercia. Él en los enormes aposentos aterciopelados del hotel de Kyoto especialmente reservado para ellos, casado del viaje en autobús (Chô no soportaba las alturas), y ella en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, un cuarto más pequeño que el anterior con una cama dura e incómoda de a penas plaza y media y paredes pintadas de un color tan oscuro como sus pensamientos, mínimamente iluminados por una pequeña lamparita sobre el velador. Había tenido otra horrenda jornada. Ninguno había abierto sus bocas para algo que no fuera beber agua o bostezar. En Kyoto, Tomoe se preocupaba, como siempre, un poco acostumbrada a la sensación, y él seguía sin poder asimilar que Kaoru hubiera reaccionado de una forma tan violenta, tan parecida a la suya, durante la discusión, aunque no podía evitar sentir que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras. En Tokio, los clientes se marchaban molestos por pagar tanto para obtener una amante tan silenciosa. Solos en sus cuartos, no estaban preparados para lo que estaban a punto de experimentar.

_-Kenshin?_

-Kaoru?

Oyeron, tras un golpe en la puerta. Vieron asomar al unísono los ojos de por quienes eran amados, pero sólo ella se emocionó. Nadie decía nada, y los hermanos compartían esa grave mirada dedicada al par de amigos. "Tenemos que hablar", dictaminaron al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-Co… cómo llegaste aquí…?

-He estado pensando mucho en ti, Kaoru… en nosotros… y en todo lo que pasó hace dos semanas –Dijo él, ignorando su pregunta.

-Lo siento, Eni-kun! Yo no quería ocultártelo, pero tenía miedo de que no me perdo… -El joven puso un dedo en sus labios, para silenciarla.

-Como decía, he estado pensando… y quería decirte que lo siento. No debí juzgarte sin antes oír tu versión de los hechos. –Enishi la tomó de los hombros posesivamente, como queriendo retenerla siempre a su lado. –No pudo ser sólo por un sueldo, porque sabes que cuentas conmigo si te falta algo. Entonces ¿Por qué? Dime la razón, Kaoru, sé que tuviste una muy fuerte para llegar hasta este punto… Todo este tiempo, no podido dejar de…

_-…preocuparme por ti, Ken. ¿Por qué nunca me dices qué es lo que te pasa? Actúas como si creyeras que no me doy cuenta de que sonríes para mantenerme tranquila. Has estado muy callado desde que partimos de Tokio… Kenshin, dime qué te pasa, por favor, sé que ocultas algo…_

Los amigos observaban a quienes los amaban, pensativos y culpables. Pensando si romper o no de una vez el silencio que cubría sus secretos; culpables por haberse hecho amar sin dar nada a cambio. Su pasado retumbaba en sus gargantas, queriendo salir con frenesí.

Los hermanos escucharon atentamente los relatos, mientras los amigos abrían las bóvedas de su pasado como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Kenshin especificó y se detuvo en cada detalle de lo que sentía al ver a sus semejantes, su constante sed de dinero y su aparente indiferencia ante toda persona que no era él. Recordaba lo que su amigo le había planteado como únicas opciones, y estaba dispuesto a seguir la segunda, con una pequeña modificación. Borrón y cuenta nueva era lo que le hacía falta. Pediría perdón, pero no volvería con ella ni aún si lo obtenía. Sólo quería huir de todo y terminar de una vez con los problemas que le traían los sentimientos en general.

De igual forma, Kaoru procedió a relatar parte de lo acontecido en su vida antes de tomar el camino que estaba obligada a seguir: Qué era antes de ser prostituta, el error cometido del cual tanto se arrepentía, y cómo éste la había encadenado al BRB, y ahora, a ese hostal recóndito de Tokio que sólo algunos tenían el estómago y la necesidad de visitar. Sin embargo, su corazón no le permitió revelar todos los detalles ni profundizar en nada. Omitió muchas cosas por temor. No estaba lista aún.

_-Ya lo sabía, Ken-kun… _-Dijo Tomoe tiernamente una vez terminado el testimonio, y al borde de un sonriente llanto de comprensión y frustración escondida. – _Todo lo que me has dicho… yo ya lo sabía. Siempre supe cómo eras realmente, Kenshin, y fue precisamente por esa forma de ser tan particular tuya, por esa originalidad y unicidad, por la que me enamoré de ti. Yo esperaba que algún día me lo dijeras por tu cuenta, cuando estuvieras listo… que algún día llegaras a quererme de verdad. –_Kenshin la observó atónito, sin saber qué decir ni pensar. _–Lamento que sea en realidad Kaoru-chan a quien quieres… ojalá pudiera ella corresponderte… _

Los ojos de Tomoe no habían podido más, y habían estallado en lágrimas tranquilas y silenciosas, que cubrían esa angustiada sonrisa.

_-No… Tomoe, no quise hacerte daño… yo quiero olvidarla… quizás tu podrías… ayudarme… yo creía que ella era la única que llegaría a aceptarme como soy, pero ahora tú dices… ¡Dios, si tan solo me lo hubieras…!_

-…dicho antes! Yo te habría apoyado, Kaoru-chan.

-Es que no quería involucrarte, Eni-kun.

-Pues muy tarde. Yo estaba ya involucrado desde que accediste a estar conmigo. Está decidido: desde ahora… sólo yo seré tu cliente.

Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron, para luego llenarse de lágrimas. Ésas palabras… ella pensaba que sólo Kenshin habría sido capaz de dar tanto por ella, pero ahora él decía…

Dos abrazos coronaron aquella noche, y asimismo dos comienzos. Ambas parejas esperaban el amanecer de una nueva etapa en sus vidas, diferente a cualquier otra que hubieran vivido, y de la cual aflorarían también muchas más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aoshi golpeó la reja del domicilio con una pequeña piedra; su aire de casa campestre lo hizo sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba su casa, pensó, aquella morada pequeña de muros de ladrillos, rodeada por nada más que un vasto campo, árboles y el mar. Había un olor particular en la casa frente a él en ese instante, como del que queda en la hierba tras una larga lluvia, que había desatado todos sus recuerdos de entonces, cuando aún debía levantar el cuello para ver el rostro de su padre, pues si lo veía de frente no vislumbraba nada más que sus rodillas. Era el quinto hijo de nueve, y el más callado de todos. Aunque para sus ojos de niño en realidad su familia era aún más grande, y no entendía por qué sus padres no reconocían también a los cabritos y demás animales con que él jugaba. Ellos eran sus verdaderos hermanos, pensaba él entonces, y no esos bichos bulliciosos e incomprensibles con que compartía el parentesco físico y el cuarto, que no hacían más que reír, gritar y golpearse entre sí. Ellos no se tranquilizaban al son de su guitarra, ni se acercaban a él cuando la oían. No entendían su idioma. No podía negar que le gustaba también la vida que actualmente vivía, pero no podía tampoco evitar pensar… ¿y qué si no se hubiera ganado esa beca de estudios? Y qué si nunca hubiera conocido a Kenshin y a Shishio?

-Ddiigha? –Preguntó una arrastrada voz que salía sepulcral de la boca de una joven desconocida con todo su claro cabello alborotado, como si aún no se despegase de la almohada, en pijama, y con los ojos tan reducidos por el sueño que no se podía distinguir bien su color. "Ha de ser muy hermosa totalmente despierta", pensó inevitablemente el joven, fijándose en sus delicados rasgos. De pronto, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. –Tú no eres…? DIOS MÍO! –Cerró la puerta al instante, y antes de que Aoshi pudiera procesar la información, apareció nuevamente peinada; bien vestida y perfumada. –Diga? –volvió a preguntar- Usted es el señor Aoshi 'Ice Man' Shinomori, no? –La chica pestañeaba repetidamente, y Aoshi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las carcajadas.

-Ehm… sí. Se encontrará Misao Makimachi? –La joven cambió su sonrisa instantáneamente a una rabia caprichosa, mirándolo con odio.

-DE INMEDIATO –Exclamó con voz golpeada, como si fuera un insulto. Se alejó murmurando algo como "Por qué siempre Misao? Todo Misao!", y luego de unos 15 minutos apareció ella, casi en el mismo estado somnoliento en que la desconocida la primera vez, pero Misao no se inmutaba.

-Hola Aoshi… Eh? Qué haces todavía afuera?

-La otra chica no me abrió la puerta. Parecía enfadada.

-Ah, sí, ésa es Sayo, mi hermana gemela. Nunca le digas Sayo o te matará, le gusta que le digan Magdalia. –Comentó la fotógrafa abriéndole la reja e invitándole a pasar. Siguieron caminado, avanzando por la sencilla pero acogedora casa de la chica, que a él tanto le recordaba a la propia. Luego de llegar hasta el living (ni idea cómo le dirán en su país a la sala principal de una casa, donde se ponen los sofás), se sentaron en un cómodo sofá de un material semi-brillante que emitía ruidos con el roce.

-Tienes gemela? Nunca me hubiera imaginado siquiera que era tu hermana.

-Seh, no nos parecemos en nada. Además ella es del tipo modas y dietas… Oye, y ahora que lo pienso ¿qué rayos haces aquí a las siete de la mañana?

-Pues… despedirme, supongo. Me voy de gira ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, era hoy?

-Pues por supuesto ¡Han estado anunciándolo en la televisión hace semanas!

-Ooh, disculpa, había olvidado lo pendiente que estoy de tu grupito bobo desde que me sacaron de todos los cargos importantes cuando se esparcieron los rumores sobre nosotros… creo que la editora de la revista era fan tuya.

-No te gusta el grupo? –Aoshi parecía sorprendido.

-Pues claro que no. La música no está tan mal, pero luego de espiarlos durante meses se me hace que Ken-san es un fingido, que Shura y Chô son perritos falderos de Shishio-sama y que tú… bueno, tú eres un "otros".

-Vaya, gracias… -El joven sonrió divertido ante la acertada percepción de la pequeña. -Vas a trabajar ahora?

-Seh…

-Y no te molesta estar tan pospuesta? Por qué no reclamas o algo así?

-Es que en realidad no he podido pensar mucho en eso últimamente, tengo otras cosas en mi cabeza…

-Como qué? –Preguntó él, preocupado. Misao no contestó y bajó la mirada. –Como qué? –Volvió a preguntar. Ella había fijado sus peculiares ojos en él, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-Como en nosotros…

El rostro de Aoshi se incendió. Sus ojos desorbitados no se despegaban de ella, su boca se había abierto sin saber qué decir, y sus manos, torpes y temblorosas, luchaban contra su mente para decidirse si acercarla a él o no.

-Je je je je… WA JA JA JA JA JA! QUÉ TIERNOJOJO… JA JA JA JA! –Misao había estallado en estruendosas carcajadas, que dejaron a Aoshi perplejo.

-Era… era una broma? –Exclamó, incrédulo. Ella seguía riendo, esta vez en menor cantidad y algo nerviosa. –Contéstame! Era una broma? –Misao paró progresivamente de reír, y en tanto lo hizo volvió a agachar la cabeza para esconderse de la mirada penetrante de su novio. Se hizo el silencio.

-Es… es en serio… perdón, es que no estoy acostumbrada… -Dijo con voz casi inaudible. El rostro de Aoshi volvió a incendiarse, esta vez con ternura, y su corazón latía a mil. Luego de un momento de lucha interna, levantó el rostro de la chica suavemente con una mano para besarla, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. De pronto, la chica volvió a sonreír.

-Fu fu fu fu fu fu… jejejeje… ¡Jajajaja! Qué fácil eres de engañajajajajaja! WAJAJAJAJA…!

-Eso no es para nada gracioso, lo sabías? –Le reprochó él, avergonzado y molesto, ahogándola junto con su risa con un cojín del sofá. –Bien, creo que mejor me voy. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, faltan veinte minutos para las ocho.

-Oh! Es cierto! Estoy atrasada! Bueno, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu tonta gira, Ao-kun… -Misao se acercó y tiró de la camisa del enorme joven, para tenerlo a su altura. Besó suavemente su mejilla y se aproximó hasta su oído. –Si llegas a siquiera acercarte a menos de un metro de otra mujer voy a castrarte con mis tijeras de podar… y créeme, VOY A ENTERARME, así que ni lo intentes. Ok?

Volvió a besar su mejilla y se separó con naturalidad, pero Aoshi la detuvo, acercándola nuevamente por la cintura con su brazo gigantesco, para reducir su campo visual sólo a él.

-Realmente crees que lo haría? –Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella, quien tomó su rostro con una de sus manos, blancas y pequeñas, para acariciarlo lentamente. Al estar a milímetros de sentir el suave contacto con la boca de su novio y su mansa respiración en el rostro, Misao se ruborizó.

-Shinomori-san! Me da su autógrafo? –Los interrumpió Magdalia a sabiendas.

-Eh? Sí, claro. –Respondió Aoshi, algo atolondrado. Misao miraba a su hermana con odio, y ella le hizo una mueca burlona.

-"Para Magdalia con amor", porfis… Misao-chan, no deberías haberte ido ya? –Preguntó recogiendo la firma del guitarrista con triunfo.

-Eso no te incumbe, **Sayo**-chan. –La chica se alejó molesta, luego de tirar de la trenza de su hermana fuertemente.

-Bien, ahora sí me voy. –Dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a la salida. Misao le acompañó hasta la reja, sin importar que los demás vieran su desaliñada apariencia.

-Cuídate mucho, Aoshi-kun.

Ambos se analizaban sin saber qué más hacer ni decir, indecisos de si continuar o no lo que habían dejado inconcluso. Al fin, Aoshi tomó con un impredecible movimiento la iniciativa, sellando los labios de la chica con los suyos y separándolos nuevamente con rapidez.

-Espérame, Misao. Y cuida a nuestro hijo. –Ordenó el joven junto al oído de la fotógrafa, recordando la próxima llegada de Seta.

-Sólo si tú recuerdas lo que te dije. –Repitió ella a modo de broma, imitando a una tijera con las manos y besando su mejilla nuevamente.

Luego de los adioses, lo vio alejarse sin entrar a la casa. Sólo al verlo partir en su auto, estacionado bastante lejos de la entrada de su hogar, suspiró la preocupación contenida. Por él, por su relación, por su hijo, por la llegada de Seta…

Dio un grito de horror al recordar lo tarde que era, y con una velocidad que a ella misma le sorprendió, salió vestida, lavada y con una tostada en la boca, para correr a la estación de metro más cercana. Como era tarde, no estaba tan lleno como otras veces, por lo que podía seguir corriendo sin reparos; esto hasta que llegó a la escalera, y uno de sus pies le jugó una pésima pasada.

Vio cómo se acercaba el piso a su rostro como si fuera en cámara lenta; su corazón latió de horror al pensar en su hijo, y se cubrió el vientre con ambos brazos. Prefería quebrarse algo antes que perderlo. No sería capaz de ver nunca más a Aoshi a la cara, y esto la hizo angustiarse aún más.

Sin embargo, algo sostuvo su cuerpo justo en el momento oportuno, y sintió cómo dos brazos masculinos la envolvieron y salvaron de esa fatal caída. "Aoshi!" Exclamó al ver su forma y notar la fuerza en los mismos, haciendo latir más fuerte su corazón, y una vez de pie, ayudada por él, la chica se volteó para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su novio.

Sin embargo, su boca se abrió de asombro al, en su lugar, notar frente a sí el rostro preocupado de Soujiro Seta, con sus ojos fijos en ella.

**Semana Diecinueve**

_-Día cuatro-_

Misao quitaba afanosamente los últimos trozos de papel que quedaban en su piso repleto de fotos arrugadas recién sacadas. Le había tomado horas desempapelar su habitación luego de que Aoshi llamara desde Kyoto a unos hombres mientras ella no estaba, para que cubrieran cada rincón y objeto de su habitación con fotos a todo color de la banda completa del joven de ojos azules. Estaban por todos lados, desde el techo hasta cada milímetro del piso, pasando por su cama, televisor y todos sus muebles, para terminar con una postal pequeñita en la entrada de su puerta, que llevaba escrita un "Para que pienses en mí", firmado por el guitarrista. Menuda broma le había jugado; y luego de llamarlo para gritarle todo su repertorio de insultos (a los cuales éste no respondió más que con risas), se había dedicado inmediatamente a sacar las impresiones con esmerado desprecio, pensando, con cada foto arrugada que caía al piso, parte de su venganza.

-Misao-chan ¿no debías salir hoy? –Preguntó Okina desde el primer piso.

-Dios mío! La cita!

Quince minutos más tarde, había por fin llegado al lugar de encuentro con la respiración agitada y preguntándose, al no verlo, si ya se habría ido. Esperó algunos minutos más sin mucha esperanza, hasta que divisó por fin en la lejanía la sonrisa de su amigo. Se enfadó un poco, pues siempre llegaba tarde a sus citas con ella desde que había regresado, aún cuando había sido él quien había puesto la hora.

Luego de las disculpas de Seta (similares a las que siempre le daba), los antiguos amigos conversaban alegremente mientras se dirigían hasta un café en el centro de la ciudad. Todos en Tokio caminaban velozmente salvo ellos, demasiado alegres de verse como para apresurar las cosas. Al menos así sentía ella, incrédula aún después de una semana de verse repetidas veces, de que realmente él había regresado, y caminaba junto a ella como antes.

Según lo que había conseguido sacarle, pues él no gustaba mucho de hablar de sí mismo, había llegado hacía ya dos semanas, pero tan solo llegar le había venido una avalancha de pacientes, lo que intentaba explicar el no haberse contactado con ella de inmediato. La joven debía morderse la lengua en varias ocasiones, pues ella quería saber todo sobre él, pero él nunca la había tenido como confidente. Era igual de reservado que cuando iban en la universidad, y eso a ella le entristecía entonces y ahora.

-Sentémonos por aquí –sugirió el médico señalando una mesita pequeña en el patio del café.

Aguardaron unos momentos, dejando que la brisa otoñal sacudiera suavemente sus rostros. Todo ocurría lento a su alrededor, como si una burbuja los envolviera, apartándolos de todo. O eso era lo que a Misao le gustaba imaginar, para que no vinieran a su mente pensamientos que la alejaban de su amigo. Pensamientos como los que respectaban a su hijo, y a el que había contribuido a la existencia de éste.

-Así que te saliste con la tuya, no Misao-chan? Pudiste seguir tu sueño de ser fotógrafa.

-Sí, aunque nunca imaginé que sería la clase de fotógrafa que soy ahora.

-Fotógrafa-filmadora de estrellas en momentos embarazosos?

-Sí! Algo así. –Ambos rieron ante el comentario, y Misao no podía recordar en presencia de quién se habían pronunciado palabras similares. –Y qué me dices de ti, Soujiro-kun? Que yo sepa, cuando te fuiste de Tokio no habías terminado aún tu carrera de medicina, y sin embargo... –Lo había hecho otra vez. Sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, pero no había podido evitar preguntarle: en ocasiones como ésta las palabras simplemente se escapaban de su boca.

Él no contestó. Ella bajó la vista, avergonzada al darse cuenta de que él era el único que conseguía inclinar su altiva cabeza. Soujiro estudiaba el lugar de un lado a otro, como fijándose en cada uno de los detalles que antes había pasado por alto de esa gran ciudad, y luego la examinó a ella, notando los innumerables cambios favorables que la chica había experimentado en su rostro, cuerpo, gestos y voz desde que la había dejado a los 16 años hasta ahora. Era una mujer muy atractiva. Su corazón y su cuerpo dieron un inesperado brinco.

-Lo lamento, Misao-chan, -Dijo al fin- Es que no me gusta mucho hablar de ese tema.

-No! Yo lo siento, Soujiro-kun. No me corresponde meterme donde no me llaman… aunque suena un poco extraño proviniendo de los labios de una paparazzi, jeje.

-No te preocupes. Es sólo que… cuando pienso en eso me doy cuenta de las cosas que tenía a mi alrededor y no supe aprovechar… -De pronto la expresión del joven se tornó seria a pesar de su inquebrantable sonrisa, y fijó sus profundos ojos sobre la chica, haciéndola sonrojar tanto por el contacto visual como por sus palabras. –Es acaso muy tarde para enmendar mi error?

Misao volvió a bajar la vista, esta vez tan sorprendida y confusa que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara o no podría pensar con claridad. Era la hora de tomar una decisión. Aoshi… su hijo… el médico frente a ella no lo sabía, pero su corazón y su razón se enfrentaban de una forma tal que jamás había experimentado.

Comenzó a llover. Ella alzó el rostro a su amigo con los puños apretados y sin ninguna vacilación. Su decisión ya estaba tomada, y a punto de darse a conocer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba asustado, ni nada que se le pareciera, cuando mostró la evidencia al oficial, y éste hizo caso omiso de los enormes hematomas en su joven y moreno rostro. Sabía que le pesaría el doble, pero luego de verla temblar aferrada a sus brazos cuando llegó ese canalla como la mayoría de las noches, cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer se hacía poco comparada con el deseo de salvarla. Ese miserable de Hiko no la volvería a lastimar nunca más.

El oficial se espantó al ver el estado de la chica durante el acto y las cosas que ese hombre, conocido como el administrador de finanzas de la gran banda que ahora estaba en gira, la obligaba a hacer; y no quiso ver más, ni saber cómo ese chico que se hacía llamar el protector de la prostituta había conseguido esas tomas. De inmediato dio la orden de detención, y _en un par de días_ en Kyoto ese hombre habría de estar tras las rejas, para luego dar lugar al juicio correspondiente (una justicia un poco utópica, realmente, pero bueh, soñar es gratis ¿no? XD). Tuvieron al chico bajo interrogatorio por varias horas, y al salir estaba tan exhausto que no sabía si volver al BRB a recibir su castigo. Pero Megumi estaría ahí, y tenerla cerca sería su único consuelo al recibirlo.

Sentía que su destino estaba escrito. Después de haber peleado nuevamente con Hiko tras ver la reacción de su amiga, y de salir victorioso por poco, Tooru se había encargado de, tal como la otra vez, enseñarle una lección por "incomodar a los clientes". No tenía pensado con detenimiento qué haría después de la que él pensaba sería su condena, pero algo se le ocurriría. Estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, y con suerte, considerando la situación económica del acusado, conseguiría una prohibición de acercamiento a la víctima, lo cual de momento era suficiente para dormir tranquilo. Luego vería cómo convencerla de una vez para sacarla de ahí.

La noche estaba tormentosa, por lo que casi no hubo clientes en el local. Gracias a eso el muchacho pudo aprovechar de velar el sueño de su amiga, sentado en su cama, mientras ésta reposaba tranquilamente sobre una de sus piernas.

_-Día cinco-_

El golpe de una enorme mano lo sacó de la suavidad de la cama y lo separó violentamente de su amiga, quien aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su amodorramiento. Sanosuke levantó la vista, atolondrado, y antes de poder distinguir bien a su dueño, esa misma mano perteneciente a su jefe lo levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, elevándolo a la altura de su rostro.

-Me enteré de lo que hiciste… ¿Qué te dije sobre incomodar a los clientes, Sagara-kun? –Tooru Imagashi había comenzado a acariciar la cabeza del chico, como un padre amonesta a su hijo. –Ves lo que me obligas a hacer, muchacho?

Sanosuke permanecía inmóvil y en silencio, como si ya hubiera vivido tantas veces la escena en su cabeza que ya nada le sorprendía. Salvo la congoja en el rostro de su amiga, que no atinaba a decir nada, por terror de su patrón. Luego de caminar hasta un poco más cerca de la entrada, el patrón aventó a su empleado hasta ésta, ladeando la cabeza. Él cayó duramente al piso, aún cansado por las golpizas anteriores, por lo que se le hacía difícil levantarse.

-Vete, hijo. Y por favor, no pongas otro pie en mi local. No quiero tener que lastimarte en serio.

Él se levantó tranquilamente, ya fuera del local. Todas las miradas de sus compañeros se posaron sobre él con tristeza, pero él sólo se volteó hacia ella, hacia su Megumi; mientras sentía sobre sí las últimas gotas de la lluvia vespertina y el abrazo de los cálidos rayos de sol de la mañana; y le sonrió, aún cuando ella lloraba. Su destino de todas formas estaba escrito, y ya se había preparado para enfrentarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué me está ocurriendo? Siento que algo no anda bien… lo he intentado, se los juro, pero no he podido conseguir darle una sola noche entera a mi Enishi. Siempre que el momento está más o menos propicio, algo sucede que nos interrumpe y se arruina la atmósfera, y por más que él intente reconstruirla, ya se quitaron las ganas. Pobre Eni-kun, ha de ser difícil soportarme… él no puede estar conmigo todas las noches por su trabajo, así que deja el dinero y se asegura de que nadie más me toque. Es aburridísimo estar aquí sin hacer nada, créanme, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que volver a atender desconocidos. Alguien se acerca… Kenshin?

Se sorprendió a sí misma recordando a su amigo por los pasos que se acercaban, y anuló sus pensamientos al instante, repitiéndose que no olvidara lo traidor mentiroso que era. Sintió la puerta abrirse. Como era de esperarse, no era el cantante, sino Enishi, a quien le habían pospuesto el turno y traía en su mano un gran ramo de jazmines y una caja de bombones.

-Y eso? –Preguntó ella, sonriente.

-Nada… es que la florería de por aquí estaba abierta y pensé en comprarte algo…

Kaoru se rió, conmovida. La florería más cercana no estaba sino en el centro de la ciudad, y bastante lejos del lugar de trabajo de ambos.

_-Me alegra que vuelvas a ser el de antes, Kenshin. –Comentó Shishio en la larga mesa en que se encontraba cenando la banda entera y algunos otros miembros del staff. Tomoe sonrió. Su relación había estado floreciendo admirablemente esta semana._

-_Sí, es todo un alivio verlos tan unidos a los dos! –Confirmó Hiko, con su enérgico acento de hombre de juerga. Kenshin sólo sonreía._

-_Y pensar que todo se lo debemos a que te deshiciste al fin de esa tal Kamiya…_-_Agregó Shura. Kenshin paralizó su tenedor en la boca y dejó de masticar en tanto oyó ese nombre. Tanto Aoshi como Tomoe voltearon hacia el pelirrojo, preocupados._

Tras largos y suaves besos, comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas con un cuidado casi de ritual, mientras sonreían tiernamente al abandonarse a sus sensaciones. Ya casi libres de sus vestiduras, se dejaron caer en la cama del estrecho cuarto oscuro, sin separar sus labios. Enishi la apartó lentamente con sus fuertes manos luego de unos momentos, sereno, para encontrarse con el rostro y los profundos ojos azules de su novia.

Pero la expresión de Kaoru se paralizó.

_-Seh… -Prosiguió Chô- Bueno, aunque a mí nunca me engañó, es increíble que se hiciera la santa cuando en realidad sólo era una ramera asquerosa, y para colmo de males, manipuladora…_

_Todos guardaron silencio. Shishio pateó a Chô por debajo de la mesa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera éste hacer un gesto de dolor, se vio en el piso tras recibir un descomunal golpe en la cara con el puño del pelirrojo._

_-RETIRA LO QUE HAS DICHO! ANDA, RETRÁCTATE! NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A LLAMARLA ASÍ¿¿ME ESCUCHASTE?_

Kaoru ahogó un grito de horror y se levantó de la cama de un salto, cubriéndose con una sábana y con el rostro enardecido. Enishi la observaba desconcertado, y por más que preguntara qué ocurría, no obtenía respuesta alguna.

_El vocalista volvió al momento. De pronto sostenía a Chô por la camisa, viendo cómo éste sangraba por los labios, y todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. Todas menos la de Tomoe, que tras una excusa tonta se alejó con la angustia clavada en sus ojos. Las manos de Kenshin habían comenzado a temblar, y soltaban al rubio joven lentamente._

El llanto se apoderó de los ojos de Kaoru, y asimismo el pánico, aún con la expresión paralizada. No siendo suficientes los besos, las flores, las caricias, su aroma y su voz… al separar sus labios de los de él, no había visto frente a ella el rostro de su novio.

Era el rostro de Kenshin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**NdYune-ô:** Yay! Espero les haya gustado. Leí sus comentarios y he atendido a sus peticiones, acortando la historia (para lo cual tuve que recortar algunas cosillas por aquí, cambiar otras por acá, eliminar ciertas escenas, etc), volviendo al estilo de comedia romántica al que las tenía acostumbradas (aunque aún no consigo hacerlo tan comedia como antes, pero de todas formas intenté hacer este capi lo menos denso posible, así como haré con los próximos). Sorry si las incomodé con el drama, pero siempre ha sido mi estilo algo como esto: Comedia circunstancial con tensión de romance --- Desvelamiento de misterios, drama y clímax argumental --- Resolución de los problemas y desenlace; puede ser en tono drama o comedia, dependiendo de la historia. Así que como verán, siempre tuve pensado capis con tensión para Kamisama Kenshin, porque no me gustan mucho las cosas demasiado "irreales" (dentro de lo posible si consideramos que es un fic sobre cantantes y prostitutas XD), y en la vida (sobre todo en la artística) suceden cosas tanto graciosas a morir como dramáticas a la depre, y era precisamente esa fidelidad humana la que quería plantear (supongo que no me salió XD).

Bueh, whatever. En general no me desagradaron los resultados de los cambios que tuve que hacer, y ahora que mis padres me sacaron del preuniversitario desde el viernes pasado (yay!) porque estaba bajando mis notas (buu u..u), tengo todo un peso de encima menos y puedo pensar con más claridad.

La historia ha quedado al final **con 17 capítulos** (los próximos serán más largos, though) y un epílogo de un tiempo después de finalizada la trama. Va dedicado a todas las que me han apoyado desde el principio, y realmente espero que les guste. Así que atentas, que el próximo será el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, y así como voy estará como para dos semanas más (esta vez es en serio!) porque ya tengo escrita más de la mitad y sólo debo salir de esta horrenda semana de trabajos para tener tiempito libre. :3

Au Revoir! Como siempre, las críticas son bienvenidas, así como las dudas, cosas que no hayan entendido o comentarios en general.

Read and Review plz

_Yune-ô (Hestiaseve)_

10:48 01-09-2006


	16. Semana Veinte

**NdYune-ô: **Ven? Cumplí mi promesa! Les dije que actualizaría luego de dos semanas y lo hice! Yay! Es que ahora con las fiestas patrias (viva Chile!) pude tener un poco más de tiempo entre medio de las fondas y quermeses dieciocheras :3.

Éste capi es el penúltimo ya, y comienza con la última escena que pondré sobre Sanosuke y Megumi, al menos hasta el epílogo. Espero les guste, y que al menos aclare parte de sus dudas.

**Semana Diecinueve **

_-Día seis- _

Tsubame se asomó a la ventana en tanto se cercioró de que nadie estaba en los alrededores, luego de sentir los golpes en el vidrio. Llamó secretamente a Tae para que la ayudara, y juntas lograron subir al joven castaño, después de mucho esfuerzo. Tal como las otras noches, las chicas, vigilando siempre que nadie las viera, condujeron a Sanosuke al cuarto de Megumi, donde ella lo esperaba siempre antes de las 21:00, cuando tenía al fin un momento libre.

Él ajustó la cinta roja en su cabeza y agradeció a sus amigas una vez más. Ellas lo abrazaron con ternura: "Es lo menos que podíamos hacer por un amigo como tú", le respondieron, haciendo alusión al centenar de veces en que él había defendido, no sólo a Megumi, sino también a cualquier chica del BRB que hubiese estado pasándola mal. Todos sabían que el despido del joven era cuestión de tiempo, pero eso no fue impedimento para que él apelara por lo que creía justo. Por esto, se había ganado el afecto de todos, y algunas hasta sentían envidia de Megumi, pues sabían que el corazón del muchacho pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

Ella lo vio entrar, tal como las otras noches desde que había perdido su trabajo, y sonrió con preocupación. Sabía que fuera de la casa de sus padres, donde no regresaría por nada, su pequeño no tenía a dónde ir, pues al ya no tener los recursos de antes, sus amigos de antes se habían esfumado junto con ellos, y aunque ella y él vivían en la misma casa como hermanos desde hacía ya tiempo, sabía que estar solo no era su fuerte. Por eso, todas (o la mayoría) de las noche desde el incidente, él se escondía en el cuarto de Megumi (aún ante las protestas de ésta, pues no quería por ningún motivo que él la viera "trabajar"), ya fuera en el armario o por último en el baño, la cosa era tenerla cerca, y pobre del que se sobrepasara del límite con ella, pues una noche llena de golpes desconocidos lo acompañarían.

Ella no podía estar tranquila viéndolo así. Tenerlo cerca la reconfortaba, pero el temor de lo que podría pasarle si era descubierto la carcomía por dentro, y estaba cansada del pavor que la visitaba cada vez que sentía los pasos de Tooru cerca de la pieza. Lo examinó con la vista mientras él comía un suculento pan sobre la cama, vestido de ropas oscuras para pasar desapercibido y con la vista en un punto fijo de la puerta, como si temiera que alguien llegara. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como no hacía desde el día en que se besaron, y él, aturdido por le contacto, tragó lo que tenía en la boca rápidamente, casi sin masticar. "Megumi?" Preguntó, algo ruborizado.

-Sano-kun... ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus padres?

-Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar sola.

-Sano... yo ya estoy vieja y usada, dudo que haya otro tipo de vida esperándome fuera del BRB... ¡Pero tú puedes llegar tan lejos! Además, sabes que, aunque lo niegues, tus padres están sufriendo desde que te fuiste...

-Yo también estoy grande ya. No me trates como un niño, y ya sabes que no vas a convencerme. -Respondió molesto, separándose de ella.

Megumi lo observó enfadada y cruzó los brazos, amenazante, pero notablemente sonrojada.

-Ya está bien, Sanosuke. Te advierto que si quieres volver aquí deberá ser con un título en las manos de acuerdo a tus capacidades, pues no estaré dispuesta a casarme con un vago.

El emparedado de Sanosuke cayó al piso antes de que pudiera volver a llevárselo a la boca, y su cara enrojeció por completo. Megumi sonrió, mientras su corazón latía velozmente. Tomó la mano de su amigo sin apartarle los ojos de encima, para luego acercarse lentamente hasta sus labios entreabiertos por la impresión, y sellarlos con los suyos tímidamente.

-Tenemos un trato, ok? -Le guiñó, y él permaneció inmóvil, nervioso, feliz e incrédulo. -Pero debes empezar desde ahora, entendido? Así que ve y discúlpate con tus padres.

-S... sí, en seguida.

Luego de ponerse de pie, Sanosuke se dirigió rápida y torpemente hacia la ventana, sin antes detenerse a medio camino y devolverse una vez más hasta Megumi para, sorpresivamente, besar sus labios de la forma fuerte y vehemente en que siempre había querido hacerlo. Luego se fue, guiñándole un ojo desde el umbral y susurrando algo como "Lo prometido es ley!", mientras ella lo contemplaba enternecida, y al fin consciente, luego de todo ese tiempo, del amor que le profesaba.

**Semana Veinte **

_-Día uno- _

Había llegado la mañana. Misao se dejó caer sobre su cama exhausta luego de permanecer la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas por la casa en pijama, con la cabeza revuelta por todas las cosas que ocurrirían a partir de su decisión, y las cosas que debía hacer asimismo a causa de ella. Casi todas confesiones: A Seta, por ocultarle que tenía novio e hijo, y a Aoshi, por no haber sabido esperar.

No podía negar que se sentía culpable, y con razón, pues ella sabía bien lo egoísta, voluble, inconsciente, fácil y apresurado de su respuesta para Seta; se había dispuesto a él aún a pesar de su ausencia infundada y sus tardanzas sin explicación. Pero qué había podido hacer, simplemente su corazón había empalizado su razón, tapándole toda salida.

¿Estaría su aún novio en casa? Según la página oficial del grupo, las entrevistas, presentaciones y ensayos estarían a la orden del día; pero esto era importante. No se sentiría aliviada hasta que lo hiciera; así que, ocupado o no, Shinomori Aoshi la iba a escuchar.

Se puso unos calcetines de colores -bastante infantiles, por lo demás- antes de hacerlo, pues no se quería enfermar y temía que esto demoraría. El camisón que la cubría bailaba bajo sus rodillas mientras bajaba la aterciopelada escalera que unía el pasillo del 2º piso con el pequeño espacio frente a la cocina. Llegó al fin hasta el teléfono y abrió el papelito con el nº móvil de quien debía llamar. Tragó saliva. Sonaron varias campanadas antes de conseguir respuesta.

-Hola?

-Hola, Aoshi-kun. ¿Qué diablos hacías que tardaste tanto?

-Pues trabajaba, obviamente. Sabes lo que es eso, no? Apuesto a que aún estás en pijama. -Se burló el artista.

-No me molestes, simio horrendo, no es mi culpa que seas un trabajólico, nadie normal trabaja los sábados en la mañana...

-La verdad es que tú eres una de las pocas japonesas que no lo hace, pues según estadísticas...

-Ya ya ya! No te llamé para criticar trabajos, macaco fastidioso!

-Ja ja ja, bueno, entonces ¿Para qué llamaste, Makimachi-chan? -Preguntó él, que disfrutaba haciéndola enfadar. Misao dio un suspiro.

-Adivina quién llegó ya a Tokio, Aoshi-kun -Aoshi guardó silencio. El tono sentencial y melancólico en la voz de la chica le hizo adivinar a lo que llegaría la noticia. Al igual que ella, él también suspiró lentamente.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento, Aoshi-kun...

-Supongo que al menos cumplirás parte de lo que te pedí, ¿no?

-Si te refieres a lo concerniente a nuestro hijo, no te preocupes. (NdYune: Para las mojojas que no se hayan dado cuenta, me refiero a las últimas palabras que él le dijo antes de irse XD)

-Bien, al menos puedo estar tranquilo en ese aspecto. Me alegro por ti, Makimachi. -El diálogo hizo una pausa.

-Eres un pésimo actor. -Replicó ella.

-Tú cállate, miss "Estoy totalmente segura con mi decisión". -Misao enrojeció, sorprendida ante tan irónica respuesta, tanto por la certeza de ésta como porque era de labios de Aoshi de donde había salido.

-Eres un pesado! Es que nunca vas a dejar de molestarme?

-Mmm... pues quizás algún día. Pero tú empezaste, recuerdas? No aceptar el dinero de las cámaras fue tu condena (Véase KamKen Cap. 5).

-Gorila horrible. -Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Aoshi rió levemente tras esas palabras. Extrañaba esas comparaciones alusivas a Darwin que sólo venían de ella.

-Bueno, ya debo irme, Makimachi. Nos vemos en el hospital.

-.¿En el hospital? -Exclamó la chica, espantada.

-Pues claro, o piensas tener a mi hijo en tu casa?

-Aaah... pues especifica, idiota! Pensé que enviarías a un asesino a torturarme por dejarte o algo así!

-No, no, eso mejor lo dejaré para después del nacimiento. Adiós, Makimachi. -Terminó él, bromeando, pero con voz muy seria.

-QUÉ? OYE, NO CUELGUES! Argh! Maldito aborigen psicópata!

La chica colgó exaltada. Luego rió, aliviada al darse cuenta de que, gracias a él, esto se había hecho más fácil de lo que jamás imaginaría, pero no podía negar que estaba decepcionada, pues esperaba que él se pusiera más triste. No obstante, subió la escalera sonriente, sin querer detenerse a pensar en cosas pasadas ni futuras. Quería vivir el hoy, cosa que no conseguía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña piedra víctima de su puntapié fue a dar no muy lejos de la acera. Le hubiera gustado tener bolsillos en los que hundir sus manos, pero su negro pantalón de tela no se lo permitía. Todo en su cabeza era un caos: se sentía una cerda lujuriosa y pervertida por haber pensado en él, en su amigo, mientras se sumergía en las caricias de su novio. ¡Dios! Cómo había sido eso posible? Cada vez se convencía con más vehemencia sobre su necesidad de atención psiquiátrica.

Kaoru alzó la vista hacia el cielo ennegrecido, como buscando entre las estrellas alguna constelación con la respuesta a sus dudas. Se detuvo ante un puesto muy pequeño a simple vista. Los mismos hombres de siempre la recibieron por un corredor, entre burlas y ultrajos a los que ella ya estaba acostumbrándose y a los que ya no oponía resistencia: así la dejaban más rápido en paz. Caminó por el sendero iluminado de los empleados, cegado para todo el que no lo fuera, atravesando salones rodeados de espejos que le recordaban con horror las veces en que debía presenciar esas caras conocidas, entonces inexpresivas, de pequeñas despojadas de sus ropas mientras se "testeaba la mercancía". Desvió sus recuerdos para no evocar los gritos que proseguían luego de aquel salón, al llegar a los cuartos, y que todavía irrumpían en sus sueños.

Al llegar a su pieza, se sentó en la cama, decidida: esta vez lo esperaría y hablaría con él; como había evitado hacer desde lo ocurrido, ignorándolo tal como hizo con Kenshin la vez en que ella en su inconciencia casi lo había besado (Véase Cap. 12). Ya no podía alargar más el cuento, quería respirar tranquila de una vez.

-Oh, estás despierta. -Comentó Enishi, con sorpresa.

-Sí, es que ahora me conviene. -Bromeó ella.

-Je, en serio? Y por qué sería?

-Porque así me desatoro de una vez. Tenemos que hablar.

-Sobre lo que ocurrió? -Enishi enrojeció levemente ante el recuerdo, un tanto humillado. Pensaba que tenía que haber hecho algo muy mal durante el acto para que ella reaccionara así. Kaoru se sentía exactamente igual mientras asentía.

Sin dar nombres, la prostituta reveló una parte de su confesión que había omitido. Cómo, dentro de todo lo que estaba ocurriéndole en el BRB, llegó un "alguien", un amigo especial, que la había ayudado transformándose en su único cliente solo para aminorar su carga, sin pedirle nada más que juegos, risas y conversaciones a cambio. Nunca le había exigido sus servicios. Cómo había permanecido a su lado siempre, aún cuando ella le había exigido que la dejara de ver por su bien, cómo sin su apoyo jamás hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba sin quebrantarse, y por último, cómo, durante esa noche, había visto el rostro de su amigo en el cuerpo de su novio. Se sorprendió a sí misma mientras hablaba de Kenshin, notando cómo éste había influido más en su vida de lo que siquiera hubiera imaginado, y sonrió ante el recuerdo de su roja cabellera, su cuerpo de baja estatura, sus brazos fuertes y su melodiosa voz.

-Te agradezco muchísimo lo que has hecho por mí, Eni-kun, pero no puedo seguir contigo estando tan confundida.

Las palabras de Kaoru sonaban más cortantes y frías de lo que ella hubiese deseado. Enishi prefirió no emitir comentarios, y se limitó a entregarle un sobre sin mirarla a la cara.

-Lo junté para ti. Es para que adelantes tu deuda. No es tanto como hubiese querido, pero espero que te sirva de todas formas. -Ella contempló la suma de dinero estupefacta. -Supongo que no querrás que siga viniendo -Continuó, antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa. -No lo haré si no quieres, pero ya cancelé dos meses, así que no aceptes que desconocidos vengan a molestarte. Bien, ya me voy.

Dicho esto, el joven se volteó y dirigió su camino hacia la salida. Había estado evitando el mirarla todo el tiempo desde que le comunicó su decisión. La confusión de la chica sólo aumentaba, pero algo le impidió detenerlo, y se negó a entristecerse. Esto terminaría pronto.

_-Día dos-_

-Así que ésta es tu casa? Vaya, no esperaba que fuera tan grande! Qué genial debe ser vivir aquí! –La pareja cruzaba lentamente el umbral de una casa de proporciones descomunales, ubicada muy lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-Te parece? A mí en realidad me gustaría que fuese más pequeña. Tanto espacio me abruma. –Comentó invitándola con un gesto a sentarse en un costoso sillón.

-Y por qué la compraste entonces?

-La verdad, no tengo idea.

-Espléndido! Ésa si que es una motivación. –Bromeó Misao con tono irónico. Él rió junto con ella, poniéndose de pie.

-Quieres beber algo antes de cenar? –Preguntó desde la cocina.

-Ehm… bueno. ¿Puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Claro, está tras el salón, por el pasillo a la izquierda.

Mientras caminaba, Misao inspeccionaba cada rincón de la casa con curiosidad inescrupulosa, revisando detrás de los cuadros costosos que adornaban las paredes, asomando su cabeza por cada pieza y abriendo cada cajón que se le cruzaba por delante, lo que dejaba en evidencia las pocas intenciones que ella tenía de ir al baño. De pronto, mientras curioseaba la puerta nº 4, sintió un ruido muy peculiar en el cuarto contiguo, como de algo que había caído sobre una gran cama de resortes. Como era de esperarse, la chica se encaminó instantáneamente al aposento, ansiosa por descubrir cómo lucía el cuarto del médico.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, contuvo el aliento en un suspiro exagerado, enmudecida ante la magnitud del lugar y la cantidad de mobiliario y aparatos costosos dentro del mismo. Parecía un casino y una galería artística al mismo tiempo; jamás pensó que alguien pudiese tener gustos tan contrapuestos, ni que gastaría tal dineral en ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese costear todo eso? El novio de Kaoru también era médico, pero no por eso vivía en un Penthouse con mayordomo, que era lo único que le faltaba al hogar de Seta. Sonrió con interés al pensar la de cosas que él podría comprarle si su relación perduraba o si hasta se casaban, y con una risita estúpida comenzó a anotar en una libreta que siempre cargaba todo lo que le pediría en el futuro, dando vueltas y corriendo por el cuarto con emoción de infante cuando se le ocurrían nuevas ideas.

Fue en medio de esa insulsa carrera cuando vio la punta de un enorme baúl detrás de un armario a medio cerrar. Sonrió con malicia, dirigiéndose a él con la determinación de averiguar qué contenía a cualquier precio.

No tenía candado, pero estaba tan duramente cerrado que ni aún con todas sus fuerzas lograba abrirlo. "No me la ganarás!", se dijo enfurecida, remangándose la blusa y frotándose las manos, hasta que luego de un esfuerzo descomunal en que tuvo que involucrar sus pies, el cofre se abrió violentamente, dando un golpe seco contra el mueble y haciendo que muchas cosas como ropas y adornos cayeran sobre Misao, tapándola por completo.

Comenzó a levantarse lentamente y con un quejido, sobando su cabeza con una mano. Lo primero que vio fue al baúl, y su aliento desapareció al contemplar una suma incomparable de fajos de 100 dólares, amontonados en grupos. Era más que todo el dinero que pasaría por sus ojos durante toda su vida, pensó. Antes de sacar conclusiones, dos manos masculinas cerraron el cofre abruptamente, casi con desesperación. Misao sintió cómo el horror se apoderaba de ella mientras contemplaba el rostro de su ahora novio, que no la veía a ella, lo que la hizo sentir más avergonzada.

-So… Soujiro… yo…

-Será mejor que salgamos a comer afuera. –La espetó él, cortante.

Ya fuera de la casa, Misao miraba fijamente al piso, sin poder comprender cómo había sido tan idiota. Estaba roja aún, y su vergüenza era tal que aún no conseguía dirigirle la palabra.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿Eh, Misao-chan? –Comentó él sin mirarla. No parecía feliz.

-Yo… Soujiro-kun, ¡Lo siento mucho! Es que sentí un ruido y quise ir a ver, creo que sólo era un gato, y luego vi el baúl y me pareció muy bonito y lo quise ver también, y me tropecé y se abrió… -"Mentira podrida", se dijo a sí misma. Él no decía nada al respecto.

-Misao-chan… ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho de ti misma? –Preguntó el médico con desconfianza. A Misao le sorprendió tanto la pregunta que su corazón se aceleró. ¿Sabía ya acaso lo de su embarazo?

-S… sí… -Respondió cabizbaja. Él volteó hacia ella, más alarmado que curioso. –Soujiro-kun… estoy embarazada.

Aunque le sorprendió, él no parecía conforme con aquella respuesta. Se veía molesto y desconfiado, pensó Misao, pero no lo culpaba luego de que ella le ocultara algo como eso. Caminaron muchas calles sin decir nada, ella aún avergonzada y él con un serio semblante de cautela. Como si temiera peligro cercano. De pronto, el celular del médico sonó insistentemente antes de que contestara. Misao pudo oír nuevamente los gritos de un hombre, como los que había oído la última vez que consiguió comunicarse con Seta cuando aún no llegaba a Tokio. Seta se limitaba a responder "Sí" a cada cosa que el otro hombre le decía, y colgó acelerado en tanto se despidió.

-Me tengo que ir, Misao-chan.

-Qué pasó? –Preguntó ella sinceramente preocupada, pero él se mostró algo molesto ante la pregunta. Aún la miraba con desconfianza.

-Ocurrió un percance. Lo lamento, Misao-chan. Pronto te compensaré esta cita, ok?

De pronto volvía a ser el mismo, y la chica se alegró. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y partió, dejándola en un taxi que la llevaría a casa. Había muchas cosas sobre las que se podría dudar acerca de Soujiro, pero la fotógrafa no quería pensar en ninguna; demasiado feliz para hacerlo: éste era el primer beso que él le daba.

Pasaron los días, y no había podido comunicarse con él. De pronto sus ofertas de trabajo habían aumentado y mejorado, por lo que a penas tenía tiempo para ella misma. Suponía que a él le sucedía algo similar, por lo que no lo culpó por no llamarla ni visitarla. Al término de la semana al fin tenía tiempo libre, así que lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa fue llamarlo a su teléfono de Tokio. Nadie contestaba: de seguro estaba trabajando. Luego de repetir el procedimiento durante tres días a las horas más variadas, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, así que se dirigió directamente al hospital, donde, para su sorpresa, tampoco estaba. Se llenó de terror: no podría soportar que le hubiese pasado algo.

Llegó a la casa de su novio con una rapidez que a ella misma le sorprendió.

-Hola? Soujiro-kun, estás ahí? –Preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta. Estaba cerrada, pero ella la abrió sin mucho esfuerzo con una tarjeta de crédito; truco aprendido gracias a Okina.

No había nadie, ni nada. No estaban los muebles, ni los cuadros, ni siquiera las lámparas de lágrima que solían adornar el techo. La casa estaba vacía, salvo por una pequeña nota en la entrada que había estado pisando sin darse cuenta.

"_Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme, Misao-chan, pero no podía correr riesgos. Siempre tu amigo: _

_Soujiro Seta. _

_PD: Espero que tú y el padre de tu criatura sean muy felices."_

Horas más tarde, la joven aún deambulaba por las calles sin quitar los ojos encima al pedazo de papel. Había chocado varias veces con gente, pero no le pedía perdón a ninguna, absorta en sus pensamientos. Se detuvo: ya era suficiente. Estaba agotada de sentir esa angustia que nadie merecía. Ya veía por qué Soujiro no se había molestado en preguntar quién era el padre: a él le importaba un comino. Entonces ¿Por qué diablos le había dado esperanzas?

Arrugó el papel con desprecio y lo arrojó al primer basurero que encontró, junto con todos los recuerdos que tenía de él. Suspiró, sintiéndose libre, aún cuando reprimía las ganas de encontrarlo sólo para golpearlo hasta que se muriera por hacerle eso.

-En momentos como éste sólo se puede reír. –Pensó en voz alta, y procedió a cerrar los ojos para dar una carcajada cínica, hasta tenebrosa, que confirmaba sus inexistentes dotes de actriz. Sintió un llanto frente a ella, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una niña que se escondía de su cara tras las piernas de su madre, parecía aterrorizada por su risa horrorosa.

-No le da vergüenza andar asustando niños? –Preguntó la madre mirándola con desprecio.

Misao permaneció en su lugar, estupefacta ante la escena, y luego siguió su camino, irrumpiendo en sinceras y estruendosas carcajadas por aquel incidente.

_-Día seis- _

-Todavía no puedo creer que el tipo que te ayudaba era Himura-san... ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo hayas dicho? Con la de tomas geniales que me hubieras hecho ganar! -Gruñó Misao llevándose las manos a la cabeza, exasperada.

-Pues precisamente por eso no te lo dije, hubieras saltado a mi casa al instante y ésta sería la hora en que todo Tokio lo sabría!

-Aaay no seas tan delicada, sólo serían algunas, las más jugosas... y puede que hasta me dejaran taparte la cara -Sonrió, enseñando los dientes. -Estás segura de que hiciste lo correcto al terminar con Enishi-san? Aunque no me conviene hacerte dudar, en todo caso. Imagínate los beneficios que obtendría de esta relación! Asensos, asensos! -Los ojos esmeralda brillaban de sobre-excitación al imaginarse la de alabanzas que podría obtener, y juntaba las manos apoyándolas contra su pecho, rogando que esos dos se quedaran juntos.

-Te dicen la generosa, EH? -Rugió Kaoru, golpeándola en la cabeza. Aunque no quiso contestar; la avergonzaba reconocer que cada vez más se sentía más segura de lo que había hecho.

Decidió contarle por fin a su amiga los detalles de ese "amigo misterioso", alias Shinta, pues pensó que le dolería si se enteraba por otras fuentes, y además ya hasta Megumi y Sanosuke lo sabían. Aunque a decir verdad su amiga era en sí una de esas "otras fuentes", así que realmente no sabía de qué se preocupaba.

La vio alejarse alegremente luego de su despedida, envidiando la felicidad que, creía ella, la envolvía desde que Seta había vuelto y ahora era su novia, ignorando lo que había pasado entre ellos días atrás. Ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples para ella, pensó pateando un auto y, sorprendida de su acción, se alejó corriendo en tanto la alarma empezó a sonar y todos voltearon hacia ella.

Se sentó en la banca de una vereda para pensar. Los gritos volvían a asaltar sus recuerdos, y no pudo evitar volver a construir las escenas en su mente... aquellos días tan distantes y presentes a la vez...

_-Ve a hablar con Tooru Imagashi. Él te dirá qué hacer, mocosa. _

_-Pero… _

_-Ah, y no más trucos, Kaoru-chan. No habrá un segundo impulso repentino de lástima. _

Qué ingenua fui entonces. Ése tal Tooru se había mostrado tan amable… Yumi… Quisiera echarle toda la culpa, pero sé que no sería lo justo. La culpa también fue mía.

_-Qué tal estuvieron las cosas hoy, Kaoru-chan? Cuántas? _

_-Cinco. _

_-Eso está muy bien. Tienes un gran poder de convencimiento con esas mujeres. _

_-Lo del modelaje fue una buena idea, Yumi-san. Eso es todo. _

_-Bien, aquí está tu parte. No lo malgastes todo de un tirón. _

Qué bien se sentía tener todo ese dinero en mis manos… Ayame-chan y Suzume-chan eran las pequeñas mejor vestidas de toda la guardería. Me alegra que no lo recuerden. Les hubiera costado acostumbrarse a vivir precariamente como ahora.

_-Así que te persiguen esos hombres, pequeña? No llores, no llores, tu amigo el viejo Tooru te dará un trabajo. No será necesario que se lleven a tus hermanas. _

Recordar la amabilidad fingida del cerdo de Tooru (que tenía la mala costumbre de hablar en tercera persona al hacerse el lindo) le revolvía el estómago. De pronto le sobrevenía una terrible jaqueca, cuando a su mente acudía el cuestionamiento de si hubiera sido mejor no presenciar el fruto de su trabajo, no haber nunca visto esa escena ni escuchado esos gritos… Sus náuseas aumentaron al sorprenderse en una actitud tan egoísta.

-AAH, CHICAS! Miren, es Battousai-sama en el concierto de hace unos meses! –Kaoru salió de su ensimismamiento, alzando la vista sin entusiasmo a través de la mano que cubría su cara, para ver a unas cuatro chiquillas asomadas a una vitrina con televisores, no muy lejos de ella.

-Qué bien! Yo no pude ir, se habían agotado las entradas cuando llamé. –Se lamentó la más grande.

-Aaayy es tan lindo… Mira! Tomoe-san también estaba por ahí!

-Si, lástima que ya no va a estar más… -Dijo otra. La frase captó la atención de Kaoru al instante.

-.¡¿Que qué? Por qué dices eso?

-.¡¿Es que no lo sabes? –Dijeron las otras tres al unísono.

-Qu… qué?

-Pero cómo es posible, Ruri-chan! –La regañó una que creía saberlo todo. –Lo dijeron hoy en la entrevista que dio la banda esta mañana cuando estaban ya en Hong Kong. Tuvieron que cortar la entrevista porque al parecer él no debía decirlo aún, allí Battousai-sama confesó que había roto con Tomoe-san.

-QUÉÉÉ? Y POR QUÉ? –Kaoru se hacía la misma pregunta, pasmada.

-Dijo que amaba a otra persona, y aún cuando habían intentado salvar la relación la seguía amando, pero esa persona no le daba bola. –Kaoru palideció.

-Noo! No puede ser! Quién creen que haya sido la bruja que se lo quitó a Tomoe-san?

-Pues yo escuché que era Shura-sama, pero que ella no le daba ni la hora por Chô… -Dijo una con voz de burla.

-.¡En serio? Yo escuché que Battousai-sama era en realidad bisexual y que a quien en verdad quería era a un heterose…

-CLARO QUE NO! –Rugieron las otras tres sincronizadamente. Kaoru no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse qué pensaría Kenshin si oyera esto.

-Pues saben qué escuché yo? Yo escuché que en realidad es la novia de su ex-cuñado! –Chilló una de las niñas. La más pecosa. Kaoru sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría en su espalda.

-Eeeh? El hermano de Tomoe-san?

-Sí! Es más, oí que ella era increíblemente cruel con Battousai-sama, y que le dijo que ella y su novio habían roto para jugar a dos bandas con él y su cuñado, y que por eso dijo también en la entrevista que ella lo detestaba ahora, pues Battousai-sama no se lo aguantó.

-Dios! Qué asco de mujer! Pobre Battousai-sama, esa tipa es una bruja mentirosa y traicionera!

-NO ES CIERTO! –Explotó la prostituta, levantándose de su asiento- Él es el traicionero por andar divulgando secretos aún cuando juró lealtad! Y además yo nunca he jugado a dos bandas con él ni con nadie, ¡Mocosas entrometidas!

La joven se alejó marcando el paso y dando un respingo, dejando a las fanáticas perplejas y sorprendidas.

-Vaya… qué tía más loca… - Dijo una, y todas asintieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kaoru, enciende el televisor y pon las noticias! -Chilló Misao a través del teléfono, ya caída la noche.

-Por qué? Qué pasa?

-Hazme caso, cara de simio!

La prostituta no tenía ganas de nada luego de la llamada anterior, pero la encendió sólo por curiosidad. Había recordado que jamás preguntó a Enishi cómo se había enterado de su oficio, y la respuesta que obtuvo luego de llamarlo para preguntar la dejó inerte: Había juzgado y culpado a Kenshin injustamente, tratándolo de mentiroso y restregándole su pasado. "Hola de nuevo", le dijeron las náuseas.

"-_Y en nuestra sección de espectáculos," -Exclamó entusiasta el presentador del noticiario-"el vocalista de la popular banda Angel's Grave (NdYune: déjenme, no pude pensar en nada mejor como nombre ¬¬u), anunció su ruptura con su hasta entonces novia Tomoe Yukishiro. Al parecer los disturbios durante la entrevista ocasionaron muchas más complicaciones de las esperadas, llegando incluso a la cancelación de la gira que se esperaba durara hasta los próximos dos meses:" _

La escena se cambió, mostrando a Kenshin y al resto del grupo sentados en una mesa semi-curva de un espectáculo de música, con los presentadores en una esquina (NdYune: para las que les guste el j-rock: algo así como el "HOT WAVE" XD).

_"-Y díganos, Battousai-san, por qué no está Tomoe-san esta noche para acompañarnos?" _

_Kenshin tragó saliva. Shishio le mostró unos ojos asesinos. _

_"-Es que... Ella y yo hemos terminado." _

_Todos guardaron silencio. Shishio, su representante, se llevó una mano a la cara. _

_"-Oh, qué triste noticia! Y cuál sería la razón?" _

_"-Cough cough..." -carraspeó el pelirrojo - "Es que... ejem, ejem, COUGH COUGH... Tomoe descubrió que yo no era tan especial como ella pensaba." –Declaró, omitiendo un sinnúmero de detalles.. _

_"-Córtenlo! Córtenlo!" -Susurraba Shishio desesperado a los camarógrafos, temiendo que la lengua de su vocalista estrella se excediera. Los presentadores se veían confundidos. _

_"-Pe... ¿Pero a qué se refiere con eso, Battousai-san? Fue sólo ésta la causa de la ruptura o hay factores adversos?" -Continuaron, ignorando los gestos de Shishio. No podían perderse una declaración como ésa. _

_"-Pues... bueno, eso y el hecho de que... ejem... yo amo a otra mujer. Con Tomoe intentamos salvar la relación, pero aún así yo la amo a ella… aunque ella no siente nada por mí, incluso creo que me detesta en estos momentos. Dije cosas que no debí decir, y además me culpa de algo que yo no hice... De seguro me matarían si diera los detalles..." -Bromeó Kenshin, provocando a Shishio, aún cuando no tenía realmente la intención de hacerlo... del todo. Kaoru se paralizó. Shishio comenzó a apagar las cámaras al ver que no le hacían caso por las buenas. -"Eh, Shishio-san, qué rayos le pasa? Hay algo malo en decirlo?" -Preguntó Kenshin falsamente exasperado, poniéndose de pie. Shura y Chô intentaban callarlo y calmarlo, Aoshi sólo reía ocultamente, como no hacía desde ya cinco días atrás. _

_"-Cállate de una vez, Himura!" -Susurraba Shishio a lo lejos. _

_"-Pero si no he dicho nada aún! por qué tanto escándalo?" _

_"-Que te calles!" _

_El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Shishio al ver que había conseguido desactivar varias cámaras, zafándose dificultosamente de las prisiones humanas que le hacían sus compañeros, y comenzó a detenerlo lo más suavemente posible. Pero Shishio no hacía más que regañarlo con fuerza, susurrando para que la cámara que los grababa no escuchara su discusión. Desafortunadamente para él, Kenshin no hacía lo mismo. _

_"-.Pero por qué se preocupa tanto? Qué tiene de malo que lo diga si es la maldita verdad!" _

_"-Cállate, Himura, no hables tan alto. Sólo intento salvar la reputación del grupo, imbécil" _

_"-Su abuela será imbécil! No puedo creer que no pueda decir ninguna cosa sin ser regañado por usted. ¡Es problema mío si quiero dar detalles de mi vida privada o no!" -Sacándole la lengua, infantil, el pelirrojo comenzó, alejándose de Shishio, a gritar información sólo por molestarlo, mientras reía burlonamente. -"Ah, y saben de qué es lo que ella me culpa...? Pues de haber divulgado…!" _

_"-SILENCIO, HIMURA!" -Lo persiguió él, mientras éste comenzó su huída, sin dejar de mofarse. _

_"-Y no creerán cómo nos conocimos...! Verán, fue una noche en que fui a un bur..." _

_"-HIMURA, TE LO ADVIERTO!" -Rugió su representante, tomándolo de su roja cabellera al alcanzarlo. _

_"-Ya corten de una vez." -Exigió un sonriente y calmado Aoshi, apagando la última cámara. _

La imagen se perdió. Kaoru, Misao, Okina, Enishi, Megumi, Gensai, Sanosuke, y todos los que conocían la historia y habían visto el noticiario, emitieron un "Vaya..." de desconcierto. Todos comprendieron a qué chica se refería el vocalista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa mañana, luego de tal escena, Aoshi ladeaba la cabeza mirando a su amigo, consciente de que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Y dime: por qué hiciste todo eso?

-Jajaja, pues digamos que estoy un poco harto de fingir.

-Pero no crees que fue demasiado?

Kenshin lo ignoró.

_-Día siete-_

Llegaron a Tokio al atardecer del día siguiente. El cielo teñido de rojo les daba la bienvenida mientras despedía al sol, pero ninguno mostraba sonrisas. Todos tenían algo de lo que enfadarse o entristecerse. Lo peor, ante la cancelación de la gira, la disquería les había exigido de todas formas que grabaran el disco en que Tomoe y Kenshin cantaban juntos, sólo que ahora tenían tres días de plazo, como medida para reunir más fondos y pagarles a los locales contratados de antemano. Qué más apropiado para un momento como ése. Cabizbajos y con el semblante endurecido, todos partieron al estudio luego de apenas un par de horas de descanso. Tomoe iba junto a Enishi; él había insistido en venir; Kenshin no quiso siquiera fingir que desconocía su presencia, y sólo se limitó a mirarlo con indiferencia cuando su campo visual se lo obligaba al girar la cabeza a un lado o a otro.

Si bien no alcanzaron a terminar, quedó todo muy avanzado, y luego de varios silencios incómodos, cada quien se encaminó a su camarín, agotados y hastiados. No obstante, Kenshin no anticipó el encuentro que tendría en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Eres un infeliz, Himura. -Afirmó Enishi, para luego propinarle al pelirrojo un rápido y fuerte golpe en la cara con sus nudillos. Éste, desconcertado, no había atinado a reaccionar. -No te conformaste con arruinar la felicidad de mi hermana, sino que ahora además saboteas la mía con Kaoru-chan.

Tan rápido como su primer movimiento, Enishi se dispuso a dar un segundo golpe, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo, haciendo uso -como no hacía en mucho tiempo- de sus habilidades como kendoka. El médico, frustrado, dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejando al pelirrojo confuso y adolorido.

-Por qué miras con esa cara? No vas a decirme que no sabes por qué te golpeó, o sí? -Shura reía burlonamente, asomada desde la puerta de su camarín, al igual que Chô desde el suyo. -Agh, eres un sonso, Himura-kun. ¿Acaso no sabes que la prostituta terminó con él, aún después de que habían vuelto, por que ella tenía unos "sentimientos que aclarar"? Al parecer había un "otro" por ahí... Je, je. El tonto no sabe que era ella la que te perseguía y no al revés, y luego de esa entrevista que diste, quizás lo malinterpretó...

-Co... cómo sabes todo eso?

-Benditos sean los espías, Himura-kun.

La baterista le guiñó un ojo, y él de inmediato comprendió quién le había dicho a Enishi el oficio de Kaoru. "Maldita seas, Shura", pensó, para luego darse cuenta de las palabras que había escuchado: ¿Kaoru había roto con Enishi…? Y PORQUE HABÍA UNOS "SENTIMIENTOS QUE ACLARAR"? Toda la sangre se le fue a la cara, y partió de ese lugar a toda velocidad.

Chô alzó una ceja, viendo a Shura desde la otra puerta con incredulidad y desconfianza.

-Qué? -Preguntó ella, ofendida. -Es que acaso no puedo hacer mi buena acción del día?

-Querías saber cómo terminaba, ¿Eh?

-Jajaja, ya me conoces.

"Al fin llego", pensó Kenshin con aire agitado, las mejillas del color de su cabello y su corazón resonando cual tambor, mientras se acercaba con determinación hacia la puerta de la mujer que tantos cambios había generado en su vida.

-.¿Kaoru? .¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta! -Exclamó mientras golpeaba fuertemente la entrada de la desdeñada casa.

Kaoru reconoció esa voz tras el umbral, y sintió cómo se puso abruptamente nerviosa, emocionada, feliz y asustada, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Había llegado la hora decisiva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NdYune: **Hola! Estoy feliz, me falta súper poco para terminar esta historia, sería la segunda vez que termino una en esta página, y ojalá les guste el desenlace! X3 Aunque quisiera pedirles un favor... **como último deseo, quisiera porfis terminar este fic con al menos 200 reviews u.u **Plis, hagan feliz a esta humilde escritora... En fin, un par de aclaraciones acerca de la historia:

**El por qué he hecho las cosas como hasta ahora: **

La verdad me han criticado porque decía que me daba muchas vueltas XD, bueno, la verdad es que no tuve opción, porque así como estaban las cosas no hubiera sido fiable que, para que todo terminara happy, "de pronto" y por arte de magia, **Kaoru** hubiera dicho tras la declaración de Kenshin "Uy! Qué cosas, no? Todos mis sentimientos han cambiado de golpe y porrazo. Okis, okis, me quedaré contigo Ken y todo será feliz! Jri jri jri" para luego terminar la historia, dejando a Kaoru prostituta y amenazada y a Kenshin fingidor y enemistado con el grupo, y más encima esperar que el público fan del grupo se quedara contento. No sé, a mí no me parecería realista de mi parte si lo hiciera así, y además quedarían muchos espacios en blanco sobre la vida de ambos que aunque a nadie les interese, a mí no me dejaría satisfecha el no aclararlos u.u

Por otro lado, sería muy poco probable que **Misao**, luego de estar enamorada de Seta por tanto tiempo y haber aceptado estar con Aoshi sólo como un medio para olvidarlo y aunque sus sentimientos hacia él estaban recién comenzando a cambiar, hubiese permanecido en su relación con Ao sin ningún tipo de dificultad ante la llegada de Seta. Vamos, que todas sabemos que las personas al enamorarse se ponen un poco brutas (aunque a mí no me ha pasado... todavía, pq aún no me enamoro XD), y por mucho que quisiera estar con Aoshi, al menos aunque lograra sacar la relación a flote, le hubiera costado una infinidad. Pensar que todo iba a estar happy luego de su regreso es ser un poco utópico...

En fin, me han dicho que mis protagonistas femeninas son estúpidas XD JUajuajujua, la verdad estoy un poco de acuerdo, however, todo tiene un por qué, y el próximo capítulo (en mis notas) aclararé sus motivaciones para hacer todas las estupideces que hayan hecho las mojojas...

Gracias por leerme hasta ahora... y porfis concédame ese último deseo, **quisiera poder terminar este fic con 200 reviews al menos T-T** **Si lo dividimos serían 9 reviews por capi... será mucho? O.o** Bueh, si lo conseguimos, el último capítulo estará aproximadamente para el domingo! Y hablo en serio:D

Au Revoir! Gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora. Esperen el último capítulo!

Y FELIZ DIECIOCHO!

19:49 17-09-2006


	17. Última Semana

**NdYune-o:** Vaya! Este es el último capítulo. Actualicé antes de lo esperado porque después no tendré tiempo, y perdonen si ha sido el capítulo más romántico y dramático que he escrito en mi vida. La verdad es q como que me avergüenza un poco; pensar (a los que me conocen) en que cosas como esa saldrían de mi cabeza es un poco tirado de las mechas... Espero que no piensen que el pasado de Kaoru ya es un poquito demasiado, pero es lo que tenía planificado desde hacía tiempo. Quizás sea lo más cebollento del capítulo, sorry, pero Kaoru tiene un pasado bastante oscuro nnU

En fin, están advertidas.

**Semana Veinte**

_-Día Siete-_

-.¿Kaoru? .¿Estás ahí? Abre la puerta! -Exclamó mientras golpeaba fuertemente la entrada de la desdeñada casa.

Kaoru reconoció esa voz tras el umbral, y sintió cómo se puso abruptamente nerviosa, emocionada, feliz y asustada, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Había llegado la hora decisiva.

Su voz se atascó y no podía pronunciar palabra, presa del desconcierto. El vasito y el cepillo que llevaba en las manos cayeron al piso, aún húmedos por el reciente uso, a causa de la voz del pelirrojo.

**Semana Veintiuno**

_-Día uno-_

Las doce de la noche. ¿Por qué tenía que llegar ahora? Aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo, y en su casi único día libre lo que menos quería hacer era luchar contra sí misma. Toda la semana pensando y meditando el asunto, ruborizándose al sorprenderse imaginando futuros alternativos con uno o con otro, hundiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas para no tener que seguir deambulando por sus recuerdos; todo eso para que aún no tuviera seguro lo que sentía. Y ahora él venía, y por el tono de su voz sus intenciones no parecían diferir de una obligación a que tomara una decisión.

-Kaoru! Sé que estás ahí, contesta! –Volvió a gritar su amigo, privándola de sus meditaciones.

-Qu… qué haces aquí? –Preguntó cuando pudo al fin liberar su voz.

-Abre la puerta!

-Vete a casa, Kenshin. –Rogó ella en un tono tan indiferente que le dolía.

-Abre la bendita puerta! Es verdad que tú rompiste con Yukishiro aún cuando habían vuelto?

-Pero cómo supiste…?

-Ábreme! Ábreme de una vez! No me iré sin ver tu horrible cara!

Kaoru se preocupó. Kenshin estaba haciendo un escándalo y ya era pasada la medianoche; si seguía así los vecinos se asomarían y lo descubrirían en una casa como la suya. Mordiéndose los labios, entreabrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para distinguir su rostro: tal como se lo imaginó, su amigo no llevaba puesto su disfraz. El pelirrojo empujó la puerta sin mucha delicadeza, haciendo que se abriera de par en par y entrando sin ninguna consternación.

-Oye, esto es propiedad privada, animal! –Gruñó Kaoru, esperando iniciar una discusión que desviase el tema. El joven, con dos pasos inclementes, se acercó a ella a peligrosa distancia. El corazón de la prostituta dio un brinco: nunca había reparado en el enorme atractivo de su amigo.

-.¿Por qué terminaste con Yukishiro? –El tono corrosivo en la voz del cantante la hizo estremecerse por completo. Sus ojos desorbitados luchaban por zafarse, huir, liberarse de su mirada violeta que la acechaba, alcanzándola y atravesándola como una espada. Permanecía muda, logrando al fin desligarse de esos cristales violetas para desviar su mirada al piso. –Fue por mí¿verdad?

La chica levantó el rostro una vez más, destemplada, ruborizada, volviendo a caer involuntariamente en la trampa de sus pupilas, escuchando una y otra vez en su cabeza esa conclusión que flotaba aún en el aire y marcaba territorio en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sintió vulnerable, derrotada, rendida, pero a la vez anhelando que tal sentimiento no cesara. Y reaccionó, pavorizada. No podía ser. No así, ni tan pronto.

-Claro que no. Yo tenía mis propias razones. –Declaró cortante, con una firme expresión, y no obstante un inevitable y traicionero rubor. Kenshin suspiró, fatigado.

-Ja, a mí no me vengas con ésas. He mentido suficientes veces como para especializarme en detectar mentiras. Tú también me amas.

Ella apretó los ojos sin levantar el rostro, negando con la cabeza y cubriendo sus oídos para dejar de escuchar esas palabras que la hacían sentirse desnuda.

-Admítelo! –Voceó el pelirrojo, perdiendo ya su poca paciencia. –.¡Admite que yo soy ese "sentimiento por aclarar"! No es así? Deja de negarlo! –Ella desobedecía, aún meneando la cabeza, y él comenzó a enfadarse. Le ofendía la insistencia con que ella repelía todo posible sentimiento hacia él. –Ya basta! Admite que también me amas, cobarde! Vamos, dilo! Dilo! Dilo! –Gritó mientras la sacudía por los hombros.

-Está bien, está bien! Lo admito! Deja ya de zamarrearme, grandísimo enfermo! Sí… siento algo por ti… ¡Pero no estoy segura de nada! Sé que quiero mucho a Eni-kun, pero al tenerte en frente… y esa noche en que estaba con él y te vi en sus ojos… -La chica se tapó la boca al instante: había hablado demasiado. Kenshin se sonrojó.

Él retiró la blanca mano que cubría la boca de Kaoru, y se aproximó para cubrirla con sus labios. Saberse amado por ella le había desarraigado la timidez que le impedía tomar la iniciativa, y ahora podía hacerlo libremente. Kaoru se percató del acercamiento con anticipación, y al sentir la caricia de aquella suave y continua exhalación en su rostro, su propia respiración se agitó.

-E… espera… -Clamó con voz débil, deteniéndolo con una mano.

-No quiero esperar.

Fue un beso suave, tímido, como si aún no creyeran lo que ocurría y quisiesen perpetuar cada instante en que percibían la piel del otro tan precisa y cercana; cada sensación que les significaba el roce de sus labios tibios que, ahora sabían, anhelaban desde la primera vez que los vieron. A penas sí fue un beso, no obstante sacudió sus sentidos como una violenta marejada, y a ambos se les dificultaba controlar sus respiraciones. Pronto la atmósfera del enlace se hizo más profunda. Sin separarse, ella hundía sus manos en los mechones rojizos; él acariciaba su rostro y espalda con lentitud. Su entrega y la intensidad de la caricia de sus labios alejó al cantante de toda duda: ella lo amaba.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, se sorprendieron en una misma expresión de pasiva felicidad. Ella lo abrazó, abandonándose, y al sentir que él correspondía con intensidad similar, su corazón se sabía tan tranquilo que el cuerpo ardiente de su amigo le hizo olvidar por un momento todo lo demás vivido hasta ahora.

Entonces se incorporó, y sintió temor al verse tan abruptamente aprisionada al anhelo de sentirlo cerca. ¿Cómo había podido cambiar tan de pronto todos sus sentimientos?. ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora era sólo Kenshin, su raro y mejor amigo Kenshin, el único que ocupaba espacio en su corazón? Quería protegerse; temerosa de cometer un error; no caer tan fácilmente, convencerse a sí misma de que la confusión seguía ahí, de que no lo amaba, no de tal forma…

-Creo que ya deberías irte. –Dictaminó Kaoru con firmeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no ceder ante la corta distancia que los separaba. Aunque en realidad esas palabras no eran una orden, sino un ruego.

-De verdad quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó sagazmente, limitando la distancia entre ellos a unos escasos centímetros.

La piel de ambos efervescía ante la cercanía de la del otro, haciendo que el aire se atascara en la garganta de la joven, y su corazón se disparó en un frenético galope. Apretó los puños. No caería en su trampa, se decidió rozando el masoquismo.

-Ya deja de jugar, Kenshin Himura. Sabes bien que aún estoy demasiado confundida como para que te quedes. –Dijo apartándose.

Él se limitó a sostener su azul mirada unos momentos, como indagando dentro de ella para obligarla a decir la verdad, que ella tan esforzadamente trataba de encerrar. Dio una leve risa sin abrir la boca y, tal como ella hacía unos instantes, ladeó la cabeza para dirigirse a la puerta principal, fastidiado y algo decepcionado.

-Eres una cobarde –Declaró mientras aún caminaba.

-Oye, no me juzgues así! Para mí no es fácil ni es mi culpa todo esto, no tienes razón para llamarme cobarde.

-Pero lo eres… -Sentenció con una sonrisa de resignación, sin detener su recorrido hacia la salida.

Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cara al ver cómo se alejaba. No sabía a quién engañaba, pues él no le creía ni una sola palabra y ella estaba consciente de que no eran ciertas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Huía. Tal como una cobarde. "¡Maldición!", dijo para sus adentros, mordiéndose los labios.

-Con que cobarde¿eh? –Exclamó ella, alcanzándolo y deteniéndolo para invadir sus labios con su boca.

El contacto húmedo y tibio de los labios de Kaoru sobre los de Kenshin lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que de pronto volvió aquella timidez que se apoderaba de él cuando estaba con la prostituta, y toda la sangre se le fue a la cara. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta, ya más segura, y presionó gentil su cuerpo contra el del joven, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza, enternecida. Kenshin era como un niño, pensó. Aún en el umbral de la puerta, él pronto volvió a su seguridad usual, y emprendió un viaje desde aquella boca de mujer hasta su cuello, sus hombros, sus mejillas, y de nuevo a su boca, saboreándola, conociéndola con desesperación.

-o-

Calígine aposento acogió el momento en que Kenshin la exploró, recorriendo su piel de seda, sacudido por el huracán de sus sentidos, buscándola en la urgencia de su delirio. La atraía hacia él en un abrazo absoluto, uniendo su ser al de ella, acunándola entre sus brazos y perdiéndose en sus laberintos, como temiendo pronto despertar y no encontrarla a su lado.

Seguro de haber vivido hasta entonces sólo para hundirse en ella en esa noche prodigiosa, se apartó un instante para verla en plenitud; la perfección de sus curvas, el tono de su rizada intimidad, su torso montañoso, la impalpable pelusa que adornaba sus llanuras. Y entonces trazó sobre ella caminos con sus labios, descubrió sus túneles, escaló sus collados, recorrió sus valles, cruzó sus bosques; hasta memorizar cada detalle de su geografía. Suspiró enajenado, comprendiendo al fin la noción de su espera, la respuesta a sus angustias, la resurrección a las partes que habían muerto dentro de sí al verla con Yukishiro. Ahora era suya; ella le pertenecía. Cada palmo. Y él también le pertenecía a ella. Embriagado de su aroma, su sabor, su voz, no dudó ningún minuto sobre ésta realidad, que en otros tiempos le hubiese parecido inaceptable.

Era la primera vez que Kaoru amaba de esa forma. Muchas manos habían registrado su cuerpo, pero nadie consiguió ocasionar tal quiebre dentro de sí como Kenshin. Alborozada, comenzó su incursión al cuerpo de su amigo, que se presentaba ante ella como todo un horizonte de rincones por disfrutar y explorar. Aspiró su aroma, palpando y besando centímetro a centímetro, deleitándose en todo lo que él tenía para ofrecerle. Hundió el rostro en su pecho firme, perlado de una imperceptible neblina, permitiéndole habitar en ella, dándole la bienvenida al placer. No conocía esa urgencia, esa desesperada necesidad de adherirse a él, lo llamaba una y otra vez, clemente, y él le respondía con sus ardientes caricias, sus ósculos indulgentes, llenándola por completo y volviéndola a apartar. Lo colmó de caricias recién inventadas, mientras ambos sentían a esta unión como si fuera la primera, ajenos a tal entrega, reciprocidad, deleite, felicidad; seguros el uno del otro, sin temores, barreras o dudas.

Suspiraron satisfechos, muriendo lentamente al saberse hechos uno solo con el otro, aún unidos en un tranquilo reposo, incrédulos al sentir entre las tinieblas de la noche el calor de aquel por el que habían esperado desde el principio sin saberlo: su amigo, su amado, su hermano, su amante, su compañero, su Kenshin, su Kaoru.

El artista despertó cuando la luz de la mañana se coló por la ventana de su gran departamento, luego de toda una noche de amarse sin descanso. Contempló el rostro apacible de su Kaoru, aún convenciéndose de lo ocurrido, aquella noche que había esperado por tanto tiempo en silencio. Se veía hermosa. Más de lo que jamás había notado antes, y la posición de sus brazos, que se juntaban y ocultaban bajo una de sus mejillas, como pequeñas almohadas, le daban un aspecto infantil que lo enternecía.

Besó su frente intentando no despertarla, sorprendiéndose de cómo su amor por ella no hacía más que aumentar desde que la conoció, y de cuánto lo había cambiado a él aquel sentimiento desde ese día.

-Te amo, Kenshin.

Le oyó decir, y su corazón dio un brinco. Hacía algún tiempo, estaba convencido de que nunca llegaría a escuchar esas palabras de su boca, y apartó sus labios de la frente de su amada para encontrarse con su azul mirada que reposaba sonriente y tierna sobre la de él.

-Te amo, Kaoru. –Dijo también él, besándola una vez más. Momentos después ella volvió a dormirse, exhausta, y él permaneció largo rato a su lado, velando su sueño.

_-Día cinco-_

Aoshi despertó, con la cara hundida en la almohada para huir de la luz, al sonar continuo e irritante del despertador, y sólo recordó hacerlo callar cuando sintió el quejido sordo del aparato cuando lo arrojó al piso con desprecio. Sonido que era como un golpe de hacha en su cabeza, y cada movimiento que hacía sólo aumentaba el dolor. Giró un poco su rostro, lo más lentamente posible, para mirar la hora, y sus mejillas dificultaron la faena con el roce que su barba puntiaguda y descuidada de días atrás provocaba con la tela de su cama.

Sintió al gato, Atila, caminar por su espalda y detenerse al llegar a su cabeza, pero no lo movió a pesar del olor acre a caja de arena desaseada que emanaba directamente a su nariz, incapaz de realizar ningún levantamiento brusco en el estado en que se encontraba. Estiró la mano pesadamente para ver si hallaba algún trago, pero sólo encontró la docena de botellas vacías de la noche anterior. Estos días libres habían sido su perdición. Le habían privado del consuelo de la distracción que sólo obtenía en el trabajo, dejándolo solo con la frustración y el desengaño. Se sentó dificultosamente en la cama. Al menos hoy volvía a su rutina y podría desviar sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Aoshi? Estás ahí? –Llamó Kenshin, encontrando la puerta abierta.

Tan sólo dar un paso dentro del hogar de su amigo hizo retroceder al pelirrojo, impulsado por la fetidez de una casa abandonada del aseo desde hace días. Mike, el perro, lo saludó con euforia y sólo cuando Kenshin notó algunos residuos del animal esparcidos por la casa, y la cantidad de cigarros y botellas vacías en bolsas y ceniceros, comprendió la gravedad de la situación. Aoshi era una de las personas más pulcras con su higiene que conocía, y desde ya mucho tiempo había dejado de beber y fumar. Aún así, notó que no todo estaba perdido, porque a pesar de todo no había colillas de cigarros por la alfombra recién puesta, ni botellas fuera de sus bolsas, y los residuos de perro parecían ser solamente de la noche anterior. Parte de su orgullo seguía en pie después de todo.

-Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el guitarrista sin mirarlo cuando el cantante entró a su pieza, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para aminorar el dolor de su borrachera nocturna.

-Y tú qué pretendes quedándote así? Supe lo de Makimachi.

-Hurra por ti.

-Sí, y también por ti. Me enorgullece la fuerza con que afrontas la situación.

-Te recuerdo que tu estado no era tan diferente al mío cuando viniste a mi casa la vez en que visitaste a Kaoru al hospital.

-Te recuerdo que yo al menos nunca dejé de oler bien. Ya basta de pretextos. No permitiré que te postergues de esa forma sólo por lo que te hizo Makimachi. Si no está contigo ahora es porque nunca debió estarlo. Sabes que eres fuerte, deja de estar dando lástima.

Esa frase llegó a oídos de Aoshi como un golpe en la nuca. Dar lástima era lo último de su humillación. Sintió su barba desatendida, su cabello disparejo y sucio, su boca amarga por las borracheras, el monte de cigarros que yacían en el cenicero, y comprendió que estaba a un paso de tocar el fondo, y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Levantó el rostro y dio a su amigo una mirada de determinación. Éste sonrió, y golpeteó bruscamente su hombro un par de veces.

-Ve a ducharte. Te prepararé un café y luego limpiaremos tu casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cómo te fue con tu amigo? –Preguntó Kaoru luego de ir a buscar a su ahora novio Kenshin en el estudio al anochecer.

-Muy bien. Le dolió bastante lo que le hizo tu amiga, pero ya está recuperándose. Va a estar bien.

-Qué bueno. Estoy segura de que Misao-chan no tenía malas intenciones, es sólo que de repente no piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas… y ahora ella también paga las consecuencias.

-Seh, pero será mejor que Aoshi no se entere, al menos de momento. Saber lo que ese tipo le hizo a tu amiga puede que lo confunda.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. No te preocupes, Kenshin, Enishi me pagó varios meses por adelantado así que no tienes que preocuparte.

A Kenshin se le erizaron de ira los cabellos cuando oyó ese nombre, y la forma casual con que ella lo había mencionado. La joven le besó en los labios y se alejó tranquilamente. Aún no conseguía hacer que le dijera en dónde trabajaba. Pero mañana, aunque tuviera que amarrarla a la casa, no la dejaría ir sin lograrlo.

_-Día seis-_

El celular del guitarrista dio su quinta campanada cuando se decidió al fin a contestar, fastidiado y absorto en su faena de inventar tres nuevos solos para las canciones que Kenshin y Tomoe habían grabado.

-Diga? –El tono del joven estaba exento de todo ánimo.

-Shinomori-kun, Habla Okina, el abuelo de Misao-chan.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué desea? –Preguntó, algo confundido.

-Quería hablarte sobre Misao-chan… no sé si supiste, pero Seta volvió a abandonarla hace unos días. Se fue de Tokio de nuevo, sin decirle nada, justo el día en que ella le confesó que estaba embarazada.

-Qué…?

-Puede que intente ocultarlo, pero ha quedado destrozada después de eso…

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

-Hijo, Misao-chan está sufriendo mucho, aunque ella lo niegue, lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es estar sola, y Kaoru-chan pocas veces puede venir a verla… Por favor, tú eres el único hombre al que se ha dejado ver tal cual es, estoy seguro de que le hará bien tu compañía.

-Lo lamento, Okina-san, pero yo no tengo mucho que hacer en su casa. Además no es a mí a quien querrá ver, se lo aseguro, y yo debo continuar mi vida.

-Shinomori-kun, deja de fingir que no te importa lo que pase con ella. A fin de cuentas, ella espera un hijo tuyo y no dejaré que abandones tu responsabilidad sólo por orgullo. Sabes muy bien que el estado emocional de la madre afecta al hijo y, Shinomori-kun, hazlo al menos por el tiempo en que te considerabas su amigo. –El joven guardó silencio unos instantes, pensativo, organizando el caos existente en su cabeza.

-Está bien. Iré en unas cuantas horas. –Decidió, sin creer en lo absoluto que todo esto sería de provecho.

-o-

Tocó el timbre sin estar del todo seguro de lo que hacía. Al instante el anciano salió a recibirlo con su acostumbrada sonrisa, y lo encaminó hacia adentro de la casa.

-Misao-chan! Tienes visitas!

AL instante la chica se asomó por la entrada de la cocina, sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa ni emoción al ver a Aoshi. "No sé para qué vine", se repitió el artista tras esta indiferente reacción.

-Hola Aoshi-kun. –Saludó con una sonrisa cortés.

-Bueno! Yo me iré al segundo piso a… hacer… algo. Ahí veo. Los dejo solos! –Rió Okina, alejándose emocionado.

-Me imaginé que vendrías. –Misao volvió a entrar en la cocina. –Era cuestión de tiempo para que Okina te viniera con el cuento. De seguro te dijo que prácticamente estaba al borde del suicidio, no? Je, je… -Hizo una pausa. –Viste el periódico hoy?

-No –Misao se lo entregó al instante, abriendo una página en especial.

"**_Aumento en los Incidentes de tráfico de Droga en la Capital_**

_Más de 500 Kg. De heroína fueron encontradas esta mañana en un vehículo particular con rumbo desde Tokio a Osaka, ocultas en diversas partes del mismo. Sus conductores, identificados como Gohei Hiruma y Seta Soujiro, fueron inmediatamente detenidos y su condena podría oscilar entre los 15 y 25 años de prisión. El Comandante de la 3º División de Policía, a cargo del caso, nos declara: "Estos incidentes van siendo cada vez más frecuentes desde…"_

Aoshi miró a la fotógrafa estupefacto, fijándose en la presencia del nombre del que solía ser su amigo, y más recientemente, su ex-novio.

-Ven, acompáñame a hacer la comida.

Él accedió un tanto incómodo, y de inmediato ella le pasó unos vegetales y un cuchillo.

-Pero… ¿y estás bien? -Preguntó mientras picaba las verduras.

-Claro que sí. Seta es un imbécil, pero Okina es un exagerado. No le hagas caso. –Respondió sonriente. Por alguna razón, Aoshi no estaba del todo convencido.

-Segura que estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar momentos más tarde.

-Sí, mono tonto, te digo que estoy bien. –Repitió ella, con una sonrisa un tanto más apagada.

-Makimachi…

Ella no contestó, y volvió a su labor de cortar la carne, sin voltearse hacia él. Aoshi la obligó a hacerlo, girándola con las manos en sus hombros, sin mucha delicadeza. Fue entonces cuando el joven notó sus lágrimas y la angustia en sus verdes ojos. Con un sollozo adolorido, lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró toda su congoja, pidiéndole al ausente Seta que le devolviera el tiempo que malgastó amándolo, las ilusiones que se había hecho, los años enteros de angustia al no saber su paradero, su orgullo, su adolescencia, tantas cosas, maldito seas Seta, cómo me hiciste esto, no mereces que nadie te llore, devuélveme mis memorias, cobarde, devuélvemelas… No supo cuánto más dijo hundida en el torso de Aoshi, humedeciendo su vientre plano y musculoso con aquellas amargas lágrimas.

Él la llevó a un sillón sin soltarla, y la dejó llorar hasta que lentamente fue tranquilizándose. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, abrazados, y él apretaba los puños, en el clímax de su odio por ese hombre que la había hecho sufrir así. Maldijo al darse cuenta de cuán difícil le sería olvidarla, más aún sintiendo su pequeño cuerpo tan cercano al de él. Pero ella no necesitaba un novio o un amante, sino a un amigo incondicional que le ayudara a sanar. Y él estaba dispuesto a desarraigar su amor por la pequeña con tal de ser ese amigo. Lo haría por ella.

Misao se apartó al fin entre sollozos entrecortados, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. "Perdón", le dijo con una risa pequeña, refiriéndose al pequeño charco que le había dejado en su camisa. Él también rió, divertido ante el semblante de la muchacha, que con su cara en ese estado y esa sonrisa no se veía precisamente atractiva. Quizás hasta tierna, pero nada seductora.

-Tienes cara de payaso. –Le dijo sin ningún tino, y ella, sorprendida, estalló en carcajadas mientras lo golpeaba con un cojín.

Aoshi se quedó almorzando con la familia, riendo y conversando con cada uno de ellos, siendo víctima de burlas de Misao y acosos de su hermana, y victimizando de igual forma a su amiga en venganza. Cuando la cena acabó, Magdalia y Okina huyeron al darse cuenta de que alguien debería limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos, dejando nuevamente a Aoshi y Misao en completa soledad.

-Bien, ayúdame a retirar los platos –Ordenó la chica levantándose, y Aoshi se percató de su vientre, que estaba recién comenzando a abultarse. Aún tenían un tema que aclarar.

-Makimachi, acerca de nuestro hijo –Replicó dejando el último plato en la cocina. Misao se dirigió al living y se sentó en un sillón, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que él se sentara en el contiguo.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

-Bueno, tú ya sabes que no voy a dejarte criarlo sola, un bebé necesita de ambos padres para crecer completamente sano.

Ella no dijo nada por un instante, pensativa, como reflexionando profundamente en sus palabras.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Dijo al fin, para sorpresa de Aoshi. –Por favor no pienses que quiero aprovecharme de tu situación económica y tu generosidad, porque por mí estaría dispuesta a criarlo sola para no molestarte. Pero creo que tienes razón. El bebé necesitará a su padre… y por otro lado creo que tú también lo necesitarás a él, no? –Misao lo empujaba con el codo, sólo para molestarlo. Él sonrió. –Creo que… sería buena idea que viviéramos juntos, y que cuando el niño estuviera cerca pretendiéramos ser una familia normal… Ambos pagaríamos renta, eso sí. No te alces.

Aoshi se sonrojó, sorprendido ante la propuesta y sin saber qué responder, pero luego notó el casual tono en la voz de la chica, y comprendió sus inocentes intenciones, que no tenían nada que ver con algo extraño. Ella prácticamente lo veía como a un hermano.

-O no sé, por último te quedas aquí en la pieza de invitados algunas noches a la semana si crees que vivir juntos ya sería mucho… ah, no sé en realidad, creo que no estoy pensando mucho en tus comodidades sino en las mías, lo siento –Rió arrepentida de lo dicho –Creo que no pensé en la de complicaciones que tendrías si vivieras conmigo y después encontraras una novia o incluso una esposa… -Ella sólo hablaba por él, pues luego de lo ocurrido sentía su corazón como un hielo. No tenía siquiera pensado en revivir su vida amorosa, pues se sentía despojada de la capacidad, la fuerza, siquiera el interés de hacerlo. Su hijo sería su todo desde ahora.

-No, creo que ese plan está bien, de momento. Si se da la situación de una novia para mí o uno para ti lo resolveremos en el momento. –Respondió, incapaz siquiera de imaginarse con alguien que no fuera ella. –O también podría servir que simplemente le dijésemos la verdad –Sugirió en tono irónico.

-Nooo, no, no. Quizás algún día, pero después. Quiero que crezca con el concepto de familia tradicional, así que de momento deja de llamarme "Makimachi" y llámame por mi nombre, tiene que parecer real, pues el plan vigente es el de pretender ser una familia normal.

Aoshi miró al piso, pensativo, meditando sobre las cosas que podrían pasarle a ese bebé si algo salía mal.

-Ojalá algún día nuestro hijo tenga una familia normal de verdad… -Murmuró para sí sin percatarse de que lo había oído, y sin tener ningún significado adverso ni intención oculta. Sin embargo, Misao se sorprendió, y rió levemente ladeando la cabeza.

La chica se puso de pie y se dispuso a lavar la loza, aún sonriendo. Se volteó a él con expresión juguetona antes de entrar.

-Bueno, Aoshi-kun, eso tendremos que averiguarlo con el tiempo, no? –Dijo, y se perdió entre las paredes del cuarto de cocina que tenía en frente.

Aoshi se ruborizó.

_-Día siete-_

Amanecía, y Kaoru despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y su mente tan desorientada que no estaba segura de cuánto había dormido. Se encontraba en el lujoso departamento de Kenshin, quien le había obligado esa noche a quedarse con él y no ir a su trabajo, porque necesitaba hablar con ella. Y lo que menos hicieron fue hablar, por lo que ahora ella sonreía deleitándose en el recuerdo, sintiendo todo demasiado perfecto.

Quizás fue cuando le ofreció su ayuda en el BRB, o cuando empezó a quedarse en su casa. O quizás aquel día en que él la besó por primera vez (Véase Cap. 9), no importaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su amor por Kenshin no había sido algo abrupto como pensaban al principio. Fue algo que comenzó desde mucho antes, y que crecía dentro de ella sin que se diera cuenta, como una quemadura interna que ella intentaba cubrir con el amor de Enishi, quien sólo era un amigo muy querido para ella que desde ya mucho tiempo había dejado de amar, aún cuando trataba de convencerse de lo contrario, confundida y culpable.

Ahora no cabían dudas. Amaba a Kenshin y su beso de hace algunas noches atrás se transformó en el detonante que dejó libre todos esos sentimientos que cargaba encerrados. Sintió un cosquilleo al recordar el rostro de su amado cuando le dijo estas palabras y le describió este nuevo descubrimiento, haciendo que se ruborizara, se llenara de dicha y la cubriera de caricias hasta saberse en el estado en que estaba ahora, serenamente recostada a su lado.

Se volteó para palpar el pecho terso y musculoso que tanto le gustaba de su pelirrojo, y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie a su lado.

-Ken? –Llamó sin obtener respuesta.

Lo encontró en el comedor, luego de darse muchas vueltas por la casa, poniendo la mesa para el desayuno. Al igual que ella, él vestía sólo una bata, y la esperaba sonriente.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo, sentándose en una silla. Kaoru vio la hora, las 13:35, y se alarmó.

-Ken-kun, debo ir a pagar mi… -Se cubrió la boca antes de decir "deuda", pues él aún no lo sabía, y se sintió culpable.

-Precisamente es de esos silencios de lo que necesito que hablemos, Kaoru. Quiero que me digas lo que me has ocultado hasta ahora. Recuerdo haberte dicho una vez que tu pasado no importaba, pero ahora quiero ayudarte y necesito que me lo digas.

Las manos de Kaoru temblaron. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó reconfortándola y esperando a que su respiración se normalizara. Kaoru supo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, y aunque esto significara involucrarlo en gran manera, sabía que le hacía daño con sus silencios de aparente desconfianza, y se lo diría porque lo amaba. Tomó aire, decidida a desvelar la parte de sí que a nadie revelaba hasta ahora, y que también omitió en su relato ante Ensihi.

-Antes de Conocer a Tooru Imagashi… –Comenzó con voz temblorosa – Antes siquiera de venirme a vivir a Tokio, hice cosas terribles, Kenshin… Tenía trece años cuando mi cuarto padre murió. Mi madre me quería mucho, pero ante su debilidad debía estar constantemente con distintos hombres. Cuando cumplí catorce nació mi hermana Ayame, hija de un hombre tan perdido como mi madre que la dejó en tanto ella nació. Luego vino otro, uno muy avaro que siempre pensaba en formas de ganar dinero. Cuando mi madre murió al nacer Suzume, hija de una aventura, él me presentó a Yumi Komagata para que me ofreciera un trabajo. Yo acepté dejar la escuela para trabajar porque quería librarme de él, irme de la casa con mis hermanas e independizarme…

_El trabajo era simple: La pondrían en una escuela diferente cada semestre con un nombre falso, y su tarea consistía en ofrecer o comentar a las amigas que hiciera sobre la agencia de modelos para la que Yumi trabajaba, y convencerlas de presentarse a postular. La chica desde el principio sospechó algo, pero sus dudas se disiparon en tanto vio en sus manos el dinero de la primera paga, y decidió hacerse la desentendida._

_Rápidamente, la chica de los ojos azules fue conocida por todos los que trabajaban en la agencia. Todos comenzaron a tenerla en estima, en especial Saito Hajime, el cabecilla de la "compañía". Solían pasar mucho tiempo conversando de muchas cosas, llegando a ver en él por fin la figura paternal genuina y estable que tanto necesitaba. Él también la trataba como una hija, dándole muchos privilegios y confiándole cosas que a nadie más decía. Fue gracias a él que se enteró lo que realmente hacía en la "agencia", y a dónde iban a parar las niñas luego de llevarlas a ese lugar. _

-…Pero a esa edad yo era una niña egoísta e inmadura. Sólo pensaba en mí y en mis hermanas, así que mientras nada de lo que vivían las niñas nos pasara a nosotras, la prostitución y venta a la que eran sometidas no me importaba en lo absoluto –Reconoció con amargura, mientras su vista se nublaba y llenaba de dolorosas cascadas. –Ellas eran mis amigas, y aún así yo…

El llanto de la chica se agudizó. Se hundió en sollozos entre las manos que cubrían su rostro, y él la abrazó, reconfortándola, besando su cabeza una y otra vez, susurrándole al oído palabras de consuelo. Ya más tranquila, la joven prosiguió el relato sin levantar su rostro del cuello del pelirrojo.

-Siempre supe que Saito-sama me tenía como una de sus favoritas. Me pagaba más que a todas y me llevaba a lugares costosos en los que me trataba como a una reina. Cuando le conté sobre mi padrastro y la forma en que vivíamos, nos llevó a vivir a mis hermanas y a mí con él, cuidándonos y mimándonos como si él mismo nos hubiese engendrado. Creo que llegué a amarlo con todas mis fuerzas, como al padre que nunca pude tener. Él era mi padre ahora…

_A causa de los crecientes lazos de afecto que se daban entre la chiquilla y el cabecilla de la compañía, terminó ganándose también el odio de muchas mujeres que trabajaban para él desde tiempos inmemorables. Entre ellas, Yumi fue la que más le hizo daño, aprovechándose de su frágil corazón de niña. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, esa mujer había sido también la que la había liberado._

_Luego de un tiempo, la mujer le pidió a Kaoru a sabiendas que buscara a uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba "examinando" a las chicas al final del pasillo tras el salón, aún cuando Saito le tenía prohibido a todo el personal permitir que la pequeña se acercara a esos lugares. Ella obedeció, por supuesto, y lo que vería ahí sería decisivo para su destino._

De pronto, el cuerpo de la prostituta había vuelto a temblar, y de sus ojos volvieron a aflorar lágrimas.

_Al entrar en aquel amplio salón, su sangre se congeló. Caminaba lentamente, incrédula al ver cómo todas esas mujeres, a quienes había conocido y tenido la oportunidad de compartir tardes enteras, días enteros con ellas, gritaban clamando con desesperación al verse obligadas a despojarse de sus ropas, golpeadas por desconocidos, heridas en su orgullo y dignidad, algunas hasta violadas ahí mismo con un salvajismo que hizo que cada músculo en el cuerpo de Kaoru se tensara de horror. No pudo cruzar el pasillo para llegar hasta su colega, espantada ante la visión que presenció en una de las puertas abiertas, en donde Omasu, quien había sido una de sus amigas más cercanas, estaba siendo violada por tres hombres a la vez, golpeándola brutalmente, mientras bramaba por la ayuda de Kaoru al verla tras la puerta y reconocerla._

_No pudo permanecer allí. Tuvo que salir, sin reparar en la velocidad de sus piernas, huir de todo eso, que era su culpa, ella era la causante de lo que le hacían a Omasu y a las demás. Era partícipe, cómplice, partidaria. Al verla correr, llorando con desconsuelo, Yumi sonrió satisfecha._

_Incapaz de soportarlo, esa noche aprovechó un descuido de los encargados del lugar para dejar ir a Omasu, aún en su precario estado, y a algunas más que aún podían sostenerse sobre sus pies. Esa misma noche tomó a sus hermanas, todos sus ahorros y algunas pertenencias, y partió a Tokio con una de sus identidades falsas. Se quedó en casa de su antigua amiga Misao, a quien conocía desde que era pequeña y que se mudó a Tokio el día de la muerte de su madre, pero el temor de involucrarla a ella y a su familia, y la desesperación de sentirse observada terminaron por cansarla. Consiguió una casa pequeña y económica, en donde vivía ahora, y se ocultó ahí viviendo de lo que quedaba del dinero obtenido de su trabajo infame. _

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la encontraran. Saito mismo fue a buscarla, justo el día en que ella cumplía los 16. Fue entonces cuando su espíritu se desmoronó por completo, y comenzó sus años de odio contra sí misma, y de vergüenza, y de silencio. Ése hombre la había golpeado y humillado, violándola con sus palabras y su cuerpo, profanando cada parte de su orgullo hasta reducirla a nivel de objeto, de ser inservible, destrozando la imagen de padre que ella tanto había llegado a amar. Él, a quien reconoció alguna vez como su verdadero padre, se encargó de quebrar cada pieza de su espíritu a esa edad tan sensible, restregándole sus actos y burlándose de su arrepentimiento, desgarrando su dignidad como mujer, como niña, como persona. _

_Kaoru estalló en lágrimas silenciosas para no despertar a sus hermanas, y luego ya no lloró más, inestable y traspasada. No supo cuántas veces Saito entró en su cuerpo con esa brutalidad desgarradora con que había entrado en su mente, ni sintió dolor con sus golpes o con el filo de la ardiente espada que atravesaba su intimidad de niña, entre medio de reproches sobre el dinero que a causa de ella perdió, de lo que había tenido que soportar de su único superior por su culpa y de amenazas que le advertían que él le haría devolver hasta el último yen._

_Sólo la soltó cuando sus manos temblaron, cansadas de sostener el frío, pálido e inmóvil cuerpo de la niña, que cayó duramente al suelo con la vista humedecida, mirando a la nada. Nunca supo por qué, pero él permaneció allí, en la sala de su casa, fumándose un cigarro tras otro hasta que ella recobró el conocimiento. Sus senos pequeños aún palpitaban adoloridos ante el brutal contacto, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo. Despertó sólo para llorar, y hubiese deseado nunca haberlo hecho. Por un momento, deseó que su vida terminara allí, para no tener que enfrentar todo lo que tendría que vivir después._

-Fue él quien te mandó con Tooru Imagashi? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, sin darse cuenta de que, frente a él, la joven comenzó a tornarse más y más pálida, luego de asentir dificultosamente con la cabeza.

Creía ya haber superado esos recuerdos, que volvían dolorosos y dañinos hacia ella, obligándola a sentir detalle a detalle todo horror vivido ese día. Los ojos de la joven se transformaron en los mismos que los presentes después de aquel infierno, humedecidos y perdidos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Alarmado, Kenshin trató de acurrucarla en sus brazos, pero tan sólo poner una mano sobre ella la hizo encogerse en posición fetal, tras emitir un gemido de pavor. Se sintió culpable y miserable por haberla obligado a recordar.

Le pidió perdón tratando de no tocarla, arrepentido y acongojado al verla así, susurrándole palabras para calmarla, diciéndole cuánto la amaba, prometiéndole ayudarla. Aunque no entendía bien su significado ante la neblina de sus pensamientos, las palabras de Kenshin fueron para ella un bálsamo que la acurrucó hasta sumergirla en un estado de pasiva somnolencia. Se apoyó en él inconscientemente, permitiéndole abrazarla, apretarla contra sí, besar su cabeza con tristeza, contrito y mortificándose por romper la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, de no volver jamás a hacerla llorar. El resto de la historia pudo intuirla, y ya no era necesario atormentarla más con esos recuerdos.

-o-

Kaoru despertó sintiendo la cercanía de Kenshin, que dormitaba a su lado y al mismo tiempo la abrazaba con una firmeza imposible. No recordaba bien lo ocurrido, salvo momentos fugaces como cuando escuchó su voz hasta dormirse, o cuando le hizo un rechazo al intentar acercársele. Se sintió culpable de todo esto, y comprendió el por qué ahora él la aprisionaba de tal forma. Trató de levantarse, pero él emitió un gruñido y la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Kenshin? –Llamó, sin obtener respuesta. –Ken, debo ir al baño… Kenshin! –Pero él no despertaba. Entonces tuvo una idea, y se acercó ligeramente a su oreja. –Kenshin… qué cara tan fea tienes…

-TU ABUELA SERÁ FEA…! Eh… hola, Kaoru… -La saludó despertándose con un gran bostezo.

-Jejeje, déjame salir, debo ir al baño –Replicó ella conteniendo la risa.

-Es cierto, estás bien? Lo s… siento, no quise hacerte recordar, pero... –Aún le costaba pedir disculpas, por lo que Kaoru, conmovida, lo calló sorpresivamente con sus labios. Trataría de no volver a preocuparlo así; intentaría sepultar su pasado: ahora él estaba con ella, y sentía que podría lograrlo.

-Estoy bien, tonto, no te preocupes.

Él la vio alejarse sonriente, no comprendiendo cómo alguien como ella podía juzgarse a sí misma de egoísta por algo ocurrido hace tanto y de lo cual estaba tan arrepentida. Se sintió afortunado de tenerla, y se propuso como meta no descansar hasta hacerla olvidar y perdonarse su pasado. No dejaría que volviera a llorar así _(Dios mío, qué cursi XD)._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salieron juntos del callejón con muchas puertas, y suspiraron aliviados. Tomando el dinero que Enishi le había dado a Kaoru, y prácticamente vaciando su cuenta bancaria, Kenshin se dispuso a terminar de una vez con esta deuda. Sabía que, si Kaoru seguía pagando de forma mensual, jamás la dejarían ir, así que él mismo le pondría fin, no importa cuánto le pidieran por hacerlo. Sintió cómo ella le tomó la mano, dirigiéndola una melancólica sonrisa a su rostro disfrazado –puesto que ella se negó a decirle en dónde era todo si no se lo ponía-. Aún no pasaba lo más difícil. Él besó su frente, en señal de apoyo.

Tooru Imagashi, Hajime Saito, Yumi Komagata; fueron los nombres que denunciaron a las autoridades como los involucrados en el tráfico de blancas. Kaoru quería agregar como caso aparte a Seijuro Hiko por maltratar a Megumi, pero Kenshin le hizo saber que actualmente ya estaba siendo procesado por la justicia.

Ambos sabían a lo que se enfrentaban al hacer esas acusaciones, sabían que todo podría ser usado en contra de la chica, haciéndola caer junto con ellos. No obstante, estaban dispuestos a enfrentar todo lo que pudiese venir. Él contrataría a los mejores abogados y pagaría lo que tuviera que pagar con tal de liberarla de un destino desagradable, y la protegería con su vida y hasta su último aliento si alguien pensaba atentar contra la vida de Kaoru. Habían decidido ocultar su relación ante las cámaras para que nadie la reconociera. Esa misma noche volvió a practicar con su espada, y descubrió que sus habilidades no habían disminuido en lo absoluto. El futuro era incierto, pero le harían frente con la cabeza en alto.

**Semana Veintidós**

_-Día dos-_

La nieve caía tierna sobre sus cabezas desde un cielo negro, mientras el desfile de luces y adornos navideños coronaban su caminata hasta la casa de su amiga Misao (NdYune: Sí, si sé que olvidé mencionar que estaban en esas fechas, pero bueh, ahora lo saben XD). Junto a ella y su pelirrojo caminaban Sanosuke y Megumi tomados de la mano, invitados por ella con la autorización de su amiga: "Mientras más seamos, mejor!" le había dicho con su alegría característica.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde la denuncia, y nada había cambiado ni en su entorno ni dentro de ella. El temor continuo seguía ahí, y no parecía querer abandonarla.

-Hola! Bienvenidos, pase pasen!

Saludó un enérgico Okina mientras entraban a la casa hermosamente decorada. Frente a ellos lucía un suculento pavo en medio de un gran banquete en la mesa del comedor de tamaño descomunal utilizada sólo para ocasiones especiales.

La cena estuvo hermosa. Todos los que apreciaba estaban allí: Misao, Aoshi, Okina, Gensai, Magdalia, Ayame, Suzume, Megumi, Sanosuke. Sólo faltaban Enishi y Tomoe, que Misao había preferido no invitar por razones obvias. Todos reían y comían, contribuyendo a la alegría colectiva, y aún cuando a ella le decepcionó notar que su amiga no bromeaba cuando había dicho que su corazón estaba congelado, Kaoru no podría estar más feliz. Comprendía al fin que no estaba sola, y que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre Kenshin y sus demás seres queridos estarían ahí, preparados para vivirlo junto a ella.

Apoyó su cabeza al hombro de su amado, y éste la abrazó sonriente, adivinando sus pensamientos.

**- o – o – o –**

**Kamisama Kenshin, Fin.**

**NdYune-ô (Creo que escribí mucho o.O):** Sii, sí, ya sé que eso de los 200 reviews no era más que por satisfacción personal, dejen de regañarme XD. Pero es que escribir fics no es fácil, pensar en cada situación, incidente y sentimiento de los personajes no es una cosa que te salga de un minuto a otro (la inspiración puede que sí, la idea general también, pero pensar toda la historia siempre lleva tiempo), por lo que creo que todos los autores merecen al menos una compensación, y qué mejor compensación que sentir el apoyo de aquellos para los que va escrita la historia, no?

En todo caso, la verdad estoy un poco deprimida en estos momentos, pues ahora, en el momento en que me despido de mi historia más larga, me doy cuenta de que he tenido que recurrir a una suerte de chantaje, y bueh… pero bueno, ya no me haré expectativas. Me contento con que haya personas ahí que me han apoyado desde el principio (o desde que descubrieron la historia), de los cuales, sin sus palabras alentadoras, no estaría publicando este último capítulo.

Por otro lado, no sé si considerar la escena en que Ken y Kao… uds saben, como un LEMON en toda su ley. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Creo que fue a **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O** a la que le confesé que me da un poco de asquito hacer ese tipo de escenas, y que cuando las hago no puedo (simplemente NO PUEDO) hacerlas físicamente descriptivas, sorry, pero que creo que lo que importa en esa situación es el hecho, lo que significó, las emociones que desataron en ambos, no la pose con la que comenzaron, en dónde y en dónde no puso el dedo el Fulanito, la descripción catedrática de los gemidos y fluidos de ambos… eso a quién rayos le importa? Creo que es ya estar reparando en detalles innecesarios, no dejan nada para la imaginación, dejen a los pobres protagonistas un poco de intimidad… XD

En fin, como prometí, (y antes de seguirme alargando XD), he aquí la explicación:

**Explicaciones sobre las estupideces de las mojojas: **

**Megumi:** De seguro detestaron a la pobre prostituta cuando le dijo a Sanosuke que no volviera más al BRB, pero con esto no quiso decir que no quería volver a verlo en lo absoluto, como podrán haber notado en este capítulo, en que iban a casa de Misa tomados de la mano. Sólo se refería a que no quería verlo correr riesgos en el BRB, no excluyó las visitas a su casa o que se juntaran en alguna otra parte, así que Meg no es estúpida, sólo no se sabe expresar XD.

**Kaoru:** Buf! Ésta es una de esas en que tendría que escribir explicaciones para un 90 por ciento de sus actos, así que me enfocaré en el más reciente. Se preguntarán por qué la hice dudar tanto acerca de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Kenshin, pues bueno, eso tiene varias razones: **1)**Me pidieron que hiciera sufrir a Ken antes de conseguir lo que quisiera XD **2)**Dios sabe que disfruto haciéndolo ):D **3)**Al verse tan opuesta a lo que sentía de una forma tan inesperada, y temiendo dentro de su orgullo e inseguridad en que después se arrepentiría, o que la creerían fácil (cosa que suena raro viniendo de una prostituta n.nU), o quizás hasta voluble, se defendió con la negación de todo sentimiento hacia él. Puede que no se vea todos los días, pero para alguien con una vida y personalidad como la suya, es posible.

En realidad, Kaoru es muy insegura, como podrán haber notado alrededor de todo el fic, y casi todas sus decisiones estúpidas giran en torno a esta inseguridad.

**Misao:** Creo que la decisión estúpida por excelencia de esta monga fue cuando rompió con Aoshi para quedarse con Seta. Pero bueno, creo que expliqué mis razones en el capítulo anterior, y es que ella simplemente se enamoró de la persona equivocada sin saberlo. Y por mucho que intentó olvidarlo, pues no le salió. Y luego de un desengaño como el que ese bruto le hizo, su decepción fue tal que su corazón se congeló. Recuerden que ella se guardaba para él, lo esperó sin descanso, fue el único que significó algo en su vida de amoríos vacíos. No la culpen n..ñU (a mí sí que pueden culparme XD).

En fin, eso fue todo. Gracias por su apoyo, por darme ánimos para seguir y por exigirme que lo hiciera, lo que me animó a no dejar la historia tirada. Sé que no soy tan buena escritora como otras que escriben verdaderas obras de arte, pero de todas formas intenté dar lo mejor de mí dentro de un género para el que soy NULA. Au revoir a todas, esperen el epílogo, que les contará cómo les van las cosas a todos algunos años después, y concluirá cualquier cosilla que haya quedado pendiente dentro de este final.

Si tienen otras decisiones estúpidas que quisieran que les explicara, si les gustó el fic, si no les gustó y lo leyeron por castigo, si quieren reclamar sobre algo, opinar sobre el cuasi-lemon, qué se yo, ya saben a dónde enviarlo n.n **Cualquier pregunta que tengan será respondida en el epílogo.**

Au Revoir!

**Yune-ô**

14:10 22-09-2006


End file.
